Et un jour une femme
by Charlie57
Summary: Qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour, Emma Swan allait rencontrer une mystérieuse brune lors d'un voyage et ne pas lui donner son prénom? Qui aurait pu dire qu'elles allaient se retrouver par le plus grand des hasards?
1. Chapter 1

_**Blabla d'usage, donc, rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à ceux qui ont crée la série et tutti quanti. **_

_Bonsoir!_

_Je vous propose un OS qui est un AU. _

_Première tentative depuis... je dirai des lustres. _

_La vulgarité dans certains propos est voulue et si cela vous choque, ne lisez pas._

_Charlie_

_"à toi, à moi, à nous, à eux mais surtout à toi"_

* * *

Saisissant.

Telle a été la première pensée d'Emma en voyant ce temple encaissé dans la roche. Les jeux d'ombre sur la façade éclairaient plus ou moins bien les différentes sculptures et la blonde les regardaient, fascinée.

Elle entamait son 7ème jour de visite au gré des caprices du fleuve, dans ce pays qu'elle avait découvert par hasard, en feuilletant un atlas oublié dans la bibliothèque familiale.

Un lieu hors du temps, loin, très loin des célèbres monuments qui grouillaient de touristes de tous horizons.

Le soleil ne tapait pas très fort et Emma avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Comble du bonheur, un chantier de fouilles était à proximité et la jeune femme ne résista pas à l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Surtout qu'elle avait entraperçu une jeune femme qui se reposait sous un parasol.

D'une démarche raide mais néanmoins énergique, la blonde la rejoignit pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre.

Subjuguée par la brune qui était en face d'elle et qui avait rebouché sa bouteille d'eau.

Le cœur qui s'emballe dans sa poitrine.

Les mains moites.

Et une furieuse envie de l'inconnue.

_Et merde…_

\- Bonjour. J'ignorais qu'il y avait des fouilles par ici. Dit Emma en regardant l'inconnue qui avait relevé la tête.

\- Juste pour juin, juillet et aout. Répondit la brune en regardant la grande blonde.

\- Vous êtes égyptologue ?

\- Pas encore. C'est un stage d'été en complément des cours. Et j'aime être ici.

\- Sous la houlette de madame Desroches. Souligna Emma avec un sourire qui fit fondre Regina qui se demandait en cet instant si un ange n'était pas tombé du ciel.

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- J'ai tout ses livres.

\- Tous ?

\- Tous.

Emma fini par sourire en entendant Regina marmonner en français.

\- Française ?

\- Pas que. Père allemand et mère française. Les avantages de la double nationalité.

\- Ou les inconvénients. Et ce qui explique votre charmant accent quand vous parlez.

Regina rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Emma ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, la trouvant sexy en short et débardeur.

_Retiens-toi ma grande. Tu es ici en mode touriste…_

\- Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pour la beauté des lieux ?

\- J'ai cassé ma tirelire pour m'offrir le voyage de mes rêves. 10 jours sur le Nil. La dernière étape est le temple d'Abou Simbel.

\- Pas le parcours classique.

\- J'aime aller hors des sentiers battus. Répliqua Emma tout en se mordant la lèvre car elle venait de faire un double sens.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Regina et elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand la blonde, ayant regardé l'heure, déclara :

\- Je vais devoir y aller. L'inconvénient des visites guidées. Bonne continuation mademoiselle.

\- A vous aussi. Répondit Regina en regardant la jeune femme qui s'éloignait jusqu'à se faire happer par un groupe.

_Mais quelle conne. Je ne lui ai pas demandé son prénom…_

* * *

Emma était rentrée au pays avec des images et souvenirs plein la tête.

Et la reprise du boulot ne s'était pas avérée évidente surtout quand ses deux collègues (et amies) l'avait littéralement harcelée pour qu'elle leur raconte ses vacances.

\- Alors ? fit Ruby en regardant son amie qui, assise derrière son bureau, semblait être ailleurs.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je veux tout savoir.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Ben… les nanas… elles sont comment ? Des vraies chaudasses ?

\- N'importe quoi. Je ne faisais pas du tourisme sexuel.

\- Attend ma cocotte. Tu ne dis rien, tu ne fait rien et tu te fais quand même draguer… Pendant 10 jours, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es restée sage.

\- Ce fut le cas.

\- Tu n'as pas pu rester bonne sœur.

\- Au risque de te décevoir, si.

\- Y' a rien qui t'a donnée envie ? Rien qui t'a fait frémir les escalopes ?

\- Tu es vulgaire.

\- Tu adores ça. Alors ?

\- Tu es chiante. Non, correction, vous êtes chiantes. Ne fait pas l'innocente Mulan. Tu n'attends qu'une seule chose, c'est que je parle.

\- Tu me connais trop bien. Soupira l'intéressée.

\- Pire qu'un vieux couple. Bougonna Ruby qui n'était pas décidée à lâcher le morceau. Bon, tu nous dis pourquoi tu te la joue bonne sœur ? Depuis que tu es rentrée, je ne t'ai pas vue une seule fois en charmante compagnie… Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

\- J'ai effectivement rencontré quelqu'un.

\- J'le savais ! Alors, comment est-elle ? Et c'était ou ?

\- En Egypte.

\- Donc, tu t'es tapée une autochtone.

\- Non.

\- Une touriste ?

\- Non.

\- Un chameau ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es chiante à être évasive.

\- Une étudiante. Le genre brune incendiaire avec des yeux…

\- Avec la paire de nibards qui va avec ?

\- Ruby… soupira Mulan.

\- Oui, oui, avec la paire qui va bien. Bref, elle est magnifique.

\- Tu va la revoir ?

\- Heu…

\- J'hallucine. Tu vas dans le trou du cul du monde, tu dragues ou tu rencontres une nana et tu ne sais pas si tu vas la revoir ?

\- Je ne connais pas son prénom.

\- Trop occupées à vous galocher ?

\- Même pas.

\- Putain. T'es pas croyable. Pouffa Ruby en se levant. J'vous laisse les grosses. J'doit aller taper le bout de gras à la chancellerie.

\- Bon courage. Répondit Mulan avec un sourire en coin. Evite de te foutre à dos la major.

\- Elle m'adore. Grimaça la jeune femme en partant.

Mulan éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur Emma qui jouait avec un stylo.

\- Tu m'en dis un peu plus ?

\- Une brune magnifique et je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son prénom. Dans le genre blonde, on ne fait pas mieux.

\- Je vois ça. Elle est étudiante en quoi ta brune ?

\- Si je te dis madame Desroches, qu'est ce que tu en conclues ?

\- Ben merde…

\- Tu l'as dit. Mulan, je fais comment si j'ai envie de la revoir ?

\- Tu as envie de la revoir. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le seul problème, c'est que tu ne connais pas son prénom… Et c'est un peu mince pour la retrouver.

\- Ouaip. Bah, ce n'est qu'une rencontre parmi tant d'autres…

* * *

Emma ferma la voiture à clé et réajusta sa tenue tout en pestant contre Mulan qui avait eue la brillante idée de la désigner comme chauffeur de leur chef de corps sous prétexte que la compagnie tournait au ralenti.

Après avoir déposé le colonel à son rendez-vous, la jeune femme avait décidé d'aller boire un café dans un bar qu'elle fréquentait lorsqu'elle était de passage/ virée dans la capitale.

Emma salua rapidement la patronne qui officiait derrière le comptoir et s'installa en terrasse, posant son couvre-chef devant elle, et commanda un café.

Quelques personnes l'observaient, curieuses de voir une sous officier, en tenue de sortie, mais la jeune femme n'y prêtait pas attention.

Attention qui était accaparée par une brune, installée à trois tables d'elle, lunettes sur le nez, et qui était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman.

Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant Regina qui, manifestement, ne l'avait pas vue. Emma fit signe à une serveuse de remettre un café à la brune et se leva pour la rejoindre.

\- Bonjour. Dit la blonde en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Déjà de retour ?

\- Je… (Lève les yeux de son livre) Bonjour à vous aussi. Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu.

\- Et vous en profitez pour vous plonger dans un livre de Karl May.

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- Les aventures de l'indien Winnetou et de son acolyte Old Shatterland ? Je les ai lus quand j'étais enfant.

\- En allemand ?

\- Hélas non, mon allemand n'était pas encore assez bon.

\- C'est mon livre de chevet et je ne m'en sépare jamais. Ce livre me suit partout. Le vôtre ?

-_ Le Petit Prince_ de Saint-Exupéry.

\- Je ne connais pas. Avoua Regina en posant son livre et en regardant Emma.

La jeune femme fut surprise de la tenue de la blonde. Cette dernière portait sa tenue de cérémonie qui comportait déjà plusieurs décorations.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez militaire.

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé. Emma.

\- Regina.

\- Enchantée Regina. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'échappe à ma mère. Elle assiste à un congrès de chirurgie orthopédique et peut débarquer chez moi à n'importe quel moment. Un peu mère poule. Et vous ?

\- Je fais le chauffeur pour mon chef de corps.

\- Chef de corps ?

\- Le commandant de mon régiment. Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin. Cas de glande intensive au boulot…

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je vais avoir vingt ans dans quelques mois. Et toi ?

\- 21 l'année prochaine.

La conversation s'oriente bientôt sur les livres qu'elles avaient lus et le sport en général. Durant toute leur conversation, Regina n'avait cessé de regarder Emma, heureuse de l'avoir en face d'elle. Quand à la blonde… Son regard ne cessait de dériver du visage de la brune à son décolleté mais la l'intéressée ne s'en rendait pas compte ou alors, elle le cachait très bien.

Et de nouveau, cette sensation de cœur qui bat trop vite et les mains moites.

Au bout d'une heure, Emma se leva, au plus grand mécontentement de Regina.

\- Tu…

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Tu as de quoi noter ?

La brune lui tendit son livre et Emma nota ses coordonnées à l'intérieur avec un stylo plume à encre noire.

\- Je pensais que tu étais basée ici. Fit remarquer Regina.

\- Non. La capitale, je n'y vais que pour sortir ou faire la touriste. (Sourit) A bientôt Regina.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Emma l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

* * *

Emma sifflotait _la petite piste_ tout en finalisant la sortie terrain de la semaine prochaine. Ruby faisait faire de l'ordre serré et Mulan buvait un café tout en observant la blonde.

La jeune officier trouvait que son amie était plus détendue que d'habitude. Attitude sûrement due au fait que le week end n'était plus très loin. Ou du à autre chose mais comme Emma parlait très peu d'elle-même…

Ce fut l'arrivée d'une Ruby hors d'haleine qui leur fit relever la tête.

\- Ruby…

\- Emma, faut que tu bouges tout de suite ton cul.

\- Non.

\- Laisse ce que tu fais en plan.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Il y a une nana qui te demande.

\- Une de tes conquêtes qui rappliquent ? Taquina Mulan.

\- Impossible, elles ne savent pas que je suis militaire.

\- Dans ce cas, je dis quoi à la brune aux gros nibards qui te demande ?

\- La quoi ?

\- Oh bordel… Une belle brune avec une paire de seins comme ça… mima Ruby. Je lui dis quoi ?

\- Aux yeux noisette ?

\- J'en sais rien moi… J'matais plus son décolleté qu'autre chose. Hé, tu vas ou ? (Emma sort) C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu te fends la poire ?

\- Je crois que tu as rencontré la femme mystère d'Emma.

* * *

Elles se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Regina était, encore une fois, impressionnée par la tenue d'Emma et cette dernière la regardait, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

\- Je…

\- Bonjour. Fit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Heu…

\- Je fini dans vingt minutes.

\- Ah. Dans ce cas là, je peux t'attendre ici.

\- Non. Et évite le bar d'à côté. Il n'est fréquenté que par des militaires. (Fouille dans ses poches) Voilà les clés de chez moi. Prend un taxi et va là bas.

\- Je…

\- S'il te plaît. (Sourit) En plus, tu as l'air d'être épuisée.

\- D'accord.

* * *

\- Alors, c'était qui ? demanda Ruby, surexcitée, à Emma qui venait de lâcher les jeunes pour le week end et qui se dirigeait vers sa moto.

\- Quelqu'un. Répondit la jeune femme en enfilant son cuir.

\- Emma… T'es pas drôle.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce qui veut dire que la soirée de demain est annulée.

\- Non.

\- Ce qu'elle essaie de te dire, c'est que nous ferons sa connaissance demain. Reprit Mulan avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui mais vous êtes prévenues. Une seule remarque et je vous fous dehors. Accompagnées ou non.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre. Maugréa Ruby.

\- Avec un coup dans le nez, oui. Renchérit la belle asiatique.

\- D'ici là, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Surtout à…

\- J'ai comprit. Motus et bouche cousue. Allez, file.

\- A demain.

* * *

Jamais le trajet ne lui avait paru aussi court. Pour la première fois, Emma était impatiente d'être chez elle.

Ce qui fut chose faite dix minutes plus tard.

Sans faire de bruit, Emma rentra dans l'appartement, suspendit son cuir à une patère, déposa son casque sur le sol et défit son ceinturon qu'elle enfouit dans ses poches pour se rendre dans le salon ou un sourire orna ses lèvres en voyant Regina, endormie sur son canapé, avec un livre sur la poitrine et ses lunettes sur le nez.

Vision qui lui sembla tout à fait naturelle.

Sans prendre la peine de se changer, la blonde se pencha sur la brune et entreprit de la réveiller en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

\- Debout la Belle au bois dormant. Murmura Emma.

\- Je ne dormais pas. Marmonna la brune en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Si. Tu dormais. Avec un livre. _La grammaire égyptienne_ de Champollion t'a donnée envie de dormir ? (sourit) J'ai fini et maintenant, je suis toute à toi.

\- Toute à moi ? fit Regina en se redressant.

\- Façon de parler. Se justifia t'elle en souriant de nouveau. Je vais aller me changer. A tout de suite.

Emma revint quelques minutes plus tard, douchée et habillée d'un t-shirt et d'un jean. La jeune femme s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à l'étudiante et dit :

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Regina resta silencieuse et se leva pour aller s'assoir sur les genoux d'Emma qui fut surprise de ce comportement, inhabituel pour elle.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui.

La brune ne savait pas comment dire à la blonde ce qu'elle ressentait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Cela allait bien au-delà de l'attirance physique. Et Regina savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas fait autant de kilomètres pour une simple histoire de cul.

Quand à Emma… Parler d'elle n'était pas son fort sauf en compagnie de Mulan. La militaire n'était pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations physiques et avait énormément de mal à se défaire de son attitude froide. Sans oublier son côté courant d'air mais elle sentait que la brune n'allait pas sortir de sitôt de sa vie.

\- Ok. Murmura Emma avec un demi sourire et en fixant les lèvres tentatrices.

Une de ses mains migra vers la joue gauche de Regina et l'autre contre le bas de son dos. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. La blonde se laissait envelopper par le parfum de la brune. Fragrance à laquelle elle allait devenir vite accro.

Et…

Premier baiser imparfait d'amantes qui se découvrent. Premier soupir de désir. Premier baiser qui procure l'ivresse…

* * *

_En espérant que cela vous ai plu._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews et un grand merci à la hussarde à S. ;-) (et à 13 aussi)_

_J'espère échapper "aux 10 coups de fouets par une dominatrice SM"^^_

_Et par pitié, pour un Guest: BORDEL, écrivez correctement français! _

_Bonne lecture,_

_Charlie_

* * *

Regina aimait ces moments là. Quand l'aube se levait et révélait l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle admirait le temple avec un regard émerveillé, comme si c'était Noël avant l'heure.

Construit de la main de l'Homme il y a plus de 3000 ans pour glorifier et laisser à la postérité le nom de la reine Hatchepsout et qui n'avait pas encore révélé tous ses secrets.

La jeune femme aurait pu suivre la facilité en rejoignant un chantier qui se trouvait à Gizeh mais l'inconvénient majeur de telles fouilles était la perpétuelle présence des touristes.

Tandis qu'ici, dans cette vallée rocheuse où elle était incapable de dire où le désert commençait, elle se sentait à l'aise. Et elle aurait été folle de refuser de suivre son mentor et professeur.

\- Au boulot. Marmonna Regina en entrant sous une tente.

* * *

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, Regina s'offrait un moment de calme sous un parasol.

Tout en buvant une bouteille d'eau, elle regardait les touristes et souriait en constatant que certains clichés étaient vrais.

Son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme blonde qui marchait dans sa direction, d'un pas énergique et un peu raide, les bras se balançant au rythme de sa marche.

Jeune femme qui s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, mains derrière le dos, au plus grand étonnement de la brune.

L'inconnue se tenait devant elle et la moindre des politesses aurait été qu'elle enlève ses lunettes de soleil mais curieusement, cela ne dérangeait pas Regina.

Quelque chose l'attirait chez la blonde. Ce qu'elle dégageait. Un mélange de force et de douceur.

Fascination qui laissa rapidement place à une sorte de nervosité. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle avait à présent toute son attention.

\- Bonjour. J'ignorais qu'il y avait des fouilles par ici. Fit la blonde en anglais.

\- Juste pour juin, juillet et aout. Répondit Regina en regardant Emma.

La brune ne pouvait détacher son regard de la peau hâlée par le soleil, se demandant si elle était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait.

\- Vous êtes égyptologue ?

\- Pas encore. C'est un stage d'été en complément des cours. Et j'aime être ici.

\- Sous la houlette de madame Desroches. Souligna la bonde avec un sourire qui fit fondre la brune qui se demandait en cet instant si un ange n'était pas tombé du ciel.

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- J'ai tous ses livres.

\- Tous ?

\- Tous.

\- Magnifique sourire. Marmonna Regina en français.

\- Française ?

\- Pas que. Père allemand et mère française. Les avantages de la double nationalité.

\- Ou les inconvénients. Et ce qui explique votre charmant accent quand vous parlez.

\- Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pour la beauté des lieux ?

\- J'ai cassé ma tirelire pour m'offrir le voyage de mes rêves. 10 jours sur le Nil. La dernière étape est le temple d'Abou Simbel.

\- Pas le parcours classique.

\- J'aime aller hors des sentiers battus. Répliqua Emma tout en se mordant la lèvre car elle venait de faire un double sens.

Double sens qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde car si, au départ, Regina avait des doutes sur l'orientation de la blonde, ce qu'elle venait de dire la confirmait dans ce qu'elle pensait. La brune allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque la jeune femme, , ayant regardé l'heure, déclara :

\- Je vais devoir y aller. L'inconvénient des visites guidées. Bonne continuation mademoiselle.

\- A vous aussi. Répondit l'étudiante en masquant sa déception.

Emma lui sourit à nouveau et Regina l'observa partir, le regard rivé sur ses fesses.

_Mais quelle conne…_

* * *

Regina avait retrouvé son train-train habituel mais ses sorties nocturnes ne lui faisaient plus le même effet. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt à ses yeux depuis sa rencontre avec Emma et toutes les jeunes femmes qui la draguaient en étaient pour leurs frais.

L'étudiante ne songeait qu'à la jolie blonde mais, ne connaissant pas son prénom et encore moins sa profession, ou même si seulement elle travaillait car elle pensait qu'Emma était à peine majeure, les chances de la retrouver étaient nulles.

Pour échapper aux remontrances maternelles qui ne manquaient jamais de pleuvoir dès que Cora Mills était de passage dans la capitale, Regina s'était éclipsée, histoire d'avoir la paix. La jeune femme l'adorait mais son côté « mère poule » l'agaçait. Ne pouvait-elle pas reporter sa « sollicitude » sur son frère jumeau ?

Après avoir commandé un café, Regina s'installa en terrasse, sortit de son sac son livre qui ne la quittait jamais et une paire de lunettes de vue.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en commençant sa lecture.

Les aventures de Winnetou et d'Old Shatterland retenaient toute son attention et elle ne se rendit pas compte de suite que la serveuse venait de déposer devant elle un second café. Regina allait en faire la remarque lorsqu'une odeur parvint à son nez. Un parfum doux et fruité.

\- Bonjour. Dit Emma en s'asseyant en face de Regina. Déjà de retour ?

Surprise, la jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre et un large sourire fit son apparition lorsqu'elle vit la blonde qui se tenait devant elle. Et, à nouveau, ce mélange de fascination et de nervosité.

\- Je… Bonjour à vous aussi. Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu.

\- Et vous en profitez pour vous plonger dans un livre de Karl May. Répondit la militaire en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- Les aventures de l'indien Winnetou et de son acolyte Old Shatterland ? Je les ai lues quand j'étais enfant.

\- En allemand ?

\- Hélas non, mon allemand n'était pas encore assez bon.

\- C'est mon livre de chevet et je ne m'en sépare jamais. Il me suit partout. Le vôtre ?

\- _Le Petit Prince_ de Saint-Exupéry.

\- Je ne connais pas. Avoua Regina en posant son ouvrage.

La jeune femme fut surprise de la tenue de la blonde. Pantalon gris et chemisette, fourragère à l'épaule gauche, une barrette et un insigne accrochés côté droit. Des épaulettes avec des chevrons complétaient sa tenue. Tenue qui allait bien à Emma et Regina se demanda ce qui se cachait en dessous.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez militaire.

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé. Emma.

\- Regina.

\- Enchantée Regina. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'échappe à ma mère. Elle assiste à un congrès de chirurgie orthopédique et peut débarquer chez moi à n'importe quel moment. Un peu mère poule. Et vous ?

\- Je fais le chauffeur pour mon chef de corps.

\- Chef de corps ?

\- Le commandant de mon régiment. Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin. Cas de glande intensive au boulot…

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je vais avoir vingt ans dans quelques mois. Et toi ?

\- 21 l'année prochaine.

La conversation s'orienta bientôt sur les livres qu'elles avaient lus et le sport en général. Conversation qui avait agréablement surprise Regina car Emma s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses. Comme quoi l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, où la nonne en l'occurrence. Songea la brune sans cesser de détailler la blonde, feignant même de ne pas faire attention au regard qui se promenait sur elle.

Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Emma finit par se lever, au plus grand mécontentement de Regina.

\- Tu…

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Tu as de quoi noter ?

La jeune femme lui tendit son livre et Emma laissa ses coordonnées sur la première page, du stylo plume à encre noire qu'elle tira de sa poche de poitrine.

\- Je pensais que tu étais basée ici. Fit Regina à voix haute en déchiffrant l'adresse que la blonde venait de lui laisser.

\- Non. La capitale, je n'y viens que pour sortir ou faire la touriste. (Sourit) A bientôt Regina.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Emma l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

Restée seule, la brune se passa une main sur la joue et regarda son livre.

* * *

Ils étaient tout les deux en train de boire un café. C'était leur habitude du samedi, une routine qu'ils avaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Habitude que leurs parents avaient renoncé à comprendre.

Daniel et Regina aimaient ces moment-là, quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre. Sauf que le jeune homme trouvait que sa sœur était ailleurs ?

\- Tu vas être tata. Tenta Daniel, malicieux.

\- Pardon ? fit la brune en regardant son frère. Sérieux ?

\- Non. C'est la seule phrase qui m'est venue à l'esprit en voyant que tu étais ailleurs. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Tu as déjà fait une rencontre improbable ? Limite celle que tu peux voir dans les films.

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Admit le brun en souriant de la même manière que sa sœur. Il y a anguille sous roche ?

\- Regina sortit le livre de Karl May et le posa sur la table.

\- Gina, je connais ce bouquin. Je sais qu'il ne te quitte jamais.

\- Regarde-le.

Les grandes mains s'emparèrent du livre et Daniel le feuilleta, dubitatif. Finalement, un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il remarqua l'écriture fine et déliée sur la première page. Ecriture qui n'était pas celle de sa sœur.

\- Il n'y avait pas de papier à sa disposition ?

\- Les circonstances de notre deuxième rencontre furent assez… Le hasard.

\- Dis-moi en un peu plus et, promis, je ne me moquerai pas.

\- La jeune femme qui a laissé ses coordonnées, je l'ai rencontrée deux fois. Une ici et l'autre en Egypte.

\- Elle travaillait avec toi ?

\- Non. Elle visitait le temple. (Sourit) J'ai été fascinée. Elle a un de ces sourires… Le genre qui fait fondre la banquise. Des cheveux blonds dans lesquels tu as envie de passer la main et une peau… Dorée par le soleil… Et d' incroyables yeux verts….

\- Tu as couché avec ?

\- Non.

\- Et ?

\- Je n'ai su son prénom qu'à notre deuxième rencontre.

\- A se demander laquelle des deux est blonde. Soupira Daniel, amusé. Tu vas la revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Elle t'attire au moins ?

\- Désespérément. J'avais l'impression d'être complète.

\- Ben, fonce. Tu as ses coordonnées. File la rejoindre.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Je ne te dit pas de foncer tête baissée dans le mur mais d'aller la retrouver. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras.

\- Mon petit frère a toujours raison…

\- Faut toujours écouter ses cadets. Et si, d'aventure, ça marche entre vous, imagine les repas de famille avec grand-mère… taquina Daniel avec un large sourire.

* * *

Regina se tenait devant le poste de garde, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle était partie sur un coup de tête, avait pris un billet et avait passé plus de trois heures dans un train, se posant mille et une questions sur Emma.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait devant le poste de garde. Au travers de la grille, elle pouvait voir des jeunes militaires marchant au pas cadencé, sous les ordres d'un sous-officier.

La jeune femme se décala un peu sur le côté pour mieux voir, fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Il y avait quand même une sacrée différence entre les défilés montrés à la télé et ce qu'elle constatait de visu.

L'étudiante se demanda si Emma faisait faire ce genre d'exercice. A dire vrai, Regina se rendait compte que la blonde avait juste confirmé qu'elle était militaire mais n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle faisait précisément.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda la sous-officier qui s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur, intriguée par la civile qui était devant le poste de garde.

\- Quoi ? Pardon. Heu… Je cherche…

La brune réprima un rire en entendant Regina bafouiller et ne se gêna pas pour la reluquer de haut en bas. Surtout au milieu.

\- Le sergent Swan.

\- Je vais aller la chercher. Restez ici.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et Regina reprit sa contemplation de l'ordre serré.

A présent, les jeunes militaires déboitaient par colonne pour se rendre dans un bâtiment.

Un picotement sur sa nuque la fit se retourner et un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant Emma, en treillis, manches relevées et béret parfaitement posé sur sa tête.

Sa tenue l'impressionnait.

\- Je…

\- Bonjour. Fit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

\- Heu…

\- Je finis dans vingt minutes.

\- Ah. Dans ce cas-là, je peux t'attendre ici.

\- Non. Et évite le bar d'à-côté. Il n'est fréquenté que par des militaires. (Fouille dans ses poches) Voilà les clés de chez moi. Prends un taxi et vas là-bas.

\- Je…

\- S'il te plaît. (Sourit) En plus, tu as l'air d'être épuisée.

\- D'accord.

* * *

Regina regarda distraitement autour d'elle. Emma avait vu juste, elle était fatiguée. Sans aucun préambule, la jeune femme alla directement s'assoir dans le canapé qui semblait l'appeler, sortit un livre de son sac et commença à le lire. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Regina dormait.

* * *

Jamais le trajet ne lui avait paru aussi court. Pour la première fois, Emma était impatiente d'être chez elle.

Ce qui fut chose faite dix minutes plus tard.

Sans faire de bruit, Emma rentra dans l'appartement, suspendit son cuir à une patère, déposa son casque sur le sol et défit son ceinturon qu'elle enfouit dans ses poches pour se rendre dans le salon ou un sourire orna ses lèvres en voyant Regina, endormie sur son canapé, avec un livre sur la poitrine et ses lunettes sur le nez.

Vision qui lui sembla tout à fait naturelle.

Sans prendre la peine de se changer, la blonde se pencha sur la brune et entreprit de la réveiller en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

\- Debout la Belle au bois dormant. Murmura Emma.

\- Je ne dormais pas. Marmonna la brune en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Si. Tu dormais. Avec un livre. _La grammaire égyptienne_ de Champollion t'a donnée envie de dormir ? (sourit) J'ai fini et maintenant, je suis toute à toi.

\- Toute à moi ? fit Regina en se redressant.

\- Façon de parler. Se justifia t'elle en souriant de nouveau. Je vais aller me changer. A tout de suite.

Emma revint quelques minutes plus tard, douchée et habillée d'un t-shirt et d'un jean. La jeune femme s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à l'étudiante et dit :

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Regina resta silencieuse et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emma qui fut surprise de ce comportement, inhabituel pour elle.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui.

La brune ne savait pas comment dire à la blonde ce qu'elle ressentait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Cela allait bien au-delà de l'attirance physique. Et Regina savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas fait autant de kilomètres pour une simple histoire de cul.

Quand à Emma… Parler d'elle n'était pas son fort sauf en compagnie de Mulan. La militaire n'était pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations physiques et avait énormément de mal à se défaire de son attitude froide. Sans oublier son côté courant d'air mais elle sentait que la brune n'allait pas sortir de sitôt de sa vie.

\- Ok. Murmura Emma avec un demi sourire et en fixant les lèvres tentatrices.

Une de ses mains migra vers la joue gauche de Regina et l'autre contre le bas de son dos. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. La blonde se laissait envelopper par le parfum de la brune. Fragrance à laquelle elle allait devenir vite accro.

Et…

Premier baiser imparfait d'amantes qui se découvrent. Premier soupir de désir. Premier baiser qui procure l'ivresse…

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. _

_A bientôt!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite!_

_Merci à S pour sa précieuse relecture. :-)_

_Quant à la dominatrice SM... Tu veux vraiment me traîner dans un donjon? Malgré mon grand âge, je suis encore capable de courir^^_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Charlie_

* * *

Mais premier baiser dont l'intensité surprend Emma qui se raidit. S'en rendant compte, Regina s'écarta de la blonde et la regarda.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Murmura la militaire en allemand, langue qu'elle n'employait que quand elle était mal à l'aise ou en colère.

L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de l'étudiante qui alla s'assoir dans le canapé où elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas quel sens donner aux paroles de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es…

\- Mon dieu, non. Coupa Emma en éclatant de rire. On va dire que j'ai plutôt la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas m'intéresser à la personne et de partir ensuite. Chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire avec toi, d'où le « je ne veux pas aller trop vite »

\- Je vois et je comprends. (Sourit) Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu parlais allemand. Où as-tu appris ?

\- A l'école.

\- Mouais. Dit Regina, dubitative. Pourquoi l'armée ?

\- Pourquoi une spécialisation en égyptologie ?

\- C'est mon rêve depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes. D'après la légende familiale, ce fut en voyant le buste de Néfertiti que j'ai voulu en faire mon métier.

\- Ok. Dit moi, quand veux-tu repartir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Reste jusqu'à dimanche.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Ta présence ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Fit Emma avec un sourire en coin. Des frères et sœurs ?

\- Deux. Mon jumeau, Daniel et un petit frère de deux ans, Peter. Toi ?

\- Un frère de quinze ans, Neal.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu as du temps libre ?

\- Beaucoup de choses.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du sport. Essentiellement du foot.

\- Je te verrai jouer ?

\- Peut être.

\- Tu ne fais que du foot ?

\- Non. Je m'intéresse à beaucoup de choses.

\- Et ?

Emma lui tira la langue et Regina éclata de rire face à ce comportement enfantin.

\- J'aime ton rire.

\- Et moi, ton sourire.

Pour la première fois, la brune vit une délicate couleur rose teinter les joues de la blonde qui ne savait plus où se mettre. La militaire se leva et fit signe à l'étudiante de la suivre.

\- Visite express. (Désigne des portes) Cuisine, salle de bain, WC. Ma chambre où tu dormiras car le canapé, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour passer une nuit dessus. Moi, je dors n'importe où donc, cela m'est égal. Une autre chambre qui me sert de… remise si je peux dire ça comme ça. C'est ma pièce. Je vais me faire un thé, tu en veux un ?

Regina opina de la tête et Emma s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Restée seule, l'étudiante observa la pièce.

Quelques cadres de Marilyn Monroe et de Greta Garbo étaient accrochés aux murs mais elle s'intéressa surtout au contenu de la bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur.

\- Kant, Schiller, Remarque, Goethe, Nietzsche, Freud, Kerouac, Beckett, Samuel, Cornwell, Shakespeare, Mann, Camus, Vian, Sartre, Beauvoir, Baudelaire, Saint Exupéry… Et elle les lit dans leurs langues d'origine… Murmura la brune en laissant filer son doigt sur la tranche des livres qu'elle découvrait.

Regina nota également plusieurs ouvrages sur l'art et l'histoire, notamment sur l'antiquité égyptienne, tous écrits par son professeur.

La jeune femme vit une basse posée sur un socle et un piano d'une assez bonne facture.

\- Un Pleyel, rien que ça… murmura t'elle, admirative.

Piano qui semblait être l'élément central de la pièce mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque partition.

Elle poursuivit son exploration et eut un nouveau sourire en voyant ce que la militaire regardait et écoutait.

Films de guerre bien sûr mais également quelques grands classiques ainsi que les filmographies complètes de Marilyn Monroe et de Romy Schneider ou encore _la Reine Christine_ avec Greta Garbo. Quelques Disney aussi, mélangés avec des DVD du _Muppet Show_ ainsi que des DVD de dessins animés que la brune connaissait car elle les regardait quand elle était enfant.

Son étonnement fut encore plus grand en constatant que la jeune femme était très éclectique au niveau musical. Mozart, Debuchy, Satie et Beethoven côtoyaient Ella Fitzgerald, Diana Krall, AC/DC, Texas, les Beatles, Rammstein…

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? S'enquit Emma en revenant avec une tasse dans chaque main dont une qu'elle donna à Regina.

\- Le piano… Tu en joues ?

\- Il n'est pas là pour la décoration. Cadeau de mon grand-père quand j'avais douze ans. (Sourit) Je joue à l'oreille.

\- Oreille absolue ?

\- Aucune idée. Paraît que je tiens ça de lui. Termina la blonde en prenant place devant le piano.

Emma eut un sourire lointain, agita un peu ses doigts et les laissa vagabonder sur les touches d'ivoire.

Regina reconnut sans peine la _Sonate au Clair de Lune_ de Beethoven ainsi que _la Gymnopédie n°1_ de Satie. Deux morceaux exécutés avec brio et sans partition et la brune en avait le souffle coupé.

\- Militaire, sportive et musicienne. Que me caches-tu d'autre jolie Emma ?

\- A part le fait que j'aime les bécanes et les jeux vidéos ? Rien. Dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'étudiante. Ah si. Je suis un aimant à gamins. Je ne sais pas ce que je leur fais mais à chaque fois que je suis avec eux, ils ne veulent pas me lâcher.

\- Tu veux des enfants plus tard ?

\- Négatif. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Vade retro ces machins-là. Tu joues d'un instrument ?

\- Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas touché à un violon.

\- Compositeur préféré ?

\- Chopin. Cela est dû au fait que, l'été de mes douze ans, j'ai assisté à un récital en plein air et que je suis tombée amoureuse de ce compositeur. Avoua Regina, l'œil pétillant.

\- Pas Wagner ?

\- Oh non. Un supplice pour mes oreilles.

\- Ce petit intermède musical t'a plu ?

\- Enormément.

Emma allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque son portable sonna. Elle parcourut rapidement le message et arbora un sourire ravi.

\- Tu devais faire connaissance avec trois amies demain soir mais il y a une modification de programme car l'une d'entre elles a accepté un changement de permanence. Si cela te dérange, je peux annuler.

\- Non, ne change rien. Ce sont des amies proches ?

\- Oui. Surtout Mulan. Nous nous connaissons depuis les couches.

\- Et ?

\- Non. Elle est en couple avec Aurore depuis l'âge de seize ans et c'est le genre de chose qui ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit. Mulan, c'est comme ma sœur. Tu m'aides pour l'apéro ?

\- Heu… Je suis une catastrophe en cuisine. Fit Regina en haussant les épaules.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Ne me confie pas ta cuisine.

\- Je pense qu'il est possible d'y remédier.

\- A tes risques et périls.

\- Je suis un bon professeur. Viens avec moi jeune Padawan.

* * *

Mulan regardait une photo, accrochée au mur, qui les représentait, elle et Emma, lors de leur première rentrée dans l'école que commandait le père de la blonde.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui fit venir Aurore.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est à cause de demain ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Mouais. Répondit la policière, dubitative en se postant dans le dos de sa compagne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- GI Jane a de la compagnie.

\- Et ?

\- Nous la rencontrons ce soir.

\- Tout se passera bien, tu verras.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? C'est quand même la première qu'Emma va nous présenter.

\- Et cela se passera aussi bien que pour moi. Assura Aurore en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. Nous sommes des adultes.

\- Peut-être mais…

\- Chérie, nous ne sommes pas lui mais nous. Ton regard et ton jugement sont plus importants aux yeux d'Emma que les siens. (Sourit) L'une ne va pas sans l'autre…

* * *

\- Arrête de tourner en rond Gina. Tu vas finir par me faire une tranchée dans le salon. Dit Emma en rejoignant son amie avec un plateau entre les mains qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

\- Désolée. Je crois que je suis…

\- Nerveuse ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles ne vont pas te manger. Juste te taquiner.

\- Très rassurant.

Emma réprima un rire et la rejoignit.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Les filles ne sont pas si intimidantes que ça.

\- Très rassurant. Répéta Regina en sa calant contre la blonde qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras.

En cet instant précis, les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient bien. La brune avait l'impression d'être en sécurité et la militaire ne trouvait pas ce contact « forcé » si désagréable que ça.

Doux moment qui prit fin lorsque la sonnette retentit. Emma soupira et alla ouvrir.

\- Salut ma dinde ! Ah merde, t'es habillée… Moi qui pensais que…

\- Ruby ! s'exclama Mulan en la tapant dans le dos. Modère-toi un chouilla bordel !

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Entrez les filles.

Le trio entra dans l'appartement et, tout de suite, Ruby repéra Regina. Mulan leva les yeux au ciel, blasée par l'attitude de leur amie tandis qu'Aurore regardait Emma avec un fin sourire sur le visage.

\- Tes papiers la clandestine où je te fais une fouille au corps.

\- Tu veux lesquels ? répliqua la militaire avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Salut Emma. Dit Aurore en l'enlaçant rapidement et en se dirigeant vers le salon où Regina avait suivit la scène sans comprendre.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de papiers ?

\- Une blague entre nous. Je possède trois nationalités.

\- Tu es Française non ?

\- Oui mais je suis également Anglaise et Américaine.

\- C'est…

\- Surprenant ? On s'y fait. Coupa gentiment Aurore.

\- C'est ce qui fait son charme d'ailleurs. Compléta Ruby, hilare. Veinarde !

\- Ruby… soupira Emma avant de se tourner vers Regina. Bon, pas besoin de te présenter Ruby. Tu l'as vue ce matin.

\- Ouais. Nous avons brièvement tatassé. Confirma la pétillante brune.

\- Passons. Aurore, notre pièce rapportée. La seule qui soit policière.

\- Sexy policière…

\- Ruby ! Souffla la belle asiatique. Tu la fais à chaque fois.

\- Et pour finir, Mulan.

\- Qui la connaît depuis les couches. Vingt ans que ça dure entre moi et GI Jane. Tu es ma plus longue relation.

\- Tu me trompes ? Et sous mon nez encore ? Renchérit Aurore, hilare.

Regina regardait le trio avec des yeux ronds et Ruby rit en captant l'expression de l'étudiante. Voyant cela, Mulan arrêta de taquiner Emma et, en compagnie d'Aurore, prit place dans le canapé.

\- C'est un petit jeu entre nous. Expliqua la lieutenant tout en voyant Emma s'éclipser vers la cuisine. Un coup de main ?

\- Non. Ruby, au lieu de reluquer Regina avec des yeux de merlan frit, vient m'aider.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit son amie tandis que l'étudiante prenait place en face du couple, nerveuse.

\- Nous avons un drôle d'humour, je te l'accorde mais dans un sens, GI Jane est ma plus longue relation. Nous avons fréquenté les mêmes écoles, de la maternelle jusqu'à la terminale. Aurore s'est greffée un peu plus tard à notre duo.

\- Et pour être avec Mulan, il a fallu que je m'entende bien avec Emma.

\- Parce que l'une ne va pas sans l'autre ?

\- Exact. (sourit) Si tu ne sais pas où est Emma, c'est qu'elle est avec Mulan ou vice-versa.

\- Dans le pire des cas, tu nous trouves en train de taquiner le cuir. Nous jouons dans la même équipe. Milieu offensif. Même pas besoin de savoir où elle se trouve. Tiens, elle t'a dit qu'elle avait commencé comme gardienne ?

\- Non.

\- Ça me faisait chier de rester dans les buts…. Non Ruby, tu ne touches pas à ça pour l'instant. Mulan s'éclatait avec la balle. Du coup, j'ai changé de poste. Répliqua Emma depuis la cuisine. Bordel Ruby, je ne sais pas ce que tu en as foutu !

\- C'est également dû au fait que l'entraîneur de l'époque avait remarqué que tu utilisais indifféremment tes deux pieds et que tu avais une sacrée frappe. (à Regina) Sa patte droite vaut sa patte gauche et quand elle s'y met, ça claque aussi sec. Un vrai cauchemar aux entraînements. J'ai déjà remplacé Ruby dans les cages et, bordel, elle est impressionnante.

\- J'imagine. Je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à la marquer.

\- Une footeuse en plus. Fit remarquer Aurore. Tu continues de jouer ?

\- Plus tellement le temps, à mon grand regret.

Emma arriva avec des bouteilles, prit place aux côtés de Regina tandis que Ruby s'asseyait en tailleur à sa place habituelle.

\- Tu ne bois jamais d'alcool ? demanda l'étudiante à sa compagne qui débouchait les bouteilles de cidre et de rosé.

\- Sauf pour des occasions spéciales. Néanmoins, j'apprécie de temps en temps une bonne bière. Je te vois venir Ruby… Si tu parles de ce fameux week end…

\- Le week end à Dublin. Oui, je vais faire référence à celui-là. _Lansdowne Road_. Victoire du XV du Trèfle contre ces enfoirés de Gallois. Ta chérie qui se barre on ne sait où. Nous la cherchons pour finalement la retrouver, pinte de Guinness à la main, en train de draguer une Irlandaise.

\- Tu peux parler Rub. Tu avais trouvé le moyen de t'envoyer en l'air pendant le match. Coupa Aurore.

\- Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires. Renchérit Mulan, faussement menaçante.

\- Et qui avait eu une soudaine envie de visiter le Musée National d'Irlande avec sa policière, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'était pour baver devant je ne sais quoi… Tu bavais devant ses nichons dès que nous avons mis un pied à Dublin.

\- Hop hop hop, stop. Les filles, vos verres sont pleins. Gina, qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? dit Emma en montrant les bouteilles.

\- Cidre s'il te plait.

\- 'Fin bref, ta moitié a aussi été un courant d'air…

\- Ruby, la ferme ! firent les trois amies en chœur tandis que Regina se demandait dans quoi elle était tombée. Mais curieusement, cette ambiance la mettait à l'aise.

* * *

Après un début de soirée assez animé où Regina avait pu en apprendre de belles sur le quatuor, elles décidèrent de sortir en boîte.

Tout le temps où elles avaient été chez la militaire, Mulan avait observé le comportement de son amie. Emma ne s'était pas départie de sa retenue habituelle mais était restée aux côtés de Regina et semblait heureuse.

La lieutenant esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Emma qui sut instantanément que l'étudiante avait marqué des points.

Une fois à destination, Ruby s'éclipsa comme à son habitude. Le trio ne s'en formalisa pas et Regina, surprise de ne plus voir la jeune femme, se pencha à l'oreille d'Emma :

\- Où est Ruby ?

\- Partie compléter son tableau de chasse.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu fais la même chose avec moi ?

Emma se tourna vers elle et le regard vert se perdit dans la contemplation des orbes noisette.

\- Non. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Sur ces mots, le couple rejoignit Aurore et Mulan qui parlaient à bâtons rompus de ce qu'elles étaient allé voir au cinéma.

\- Si vous cherchez Ruby, elle est occupée à conter fleurette à une blonde. Indiqua Regina en s'asseyant.

\- Pour ne pas changer. Fit remarquer Aurore.

\- Vous voulez boire quoi ? Je paye la première tournée. Proposa Emma.

\- Champagne pour tout le monde. Répondit Mulan.

La blonde sourit et s'en alla en direction du bar sous le regard de l'étudiante.

\- Regina ? Interpella la lieutenant. Cesse donc de la regarder comme ça, on va croire que tu vas lui sauter dessus pour la déshabiller sur place.

\- Désolée.

\- Je te taquine.

\- Encore votre humour bizarre.

\- Vu que GI Jane en a pour un moment… Si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je te botte le cul. Si c'est l'inverse, je lui fais bouffer son matricule. Tu es la première qu'elle nous présente officiellement et je t'apprécie. Alors, ne la fais pas souffrir ou je te ferai vivre l'Enfer.

Regina opina de la tête, devinant sans peine que Mulan mettrait sa menace à exécution et Emma arriva, avec un seau à glace qu'elle posa sur la table avant de s'assoir aux côtés de la brune qui se détendit en sa présence.

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

\- De la plastique sculpturale d'Angelina Jolie. Répondit Mulan.

\- Je préfère Cameron Diaz. Rétorqua l'étudiante. J'ai un faible pour les blondes.

\- A forte poitrine. Continua l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin.

\- T'insinues que j'ai des poches de silicone ? dit Emma, faussement vexée.

\- J'ai pas été vérifier.

\- Mais tu as maté sous la douche espèce de perverse.

\- Et c'est parti pour un tour. Commenta Aurore, à l'attention de Regina. Elles en ont pour toute la soirée.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? S'enquit Ruby en revenant, légèrement débraillée.

\- Angelina Jolie ou Cameron Diaz.

\- Beurk… Julianne Moore par contre…. J'vous laisse, ça frétille là dedans…

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa tout aussi bien et, comme Aurore l'avait prédit, les deux amies se chambrèrent au sujet des deux actrices. Aussi, la blonde en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec la brune.

\- Attend… Elle t'a laissé entrer dans le Saint des Saints ?

\- Je lui ai avoué que j'étais nulle en cuisine. Je fais tout cramer.

\- Je tuerais père et mère pour la voir cuisiner. Quand Emma a le nez dans ses casseroles…

\- Tu as un peu de bave… Là…

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et Aurore fit un clin d'œil à Emma qui était ravie de constater que Regina s'entendait bien avec son amie.

\- Je l'aime bien. Déclara la lieutenant en buvant son verre.

\- Gina a réussi l'examen de passage ?

\- Avec mention.

\- D'où le champagne.

\- Oui. (À Regina) Je t'emprunte ma blonde quelques minutes.

Le couple alla danser sur la piste et Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Excellente. Même si je trouve Ruby un peu bizarre.

\- On s'y fait. Elle a un sens de l'humour assez particulier.

La militaire finit par se lever et fit signe à l'étudiante de la rejoindre.

Emma l'attira contre elle et posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos. Regina ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Elles évoluèrent sur la musique, pendant quelques minutes, chacune appréciant le fait d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Emma releva délicatement la tête de Regina et l'embrassa.

\- J'en avais envie depuis un moment. Confia la jeune femme en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

\- Disons que je voulais éviter certaines réactions. Fit Emma en désignant le trio qui faisait le V de la victoire.

\- Elles sont toujours comme ça ?

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde Gina.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici la suite!_

_Comme d'hab, un grand merci à S. pour sa précieuse relecture. Tu es un as!_

_ le trio infernal: Boat-people va bien et vous remercie. Je ne montre pas les dents face à la très grande délicatesse de ma tortionnaire en chef^^ See you soon!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Charlie_

* * *

Ruby s'était écroulée sur le canapé, passablement éméchée et, sous le regard de Regina, Emma alla chercher une couverture dont elle recouvrit son amie.

\- Rappelle à notre arsouille qu'elle déjeune avec ses parents à midi. Indiqua Mulan à son amie.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Ce que je constate, c'est qu'il est quatre heure du mat' et que la mémère n'aura pas les yeux en face des trous. Fit Aurore avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pupute Monique… Deux qui la tiennent, trois qui la… marmonna Ruby, les yeux clos.

Les quatre jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et la policière reprit, amusée :

\- Même bourrée, Rub ne peut s'empêcher de dire des conneries. (Prend la main de Mulan) Bonne fin de soirée les filles et bon courage avec cette bête-là. A bientôt Regina.

Le couple parti, Emma fit signe à Regina de la rejoindre.

\- C'est régulier que Ruby squatte ton canapé ?

\- Oui. Je préfère qu'elle décuve ici plutôt qu'à la caserne. Autant éviter Radio Rumeur.

\- Radio Rumeur ?

\- Une compagnie remplie ras la gueule de langues de putes. Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre nous. (Sourit) Tu es épuisée. Je vais récupérer de quoi dormir dans ma chambre et te laisser te reposer.

\- Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

\- Autant éviter la tentation. Ajouta la militaire, amusée.

Si Regina fut déçue de la réponse d'Emma, elle ne le montra pas, songeant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt.

_Je ne veux pas aller trop vite._

Et, visiblement, la militaire n'avait pas l'attention de faire le contraire.

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, l'étudiante eut l'impression d'être dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Rien ne traînait.

Le lit était fait au carré et les murs étaient vierges de toute décoration. Comme si Emma n'y faisait que dormir.

Elle se posta contre le dos de la militaire qui sortait de son armoire les affaires dont elle aurait besoin dans quelques heures et celle-ci suspendit ses gestes, troublée et gênée par la proximité imposée par l'étudiante.

Les mains posées sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme, Regina se laissait aller à la quiétude du moment, ne se rendant pas compte que sa petite amie était mal à l'aise.

\- Je… Heu… Ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

\- Cela te met mal à l'aise ? demanda la brune en relâchant la blonde.

\- Je ne cours pas après.

\- Donc, tu es mal à l'aise.

\- Désolée. Les câlins et tout ça… Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Chacune ses défauts. Moi, je suis nulle en cuisine et toi, tu ne cours pas après les câlins. 1 partout. Répondit l'étudiante avec un large sourire. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

Emma sourit à son tour, s'empara d'un oreiller et embrassa la jeune femme.

\- Bonne nuit Gina.

\- Bonne nuit Emma.

* * *

Elle avait prit place dans sa chaise et, mains jointes sur son menton, songeait à la jeune femme qui était dans sa chambre.

Imaginant qu'elle était en train de se déshabiller…

\- Bordel… Moi et ma retenue…. Grommela Emma tout en prenant son téléphone. J'espère qu'il est réveillé…. _Helo taid* _

* * *

Ce fut l'odeur du café chaud qui tira Regina des bras de Morphée quelques heures plus tard.

La jeune femme s'étira, farfouilla dans son sac pour en extirper un bas de survêtement qu'elle enfila rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Emma, douchée et habillée d'un short et d'un t-shirt, sirotait un café tout en lisant une parodie des aventures de James Bond. La militaire ferma son livre, enleva ses lunettes et sourit à l'étudiante.

\- Bonjour Gina.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Un peu plus de dix heures et Ruby dort encore.

\- Tu es déjà douchée ?

\- Je suis allée courir.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Négatif. J'aime courir toute seule. Thé ou café ?

\- Café noir sans sucre s'il te plaît. Dit Regina en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Tu cours tous les jours ?

\- Entre 7 et 10 kilomètres. Qu'il neige, pleuve ou vente. Indiqua la jeune femme en préparant le café de sa petite amie.

\- A ce rythme-là, tu es prête pour faire un marathon.

\- Simple déformation professionnelle incorporée aussi le week-end. (Donne un mug à la brune et s'assoit) Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce qu'il te plaira.

\- Dans ce cas, pas grand-chose. Un peu de tourisme.

Regina allait répondre lorsque son attention fut attirée par Ruby qui venait juste de se lever.

\- Tu délaisses le canapé ? commenta la blonde, amusée.

\- Ouais. Salut les dindes. Aspirine…

\- Fais comme chez toi.

\- Merci. (Grimace) Plus jamais je ne bois autant.

\- Tu le dis à chaque fois.

\- Je sais.

\- N'oublie pas que tu déjeunes avec tes parents.

\- Ouais. Et vous ? Quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien de bien particulier.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Glande à l'horizontale ! s'exclama la pétillante brune, goguenarde. J'imagine déjà…

\- Tu n'es pas croyable. File à la douche espèce de mal propre. Coupa Emma en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui chef ! fit la militaire en esquissant un salut. N'en profitez pas pour faire des cochonneries.

\- Avec toi dans les parages ?

Ruby sourit et fila dans la salle de bain. Regina avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire et reporta son attention sur Emma qui avait un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi cela l'étonne que nous ne fassions rien ?

\- Le week-end, je suis très peu chez moi.

\- Tu es allée courir.

\- L'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes fins de semaine ?

\- Je passe du temps avec ma famille ou je flâne dans les musées.

\- Intéressant. J'aime y traîner mes guêtres de temps en temps. Quelle est ton œuvre préférée ?

\- J'hésite entre _le Cri_ de Munch et _la Joconde_. Je dirais _le Cri_ car _la Joconde_….

\- C'est sûr qu'en voyant les touristes agglutinés devant….

\- J'ai été déçue la première fois que je l'ai vue. Je l'imaginais plus grande.

\- C'est surtout la technique qui m'impressionne. Peinte en trois fois. D'abord le squelette, puis les muscles et la peau et pour finir, les vêtements et le décor. Mais pour en revenir à la question… _L'Origine du Monde _de Courbet. Un vrai scandale pour l'époque.

\- Tu es vraiment à l'opposé des clichés. Dit la brune, étonnée.

\- Je m'intéresse à beaucoup de choses.

\- Tes parents doivent être contents que tout ne tourne pas autour de ton travail.

\- Surtout ma mère.

\- Et ton père ?

Emma se leva, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et se tourna vers la brune qui ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude.

\- Il peut aller se faire foutre. Répondit la blonde en allemand et en serrant les dents.

Regina n'insista pas, ayant déjà remarqué que sa petite amie employait la langue de Goethe quand elle n'était pas à l'aise. Mais là, elle sentait que le malaise était plus profond.

* * *

\- Ruby, magne-toi le cul ! C'est un déjeuner avec tes parents, pas une bouffe avec une de tes dindes ! dit Emma en frappant contre la porte.

\- Faut bien que je sois présentable si jamais il…

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir et dépêche-toi. Il y a des personnes qui veulent se laver.

\- Fallait le dire que tu voulais faire un geste pour la planète. Répondit Ruby en ouvrant la porte pour apparaître en baggy et débardeur.

\- Alors là cocotte, il ne te manque plus que le piercing à l'arcade. Ricana Emma.

\- Ce sont tes fringues.

\- Que je ne mets que quand je suis chez moi et non pour aller appâter les potentielles conquêtes que tu risques de te faire…

\- Je sais. Emma, tu es sérieuse en disant que vous n'allez pas faire grand-chose de particulier ? Chuchota Ruby.

\- Je vais juste lui faire visiter la ville. Répondit Emma sur le même ton.

\- Et pas ton lit ?

\- Je n'ai pas un vagin à la place du cerveau.

\- Fut un temps où c'était le cas. Dois-je en conclure que ça va virer comme Mulan et Aurore ? (silence de la blonde) C'est bien. (Un ton plus haut) Bon. Gigot d'agneau parce que sinon, je vais être à la bourre et que le paternel ne va pas me louper.

\- Salue-les de ma part.

\- Ça marche.

Emma regarda son amie partir et rejoignit Regina qui avait migré dans le salon. Cette dernière, assise dans le canapé, était plongée dans _le Petit Prince._

\- Ruby vient de partir.

\- Elle déjeune vraiment avec ses parents ?

\- C'est leur tradition du week-end. Normalement, c'est tous les dimanches.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Ses parents ? Oui. Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ?

\- Tu as couché avec Ruby ?

\- Non. Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble.

\- Alors, la jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être. Termina l'étudiante en se levant.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun bruit provenant de la salle de bain et Emma en avait conclu qu'elle était libre.

La jeune femme entra et resta bouche bée devant Regina, nue, qui lui tournait le dos.

La brune eut un sourire amusé en voyant la blonde via le reflet du miroir.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en remarquant que sa petite amie virait à l'écarlate.

\- Je... Heu…

\- Vous êtes très éloquente miss Swan.

\- … La prochaine fois, je frappe à la porte. Marmonna la blonde en battant en retraite et en partant sous les rires de la brune. Foutue allumeuse. Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents une fois la porte close.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un climat serein.

Emma fit visiter la ville à Regina qui fut emballée par l'architecture gothique de la cathédrale Saint Etienne, les Halles couvertes, les rues piétonnes et le vieux centre-ville.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent attablées à la terrasse d'un restaurant, non loin de la cathédrale. Le soleil flirtait maintenant avec le ponant et Regina était fascinée par la couleur dorée que prenait l'édifice religieux sous la lumière du couchant.

\- C'est dû à la pierre de Jaumont. Expliqua Emma. C'est comme du tuffeau sauf qu'elle est naturellement ocre. Et quand le soleil se couche…

\- Magnifique. Murmura la brune. Il y a d'autres bâtiments construits avec cette pierre ?

\- Oui. Le palais de justice, la Porte des Allemands, l'opéra-théâtre, le Palais du Gouverneur et l'ancienne gare.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu aimes être ici.

\- C'est différent de ma région d'origine. Concéda la militaire. Et…

\- Emma Swan ! Tu aurais au moins pu passer un coup de fil pour me dire que tu étais dans les parages. Gronda gentiment un jeune homme qui slalomait entre les tables. Surtout si tu es en charmante compagnie. Six mois que je ne t'ai pas vue espèce de courant d'air…

\- Tu exagères Graham. Je t'ai appelé en début de semaine.

\- C'est vrai. Je peux être tête en l'air par moment. Admit le jeune homme en riant et en l'embrassant sur les joues. Comment va mon courant d'air préféré ?

\- Très bien. August ?

\- En Italie avec sa compagnie. Entre deux ballets, il fait le touriste. As-tu reçu sa carte de Florence ?

\- Je n'ai pas relevé mon courrier.

Graham eut un sourire amusé et croisa les bras, attendant visiblement que son amie fasse les présentations.

\- Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Soupira la blonde, amusée. Gina, je te présente Graham. Un ami très proche. C'est le patron du resto et nous nous connaissons depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

\- Moins proche que Mulan mais assez pour la supporter. Précisa le jeune homme en riant.

\- Bref… Graham, Regina, ma petite amie.

\- Enchanté. Reprit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- De même.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard… Je vous amène la carte.

Une fois Graham parti, Regina regarda Emma qui était silencieuse.

\- Courant d'air ?

\- Une blague entre nous. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, je suis très peu chez moi. Je n'ai pas d'horaires fixes avec le boulot.

\- Et le foot se greffe là-dessus. Comment fais-tu ?

\- L'habitude. (Graham revient avec les cartes) Qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

* * *

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien et Regina se fit la réflexion, en terminant son dessert, qu'elle aimait la dualité entre la militaire et la civile qui façonnait la personnalité de la blonde.

La façon qu'Emma avait de se tenir à table. Le dos bien droit, les mains posées de chaque côté de son assiette. Le tout mêlé à une certaine décontraction. Comme si elle ne voulait pas que ce côté ressorte trop.

Cependant, l'étudiante remarqua un détail.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de donner un avis, objectif ou non, la blonde bottait en touche, comme si elle était incapable de penser par elle-même ou d'émettre une opinion. Pourtant, l'étendue de ses connaissances, la curiosité dont elle semblait faire preuve pour tous les sujets, son aisance dans des domaines aussi variés que la littérature, la peinture, la musique, le sport, faisait de la blonde quelqu'un de passionnant et l'étudiante n'arrivait pas à faire concorder les deux images.

Sans le savoir, Regina était près de la vérité. Emma, de part son éducation et son métier, n'était pas habituée à ce que l'on lui demande son avis.

_J'ordonne et tu obéis sans rien dire. Je décide et ton avis n'a aucune importance._

Et la blonde appliquait ce précepte à la lettre.

* * *

Ce fut Graham qui vint apporter l'addition qu'Emma s'empressa de régler avant que Regina n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non. Tu es mon invitée. Sourit la blonde.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sera moi.

\- SI tu veux.

\- Alors mesdemoiselles, comment avez-vous trouvé ce dîner ?

\- Mes compliments au chef. Dit Regina, sincère. Je me suis régalée.

\- Merci. Répliqua le jeune homme en bombant le torse sous le regard amusé d'Emma.

\- Tes chevilles vont enfler.

\- Ça ne risque pas. Ma cuisine plaît et c'est le principal.

\- J'apprécie les bonnes choses et là… reprit l'étudiante avec un air gourmand.

\- Comme notre amie ici présente qui n'est autre qu'un estomac sur pattes. Oui, oui, je parle pour toi le courant d'air.

\- Méfie-toi patron. La prochaine fois que tu viens dîner à la maison, je te fais une rasquette.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur. Brava Graham.

\- Un mois à ce régime-là et tu perdras tes kilos superflus.

\- Pari tenu mais juste pour un soir.

\- Avec ou sans les filles ?

\- Sans. Ruby serait capable de me chambrer là-dessus jusqu'aux calendes grecques. (À Regina) Par contre, si tu es présente… (Sourit) Bonne fin de soirée les filles et à bientôt.

Graham leur fit la bise, empocha le règlement et rentra à l'intérieur.

\- Il me fait penser à Ruby. La gouaille en moins.

\- Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort. Quand ces deux là sont dans la même pièce, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- C'est son pendant masculin.

\- Oui.

\- Les soirées doivent être animées.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. On rentre ?

* * *

Comme la veille, Regina dormit dans la chambre d'Emma, cette dernière se repliant dans son bureau pour y passer la nuit.

Et, comme la veille, l'étudiante se posta dans le dos de la militaire.

\- Je sais que tu n'en raffoles pas mais j'en ai envie.

Emma pivota sur elle-même et referma ses bras sur Regina qui enfouit sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Il y a certaines choses que l'on aime faire, d'autres, non.

Non par manque d'envie mais parce que ce n'est pas ancré en soi. Et, dans le cas de la blonde qui n'aimait pas ou redoutait, au choix, les interactions physiques d'affection, la fuite avait toujours été au programme. Sauf avec Regina et cela la déconcertait.

* * *

Ce fut une douce mélodie qui tira Regina de son sommeil.

L'étudiante enfila à la hâte un short et se rendit dans le salon où elle vit Emma, de dos, en jean et t-shirt, jouant la _Nocturne en C, Op.72 n°1. _

\- Bonjour Gina. Dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas Chopin. Murmura la brune en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai acheté un CD hier et je l'ai écouté pendant que tu dormais. Chopin est un de tes compositeurs favoris.

\- Tu es vraiment hallucinante. Termina la jeune femme en se mettant derrière la pianiste. Continue…

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Majesté.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Emma conduisit Regina à la gare.

Le week-end était passé beaucoup trop vite au goût des deux jeunes femmes et la brune voulait rester.

Quant à la blonde, elle n'avait pas envie que l'étudiante parte. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence. En deux jours.

\- Ton train ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Je sais. (Fouille dans ses poches) J'ai oublié de te rendre tes clés.

\- Garde-les pour la prochaine fois où tu viens.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage de Regina qui se retint à grand-peine de l'embrasser mais un hochement de la tête de la militaire la stoppa net.

\- Non. Les jeunes que j'encadre peuvent débarquer à tout moment. Mais je peux faire ceci.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Emma prit Regina dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui laissait penser qu'elles n'étaient que deux amies se disant au revoir, à la différence près que les lèvres de la brune n'étaient pas très loin des siennes.

_Mesdames et messieurs, le train n°12345 en provenance de Luxembourg ville et à destination de Paris…_

\- Il arrive.

\- Je voudrais tellement rester avec toi…

\- Je ne te promets rien mais dès que j'ai du temps de libre, je viens te voir. _Lwyl fawr** _Regina. Termina Emma en l'embrassant sur la joue.

* * *

Mulan fronça les sourcils et fourra son portable dans sa poche tandis qu'Aurore, qui venait de se lever après une permanence de nuit, se préparait un café.

-Emma arrive. Indiqua la brune en regardant sa compagne.

-Regina est partie?

-Elles étaient à la gare.

La policière rajouta du sucre et du lait dans son mug et le remua, pensive.

-A mon avis, Emma n'a pas aimé que Regina s'en aille et cela ça la perturbe. D'où le texto.

-Tu crois?

-Elle a besoin de t'en parler. Ne fais pas cette tête- là ma chérie. Reprit Aurore en voyant l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage de Mulan. Je vous connais.

-Tu es un ange.

-Non. Trois ans à vous supporter dans la même école, ça vous apprend des choses. Aussi bien sur vous deux que sur nous.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

-Et bien, l'ange en question va aller boire son café sur le balcon. Tu m'accompagnes?

* * *

Les deux amies étaient sur le balcon, une bière à la main et assises dans des chaises.

Aurore s'était éclipsée dès qu'Emma était arrivée. Non parce que la conversation ne l'intéressait pas mais parce qu'elle sentait que son amie ne parlerait qu'à sa compagne.

De toute manière, la policière finirait par connaître la teneur de la conversation si elle tracassait trop Mulan.

-Bon, tu la craches ta Valda ou il te faut une PLD? Demanda Mulan, amusée.

-Quelle Valda?

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse? Rub a dégueulé tripes et boyaux chez toi? Elle s'est promenée à poil dans le salon et ça s'est fini en plan à trois?

-N'importe quoi.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

Emma tripota sa bouteille de bière, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-C'est à propos de Regina? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Je n'ai pas aimé qu'elle parte. Ça fait comme un manque ici. Indiqua la blonde en désignant son cœur.

-Et?

-Ben…

-Cherche pas cocotte. Tu es amoureuse. Affirma Mulan avec un sourire en coin. Ta Regina te manque.

-N'importe quoi. (Soupire) Ça craint…

-Pourquoi?

-…

\- Tu sais que c'est bien d'avoir une vie privée en dehors du boulot et que ça se fait de concilier les deux?

\- Toi et Aurore, vous êtes des exceptions. C'est sûr que si je prends l'exemple de mes parents… ricana la blonde.

-Qu'est- ce qui te fait peur là dedans? De ne pas avoir de contrôle là-dessus? Mais c'est le jeu ma grande. Pour une fois, essaie de dire ce que tu penses.

-Je suis effrayée de l'importance qu'elle a prise en l'espace de deux jours. Effrayée par ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Avoua Emma au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Et effrayée par les sentiments que tu as pour Regina. Tu es amoureuse d'elle. (sourit) C'est la meilleure nouvelle du siècle.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère?

-Non. Je t'ai observée depuis que tu es rentrée de ton fameux voyage. L'œil pétillant, la tête à moitié dans les nuages. La réaction que tu as eue quand Rub t'a dit que tu avais de la visite… Même la manière dont tu te comportes avec Regina… Dieu seul sait à quel point je t'ai vue agir avec des nanas, mais ton comportement n'était pas le même. Et je suis prête à parier que vous n'avez rien fait.

Emma ne répondit pas et but une gorgée de sa bière, nullement surprise par la sagacité de son amie.

-J'ai vu juste. C'est chiant que je te connaisse aussi bien… termina Mulan en éclatant de rire.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture_

_* Bonjour grand-père_

_** au revoir (dans le sens "à bientôt)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nouveau chapitre avec... heu... pas mal de retard... *yeux du chat potté*_

_Comme d'hab, un grand merci à S. (Bescherelle, me voilà^^)_

_le Trio: la creuse en effet. Je suis bientôt de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! _

_Bonne lecture,_

_Charlie_

* * *

Regina était sur le quai de la gare, essayant de trouver un visage familier parmi tous les voyageurs qui descendaient du train.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le week-end chez sa petite amie. Elles s'étaient envoyé des lettres où chacune racontait son quotidien à l'autre et Emma, parce que Regina tombait à chaque fois sur son répondeur quand elle l'appelait, lui avait envoyé une copie de son planning.

Planning qui avait surpris l'étudiante car les journées de la militaire semblaient interminables. Horaires élastiques et deux heures d'entraînement de foot tous les soirs.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un mademoiselle ? Souffla une voix à son oreille.

L'étudiante sourit en reconnaissant la voix et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand elle vit Emma, en jean, sweat à capuche et baskets, sac à dos sur les épaules, qui lui faisait face, visiblement heureuse de la voir.

-Bonjour Gina.

-Tu es là. Tu es enfin là. Fit Regina en se calant contre sa petite amie qui referma ses bras sur elle.

Deux semaines de manque venaient de partir en fumée et Emma l'embrassa sur le front.

-En chair et en os. Murmura la militaire avec un sourire amusé.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien.

La blonde allait rajouter « mieux depuis que tu es contre moi » mais se retint. La brune l'observa quelques secondes et remarqua des cernes.

-Semaine chargée. Rentrée que ce matin, à l'aube. Indiqua la blonde sans rentrer dans les détails. Juste eu le temps de prendre une douche, de prendre mon sac et de filer à la gare.

-Tu as dormi ?

-J'avais de la lecture et je ne vois plus les personnages d'Harry Potter de la même manière. Je te passerai les livres.

-Tu lis autre chose que des auteurs classiques ?

-Oui m'dame. Pouffa Emma, amusée. J'ai été « élevée » à la sauce _Fluide Glacial_ et _Charlie Hebdo_.

Regina éclata de rire, se détacha de l'étreinte et prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne. Curieusement, ce contact ne dérangea pas la militaire, bien au contraire.

* * *

L'appartement de Regina était situé en plein cœur du VI° arrondissement. Grand, lumineux et, luxe suprême, comportait un balcon donnant sur une cour intérieure.

Emma laissa son sac à dos dans l'entrée et Regina en profita pour se caler à nouveau contre elle.

-Rebonjour. Murmura l'étudiante en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Baiser chaste qui commença à devenir moins sage. Les mains de la brune s'étaient glissées sous le sweat à capuche de sa petite amie qui frissonna au contact.

Emma finit par poser ses mains sur les avant-bras de Regina qui comprit que la militaire ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

-Désolée.

-Y'a pas de mal. Assura la blonde en souriant.

-Bon… Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ? (Emma opine de la tête) Cuisine où je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps. Salle de bain. WC. Pièce principale et ma chambre où tu dormiras avec moi. Le canapé est tout sauf confortable.

-C'est une relique ?

-Premier achat de mes parents. Il a dû être confortable dans les années soixante-dix. Ils l'ont acheté en même temps que l'appartement.

-Tu as vécu ici ?

\- Non. Bavaroise pure souche mais nous passions nos vacances en France.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ta mère est Française. D'ailleurs, ils font quoi comme métier ?

-Maman est chirurgienne orthopédique et papa est diplomate. De ce fait, il voyage beaucoup mais il met un point d'honneur à être régulièrement à la maison. Les tiens ?

-Mariés mais séparés. Maman est prof d'allemand et mon père est militaire.

-Ton père doit être fier que tu exerces le même métier que lui.

-Possible. Eluda la blonde qui ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain-là.

-Ok. Répondit la brune en masquant sa surprise. Ta mère est prof d'allemand. C'est elle qui t'as appris ?

-Oui. Je passe d'une langue à l'autre sans problème.

-Le beau double sens ! s'exclama Regina, amusée.

Emma éclata de rire et la brune se demanda s'il était possible d'être encore plus amoureuse de quelqu'un en l'entendant rire.

-Et comment vont les filles ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivie par la blonde.

-Elles vont bien et on hâte de te revoir. Fit la militaire en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un thé si tu as. (Sourit) Il est cinq heures.

Regina eut un sourire amusé, fouilla dans ses placards et exhuma une boîte de thé.

-Je n'ai pas d'Earl Grey. Constata la jeune femme, navrée.

-Sacrilège. Non, je plaisante. Je ne cours pas après, contrairement à ma mère qui peut en boire des litres. (Se lève et examine la boîte) Celui à la menthe suffira.

Emma saisit le sachet et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Contact furtif mais qui fit frissonner la brune. La militaire feignit de ne pas s'en rendre compte et retourna s'assoir. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, sa tasse était prête devant elle, Regina à ses côtés. L'étudiante avait envie d'un câlin mais ne savait pas comment le dire à la blonde qui remuait son thé.

-Viens-là. Murmura la militaire qui avait deviné l'envie de sa petite amie et recula sa chaise.

La brune obéit, s'installa sur les genoux de la blonde et un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant les mains se poser sur sa taille.

Regina savait qu'Emma n'était pas friande de ce genre de contact et apprécia l'étreinte à sa juste valeur. Limite si elle n'était pas au paradis en cet instant même.

* * *

Tasse de thé en main, Emma était plantée devant la bibliothèque de sa petite amie. Elles avaient à peu près les mêmes goûts littéraires et un sourcil se haussa lorsque la militaire découvrit quelques romans à l'eau de rose.

-Apparemment, c'est votre vice caché miss Mills. Commenta la blonde, amusée.

-Papa me disait souvent qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise littérature à partir du moment où c'était bien écrit. Répondit Regina qui était adossée au chambranle de la porte. Toi, tu lis des parodies, moi des romans à l'eau de rose. 1 partout.

-C'est vrai. En parlant de livre…

Emma s'éclipsa quelques secondes dans le couloir, fouilla dans son sac à dos et revint avec un paquet à la main qu'elle donna à la brune.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre et tu verras.

Regina défit délicatement le paquet et sourit en découvrant un exemplaire du _Petit Prince._

-Avec les illustrations de l'auteur. C'est le même que le mien.

-Merci. Fit l'étudiante en l'embrassant. J'avais commencé à le lire chez toi.

-Comme ça, tu l'auras perpétuellement à portée de main.

-Oui et je vais de suite le ranger parce que si je mets le nez dedans…

-Tu vas le lire sans t'arrêter et oublier le monde qui t'entoure. Je suis comme ça.

-Chez toi aussi la lecture est sacrée ?

-Oui. Interromps-moi quand je bouquine…. Gronda Emma, faussement menaçante.

-Je m'en souviendrai. (Sourit) Je vais t'abandonner quelques minutes, histoire d'être plus présentable pour aller manger dehors.

-Je peux faire la cuisine.

-Oui mais non. A part des plats tous prêts, tu ne trouveras pas ton bonheur. Je ne serai pas longue. (L'embrasse) A moins que tu aies envie de me savonner le dos, ce qui ne me déplairait pas.

Le regard vert s'obscurcit et les joues se colorèrent. Regina éclata de rire, l'embrassa encore une fois et fila vers la salle de bain.

-Allumeuse. Foutue allumeuse. Grommela la militaire en allant s'assoir dans le canapé qui était, comme la jeune femme l'avait dit, tout sauf confortable. Je ne vais pas tenir tout un week-end…

* * *

Ce fut le bruit des talons aiguilles contre le parquet qui tira Emma de son téléphone portable. Laquelle ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant la tenue de la jeune femme.

Talons aiguilles, jupe cintrée noire avec la veste assortie, maquillage discret et chignon lâche.

-Vache. Murmura la militaire qui, entre temps s'était changée, arborant un jean, une chemise et une veste en cuir rouge.

-Vous aimez ce que vous voyez miss Swan ? demanda Regina, ravie de l'effet qu'elle faisait à sa petite amie.

-Divine. Dit-elle en se levant. _Et si elle a les sous-vêtements qui vont avec… Non, mauvaise idée… Oh bordel…._

* * *

Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, mangeant de bon appétit dans ce petit restaurant où Regina avait ses habitudes. L'étudiante avait raconté pas mal d'anecdotes de son enfance et de son adolescence.

-Je crois que mes pires vacances ont été celles que j'ai passées chez ma grand-mère. Tous les ans, elle va à Bayreuth. Deux jours au milieu des adorateurs de Wagner te vaccine à tout jamais de ce compositeur. Je n'ai jamais accroché et papa non plus. Lui, dès qu'il entend Wagner, il change de pièce ou de station de radio. Il prétend avoir été traumatisé dans son enfance.

\- Pourtant, Bayreuth est magnifique au printemps. Il y a pire comme lieu de villégiature.

-Peut-être mais quand tu as une grand-mère qui est restée coincée dans une certaine époque et qui n'aime pas tout ce qui n'est pas allemand…

-Elle est si terrible que ça ta grand-mère ?

\- Maman fait de l'urticaire à chaque fois qu'elle vient. Heureusement que cela se limite à Noël et à son anniversaire. C'est-à-dire deux fois par an et c'est grandement suffisant.

-J'imagine les réunions de famille. Pouffa Emma, amusée.

-Grand-mère n'est buvable que quand elle a un coup dans le nez. Elle n'aime pas maman et la copine de Daniel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elles sont Françaises.

\- Tu l'es aussi.

\- A moitié. Souligna la brune. Alors imagine si un jour, tu la rencontres…

-Je conserverai mon calme. Promis la militaire. Et il en faut beaucoup pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

-Flegme britannique à toute épreuve ?

-On peut voir ça sous cet angle là.

-Au fait, qui est quoi dans ta famille ? La dernière fois, tu as mentionné que tu avais trois nationalités.

-Ah ça… Franco-américaine par mon père et Anglaise par ma mère. Mon grand-père paternel vit pas très loin de chez ma mère et mon autre grand-père vit dans un petit village paumé au fin fond de la campagne galloise mais il vient assez souvent voir maman.

\- Tu as de la famille là-bas ?

-Du côté de Leopold ? Oui. J'ai une grande-tante qui est assez rock n' roll. 75 ans au compteur, vieille fille dans toute sa splendeur mais elle est capable de se torcher une bouteille de Glenfiddich sans être raide. Et elle collectionne tout ce qui à trait à la famille royale. Du côté de James… Je ne sais pas. Grand-père est très discret là-dessus.

-Un peu comme toi.

-Possible. Répondit Emma, énigmatique et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Geste qui n'échappa pas à Regina qui se demanda ce que ce mot cachait. Elle devinait plus qu'elle ne le voyait que sa petite amie était mal à l'aise et repartit dans le sujet initial.

-Au fait, le sergent Swan a-t'elle des anecdotes de son enfance à raconter ?

-J'étais une enfant très sage. Ado, un peu moins.

-Tu m'intéresses. Alors ?

-Trois fois rien. Avec Mulan, nous nous promenions à poil dans les couloirs de l'internat et Aurore nous traitait de cinglées. Confia la militaire, amusée en évoquant ses souvenirs. Coupé l'arrivée d'eau chaude dans les douches parce qu'une des nanas me gonflait…. Après, il y a les trucs classiques. La poupée mouillée dans le lit, lit en portefeuille, en cathédrale…. Il y a aussi la fois où nous sommes rentrées un mercredi, complètement torchées…

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre ?

-Négatif. Le Trio infernal ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Conclut Emma avec un sourire lointain.

A nouveau, Regina remarqua le léger changement d'attitude de la blonde. Comme si la dernière phrase avait un sens caché, mais l'intéressée semblait même être ailleurs.

-Emma, tu es avec moi ? S'enquit l'étudiante, inquiète de son silence.

-Oui, oui. Désolée, je crois que la fatigue me tombe dessus. Termina-t-elle en posant une main sur la sienne.

* * *

-Côté gauche ou côté droit ? demanda Regina à une Emma qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-N'importe. Répondit la blonde en réprimant un bâillement et en regardant l'heure. Minuit. On peut dire que je ne suis pas bien vaillante ce soir.

-Tu as l'excuse d'une semaine chargée. Reprit l'étudiante, compatissante.

-La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de dormir dans le train.

Regina sourit, l'embrassa sur les lèvres et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Emma se changea également, troquant son jean/chemise pour un boxer/débardeur. La militaire se saisit de sa trousse de toilette dans son sac et manqua la lâcher lorsque la brune revint, vêtue d'une nuisette en soie et dentelle qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie.

L'étudiante sourit, ravie de son effet, et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

-Habituellement, je dors nue…

Emma rougit et la brune en profita pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, récoltant un gémissement de la part de la militaire qui reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Me brosser les dents. Marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

L'espace d'un instant, Regina se demanda si elle avait été trop loin mais, en même temps, une partie d'elle était rassurée de savoir que la jolie blonde n'était pas si indifférente que ça.

Blonde qui revint quelques minutes plus tard, un peu plus maîtresse d'elle-même, avec un livre entre les mains et ses lunettes sur le nez.

Regina était déjà couchée et, lorsqu'Emma s'allongea à ses côtés pour commencer à lire, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever.

-Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée.

-J'aime lire une page ou deux avant de dormir. Une habitude que j'ai depuis l'enfance.

-Tu lis tout le temps ?

-Je ne suis pas axée télévision. A la rigueur, je vais regarder Arte ou Eurosport mais ça s'arrête là.

-Je peux ?

Emma ne répondit pas, se demandant ce que Regina avait en tête.

L'étudiante se cala contre elle, sa tête contre son épaule et un bras posé sur son ventre. Proximité qui ne dérangea absolument pas la jeune femme qui entama sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina dormait.

-Bonne nuit Gina. Murmura Emma en éteignant la lumière.

Seul un léger grognement lui répondit.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir! (ou bonjour, tout dépend de quel côté du globe vous êtes!)_

_Désolée de ma longue absence mais les vacances, c'est sacré^^_

_Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à S. T'es la meilleure!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Charlie_

* * *

La première chose qui tira Emma de son sommeil, ce fut la sensation d'un corps contre le sien. La seconde chose fut une odeur agréable à son nez enfouit contre la nuque de sa petite amie. Un parfum doux et fruité.

La troisième fut la délicatesse d'une peau qu'elle ressentait sous les paumes de ses mains. Mains qui avaient glissé sous la nuisette d'une Regina encore endormie.

Et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Emma avait fait un rêve assez coquin concernant l'étudiante. A la réflexion, ceci avait peut-être conduit à cela.

_Et là, j'ai les hormones qui se battent en duel… _songea-t-elle en se mettant délicatement sur le dos pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et Regina.

Elle resta quelques minutes dans cette position et, finalement, se leva avec l'idée de prendre une douche.

* * *

Regina paressait encore dans le lit, nullement surprise de l'absence de la blonde car elle l'entendait chantonner sous la douche. Et grimaça en percevant distinctement un chant militaire.

\- Bon sang…. Marmonna-t-elle en enfouissant la tête sous un oreiller. Pire que du Wagner…

\- Tu aurais préféré _Die Götterdämmerung_ ? demanda Emma qui était revenue entre temps _(le Crépuscule des Dieux)_

\- Oh non… répliqua Regina en relevant la tête et en se redressant complètement. Je…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres en voyant Emma, nue, devant elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Je…Oh…

\- En perdriez-vous votre latin mademoiselle Mills ? Continua la blonde en éclatant de rire.

\- Apparemment, la pudeur, tu ne connais pas.

\- Inconnue au bataillon. Ma tenue ne te plaît pas ?

\- Heu… bafouilla l'étudiante tandis que sa petite amie riait de plus belle. Par pitié, enfile quelque chose.

Toujours nue, Emma farfouilla dans son sac et enfila à la hâte un boxer et un débardeur avant de se retourner. Regina avait toujours le regard braqué sur elle et la militaire fut satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur la jeune femme.

-Allumeuse. Siffla la brune.

\- C'est de bonne guerre. Renchérit la blonde, goguenarde. Tu m'allumes, je t'allume. Et ne te plains pas, j'aurais très bien pu me promener dans le plus simple appareil à travers tout l'appart.

A cette simple idée, Regina piqua un fard, imaginant la militaire passant à l'acte. Et cette idée ne manquait pas de piquant.

\- Oui… Bon… Petit déjeuner. Répliqua la brune en se levant.

L'étudiante finit par sourire, embrassa rapidement la jeune femme sur les lèvres et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières semaines ? Dans tes lettres, tu n'étais pas très bavarde sur ton emploi du temps. Demanda Regina tout en remuant son café.

\- Pas grand-chose. Deux jours d'instruction, deux jours en Allemagne et une sortie dans la verte.

\- La verte ?

\- Sortie terrain. Avec Mulan et Ruby, nous apprenons aux jeunes la dure vie sur le terrain. Ironisa la blonde.

Le ton n'avait pas échappé à Regina qui, bien que la vie militaire lui soit tout à fait étrangère, sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ces simples paroles. Tout comme l'attitude d'Emma qui, d'un coup, était devenue tendue. Cela se voyait à la contraction de ses mains sur le mug.

\- Cela te dérange d'en parler ?

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dès qu'il s'agit de mon boulot. Parle-moi plutôt de toi. De ce que tu fais. Toi non plus, tu n'es pas très loquace.

\- Sortie des cours, je ne fais pas grand-chose à part réviser et travailler sur ma thèse. De temps en temps, je déjeune avec madame Desroches ou je me fais une toile avec des copines. Rien de bien extraordinaire en fait. (Sourit) J'ai une habitude. Ou plutôt, nous avons une habitude avec Daniel.

\- Ton jumeau.

\- Oui. En général, tous les samedis, nous prenons le petit- déjeuner ensemble. Enfin, petit- déjeuner est un bien grand mot pour un café bu au troquet du coin mais c'est notre habitude.

\- Et pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non car tu es là. Et j'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi toute seule. C'est mal ?

\- Non. Répondit Emma en lui souriant et posant une main sur la sienne.

\- Dites-moi sergent, vous n'êtes pas très sérieuse.

\- Sérieuse ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas allée courir ce matin. Reprit Regina, amusée.

\- Non. Je ne connais pas tes habitudes donc je ne vais pas t'imposer les miennes chez toi. Et puis jJ'ai assez galopé de la semaine.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce qu'il te plaira.

\- Faire du tourisme, ça te tente ?

\- Tant que ce n'est pas du tourisme sexuel, ça me va. Plaisanta Emma qui eut un fou rire en voyant sa petite amie avaler de travers.

\- Tu as un humour…

\- Déplorable, je sais. Termina la blonde avec un sourire charmeur.

* * *

Main dans la main, Emma et Regina arpentaient les rues qui étaient familières à la blonde qui n'avait pas mentionné à la brune qu'elle était déjà venue en ce lieu.

Elles marchaient sans se préoccuper du regard des gens, indifférentes à ce qui les entouraient, seulement focalisées sur la présence de l'autre.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à destination et Emma ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant la longue queue des touristes aux abords du château. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Songea-t-elle, amusée.

\- Il y a toujours la queue ici, c'est affolant. Tout ça pour voir la Chambre de la Reine ou la Galerie des Glaces. Soupira Regina, agacée.

\- Plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient devant une des nombreuses caisses qui étaient situées au rez-de-chaussée, la brune essayant de se faire entendre parmi le bruit ambiant.

\- Pour la visite… Commença-t-elle.

\- Pas de visite guidée et encore moins d'audio guide. Visite libre. Affirma la militaire.

\- Tu es sûre ? Le château est quand même relativement grand.

\- Je suis sûre.

\- Si tu le dis.

Emma opina de la tête et Regina, après avoir réglé les deux entrées, récupéra les précieux sésames. La blonde prit le sien et, main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des visiteurs, située juste en face de la Chapelle. Elles montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent dans une salle, au plafond richement décoré, qui servait, à l'époque des rois, de salon.

Même si l'étudiante était déjà venue plusieurs fois, elle restait fascinée par la pièce tandis que la militaire regardait au tour d'elle sans vraiment y porter attention.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici. Remarqua la brune.

\- Exact. Ce salon n'est pas ma pièce préférée. Elle est communicante avec le pavillon Gabriel qui est l'entrée des groupes. Les deux se rejoignent ici.

\- De mémoire, ce n'est pas mentionné.

\- Je sais. Suis-moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur visite, sous l'égide d'Emma. Regina buvait ses paroles et elle était stupéfaite de ses connaissances.

\- Comment se fait- il que tu connaisses chaque pièce sur le bout des doigts ? demanda l'étudiante une fois que la militaire eut fini ses explications sur la Galerie des Glaces.

\- Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Pourtant, tu devrais. Les trois quart des choses que je t'ai dites proviennent d'un bouquin… Le reste… termina- t-'elle d'un geste négligent de la main.

\- Le reste ? Tu ne peux pas savoir autant de choses avec un simple livre et encore moins être aussi à l'aise ici.

La blonde eu un sourire en coin et prit une main dans les siennes.

\- J'ai travaillé ici juste avant de m'engager. Deux semaines de surveillance des salles et après, je faisais les visites guidées.

\- Mais… Comment…

\- En postulant pour un job d'été. Mon chef était content et aurait bien aimé que je passe le concours interne mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je rentrais à l'école des sous officiers au mois de septembre. On continue ?

* * *

Elles avaient longé le Grand Canal et avaient flâné dans les jardins et bosquets dessinés par Le Nôtre pour aller s'aventurer du côté des Trianons et finir par le Hameau de la Reine qui fourmillait d'activité.

Lâchant la main de sa petite amie, Regina admira chaque carré de terre occupé par des plants, soit de légumes ou de fleurs, tandis qu'Emma était restée prudemment à l'écart en raison d'animaux de basse-cour en liberté.

-Mon sergent préféré a peur des poules ? S'amusa Regina en la voyant immobile et les mains dans les poches.

\- Ça me donne des sueurs froides. Admit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

\- Pauvre chérie. Se moqua gentiment la brune en s'approchant de la blonde et en l'embrassant sur le nez. Tu sais ce qu'on dit.

\- Que la petite bête ne mangera pas la grosse mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Là-dessus, tu ne changes pas. Déclara un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en tenue de jardinier et une paire de sécateur dans les mains. Bonjour Emma. Tu es venue te perdre par ici ?

\- Bonjour monsieur. Répondit la militaire en souriant au nouveau venu. Me perdre ?

\- Le Hameau n'est pas un de tes endroits favoris et j'ai une excellente mémoire. Toujours dans l'armée ?

\- Oui et ça me plaît. (Sourit) Gina, je te présente Marco, jardinier en chef du parc. Marco, Regina Mills, ma petite amie.

\- Enchanté. Répondit-il en serrant la main de l'étudiante.

\- De même.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous avez passez pas mal de temps à regarder le jardin. Nous avons une serre qui est interdite au public. Vous voulez la visiter ?

Le jardinage, tout comme l'Egypte antique, était une passion de la brune. Elle pouvait passer des heures les mains dans la terre et c'était une activité qu'elle partageait avec sa mère.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda- t-'elle à Emma.

\- Non. Les plantes et tout ça, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je suis l'Attila des jardins. Même ma mère ne se risque pas à me demander d'arroser ses fleurs…

\- Puisque tu parles de Mary, comment va-t-elle ? Et Neal ?

\- Ils vont très bien. Vous ne reconnaitriez pas le petit frère.

\- Le temps passe vite. Soupira le jardinier, malicieux. Dire que je t'ai vue galoper dans le parc…

\- Oui… Bon… marmonna la militaire, mal à l'aise.

\- Elle n'a jamais pu me tutoyer et encore moins m'appeler par mon prénom. Indiqua-t-il à Regina. Vous venez ?

* * *

Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, Emma jouait au jeu du serpent sur son 3310. Elle avait explosé son record en attendant le retour de sa petite amie et répondu à quelques sms qui provenaient de Mulan et Ruby.

La jeune femme rangea le portable dans sa poche, se releva et sourit en voyant Regina arriver en compagnie de Marco. Cette dernière avait l'œil qui pétillait et l'air d'un enfant qui venait d'avoir son cadeau de Noël en avance.

\- Alors ?

\- Magnifique. Coloré. Odorant. J'en perds mon latin. Répondit Regina, ravie. Je comprends pourquoi elle est interdite.

\- Sauf quand je suis obligé de l'ouvrir lors des mécénats. Rajouta le jardinier, bougon. Des vandales qui en foutent partout mais comme nous avons besoin de leur pognon…

\- Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'évènements ?

\- Oh non jeune fille. Déjà parce que j'ai horreur de faire de la lèche à des gens qui n'en ont rien à foutre et qu'en vingt ans de maison, j'en ai fait le tour. (Sourit) Je vais vous laisser. A bientôt les filles et n'hésitez pas à revenir. (À Emma) Et toi, un coup de fil de temps en temps…. Transmets mes amitiés à Mary.

\- Je le ferai.

Regina serra la main du jardinier qui s'éloigna en sifflotant. La militaire reprit la main de l'étudiante dans la sienne et elles se dirigèrent vers une sortie du parc.

\- Vous êtes pleine de surprises sergent.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Tu es surprenante. (Sourit) En tout cas, j'ai adoré le fait que tu organises la visite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la guide était très sexy… murmura la brune à l'oreille de la blonde qui rougit.

* * *

La voix d'Ella Fitzgerald remplissait le salon et Regina était assise sur un chaise dans le balcon tandis qu'Emma farfouillait dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'un tire-bouchon pour ouvrir une bouteille de vin achetée avant de rentrer.

Une fin de journée qui s'était soldée par un détour aux Jardins du Luxembourg. L'étudiante s'était surprise à penser qu'elle ne voulait pas que la militaire parte. Comme Emma deux semaines plus tôt, Regina s'était habituée à sa présence.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda la blonde en la rejoignant avec deux verres et la bouteille.

\- Au fait que tu partes demain. Avoua la brune d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne pars que demain après-midi. Objecta doucement la militaire en remplissant les verres.

\- Et on se revoit quand ?

\- Le week-end prochain si tu veux. Par contre, cela risque d'être court.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je joue dimanche et j'ai entraînement vendredi et samedi. Cela dit, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- Ta mère t'a déjà vu jouer ?

\- Enfant, oui. Maintenant, c'est à la faveur de nos déplacements.

\- Ton père ?

Emma ignora la question mais Regina vit, au travers de son attitude, que ce n'était pas une chose à demander. A la mention de son père, la militaire s'était crispée, les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches et elle avait les mâchoires serrées.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura la blonde en français et en se détendant à la vue du malaise de la jeune femme.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment.

Emma donna un verre à Regina, prit le sien et s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Ella, toi et une bonne bouteille. Que demande le peuple ?

\- Que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Murmura l'étudiante en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

Emma se réveilla dans la même position que la veille.

Regina dans ses bras, encore endormie, et le visage contre sa nuque, une main posée sur le ventre.

La militaire se sentait bien dans cette position. Elle se sentait à sa place et, si elle voulait être honnête, n'avait aucune envie de se lever et encore moins de partir.

Inconsciemment, ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau hâlée par le soleil. Contact qui fit frémir Regina et qui la sortit de son sommeil.

L'étudiante se retourna et fit face à deux prunelles vertes.

\- Bonjour. Murmura Emma en souriant.

\- Bonjour. Répondit la brune sur le même ton. Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas plus de dix minutes. Fit la blonde en se penchant vers elle.

Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes et Regina ferma les yeux en sentant une main se promener distraitement sur son corps.

\- Ça, c'est le genre de réveil que j'aimerais avoir tous les jours. Soupira la brune quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Que de ce genre- là ? Taquina la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je vous trouve bien sûre de vous miss Swan. Défia Regina en plongeant dans le regard vert.

La militaire ne répondit pas, lui tira la langue et se leva. L'étudiante soupira et se mit sur le dos, la frustration se lisant sur son visage.

\- Allumeuse.

\- Je sais. (Sourit) Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Emma sirotait un café et, lunettes sur le nez, lisait un quotidien sportif qu'elle avait été acheté en vitesse.

Ayant enfilé au préalable un peignoir, Regina était assise en face de sa petite amie, les deux mains autour de son mug.

Petit-déjeuner presque conforme à celui qu'elles avaient pris la veille mais dans le silence le plus complet, Emma n'étant pas très bavarde avant sa première tasse de café.

La militaire finit par plier le journal, termina son mug et porta son attention sur sa petite amie.

\- Tu sais ce qui manque ? Un fond de musique.

\- C'est vrai. L'autre jour, chez toi, j'ai aimé le fait que tu joues Chopin. D'où te vient ce goût pour le classique ? Et pour la cuisine ?

\- Mon grand-père. James. Il aime cuisiner tout en écoutant de la musique classique. J'ai pris ça de lui.

\- Ton frère aussi ?

\- Non. Quoique Neal aime beaucoup être aux fourneaux avec maman.

\- Lui aussi va s'engager ?

\- Non. Il veut faire autre chose et est soutenu dans ce sens par maman.

\- Il ne supporte pas l'uniforme ?

\- C'est surtout ce qu'il y a autour qui lui file de l'urticaire. (Sourit) Je vais aller prendre une douche.

\- Je peux venir te frotter le dos si tu veux… Ou faire autre chose…

-…

Regina éclata de rire en la voyant rougir.

\- Je te taquine. Allez, file avant que je ne fasse réellement ce que j'ai dit.

* * *

\- Il faut vraiment que tu partes ? demanda Regina quelques heures plus tard à Emma.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur le quai de la gare de l'Est et disposaient de quelques minutes avant le départ du train.

\- Je commence à 5h demain matin.

\- Le week-end était trop court à mon goût mais je me rassure en me disant qu'il y en aura d'autres comme celui-là.

\- Comme le week-end prochain.

\- La semaine va être longue. Soupira la brune. Tu…

\- Je sais. Coupa gentiment la blonde. Toi aussi.

Regina s'approcha de sa petite amie et se cala contre elle, la tête contre son épaule. Emma lui releva délicatement la tête et l'embrassa.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. _Hwyl fawr Gina._

* * *

_\- Alors, comment était ton week-end avec Emma ?_

\- Où es-tu ?

\- _Coincé dans les embouteillages. Je te jure que je vais finir par demander ma mutation en France._

\- A Paris ?

_\- Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Alors ?_

\- Alors quoi ?

_\- Vous avez passé tout le week-end à vous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes ?_

\- Daniel… soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es pas possible.

_\- Vous n'avez rien fait ?_

\- Non.

_\- Vous êtes restées cloîtrées chez toi ?_

\- Nous avons bougé.

_\- Et vous vous êtes sautées dessus._

\- Non.

_\- Moi qui croyais que…_

\- Nous prenons notre temps.

\- _Fut un temps pas si lointain où tu avais moins de scrupules ma très chère sœur. Dois-je comprendre que tu es amoureuse ?_

\- Oui.

_\- C'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année !_ s'exclama Daniel, ravi._ Le trafic reprend. Mercredi chez toi ?_

\- Tu ne peux pas avant ?

_\- Je travaille le week-end prochain et je suppose que tu vas être absente. A mercredi ma grumelle._

\- Idem mon grumeau.

Regina raccrocha, posa son téléphone portable sur la table basse, extirpa une liasse de feuilles d'une sacoche et commença à travailler dessus.

Trois heures plus tard, son portable bipa. L'étudiante s'en saisit et sourit en lisant le message.

_Bien arrivée. Week-end génial. Tu me manques aussi. Je t'embrasse. Emma._

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture. Un indice: Aubade!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour! (ou bonsoir, tout dépend de quel côté du globe vous êtes)_

_Voici le prochain chapitre qui a mis pas mal de temps à arriver. Non à cause de la page blanche mais parce que voilà, le modèle se fait vieux^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_Charlie_

_PS: Comme d'hab, un grand merci à ma très chère para qui se reconnaîtra :-)_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, cinq paires d'yeux regardaient les deux sous-officiers qui procédaient à la traditionnelle revue de chambre du vendredi matin.

Cinq jeunes femmes, épuisées par la cadence infernale de la semaine, attendaient le verdict avec appréhension.

Impassible comme à son habitude, Emma passait sa main gantée de blanc sur le dessus des armoires grandes ouvertes tandis que Ruby, sifflotant une chanson paillarde, examinait les lits qui devaient être faits au carré.

La pétillante brune fronça les sourcils et, toujours en sifflotant, défit les draps et couvertures qu'elle balança sur le sol tandis que la blonde, ayant vu de la poussière sur ses gants, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Une demi-heure pour refaire la chambre. Déclara Emma en regardant les jeunes qui ne pipaient mot.

-Et je vous conseille de la fermer si vous ne voulez pas que votre taudis ressemble à un champ de bataille. Compléta Ruby en sortant de la chambre avec son amie.

-Bordel, fait… maugréa une voix.

-Vos gueules ou je repasse dans quinze minutes ! cria la blonde.

Les deux sous-officiers se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée et sortirent du bâtiment où elles croisèrent une jeune engagée, en survêtement bleu, qui s'arrêta à leur hauteur et les salua. Ruby eu un sourire en coin et regarda la brune qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès son arrivée un mois auparavant.

-Soldat French. Je reviens de l'infirmerie. Inapte au port de rangers pendant une semaine. Début d'inflammation du tendon d'Achille.

-Aie. Grimaça Emma, sincèrement navrée de la nouvelle. Si vous rentrez chez vous ce week-end, reposez-vous un maximum et faites un minimum d'efforts.

-Reçu.

La jeune militaire salua ses supérieures et rejoignit ses camarades sous le regard de Ruby. Emma s'en rendit compte et donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Mais ça va pas Blondie ?

-Tu as les escalopes qui frétillent dès qu'elle est dans le coin. Obsédée.

* * *

-Alors ? demanda Mulan tandis que Ruby se laissait choir sur une chaise.

-Une demi-heure.

-C'est tout ?

-Belle French est revenue de l'infirmerie. Une semaine de commando basket.

-Et merde. Lâcha la lieutenant, dépitée. Tu vas voir que ça va nous retomber dessus.

-Parce que French va aller en face ? Ils seraient gonflés de nous foutre ça sur le dos. Commenta Emma qui, comme Mulan, n'était pas ravie de savoir qu'une autre compagnie que la leur allait mettre la main sur leur élément le plus prometteur.

-En même temps, qui a eu la brillante idée de faire une nocturne ? Grimaça Ruby. Je suis cuite.

-Vingt bornes ne t'ont pas tuée. Releva l'Asiatique en souriant.

-Tu parles. Tu avais le cul vissé dans la P4. Ce n'est pas toi qui as dû supporter les jérémiades des jeunes. A un moment, j'ai même cru que Blondie allait leur taper sur le coin de la gueule.

-Avec 30 kilos sur le dos ? Non, non, non. J'attends la verte. Cac…

-Ouais ben en tout cas, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

-Bois de l'eau au lieu de te plaindre. Plus tu attends, plus tu risques de finir à l'infirmerie et là…

-Je ne donnerai pas ce plaisir-là à la divine compagnie. Déclara Ruby en réceptionnant une bouteille d'eau lancée par Emma. Au fait, ta brune incendiaire vient de week-end ?

-Oui et ?

-Festival de la moule ?

-Ruby ! s'exclama Mulan.

-Quoi ? reprit la brune en regardant la blonde. Oh bordel, vous n'avez rien fait ? Mais tu as quoi dans la culotte Blondie ? Un glaçon ? Putain, je ne comprends pas… J'suis sûre qu'à poil, ta copine ferait de l'effet à un troupeau de bonnes sœurs. Tu as fait vœu de chasteté ?

-Tu veux qu'on parle du flagrant délit de matage de cul de French ?

-Y'a anguille sous roche ? demanda Mulan, surprise. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour elle ?

-Je crois que Rub craque…

-N'importe quoi.

-Je te connais. Je n'aurais pas été là, tu lui aurais sauté dessus. Répliqua la blonde en riant.

-Et enfreindre la règle non écrite qui dit qu'il ne faut pas coucher avec les jeunes que l'on encadre ? Non. Et si ça se trouve, elle est hétéro.

-Tu détournes du chemin n'importe quelle hétéro. Il n'y a qu'à voir quand nous sortons en boîte. Commenta la franco-anglaise, amusée.

-Dixit celle qui ne vient plus avec nous... maugréa la pétillante brune.

-Stop. Coupa la lieutenant. Rub, retournes inspecter les taudis avant de sortir une connerie aussi grosse que ton cul. Je sais, ton cul n'est pas si énorme que ça mais tu m'as comprise. Et défense de mater French.

Ruby marmonna dans sa barbe et fila sans demander son reste tandis qu'Emma regardait son amie, se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

-Trois choses te concernant.

-Niveau boulot ?

-Pour une. Le reste est du domaine privé.

-Accouches. Je sens que cela ne va pas me plaire. Répondit la sous-officier en s'asseyant tandis que Mulan se passait une main dans les cheveux.

-Licorne en février. Pas encore la date précise du départ car il faut la confirmer mais tu es sur la liste.

Emma se raidit à la mention de la mission « licorne » et Mulan remarqua que la fine cicatrice présente sur la joue droite de son amie commençait à apparaître. Et nota également que la jeune femme essayait de rester impassible.

-Licorne... murmura la blonde, les yeux dans le vague. Quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, pas étonnant que je ne bondisse pas de joie.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Avec le pit, nous avons tout essayé mais la décision est venue d'en haut.

-De toute manière, je ne peux pas y couper.

-Non.

-Et pour le reste ?

-Pour ce week-end ? Déjà, pas d'entraînement et pas de match. Nous avons fait une marche de nuit et nous savons pertinemment ce que nous valons quand nous jouons sans période de repos. Ensuite, tu as la garde d'Hermione. Aurore l'a déposée chez toi ce matin.

-Et pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois me coltiner ta chatte ? Elle ne m'aime pas.

-Bien la première fois que tu n'aimes pas les minous... pouffa Mulan, amusée.

-Pas celle-là. A chaque fois que je la garde, elle fait toutes les conneries possibles et inimaginables.

-Pour une fois, je veux prendre mon pied avec ma sexy policière sans que le matou vienne planter ses griffes dans mon dos...

-Fallait pas la prendre. J'aime pas les bêtes, marmonna Emma boudeuse.

-Trop tard.

-Vous me revaudrez ça. La troisième ?

Mulan se demanda comment aborder ce qui lui apparaissait comme quelque chose d'essentiel et ne voulait pas braquer son amie dont elle appréhendait les réactions.

-Est ce que tu vois Regina ce week-end ?

-Oui.

-Lui as-tu parlé de ton père ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Répondit sèchement Emma.

-Parce qu'en dépit de ce qu'il a fait ou dit, le colonel Swan reste ton père. Un jour ou l'autre, tu seras obligée d'y faire face. De répondre aux questions que Regina te posera forcément au sujet de ta famille. Rétorqua la jeune officier sans se démonter devant son amie d'enfance.

-C'est mon géniteur, nuance. (soupir silencieux retenu, regard qui se voile) Je ne veux pas ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Emma avait dit ces mots d'une petite voix et Mulan eut l'impression de revoir son amie quand elle était arrivée sans prévenir chez elle, deux ans auparavant.

Même timbre de voix angoissé, le regard fuyant, la fine cicatrice sur la joue droite apparente ainsi que l'emploi de l'allemand qui trahissaient la peur de la jeune femme.

-Aimer n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force. Conclut Mulan en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Dernière chose. Si jamais l'envie te prend d'aller rendre visite à Mary-Margaret, emmène Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de maman ?

-Parce que je sais que tu iras la voir. Je te connais. Vingt ans ma grande, vingt ans...

* * *

Mary-Margaret, pétillante brune de trente-huit ans, jeta un coup d'œil à son plat qui mijotait et eut un sourire satisfait. L'Anglaise regarda son téléphone portable quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer que l'appel d'Emma était réel.

_Je viens peut-être ce week-end avec Regina__._

Ni plus, ni moins. Emma n'étant pas bavarde au téléphone, la conversation s'était achevée sur les banalités d'usage et l'enseignante se demanda qui était Regina. Sa fille aînée ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée et faisait en sorte de ne rien mélanger.

-Ta sœur vient peut-être demain avec une dénommée Regina. Indiqua l'Anglaise à son fils cadet qui arrivait dans la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur.

-Il va pleuvoir pour que la frangine vienne avec quelqu'un. Autre que Mulan et Aurore. Fit remarquer Neal en éclatant de rire.

-Tu vas les manquer, c'est dommage.

-Non. Papa vient de m'appeler pour me dire que je ne passais pas le week-end avec lui. Répondit l'adolescent d'un ton détaché pour masquer sa déception. Fallait s'y attendre.

-Neal...

-Bah, faut pas qu'il s'étonne si nous ne lui donnons pas de nouvelles.

-Je sais. Soupira Mary-Margaret en regardant son fils. Pour ce week-end, évite de mentionner David devant ta sœur.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

* * *

La petite chatte s'étira et délaissa le canapé ou elle avait élu domicile pour dormir afin d'aller sur les genoux de Regina qui, assise sur une chaise, travaillait sur sa thèse. L'étudiante esquissa un sourire et caressa distraitement la boule de poil rousse.

-T'es qui toi ? Murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'Hermione ronronnait.

* * *

A travers la porte close de l'appartement, Emma pouvait entendre Ella Fitzgerald. Signe qui indiquait que Regina était présente.

La militaire entra en faisant un minimum de bruit, ferma la porte, accrocha ses clés et se dirigea vers le salon où l'étudiante se trouvait.

Regina était de dos, assise sur une chaise, absorbée par sa lecture, n'ayant pas remarqué l'arrivée de sa petite amie qui était adossée au chambranle de la porte, son ceinturon coincé dans ses poches. Emma retint un sifflement admiratif en découvrant la tenue de l'étudiante. Jupe et talons aiguilles. Tenue dont la jeune femme ne raffolait pas pour elle mais qu'elle trouvait sexy sur la jolie brune.

Un picotement sur la nuque avertit la future égyptologue qu'on l'observait. Posant délicatement Hermione sur le sol, Regina se leva et fit face à Emma dont le sourire s'agrandit encore.

La militaire était en face d'elle, en treillis les manches relevées, le béret bleu marine rangé dans la poche latérale droite du pantalon, immobile.

La brune s'approcha d'elle, ses talons résonnant sur le parquet et la blonde ferma les yeux.

Juchée sur ses dix centimètres, la jeune femme était aussi grande qu'elle.

Regina pouvait à présent sentir son parfum. Le même qu'à leur première rencontre.

_Ck one._

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'Emma, jusqu'à sentir son corps contre le sien, et sourit lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur le bas de son dos.

Les yeux toujours clos, Emma sentait que Regina lui effleurait le visage du bout des doigts. Le front, le nez, les joues, le menton...

Postée sur le canapé, Hermione regardait distraitement les deux jeunes femmes, attendant le bon moment pour bondir sur Emma mais son attention fut détournée lorsque des boutons volèrent dans la pièce et qu'un « _Oh putain, ma veste »_ retentisse de la bouche de la militaire...

* * *

Elles étaient allongées sur le sol, nues, Regina sur le ventre, visage tourné vers Emma qui avait une vue imprenable sur la nudité de la brune. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce mais elles n'y faisaient pas attention. Sauf Hermione qui avait élu domicile dans la veste de treillis de la blonde après avoir joué avec les boutons disséminés au sol.

La militaire se mit sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur son poing droit tandis que la main gauche caressait distraitement le dos de l'étudiante.

Pour la première fois, Emma n'avait pas envie de partir, d'abandonner la femme qui était à ses côtés. Elle se sentait bien. A sa place.

_Finalement, ça valait le coup d'attendre. Songea-t'elle avec un sourire en coin._

Regina finit par laisser promener ses doigts sur le visage de la blonde et remarqua la fine cicatrice sur la joue droite.

-Comment te l'aies-tu faite ? Demanda la brune tout en continuant son geste.

-Un accident de voiture il y a deux ans. Je ne conduisais pas. Nous revenions d'une soirée et nous avons loupé un virage. Voiture bousillée et je m'en suis tirée avec quelques bleus et cette magnifique balafre. Je sais qu'elle est là mais je n'y fait plus attention. (sourit) D'après maman et Mulan, elle est révélatrice de mon état d'esprit en plus de la langue que je peux employer.

-Fascinant. (sourit) Vous êtes quelqu'un de difficile à cerner miss Swan mais c'est ce qui fait votre charme. (murmure) Et qui fait que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant les mots prononcés par son amante et la dévisagea.

-Quoi ? Murmura t'elle, stupéfaite.

-Je t'aime. Dit Regina en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La blonde resta silencieuse et l'étudiante ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de réponse. Le regard vert posé sur elle ainsi que le léger sourire parlaient pour la militaire.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais rencontrer ma mère ? Demanda Emma dans un souffle.

-Maintenant ? Fit Regina, surprise de la proposition de la blonde.

-Non. Demain.

-Tu n'as pas entraînement et match ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre à cause de la semaine qui a été chargée. Alors ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Termina la militaire en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son amante.

* * *

-Il est hors de question que je monte dans ce... grimaça Regina en regardant la coccinelle jaune qui était garée sur le parking.

-Dans ce sublime bolide ? Répondit Emma, amusée par la remarque de son amante.

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de radio et encore moins de chauffage. Et qu'elle va nous lâcher au bout de dix kilomètres.

-Désirée est solide et fiable. C'est une vieille dame qui demande beaucoup d'attention mais qui ne m'a jamais fait le coup de la panne.

-A d'autres. Grommela la brune entre ses dents.

La militaire observa quelques secondes l'étudiante et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne paniquerais pas à l'idée de rencontrer ma mère par hasard ?

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Non, le pape. Oui, toi.

-Non.

-Menteuse. Murmura Emma en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Un peu. Concéda Regina en croisant les bras. Juste un peu.

-Tu sais, maman ne va pas te manger. (sourit) En route mauvaise troupe.

* * *

-Nous voilà arrivées. Déclara Emma en se garant devant une grande maison en pierres apparentes, aux volets bleus et au toit de tuiles rouges.

-Elle est... grande.

-L'été, elle est remplie de monde. C'est la maison de famille. Ma mère l'a rachetée à mon grand-père avant qu'il ne reparte définitivement au Pays de Galles.

-Tu as grandi ici ?

-En quelque sorte.

La militaire resta silencieuse quelques secondes, l'index droit battant une mesure imaginaire sur le volant et l'étudiante posa une main sur son genou. Emma esquissa un sourire, l'embrassa sur le front et elles sortirent de la voiture.

Tout était calme et Regina se sentait ailleurs, sur une autre planète, loin, bien loin de sa vie parisienne.

Une pelouse soigneusement entretenue, des massifs de rosiers, des plantes aux fenêtres et la rivière qui coulait à quelques mètres.

A la porte d'entrée, Mary-Margaret regardait les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient par la main et qui avançaient dans sa direction.

Emma embrassa rapidement sa mère sur les deux joues et fit les présentations.

-Gina, je te présente ma mère, Mary-Margaret. Maman, voici Regina.

-Enchantée madame Swan. Répondit poliment l'étudiante.

-Pas de madame entre nous. Rectifia l'Anglaise avec un sourire semblable à celui de sa fille. Bienvenue dans la famille. Termina-t'elle en l'embrassant sur les joues.

* * *

Neal se leva du canapé où il s'était installé pour jouer à la console dès qu'il vit sa sœur. L'adolescent la serra dans ses bras et la militaire lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Paraît que tu ne repars que demain ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu n'es pas avec Wendy ?

-Elle est chez sa sœur. (A Regina) Neal.

-Regina. Tu jouais à quoi ?

-Resident Evil 3. Tu connais ?

-Je suis encore assez jeune pour connaître les aventures de Jill Valentine et des S.T.A.R.S. Pouffa la jeune femme, amusée.

-Emma, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec ta copine.

-Ne me l'accapare pas trop.

-Comme si c'était mon genre. Les filles vont bien ?

-Oui. Comment était ton dernier match ?

-Toi d'abord.

-Je n'ai pas joué. Semaine chargée.

-Balo. (sourit) Un essai et un drop. Se rengorgea Neal, pas peu fier d'impressionner son aînée qui lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux.

-De quel sport parlez-vous ? Demanda Regina.

-Rugby. Répondit l'adolescent. Tu ne connais pas ?

-Dans ma famille, nous sommes plus axés foot.

-Alors, tu es dans la merde avec la frangine. Elle adore le rugby et se comporte comme une femme des cavernes dès que le RCT joue.

-Tu oublies le Pays de Galles. Souligna Emma, amusée.

-Vous ne supportez pas l'Angleterre ?

-Neal est un fervent supporter de la perfide Albion mais nous supportons le XV de France. Pour te donner une idée, c'est comme si au foot, toute ta famille supporterait le Bayern et toi, le München 1860. Et pour ta gouverne petit frère, avant d'être Anglais, nous sommes Gallois.

-Traîtresse. Fit l'adolescent en éclatant de rire.

-C'est toi le traître à soutenir l'ennemi.

Neal tira la langue à sa sœur.

-Gina, tu viens ? Je vais te faire voir le reste de la maison.

-A d'autres. Ricana son frère. Visiter ta chambre...

La militaire rit à nouveau et entraîna l'étudiante dans les différentes pièces de la maison.

-Cuisine. Territoire de maman où tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer quand elle est aux fourneaux.

-Telle mère, telle fille.

-Je n'avais jamais fait attention. Bref. Salle de jeux qui fait également office de bibliothèque. Salle à manger. Buanderie. Salle de bain. (monte un escalier et désigne les portes) Chambre de Neal. Celle de maman. (montre un escalier) L'ancien grenier reconverti en dortoir avec salle de bain. Nous sommes une famille nombreuse du côté de maman.

-Où est la tienne ?

-Ici. Indiqua Emma en ouvrant une porte.

A l'instar de la chambre de l'appartement, celle-ci était également vierge de toute décoration.

Un lit deux places, un bureau et une armoire. Rien qui indiquait la présence éventuelle de la blonde sauf un cadre posé sur une des tables de chevet.

La brune s'en saisit et sourit en découvrant une Emma âgée de douze ans, en uniforme de son école, en compagnie d'un homme en tenue Terre de France, ganté et coiffé d'un képi, qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête. La ressemblance était flagrante entre le père et la fille. Même posture, même regard mais ce qui surprit Regina, ce furent les attitudes. Emma et David ne montraient rien.

-Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais dû l'enlever. Commenta la blonde en regardant distraitement la photo.

-C'est ton père ?

-Oui. Le colonel Swan.

-Il est...

-Non. Nous ne nous côtoyons plus et c'est très bien ainsi. Termina la jeune femme en enlevant le cadre et en le rangeant dans l'armoire.

* * *

-Et un jour, Emma est revenue d'un match de foot avec un strap sur l'arcade, des mèches dans le nez et du sang sur son maillot. _« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » « Mais rien maman. Je me suis prise un coup de coude sur le visage de la part d'une défenseure qui faisait une tête de plus que moi »_

-Ce que j'avais oublié de te dire, c'est qu'elle m'avait cherchée tout le long du match. Fautes à répétition. Ce qui fait qu'à un corner, nous nous sommes rentrées dedans.

-Rentrées dedans ? Fit Mary-Margaret, surprise. J'avais eu l'impression que vous vous étiez battues.

-C'est même là où tu m'as dit que je devais me mettre au rugby. Sauf que je n'avais pas la carrure pour.

-Maintenant, tu pourrais avec ton allure de déménageuse. Plaisanta Neal.

-Une carrure de quoi ? Rit l'Anglaise, amusée par les propos de son fils. (A Regina) Enfant, Emma était du genre casse-cou, ce qui contrastait avec sa taille et sa corpulence. Petite, fluette mais rapide et téméraire. Je ne compte plus les fois où elle rentrait à la maison avec les genoux écorchés... Entre quatorze et quinze ans, elle a grandi d'un coup. Termina l'enseignante avec un sourire lointain, attitude qui n'échappa pas à Regina qui se demandait quel était le sens caché de cette phrase.

-Je vais débarrasser. Fit la militaire en se levant. Neal ?

-Je te suis.

Le frère et la sœur débarrassèrent rapidement la table et Regina resta seule avec Mary-Margaret. Des questions trottaient dans sa tête mais l'étudiante n'osait pas les poser, par peur d'essuyer une fin de non-recevoir.

-Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Demanda l'Anglaise en regardant la jeune femme.

-Emma ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? Fit la brune, surprise.

-Ma fille ne me parle jamais de sa vie privée. Cependant, vous êtes la première petite amie qu'elle me présente.

-Je suis étudiante en égyptologie.

-Vous êtes déjà partie ?

-Oui. C'est même sur un chantier, en Égypte, que j'ai rencontré Emma.

Mary-Margaret eut un sourire en coin, songeant à sa propre rencontre d'avec le père de ses enfants plus de vingt ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle était jeune fille au pair et David, jeune officier, qui venait d'être affecté en Allemagne.

_La vie peut être ironique par moment..._

-Dès que je l'ai vue...

-Vous avez su que c'était elle et personne d'autre. Sourit la plus âgée. Certaines histoires commencent comme ça.

-Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec le côté fleur bleu de maman. Déclara Emma en revenant dans la salle à manger avec Neal. Un peu plus et elle va te montrer sa collection de romans à l'eau de rose.

-J'aime bien Barbara Cartland. Se défendit Mary-Margaret. Et il n'y a pas de mauvaise littérature.

La blonde sourit, embrassa sa mère sur la joue et fit signe à l'étudiante de la suivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à l'arrière de la maison où une barque à fond plat était amarrée.

-Tu veux me faire monter là-dedans ? Dit Regina en regardant avec dédain la barque.

-Oui.

-Heu...

-Tu n'as pas le pied marin ?

-Absolument pas.

-Pourtant, il va bien falloir que tu montes dans cette barque. Je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

-Ne peut-on pas y aller en voiture ?

-On pourrait mais je tiens à te faire découvrir le marais. En été, c'est blindé de touristes tandis qu'en cette saison...

-Très bien. Concéda la brune, peu rassurée à l'idée de se balader en barque. Qui allons-nous voir ?

-Mon grand-père. Il possède une maison à quelques conches d'ici.

-Conches ?

-C'est le nom des canaux. Pour te donner une idée, il habite à environ deux kilomètres.

-Que nous aurions pu faire en voiture.

-Et te priver d'une agréable balade en ma compagnie ? Sourit la militaire en s'installant, suivie par l'étudiante. Tu vas voir, c'est magnifique. Et surtout, très calme. Le soir, quand le soleil se couche, tout prend un aspect différent. Tu n'as plus l'impression d'être ici mais sur une autre planète...

* * *

James Swan, solide gaillard d'1m90, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blancs coupés courts, ferma son livre qu'il lisait sous la glycine dès qu'il entendit le bruit d'une barque qu'on amarrait au ponton. L'ancien militaire se leva et alla à la rencontre des deux arrivantes. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, sourit en voyant sa petite-fille et pencha sa tête sur le côté lorsqu'il vit la brune qui l'accompagnait.

De tous ses petits-enfants, Emma et Neal étaient ceux qu'il voyait le plus souvent. Pas à cause de la proximité car tous ses enfants vivaient à moins de trente kilomètres de lui mais parce que dans la famille Swan, les rapports étaient très compliqués.

James eut un large sourire lorsque les deux jeunes femmes le rejoignirent et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais s'écrivaient beaucoup. Deux à trois fois par semaine.

-Bonjour Emma. Dit-il en l'embrassant affectueusement sur le front. (à l'étudiante) Vous devez être Regina. James Swan. Termina l'ancien officier en tendant une main que la brune serra.

-Maman t'a prévenu ? Demanda Emma, étonnée.

-C'est Neal qui a vendu la mèche. (sort un portable de sa poche) Je suis un grand-père moderne et comme ça, je suis joignable H24. Mais je préfère le stylo et le papier.

-A qui le dis-tu. Soupira la militaire.

-Tu n'es pas accro à ton téléphone ? S'amusa James qui savait que sa petite-fille n'était pas fan des nouvelles technologies.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'en aurais pas mais il faut que je sois joignable... et, dans un sens, le téléphone, c'est pratique. Fit la blonde en riant.

Tout le temps de l'échange entre James et Emma, Regina était restée silencieuse, observant les deux protagonistes. Tous les deux avaient la même couleur des yeux mais ce qui lui tapa à l'œil, ce furent leurs postures. Bien droits et les mains derrière le dos.

-Ancien officier. Je suis à la retraite. Fit James à Regina. Il est difficile d'occulter certaines habitudes.

-Combien de temps êtes-vous resté à l'armée ?

-J'ai été enfant de troupe avant de m'engager à dix-huit ans et gagner mes galons au feu. J'ai pris ma retraite à soixante ans. Un peu plus de quarante ans je dirais.

-Quarante ans ?

-Oui. Je peux affirmer sans me tromper que j'ai consacré ma vie à l'institution. Termina l'ancien militaire en faisant signe aux deux jeunes femmes de le suivre.

Le trio pénétra dans la maison et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où James fouilla dans une armoire pour en sortir un jeu d'échecs qu'il posa sur la table basse. Tout en installant les pièces, il désigna à Emma de prendre place au Pleyel qui occupait la place centrale du salon.

-Regina, vous n'avez rien contre la musique classique j'espère. S'enquit James.

-Au contraire.

-Gina adore Chopin mais pas Wagner.

-Tu lui en joues ?

-A l'oreille. Emma m'a impressionnée la première fois.

-Il paraît qu'elle tient ça de moi. (sourit) Une partie ?

-Heu...

-Je joue assez contre ma petite-fille. Prenez place en face de moi je vous prie. Petite, Chopin.

La concernée sourit et laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur les touches d'ivoire.

Emma savait que la partie d'échecs entre James et Regina n'était pas si anodine que ça. D'après l'ancien militaire, la manière de jouer reflétait le comportement de la personne.

_Tu es comme moi et ton père. Tu choisis la fuite dès que tu ne contrôles pas la situation._

Et le patriarche avait raison concernant le père et la fille.

* * *

-Elle va de l'avant. Dit James à la fin de la partie, une fois que Regina se soit éloignée pour se rafraîchir. C'est un bon point.

-Et ?

-Tu veux mon avis ?

-Oui.

-Ta brune s'entend bien avec Mulan ?

-Oui.

-Fonce petite, fonce mais pas droit dans le mur. Regina va t'apporter la stabilité dont tu as besoin et vous allez faire un sacré bout de chemin ensemble. Et qui sait...

-Mais ?

-Ne cloisonne pas tout.

* * *

Regina prenait une douche tandis qu'Emma buvait un thé en compagnie de sa mère.

-Vous êtes allées voir James ?

-Oui.

-J'aime bien Regina. Elle a l'air d'être une jeune femme équilibrée et bien dans sa peau. Cependant... Quel est le but de ta visite ?

-C'est comme ça.

-Emma. Soupira l'Anglaise en remarquant que la militaire était mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça va trop vite ? Murmura la blonde.

-Je te rappelle qu'avec ton père, nous nous installés au bout de trois mois et mariés un mois plus tard.

-Parce que tu étais enceinte de moi.

-Et parce que je l'aimais. L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. (soupire) Après, je ne pouvais pas savoir que...

-Je sais. Coupa la blonde, peu désireuse d'aller sur ce terrain-là. Je crois que j'ai la trouille.

-De ?

-De l'aimer et de la laisser entrer dans ma vie.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas du même milieu ?

-Regarde où ça t'a conduite avec papa. Qui me dit que ça ne sera pas la même chose ?

A mots couverts, Emma venait d'exposer sa principale crainte. C'était la première fois où Mary-Margaret voyait sa fille aussi peu sûre d'elle.

-Emma, ton père n'a jamais fait l'effort de laisser le militaire à la caserne. Non parce qu'il n'en était pas capable mais parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire cet effort-là. Ça, combiné à d'autres raisons... Tu es sa fille mais tu n'es pas lui. Tu es Emma et non une David en miniature. Tu es toi avec tes forces et tes faiblesses. Laisse David où il est. Il n'a plus à interférer dans ta vie.

Mary-Margaret sourit, se leva, embrassa sa fille sur le front et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Restée seule, Emma songea aux paroles de sa mère.

_Tu es toi et non une David en miniature_

Propos que la jeune femme aurait aimé entendre beaucoup plus tôt, en lieu et place du _« Ne dis rien et ne montre rien. Obéis aux ordres sans rien demander. Aimer est une faiblesse. Tu es comme moi, je t'ai faite à mon image et ne me déçois pas »_

La blonde ferma brièvement les yeux en pensant aux paroles de son père.

_Vous m'avez faite à votre image mon colonel_

-Tout va bien liebchen ? S'enquit Regina en remarquant que la jeune femme était silencieuse.

-Viens avec moi. Je veux te faire voir quelque chose.

* * *

La barque à fond plat était attachée à un arbre. Le soleil se couchait et les habitants nocturnes du marais commençaient à manifester leur présence.

Bien installée entre les jambes d'Emma qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, le dos calé contre son torse, Regina regardait autour d'elle, séduite par le contraste qu'offrait le soleil couchant avec la nature environnante.

-Tu as raison en disant avoir l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. C'est si... Reposant et calme. Combien de filles sont venues ici ? Demanda l'étudiante, curieuse de savoir si elle était la première à venir ici en compagnie de la blonde ou non.

-Aucune. Tu es la première. Quand je suis chez maman, j'aime venir ici le soir pour réfléchir à certaines choses.

-Le silence des lieux t'y aide ?

-Oui sauf que dans quelques minutes, cela ne pas être le cas.

-Ah bon ?

-Tend l'oreille et écoute s'il te plaît.

Le silence fut bientôt interrompu par des croassements et Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Les grenouilles du marais font la symphonie tous les soirs ?

-J'aime les entendre. C'est une habitude que j'ai depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Ici, c'est chez moi.

Ce que la jeune femme ne dit pas, c'était que ce bruit l'apaisait. Lui rappelait qu'elle était parmi les siens. Comme pour Mulan, ce coin de paradis était son ancrage.

Regina avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par le clapotis de l'eau contre la barque et l'étreinte rassurante de la militaire.

-Tu as toujours les clés de chez moi ?

-Tu veux les récupérer ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre la question.

-Non. Garde-les. Définitivement.

Surprise, l'étudiante se retourna et fit face à Emma.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

Regina sourit et sentit une main se poser sur ses hanches tandis que l'autre se posait délicatement sur sa joue gauche.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma en l'attirant contre elle pour l'embrasser.

* * *

James posa son verre de Jack devant lui et observa sa belle-fille qui coupait des carottes.

L'ancien militaire aimait passer du temps chez l'enseignante et vice versa. Il avait toujours eu de l'affection et de la tendresse pour ce bout de femme d'à peine 1m60 et la considérait comme sa troisième fille.

-Que penses-tu de Regina ? Demanda James à Mary-Margaret qui rajoutait les légumes à son bourguignon qui mijotait.

-Elle est à l'opposé d'Emma et elle m'a fait bonne impression. Admis l'enseignante en se retournant vers son beau-père. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle est enfin heureuse.

-Apaisée serait le terme plus approprié. As-tu des nouvelles de David ?

-Neal devait passer le week-end chez lui mais cela ne s'est pas fait. Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec son boulot.

James fut déçu en entendant la réponse et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Constata-t'il en soupirant. Après, il ne faut pas s'étonner si David fait le courant d'air.

L'Anglaise s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et regarda son beau-père.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les chiens ne font peut-être pas des chats mais vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'attitude de votre fils vis-à-vis de vous et de nos enfants. C'est lui qui l'a voulu. Pas nous. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire concernant Emma...

-Mais tu l'as eu pour Neal.

-Je n'aurais pas supporté avoir un troisième David en face de moi.

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais spécialement souhaité que mon fils embrasse la même carrière que moi. C'est vrai. Pas souvent chez soi, toujours à droite et à gauche. Pas le temps de voir grandir ses enfants...

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'attitude de David. Répliqua gentiment l'enseignante et en baissant le feu.

-Si je l'avais élevé différemment... Si j'avais été plus présent à la maison...

James se tut quelques secondes et but une gorgée de son Jack. Revoyant son fils, à 10 ans, tout fier de lui citer les grades et les procédures trans sans se tromper. Revoyant aussi une petite fille blonde se réfugier chez lui, son père lui ayant confisqué son ballon de foot car elle avait fait une erreur sur les grades.

Une petite fille qui a grandi trop vite, à qui David n'a pas laissé le droit de vivre ses rêves.

-Il l'a faite à son image et d'un certain côté, j'en suis responsable.

-Non. C'est moi qui en suis responsable. Si j'avais su qu'une simple admiration pour un treillis aurait donné ce que l'on sait... Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Personne ne peut revenir en arrière.

-Mais...

-Non James. L'abîme entre Emma et David n'est dû qu'à votre fils. Termina l'Anglaise en retournant à son bourguignon. Vous restez dîner ?

-Je ne veux pas déranger.

-Déranger qui ? Cela vous donnera l'occasion de passer du temps avec notre courant d'air.

* * *

-Maman, tu t'es surpassée. Déclara Neal en repoussant son assiette vide. J'ai le ventre qui va exploser.

-Idem. Confirma Emma en souriant.

-C'est le meilleur bourguignon que j'ai mangé. Admis Regina avec un soupir de satisfaction.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas goûté à la cuisine de James. Renchérit Mary-Margaret avec un sourire en coin.

-Ma cuisine n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça.

-A d'autres grand-père. Quand tu fais le repas de Thanksgiving... répondit l'adolescent avec un large sourire.

-La dinde est déclarée morte pour la France. Termina la militaire en éclatant de rire.

-Morte pour la France ? Demanda l'étudiante, perplexe.

-Cela veut dire qu'il n'en reste plus. Déclara fièrement James. Ces deux-là sont des ventres sur pattes.

-Pas vrai.

-Osez prétendre le contraire. Gronda faussement l'ancien officier, amusé par ses petits-enfants.

-Papy... bougonna Neal.

James ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent et porta son attention vers sa petite-fille qui ne disait rien mais dont l'index droit battait la mesure sur la table. Geste à priori anodin mais qui montrait que quelque chose la perturbait. Regina s'en rendit également compte, posa une main rassurante sur son bras mais, à la surprise de tous, la militaire se leva.

-Il faut que je prenne l'air.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda l'étudiante à son amante.

-Non.

Mary-Margaret regarda discrètement son beau-père qui se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa petite-fille.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna la brune restée à table.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit sincèrement l'Anglaise à Regina.

La future égyptologue savait qu'Emma n'était pas une grande bavarde et qu'elle parlait peu de ses ressentis.

-Elle ne me dira rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Emma va revenir dans cinq minutes avec le sourire. Coupa Neal en se levant. Regina, tu m'aides ?

L'étudiante opina de la tête et se leva, à moitié convaincue par la réponse de l'adolescent.

* * *

Emma était assise sur les marches de la terrasse, ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. James était derrière elle et attendait que sa petite-fille parle mais il savait que s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas, la militaire allait se murer dans le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t'il en se mettant face à la blonde qui restait silencieuse. (l'observe) Correction. Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

Emma leva les yeux vers son grand-père, stupéfaite qu'il arrive à deviner ce qui la tracassait.

-Février. Licorne. Murmura la jeune femme, le regard vissé sur ses mains.

-Et ? (s'accroupit) Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes mains ? Dit-il en les prenant dans les siennes et en remarquant le léger tremblement. Toutes les missions ne se ressemblent pas et c'est normal d'avoir de l'appréhension. C'est la deuxième fois que tu vas là-bas ?

-Oui.

-Quand l'as-tu su ?

-Hier. Mulan. Le capitaine n'a rien pu faire. C'est mon job.

-C'est ton job mais il ne doit pas empiéter sur ta vie privée. Et tu as Regina maintenant. La donne n'est plus la même. (sourit) C'est ça qui te fait peur.

-Perspicace.

-Et observateur.

Emma opina de la tête et James l'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. En cet instant même, il ne voyait pas la sous-officier sévère et rigide mais une jeune femme effrayée par la tournure que prenait sa vie et ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Avoir peur, c'est humain. Et le montrer à la personne aimée ne signifie pas être faible. Murmura-t'il en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre, Emma finissait de se brosser les dents.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, se concluant par une partie de belote, jeu auquel Regina se savait pas jouer. Au final, l'étudiante apprit les règles via Emma qui s'était associée à elle, au plus grand désespoir non feint de Neal qui avait décrété « _que malgré la présence d'un maillon faible, pardon Gina, Emma et papy allaient nous foutre une branlée »_. Ce que les deux concernés ne démentirent pas.

La militaire enfila rapidement un short et un débardeur et se rendit dans sa chambre où Regina, malgré l'heure tardive, lisait. A la vue de son amante, la brune ferma son livre, le posa sur la table de nuit et lui sourit.

-J'ai cru que tu allais passer la nuit dans la salle de bain. Plaisanta-t'elle une fois que la blonde se fut couchée près d'elle.

-Drôle d'idée. Rétorqua Emma en l'attirant contre elle et en éteignant la lumière. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui. J'aime énormément ta famille. Surtout ton grand-père.

-Le charme légendaire des Swan a agi sur toi. Pouffa la blonde, amusée.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi James t'a rejointe ?

Emma resta silencieuse quelques secondes et finit par dire :

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Pour savoir. Dès que cela te concerne directement, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un terrain miné. C'est frustrant.

-Je n'aime pas parler de moi. C'est différent.

-Et je suppose que...

-Il n'y a rien à savoir. Coupa sèchement la militaire. Je te le répète, je n'aime pas parler de moi et je ne veux surtout pas m'engueuler avec toi pour des questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

Regina ne répondit pas, devinant que la blonde n'allait pas remettre de sitôt le sujet sur le tapis. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par la respiration lente et régulière d'Emma.

* * *

_La suite arrive bientôt! _

_C_


	8. Chapter 8

_Après moult péripéties, voici la suite. Comme d'hab, un énorme merci à ma chère para^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Charlie_

_Croeso i gorachod... Ild_

* * *

Trois semaines après leur week-end dans le marais, Regina patientait devant la gare, cherchant dans la foule une grande blonde aux yeux verts qui devait venir la chercher.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas revues depuis leur séjour chez Mary-Margaret à cause de l'emploi du temps de la militaire qui avait enchaîné deux semaines sans coupure. Mais les appels avaient été nombreux. Les lettres aussi et Regina avait vite remarqué que la blonde était bien plus prolixe à l'écrit qu'à l'oral.

La future égyptologue vérifia son maquillage une dernière fois à l'aide d'un miroir de poche qu'elle avait pris dans son sac à main et reprit son attente.

-Salut Gina ! S'exclama Aurore en venant à sa rencontre.

-Salut. Emma n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda l'étudiante, surprise de ne pas voir son amante.

-Non. Bien voyagé ?

-En trois heure et quelque, j'ai eu le temps de finir le Petit Prince et d'enchaîner sur une Hermione Granger en mode 007. Très sympa à lire.

-Je suppose que tu l'as emprunté à Emma. Et tu as pu penser à toutes les perversités que tu pourrais faire avec ta moitié... plaisanta la policière. D'ailleurs, en parlant du courant d'air, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Plus sociable, plus ouverte et qui a le regard qui pétille dès qu'elle nous parle de toi. Pour le reste, c'est toujours Emma.

Regina sourit et Aurore l'entraîna sur le parking où l'étudiante reconnut la coccinelle jaune.

-C'est quoi...

-Pas de panique. Mulan a pris la voiture et Emma m'a laissé la sienne. Ma chérie n'aime pas conduire la voiture de Blondie. Et mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu l'adorais...

-Elle n'a pas encore fait le coup de la panne.

-Elle l'aurait fait, je suis sûre qu'Emma aurait vite trouvé une solution. Comme la fois où nous nous étions trouvées en rade sur le bord d'une nationale avec une deuche. Un machin avait lâché et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour regarder les leçons d'Aubade, Emma avait trouvé la panne et l'avait remise en état grâce à sa ceinture. (sourit) On y va ?

* * *

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amies étaient aux abords d'un petit stade et Regina avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Un match le vendredi ? Excellent.

-Pour une fois que ça tombe quand je ne suis pas de service, je suis contente. Ce n'est qu'un amical mais cela risque d'être marrant à voir.

-Elles savent que nous sommes là ?

-Peut-être. Répondit Aurore, mystérieuse.

* * *

Les joueuses étaient à l'échauffement, alternant les jeux de passe, les courses et les étirements.

-Tu crois qu'elles sont arrivées ? Demanda Emma à Mulan tout en lui faisant une tête.

-Aurore n'est jamais en retard. Répliqua l'asiatique en lui passant le ballon que la blonde expédia dans la lucarne droite, prenant Ruby à contre-pied.

La gardienne relança le cuir à Emma qui jongla avec.

-Blondie, t'attends quoi pour tirer ? Une PLD ? Soupira la pétillante brune, vexée de s'être faite avoir quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

Regina observait Emma qui, après avoir jonglé à nouveau, tira du pied gauche. Elle apprécia le geste en connaisseuse et Aurore qui, comme à son habitude, observait le trio, remarqua un changement sur la tenue d'Emma.

-Étrange. Le 13 au lieu du 17 habituel. Murmura la policière.

Regina eut un sourire en coin en fixant le fameux numéro. Subtile référence au jour de leur rencontre en Égypte et de leurs retrouvailles dans ce bar du Marais.

-Tu disais ? Finit par dire l'étudiante.

-Rien... cela dit... Un but de ta chérie sur une passe décisive de la mienne. Dit Aurore en souriant.

-C'est un pari ?

-Oui. La perdante paye un coup à la gagnante.

-Ça me va. Je rajoute un clean sheet. Et promis, je ne boirais pas de bière. Plaisanta Regina.

-Tenu !

* * *

Le match se solda par une victoire 4/0 avec un doublé d'Emma et deux passes décisives de Mulan.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu. Constata Aurore, nullement déçue.

-Oui. Mulan a raison quand elle dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir où se situe Emma. C'est impressionnant. Pardon pour la comparaison mais, sur le terrain, tu as l'impression de voir jouer un couple.

-Je sais. Tu verras, on s'y fait avec ces deux-là.

* * *

-Je crois que je viens de trouver un nouveau surnom. Déclara Mulan qui était en train de se changer tandis qu'Emma enfilait son jean. Mais il reste entre nous.

-Tu me fait peur.

-13.

-C'est pour ? Demanda Ruby qui rangeait méthodiquement son sac.

-Pour Regina. (sourit) Nous n'allons pas sans arrêt l'appeler Gina et notre blonde a toujours joué avec le 17. Le 13 est donc pour Regina. J'ai vu juste ?

-Oui. Admit Emma en enfilant son sweat à capuche aux trois bandes. Et...

-Et on se magne le fion les dindes. Coupa Ruby. J'ai chopé le 06 d'une des nanas de l'équipe adverse et je voudrais bien faire la troisième mi-temps avec l'ennemie. (Sourit) Vous m'excuserez auprès de vos chéries...

* * *

Regina et Aurore patientaient dans un bar, non loin de chez Emma, en buvant un café bien chaud. Les deux amies parlaient de tout et de rien et furent bientôt rejointes par leurs compagnes respectives. Mulan embrassa Aurore sur la joue tandis qu'Emma se contentait de sourire à Regina, heureuse de la voir.

-Rub n'est pas avec vous ? S'enquit Aurore, surprise de ne pas voir leur amie.

-Non. Madame est partie courir la gueuse. Répondit Mulan en riant.

-Elle fraternise avec l'ennemie. Compléta Emma, hilare.

-Incorrigible. C'est du Rub en puissance. Fit la policière à l'étudiante. Une nana lui tape dans l'œil, elle fait un peu de rentre dedans et hop, nous ne la voyons pas pendant deux jours.

-Sauf que là, ce serait plus pour oublier quelqu'un. Renchérit l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin.

-Belle ?

-Belle. Mais elle n'ira pas en face. Compléta la lieutenant à l'attention d'Emma. Tu en sauras plus dans une semaine.

-Pas d'histoire de caserne le week-end. Prévint Aurore, faussement menaçante. Je te vois déjà assez peu la semaine alors le week-end, c'est sacré. Au fait Emma, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as joué avec le 13 au lieu du 17 habituel ?

-Non, non, non. La question est : est-ce que Regina a aimé le match ? Reprit Mulan qui voulait savoir si Emma allait répondre ou pas.

-Intéressant. Répondit l'étudiante.

-C'est tout ?

-Intéressant dans le sens où j'ai dit à Aurore que vous voir jouer, c'est comme voir un vieux couple. Pas besoin de savoir où se trouve l'autre . Je me suis même fait la réflexion que j'aurais aimé être avec vous sur le terrain.

-Tu y étais d'une certaine manière. Dit l'asiatique en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Non... Le 13 est pour Regina ? S'exclama Aurore, surprise. Emma, tu es fleur bleue en fait.

-Secret défense. Grommela l'intéressée en regardant son amante qui souriait.

-Ok... J'en connais deux dont les hormones se battent en duel. Plaisanta Mulan. Ma chérie, je crois que nous allons mettre les voiles.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous prêter une paire de menottes. Renchérit la policière, hilare.

-_Le sex appeal de la policière me fait mouiller devant, derrière... _chantonna Emma qui rajouta, blasée : Vous êtes pires que des lapines.

-Ouais. Enfin, en attendant, le réchauffement de la planète, ce sera vous. Les voisins vont apprécier ! Pouffa Mulan, amusée, tout en prenant la main de sa compagne et en se levant. Bon week-end les filles. Regina, profites bien de la semaine de repos de ta moitié.

Une fois le couple parti, l'étudiante regarda la militaire qui arborait un sourire amusé.

-Le 13 hein...

-Une manière de t'avoir avec moi. Répondit Emma, gênée.

-Aurore a raison de dire qu'en fait, tu es fleur bleue.

-Sans commentaire.

-Et tu as une semaine de vacances ?

-Oui. Fin d'encadrement. Pour une fois que cela tombe pendant une période de vacances scolaires.

-Intéressant. Fit la brune en posant une main sur celle de la blonde et en souriant. Je crois que nous allons donner raison à nos deux amies.

-Sur le réchauffement de la planète ?

-Absolument miss Swan. Absolument.

* * *

Tout en buvant de l'eau, Emma regardait Regina qui dormait à ses côtés et un sourire épanoui naquit sur ses lèvres en songeant aux quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

La jeune femme s'étira comme un chat et retint un rire en sentant quelques courbatures qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les suites du match.

Laissant la brune dormir, la blonde enfila rapidement un short et un tee-shirt pour aller dans la cuisine où elle se prépara un thé.

Les mains posées autour de la tasse, Emma se perdit dans ses pensées.

_Je suis effrayée par ce qu'elle me fait ressentir mais en même temps, je suis heureuse. Si heureuse que j'ai l'impression que si je mets des mots dessus, tout partira en fumée._

Et il y avait également son départ dans trois mois. Là encore, la militaire ne savait pas comment le dire à sa compagne.

Emma n'aimait pas que sa famille s'inquiète pour elle. La jeune femme faisait son job, point barre. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que certaines nuits étaient plus agitées que d'autres, que des souvenirs remontaient. Il n'y avait que Mulan, et maintenant Ruby car elles étaient déjà parties ensemble, à qui elle pouvait en parler. D'ailleurs, en parler était un bien grand mot. Le trio préférait boire un jack et laisser le silence s'installer. Les mots étaient inutiles. Comme avec James et Leopold, ses grands-pères. Les deux hommes avaient un sixième sens pour deviner quand leur petite-fille avait besoin d'eux.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien et que des mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, pour se poser sur son ventre.

-Je t'ai réveillée ?

-Ton absence. Corrigea l'étudiante en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

Emma frissonna et fut heureuse que son amante ne voit pas l'expression sur son visage car elle venait de réaliser que la jeune femme pressée contre son dos était nue.

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Continua la brune en caressant distraitement le ventre de la blonde.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

_Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, tu l'auras._

Elle se sentait totalement à la merci de sa Reine d'Égypte.

-Je me doute que tu n'aimes pas être mise devant le fait accompli mais... Est-ce que tu voudrais rencontrer mes parents ?

-Ils sont en France ?

-En Bavière.

-Combien de temps ?

-Tout le week-end, voire plus si tu es d'accord. C'est ce que je voulais te proposer quand je suis arrivée.

-Et si j'avais refusé ? Taquina Emma.

-Et bien, j'aurais utilisé des arguments très convaincants. Susurra la brune à son oreille tout en glissant ses mains dans le short.

_Il se trouve que je suis incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit..._

Emma réprima un gémissement en sentant une des mains de son amante flirter dangereusement avec son intimité tandis qu'elle lui embrassait la nuque.

-Tes arguments sont... (une main caresse ses seins et deux doigts entrent en elle) foutrement convaincants... termina dans un souffle la militaire en se pressant un peu plus contre la brune.

* * *

Devant la gare, Regina resserra un peu plus les pans de son écharpe et son regard glissa vers Emma qui, vêtue de son éternel jean, converses et veste en cuir rouge, avait les mains derrière le dos. L'étudiante ne pouvait que sourire face à cette posture.

Tout le long du voyage en train, la militaire avait somnolé et, quelques minutes avant leur arrivée, avait fait quelques pas dans le wagon pour se dégourdir les jambes. Attitude somme toute banale dans un train mais la brune avait deviné que la blonde était mal à l'aise.

-Je te sens tendue liebchen.

-Non.

-Emma.

-Un peu. Avoua la jeune femme en se dandinant. Juste un peu.

-Tu es déjà venue ici ? Demanda Regina, curieuse et cherchant également pour lui changer les idées.

-A Munich ? L'année dernière avec les filles pour l'Oktoberfest. Baptême à coup de Späten et de choucroute qui va avec. Et une Ruby ivre morte qui braillait de la paillarde. (sourit au souvenir) Nous nous sommes bien marrées pendant deux jours. Tu y étais ?

-Avec une cousine et ses amies, en tenue traditionnelle. Je crois que Zelena a les photos. Je lui demanderai. Si ça se trouve, nous avons dû nous croiser.

-Je ne crois pas. Un visage comme le tien ne s'oublie pas. Déclara Emma en souriant.

Regina lui rendit son sourire en entendant ces paroles et une posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui se détendit.

Une Jaguar XKE grise s'arrêta à leur hauteur et Emma ne put retenir un sifflement connaisseur en admirant les courbes élégantes du véhicule.

-Désirée a l'air ridicule... Souffla la militaire, à nouveau mal à l'aise. Dans quel monde vis-tu Gina ?

-Papa est diplomate et maman est chirurgienne. Je suis peut-être née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche mais rassure-toi je connais la valeur de l'argent. Sourit la brune.

Un grand jeune homme, à la courte chevelure brune, sortit de la Jaguar et ne put s'empêcher de rire en remarquant aux pieds des filles un sac à dos et deux valises.

-Deux bagages de ta part. Que c'est charitable. Se moqua Daniel en allemand. La dernière fois, c'était trois. Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu emmènes autant de fringues.

-Parce que je suis une femme ?

Le jeune homme tira la langue et Regina éclata de rire.

-Papa ne pouvait pas venir. Peter l'a entraîné dans une construction de Lego. (regarde Emma) Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà vus.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda l'étudiante, surprise.

-Manœuvres inter-régiments. Expliqua Emma dans la langue de Goethe. Mais j'ignorais que Daniel était ton frère.

-Et moi que tu étais sa copine. (sourit) On parle encore de la petite Française dans mon régiment.

-Parce que j'ai simplement passé une journée avec tes gars et que je ne leur ai pas donné le choix. Rien d'impressionnant à cela.

-Ils t'ont obéi au doigt et à l'œil, sans rechigner et exécuté tes ordres sans broncher alors que les trois quarts jouent encore à celui qui a la plus grosse. Avoua Daniel tout en faisant le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir le coffre. Gina, installes-toi, je m'occupe des sacs avec ma bidasse de belle-sœur.

Emma éclata de rire en voyant l'air mi-choqué, mi-amusé de son amante et donna les bagages au jeune homme qui les mit dans le coffre. Cette tâche faite, Daniel se mit au volant et la militaire s'installa aux côtés de Regina.

-Kat n'est pas avec toi ? S'enquit la future égyptologue.

-Non. Elle est restée à la maison. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Elle est enceinte ?

-Non. Kat est simplement malade. La grippe mais quelque chose me dit que ça l'arrange bien.

-Première sortie de Granny. Soupira la brune.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher.

-Elle est si terrible que ça votre grand-mère ? S'enquit Emma.

-Comment te dire... Tu es Française et tu es avec Gina. Crimes de lèse-majesté. En gros, tu es dans la merde.

-Daniel !

Le conducteur tira la langue et éclata de rire.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, le trio était arrivé à destination et Emma regardait le paysage, digne d'une carte postale.

Un immense manoir au toit enneigé se dressait devant elle.

-Maison qui est dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations. Confia Regina à Emma.

-XVIII° ?

-Il me semble. Tu demanderas à papa, il est intarissable dessus.

-J'y penserai.

-Tout va bien se passer. Souffla l'étudiante en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-Ça se voit tant que ça que je suis mal à l'aise ?

-Je commence à te connaître.

-Les filles, nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'intérieur. Je commence à avoir le nez qui gèle. Décréta Daniel en prenant les sacs qui étaient dans le coffre.

* * *

Le trio se rendit directement dans la cuisine, située à l'arrière de la maison, où les parents des jumeaux buvaient un café en compagnie de leur petit dernier qui, installé sur sa chaise haute, sourit en voyant ses aînés.

-Bonjour. Fit Henry en se levant. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Excellent. Répondit Regina en allemand. (se tourne vers Emma) Liebchen, je te présente mes parents, Henry et Cora Mills. Et la petite terreur, Peter.

-Non. Répondit le petit garçon en français et en croisant les bras.

-Désolé de ne pas être venu vous chercher en personne à la gare. S'excusa le diplomate dans la langue de Molière. J'ai été occupé par le petit bonhomme.

-Papa, tu peux parler en allemand. Emma est trilingue.

-Quelle est la troisième langue ? Demanda-t-il à la militaire qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

-Anglais monsieur. Je comprends et lis également le Gallois mais je ne le parle pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas que Française. Si ?

-Anglaise par ma mère et franco-américaine par mon père.

-Sacré mélange si je peux me permettre. (sourit) Chérie, je crois que notre fille a trouvé la perle rare. Tu es d'accord avec moi la terreur ?

Peter regarda son père et offrit un sourire édenté, ce qui fit rire les adultes.

-Thé ou café ? Proposa Cora en regardant le couple et son fils.

-Thé. Répondirent en même temps Emma et Regina.

-Rien pour moi maman. Je vais appeler Kat. Juste pour savoir comment elle va.

La chirurgienne esquissa un sourire et les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent. Regina à côté de son père et Emma à la droite de Peter. Ce dernier, après avoir longuement regardé la blonde, lui tendit un animal en plastique que la jeune femme saisit.

-Il ne fait jamais ça avec les inconnus. Remarqua Cora, surprise du comportement de son plus jeune fils. D'habitude, il a tendance à se cacher mais pas avec vous.

-Dans ma famille, on dit souvent que je suis un aimant à enfants. Expliqua la militaire tout en donnant le jouet au petit brun.

-Vous devez avoir quelque chose qui les attirent. Dit-elle en revenant avec deux mugs de thé qu'elle posa sur la table. Ce n'est pas de l'Earl Grey.

-Je ne suis pas fan de ce thé-là. C'est plus ma mère, elle pourrait en boire des litres.

Cora eut un sourire en coin et s'assit en face de Peter. Le petit garçon poussa à nouveau ses jouets vers la militaire et dit :

-Emma. Jouer.

-D'accord.

-Je crois que nous avons trouvé chez qui Peter passera ses prochaines vacances.

-Papa... Fit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Cora observait Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Peter ?

Arborant une moue des plus décidées, Peter descendit de sa chaise haute et grimpa sur les genoux d'Emma.

-Tu as de la concurrence. Commenta la chirurgienne, amusée.

-C'est ce que je vois. Peter, tu pourras me prêter Emma ?

-Non. Répondit-il en se calant contre la blonde qui souriait devant le comportement du petit garçon.

-Juste un peu ?

-Non. A moi.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Peter posa ses petites mains sur celles d'Emma et éclata de rire.

* * *

Peter sur ses épaules, Emma se promenait avec Henry et Daniel tandis que Regina était restée derrière avec Cora.

La chirurgienne ne s'était pas montrée loquace avec la militaire, préférant l'observer et ses premières impressions étaient positives.

-Moi qui désespérais de te voir avec quelqu'un...Tu as l'air heureuse.

-Je le suis.

-Vous habitez ensemble ?

-Emma m'a laissé ses clés.

-Tout se passe bien entre vous ?

-Maman ! S'exclama Regina en rougissant.

-Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire du macramé. Conjuguer des verbes en latin à la rigueur... taquina la chirurgienne avant de reprendre, plus sérieuse. Tu me diras si je me trompe mais, à en juger par sa façon d'être et de marcher, je pencherai pour l'armée. J'ai vu juste ?

-J'oublie que tu es observatrice. Emma est militaire. Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

-Sa manière de se tenir. Droite mais en même temps, un peu décontractée. Les mains toujours posées à plat sur la table sauf quand elle a joué avec Peter et... regarde sa démarche. Ferme et énergique, le dos bien droit et les bras se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Et quand elle attend... Toujours droite et les mains derrière le dos.

-Tu es hallucinante. Sourit Regina. Au fait, Granny vient ce week-end ?

-Demain. Fit Cora entre ses dents. Ton père va la chercher, elle déjeune avec nous et après, Daniel la ramène.

-Tu crois qu'elle est déjà au courant pour moi et Emma ?

-Elle a des antennes.

-Je crois que ça va être animé demain. Oh, j'en vois un qui ne se gêne pas. Fit l'étudiante en désignant Peter qui, juché sur les épaules de sa compagne, décoiffait la chevelure blonde.

-Je crois qu'il est bien parti pour ne pas la quitter.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Demanda une jeune femme rousse en les rejoignant.

-Peter et Emma. Répondit Cora en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue. Bonjour Zelena.

-Bonjour ma tante. Salut Gina. Paraît que le petit mec ne lâche plus ta copine ?

-Oui. Comment... Daniel.

-Daniel. Fit la rousse en désignant son portable. Week-end de repos et je me suis dit que j'allais venir faire un tour ici.

-Et accessoirement, rencontrer Emma.

-Oui. Pas trop jalouse ?

-La ferme.

* * *

Emma déposa Peter dans la neige et le petit garçon trépigna de colère.

-Épaules

-Non.

-Épaules.

-Non.

-Viens par là mon bonhomme. Fit Henry en prenant Peter dans ses bras. Tu verras Emma tout à l'heure.

La militaire sourit au diplomate et rejoignit Regina qui discutait avec Zelena. La chevelure rousse lui disait quelque chose et ce fut en arrivant un peu plus près des deux jeunes femmes que la blonde identifia l'interlocutrice de son amante.

-Dix contre un qu'elle ne me reconnaîtra pas. Murmura rapidement la cousine.

-Tenu. (voit Emma) ça y est, le monstre t'a lâchée ?

-Jalouse ?

-Non.

Emma éclata de rire et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'étudiante sous les regards attendris des deux femmes présentes. Cora sourit et rejoignit son mari et ses deux fils.

-Mouais. Fit la blonde, dubitative.

-Je ne risque pas d'être jalouse d'un enfant de deux ans.

-Dixit celle qui faisait une tête de trois kilomètres de long quand Peter était sur tes épaules. Je suis la cousine de Regina, Zelena. Dit la rousse en allemand.

-Emma. Répondit la militaire dans la même langue. Et oui, je sais qui tu es. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croise une gardienne internationale.

-Je crois que je viens de perdre un pari. Tu joues au foot ?

-Dans un petit club avec deux collègues.

-Ici ?

-En France.

-Gina, tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

Zelena était intriguée par le comportement d'Emma vis-à-vis d'elle. La militaire savait qui elle était mais n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Cela ne la perturbait pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas jouer à la groupie hystérique et te courir après pour avoir un autographe. Dit Emma.

-Et merde. Lâcha la gardienne, faussement navrée. (en souriant) Cela dit, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d 'une sourde que tu joues au foot. Quel poste ?

-Attaquante mais je peux également jouer milieu offensif.

-Tu bascules en faux numéro 9 ?

-Uniquement contre les grosses équipes. Les trois quarts du temps, je suis en pointe.

-Pied gauche ou pied droit ?

-Les deux.

-Ce sont les plus chiants. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi Emma mais les ambidextres sont des vraies plaies. Même en étudiant leur façon de jouer et en connaissant leurs préférences, tu ne sais jamais comment ils vont tirer.

-Et pourquoi tu as dit que ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde ?

-Tu verras. Répondit la rousse en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Quand repars-tu ? Demanda Regina à sa cousine.

-Repos jusqu'à demain et après, je file au rassemblement. Match amical en fin de semaine. (sourit) Mais je peux toujours négocier avec ma tante préférée pour rester ici ce soir.

-Grand-mère sera là demain.

-Alors, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Cela dit, je peux toujours embarquer Emma demain matin et te la ramener à midi.

-Je suis là moi. Il y a quoi demain ?

-Le grand rassemblement d'hypocrites pour la secte de la soutane. Répondit Zelena avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu vas à la messe ? Demanda Emma, surprise, à Regina.

-Uniquement quand Granny vient. C'est-à-dire deux fois par an. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

-Je ne suis pas axée religion. Avoua la militaire d'une petite voix. Mais si tu veux que je t'accompagne...

-Non. Profite plutôt de la proposition de Zelena.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

Emma embrassa Regina sur la tempe et la rousse eut un sourire attendri en les regardant.

-Pour un peu, vous me feriez presque regretter le fait d'être célibataire. Déclara la gardienne, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

-Le ou la dernière en date n'a pas fait long feu ?

-Tout à fait. Même si c'était le pied au lit, je ne me voyais pas faire un bout de chemin avec. (sourit) Faut arriver à supporter la bête, conclut-elle en se désignant.

-Zelena est un vrai courant d'air. Comme toi. Indiqua Regina à Emma.

-Enfin bref, nous n'allons pas parler du fait que je risque de devenir bonne-sœur toute la journée. Emma, ton amoureux transi arrive. Termina Zelena en riant.

* * *

Henry et Daniel jouaient aux échecs dans le salon tandis que Cora était au téléphone pour des raisons professionnelles. Regina, installée dans un confortable canapé, lisait le premier tome d'une trilogie qu'elle avait trouvée sur internet et Emma, assise à ses côtés, tenait fermement Peter contre elle. Un Peter qui dormait, la tête posée sur son épaule, épuisé par sa journée.

Après un repas des plus animés où, comme à son habitude, Zelena avait chambré ses cousins (et surtout Regina car Peter n'avait pas lâché Emma d'une semelle), la gardienne était rentrée chez elle en disant à la militaire qu'elle passerait la prendre à 9h le lendemain. Henry avait eu un sourire en coin, devinant que sa nièce voulait éviter son aïeule.

Le diplomate adorait sa mère, c'était un fait mais plus les années passaient et plus la vieille dame devenait irascible. Elle n'avait jamais porté Cora dans son cœur et le faisait bien savoir. Et Henry, pour avoir assisté à certaines disputes entre son épouse et sa mère, savait que cette dernière pouvait être blessante.

-Si j'ai bien compris la proposition de ma nièce, vous ne serez pas des nôtres demain matin. Dit-il en déplaçant un cavalier.

-Je mets rarement les pieds dans une église. Baptisée mais pas croyante.

-Nous n'y allons que quand ma mère vient, histoire de satisfaire sa bigoterie.

-Ta mère, une bigote ? Fit Cora en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Le mot est faible mon cher. Une vraie grenouille de bénitier.

-C'est pour lui faire plaisir.

-Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ? Que ta mère reste chez elle et nous épargne ses conneries. Enfin... (à Emma) Autant que vous le sachiez, je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté vis-à-vis de ma belle-mère. Et c'est pareil concernant Kathryn, la compagne de Daniel.

-Ah.

-Ce que ma femme veut dire, c'est que ma mère a du mal avec les « pièces rapportées ». (A Daniel) A ton tour.

Comme Regina, Daniel avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Ils étaient habitués aux heurts incessants entre leur grand-mère et Cora ainsi qu'aux nombreuses piques qu'elle adressait à Kathryn mais cette dernière ne se laissait pas impressionner par la vieille dame.

Le jeune homme déplaça une tour et se passa une main sur le menton en réalisant que son père allait gagner au prochain coup.

-Par contre, il va falloir que j'aille à la clinique, déclara la chirurgienne. Urgence suite à une blessure domestique.

-Encore un qui a voulu réceptionner un flacon de parfum avec son pied ? Demanda Henry, amusé.

-Non. Un joueur de foot qui s'amusait avec ses enfants. (embrasse son mari et fait un signe de la main) Bonne soirée.

Une fois Cora partie, Henry reporta son attention sur le jeu.

-Échec et mat.

-Je m'en doutais. Maugréa Daniel. Est-ce qu'un jour, j'arriverai à te battre ?

-J'espère bien que non. Pouffa le diplomate, amusé. Emma, une partie ?

-Non merci monsieur.

-Henry. Corrigea-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Peut-être ne savez-vous pas jouer ?

-Je joue contre mon grand-père à chaque fois que l'on se voit. Et vue la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle vous avez battu votre fils...

-Je ne jouerai que d'une seule main et avec un œil fermé.

-Je vais aller coucher le petit bonhomme. Fit Daniel en se levant et en prenant délicatement Peter dans ses bras pour libérer Emma. (le petit garçon ouvre un œil) C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

-Dodo ?

-Oui.

-Emma.

-Non. Elle va jouer avec papa. Et toi, tu vas avoir ton pyjama Spiderman et une histoire.

-Noddy ? Demanda Peter en regardant son frère.

-Oui. Répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant avec le petit garçon. Et...

-Peter vous aime bien. Dit Henry en disposant les pièces sur l'échiquier. Blanc ou noir ?

-Noir. Fit Emma en se mettant en face du diplomate tandis que Regina se rapprochait d'eux pour observer la partie, son livre entre ses mains.

-Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Étudiante ?

-Militaire.

-Tradition ou vocation ?

-Tradition. Fille, petite-fille et arrière-petite-fille de militaire.

-Frères et sœurs ?

-Un seul.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous avec Regina ?

-Juin de cette année.

-Vous voulez des enfants plus tard ?

-Papa ! Fit Regina, désapprobatrice.

-Ce n'est qu'une question parmi d'autres. C'est mon rôle de connaître les intentions de ta prétendante. Pouffa Henry, amusé. Vous allez faire carrière ?

-C'est le but. Répondit Emma sans montrer qu'elle était agacée par les questions du diplomate tandis que Regina posa rapidement une main sur son avant-bras.

-Flegme britannique à toute épreuve. Il vous en faudra demain face à ma mère. Sourit-il en déplaçant une pièce.

-Possible. Fit la jeune femme en bougeant un fou. Échec. A votre tour. (Henry joue) Échec et mat, fit sobrement Emma en déplaçant sa pièce.

-Papa, tu viens de te faire battre.

-C'est ce que je constate.

-Vous avez très bien joué.

-J'espère bien gagner la prochaine mais pas ce soir. Vous semblez épuisées. (sourit) Bonne nuit les filles.

* * *

Emma somnolait à moitié dans l'immense lit lorsque Regina s'installa à ses côtés. La brune sourit en voyant que la blonde avait gardé ses lunettes de vue et que le livre qu'elle lisait était posé sur son ventre. L'étudiante récupéra l'ouvrage et enleva les lunettes, posa le tout sur sa table de chevet et se cala contre la militaire qui ferma ses bras sur elle. Regina en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme et Emma murmura :

-Tu as les mains froides.

-Et toi, tu es toute chaude.

-Même tes pieds sont glacés. C'est inhumain.

-Alors ma bouillotte va me réchauffer.

-Même si ce n'est pas glamour, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu mettes des chaussettes.

-Avec des moufles et un bonnet ? Plaisanta l'étudiante.

-Je suis sûre que tu serais sexy.

-Je suis désolée si les questions de papa ont pu te mettre mal à l'aise. Murmura la brune en caressant distraitement le ventre de son amante.

-Hmmm. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que Zelena Mills était ta cousine ?

-Parce que c'est Zelena. C'est un reproche ?

-Non. (sourit) Je l'aime bien. Déclara Emma au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Elle aussi sinon, elle ne t'aurait pas proposé de passer la matinée avec elle. En fait, je crois que tu l'intrigues.

-Parce que je n'ai pas fait ma groupie hystérique en présence d'une double championne d'Europe et médaillée de bronze aux derniers Jeux Olympiques ? Ce serait plutôt le genre de Ruby. Entre Zelena et Hope Solo, son cœur balance. Néanmoins, je suis curieuse de savoir à quelle sauce je vais être mangée demain matin. Une idée chaton ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Regina ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Emma. Cette dernière éteignit la lumière et murmura, une fois que son amante se fut endormie :

-J'aime beaucoup ta famille. Aux antipodes de la mienne...

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture. _

_A bientôt,_

_C_


	9. Chapter 9

_*Sort du trou d'hibernation avec une poêle à crêpes en guise d'arme*_

_Bonjour! (ou bonsoir, tout dépend de quel côté du globe vous êtes)_

_Navrée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour vous pondre une suite digne de ce nom mais je ne suis pas maîtresse de mon temps..._

_Maintenant que les choses ont repris un rythme un peu plus normal, je vais essayer de ne pas laisser autant de temps entre deux chapitres._

_Comme d'hab, un grand merci à ma chère para (sérieux, je songe vraiment à ne plus utiliser ma saloperie de correcteur auto) et, pareil, un immense merci à ma Pelirroja qui supporte sans trop râler ma présence forcée à la maison._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Charlie_

_A vous 7... _

* * *

Cora laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en poussant la porte de la cuisine et fut surprise de voir Emma, en bas de survêtement et débardeur, adossée contre l'évier, en train de boire un peu d'eau.

-Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Indiqua la militaire en posant son verre dans l'évier.

La chirurgienne l'observa quelques secondes et remarqua que les mains de la blonde tremblaient légèrement. Emma s'en rendit également compte et les enfouit dans ses poches.

-Je vais me faire un thé. Vous en voulez un ?

-Heu...

-C'est mon rituel après une urgence. Confessa Cora en mettant de l'eau dans une bouilloire. Une bonne tasse d'Earl Grey et après, je file au lit.

-Je fais ça aussi. Les médecins ne sont pas accros à la caféine ? Répliqua malicieusement la jeune femme.

-Et les militaires ? Rétorqua la plus âgée en sortant deux mugs d'un placard.

-J'évite d'en boire passé une certaine heure. C'est la croix et la bannière pour s'endormir ensuite.

Cora s'affaira quelques minutes et fit signe à Emma de s'asseoir après avoir servi les deux breuvages fumants qu'elle posa sur la table.

-Merci. Dit la militaire en serrant la tasse entre ses mains. Comment était votre urgence ?

-Deux urgences en fait. A mettre dans le top 10 des blessures stupides. La première fut pour le joueur qui a fait un foot avec ses enfants. La deuxième... Rupture complète des ligaments croisés en faisant du « sport » avec sa femme. La saison est finie pour lui.

-A ce point-là ?

-Oui. (sourit) Pas trop angoissée pour tout à l'heure ?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de dormir ? Demanda la chirurgienne en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Emma resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quelle réponse donner. Depuis quelques semaines, la militaire faisait des rêves étranges et, bien souvent, se réveillait en sursaut. Sans oublier ses mains qui se mettaient à trembler sans raison.

-J'ai le sommeil léger. Répondit-elle en posant ses mains à plat sur la table.

-Cela ne pose pas de problèmes avec votre travail ?

-Non. En semaine, je dors très peu. Je suis sous-officier d'encadrement, ce qui fait que j'ai des horaires élastiques. Et le foot se greffe là-dessus. Si j'arrive à dormir 5 heures, je suis contente.

-C'est un rythme épuisant.

-J'y suis habituée. Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. J'aime ce que je fais.

-Tradition ou vocation ?

-Votre mari m'a posé à peu près les mêmes questions.

-Henry-Stasi. Pouffa Cora, amusée. Un peu trop papa poule si vous voulez mon avis. Il a fait la même chose à Kat... Sous prétexte d'une partie d'échecs, il lui a fait passer un véritable interrogatoire. Comme avec vous.

Emma opina de la tête, but son mug d'une traite et se leva.

-Retournez vous coucher. J'ai dans l'idée que la matinée avec Zelena ne va pas être de tout repos. et... les murs sont épais. Termina Cora avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Regina entrouvrit un œil et grimaça en voyant l'heure affichée sur son radio-réveil.

-Six heures... grommela l'étudiante en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller tandis qu'un rire discret se faisait entendre.

Adossée contre le chambranle de la porte, Emma avait assisté à la petite scène et arborait un sourire amusé.

-Liebchen, reviens te coucher s'il te plaît, grogna la voix ensommeillée assourdie par le coussin.

La militaire obtempéra, enleva son bas de survêtement et se glissa sous la couette où l'étudiante se colla contre elle, glissant une jambe entre les siennes.

-Tu...

-Je suis allée dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau.

-Et tu as bu un thé avec maman. Affirma Regina en se tournant pour lui faire face. C'est son truc. Son rituel avant d'aller dormir.

-Elle me l'a dit. Murmura Emma en caressant distraitement l'aine de son amante. Tu peux te rendormir, je suis là.

-Pas avec ta main qui se promène.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Surtout pas. Souffla la brune en basculant sur la blonde.

-Oh... Une idée en tête chaton ?

-Possible. Susurra Regina avec un sourire en coin tout en glissant ses mains sous le débardeur. Les murs sont épais...

* * *

Henry se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit une grimace à Peter qui, assis dans sa chaise haute, éclata de rire sous le regard attendri de Cora.

-Emma, Emma, Emma... Scanda le petit garçon en tapant dans ses mains.

-Elle dort encore. Dit la chirurgienne à son fils qui arbora une moue déçue.

-Avec Gina ?

-Oui.

-Pas juste. Bougonna Peter en croisant ses bras.

Cora fit un clin d'œil à Henry qui comprit que les filles étaient sûrement réveillées mais occupées à autre chose.

-Dieu bénisse les murs épais. Plaisanta le diplomate. Ah ! l'amour...

-Ton côté fleur bleue ressort mon chéri. Répondit Cora en s'asseyant près de son mari.

-Elles sont mignonnes ensemble. Cela me rappelle le début de notre histoire.

-Nous sommes encore jeunes.

-Vingt-trois ans cette année. Dit Henry en souriant et serrant une main de sa femme avec tendresse. Il me tarde d'être grand-père. De voir des petits courir partout dans la maison et sur la pelouse. Peter montrant à ses neveux et nièces l'art et la manière de nous rendre chèvre...

-Il y a le temps. Nous avons déjà celui-là dont nous occuper.

-Oui. (ébouriffe les cheveux de Peter) Le petit dernier.

-Emma, Emma, Emma. Scanda à nouveau le petit brun avant de grimacer en voyant ses parents s'embrasser.

* * *

Emma remonta le long du corps alangui de Regina, déposant des baisers ici et là.

La militaire arbora un sourire ravi et s'allongea complètement sur l'étudiante, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

-Chaton, il faut se lever. Murmura la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

-Mmm

-Il faut se lever.

-Mmm... Pas envie. Répondit Regina en promenant ses mains sur le dos de son amante.

-Gina.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de la brune qui glissa une main entre leurs deux corps.

-Murs épais, tu te rappelles ?

-Tu es vraiment diabolique...

* * *

Cora buvait un café en compagnie de Daniel. Henry était parti habiller Peter.

Mère et fils appréciaient ces moments-là, où ils ne se retrouvaient que tous les deux.

-Mal dormi ? Demanda Cora à Daniel qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

-Effet Granny. Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Être endimanché pour entendre un énième sermon... Tout ça pour lui faire « plaisir » ... La seule à y échapper, c'est Emma. Maman, je ne peux pas esquiver ?

-Non. Personne ne se défile.

-Merde.

-Langage jeune homme ou je te tire les oreilles.

-Je mets quel costume ? Le gris avec gilet où le bleu ?

-Le gris.

-Tu pourras me faire mon nœud de cravate ?

-Tu ne sais pas le faire ?

-Habituellement, c'est Kat. Avoua Daniel, penaud, tout en passant une main sur ses joues mal rasées. Je pourrais emprunter le blaireau de papa? J'ai oublié le mien chez moi.

-Il y en a un neuf dans notre salle de bain. Daniel, quelque chose ne va pas ? Habituellement, tu n'es pas aussi distrait concernant tes affaires.

-Tout va bien. C'est juste que Kat me manque. Comme elle est à la maison...

-Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents. Kat est vraiment malade ?

-Je vais la chercher à la gare en fin d'après-midi. (sourit) Après l'enfer, le paradis.

Cora sourit en entendant les paroles de son fils et allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'Emma et Regina arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient le regard qui pétillait et la chirurgienne remarqua une tâche rouge sur le cou de la blonde.

-Bonjour les filles.

-Bonjour maman. Fit Regina en l'embrassant sur la joue et en s'asseyant en face de Daniel qui poussa une tasse de café dans sa direction.

-Madame Mills. Daniel.

-Cora je vous prie. Dit la plus âgée en se levant. Thé, café ?

-Café s'il vous plaît. Répondit la blonde en souriant.

Daniel resta silencieux quelques secondes, esquissa un sourire et éclata de rire en remarquant le suçon.

-La nuit a été productive ! Aie ! Dit-il en sentant sa jumelle lui mettre un coup de pied au tibia. (à Emma) Paraît que Zelena t'embarque pour la matinée ?

-Oui.

-Veinarde. Tu vas échapper à la secte des adorateurs du bonhomme sur la croix.

-Daniel...

-Ben quoi maman... Deux fois par an, c'est trop et c'est pour faire plaisir à Granny. Pis, écouter encore un sermon sur les déviances de l'être humain... Tu crois qu'il faut un exorciste ?

Regina éclata de rire tandis que Cora, après avoir déposé une tasse de café pour la militaire, tira l'oreille de son fils.

-Aie ! (sourit) Faut chasser le mal. Purifier la maison des vilaines ondes avant que Granny débarque. Continua le jeune homme, hilare.

-Plutôt purifier la maison des âneries que tu baragouines depuis dix minutes. Renchérit Regina, amusée, tandis que la chirurgienne levait les yeux au ciel, consternée par Daniel.

-Salut la compagnie ! S'exclama Zelena en entrant dans la cuisine. Ben merde, déjà levées les filles ? Moi qui voulait...

-Nous surprendre ? Dit la future égyptologue en levant un sourcil.

-A mettre dans le même panier que ces deux-là. Soupira la plus âgée.

-Sauf que contrairement à ces deux-là, j'offre une porte de sortie à la blonde. Magne-toi la...

-Tu es sûre que Zelena est ta cousine ? Là, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Ruby. Confia Emma à son amante.

-Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vue en soirée. Certaines sont épiques.

-Pas un mot sur l'affaire ma très chère cousine. Coupa la gardienne, sérieuse. Ta moitié n'est pas sensée connaître mes frasques.

-_Un jour la p'tite Huguette..._chantonna Daniel, goguenard.

-Zelena et Emma, filez. Ordonna Cora qui finit par se tourner vers les jumeaux. Vous deux... Corvée de vaisselle. A la main !

-Maman !

* * *

-Tu as une tenue de sport ? S'enquit Zelena en regardant Emma qui était en jean, converses et sweat à capuche aux trois bandes.

-Non.

-Je doit avoir une guenille ou deux à l'appart qui devraient t'aller. Quant aux crampons...

-Tu veux qu'on joue ?

-Oui. Je t'évite la vieille et j'apprends à te connaître. Répondit la rousse en déverrouillant une Volkswagen grise. En fait, tu m'intrigues.

-Parce que je ne fais pas la groupie hystérique en te voyant ?

-Entre autres mais surtout tu es la première que Gina présente à ses parents et qui, accessoirement, fera faire une crise cardiaque à la vieille. (ricane) Je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté avec l'autre nazie. Et pourtant, c'est ma grand-mère... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les valeurs ne sont pas toutes les mêmes dans la famille.

-Je connais ça.

-Ouais, enfin bref, le quart d'heure à faire chialer dans les chaumières est fini. Bouge ton cul dans la caisse ! Termina la jeune femme en français.

* * *

L'appartement de Zelena, situé à deux pas du stade olympique, était aussi grand que celui d'Emma et, à l'inverse de la militaire qui ne laissait rien paraître de son métier, la footballeuse avait une étagère dans son salon avec quelques trophées ainsi que plusieurs photos encadrées aux murs.

Une tasse de thé entre les mains, Emma regardait autour d'elle et sourit en remarquant une photo aimantée sur le frigo qui représentait Regina et Zelena, adolescentes, hilares, un ballon de foot à la main, en short et maillot à manches courtes de leur club.

-Tiens, je t'ai trouvé ça. Fit la gardienne en posant sur la table de la cuisine un short noir et un maillot blanc à manches longues. Pour le haut, c'est du XL. Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas du S.

-Tu supposes bien. (observe le maillot) Les Frauen ? Vache.

-Pas de nom mais avec un numéro. Cadeau. Et si tu es sage, je te le signerai. Dit Zelena en riant.

-Numéro... Le 13, sourit Emma, amusée par la coïncidence.

-C'est ton numéro ?

-Oui. Avant, j'avais le 17.

-Pourquoi le 13 ?

-C'est entre Gina et moi. D'ailleurs, vous avez fait du foot ensemble ?

-Oui. Avant que je ne signe mon premier contrat pro, nous jouions toutes les deux ici. Gina était assez bonne mais elle avait déjà une préférence pour creuser dans le sable. Elle a continué jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte faire ses études en France. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non. A quel poste ?

-Latérale droite. Ses tacles étaient redoutables et son marquage... Hargneuse mais respectueuse de l'adversaire. Très peu de fautes et une bonne relance... Et quand elle remontait dans son couloir... Une flèche. (sourit) Pour les crampons, tu n'as qu'à regarder dans le placard de l'entrée. Il y a des boîtes neuves. Fais ton choix.

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse pour le foot ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

-Aucun danger, je connais mon corps. Et dans le pire des cas, ma tante sera ravie de s'éclipser.

* * *

Zelena capta sans problème le cuir et le relança à Emma.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que les deux jeunes femmes jouaient et la gardienne sentait que la militaire ne se donnait pas à fond.

-Mangeuse de grenouilles ! Héla la gardienne en français. Je ne suis pas en sucre !

-Et ? Répondit Emma en haussant un sourcil mais amusée par le surnom.

-J'ai l'impression de jouer contre Peter, tu saisis ?

-Tu me compares à un môme de deux ans ?

-Ecoute cocotte, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas me blesser mais j'ai le cuir solide. Oublie le fait que je sois pro bordel ! Houspilla la rousse en espérant que la blonde ne le prenne pas mal.

Emma regarda le ballon quelques secondes, jongla avec et fit une volée du pied gauche qui alla se loger dans la lucarne droite sans que Zelena ne bouge.

* * *

-Je maintiens mon jugement sur les ambidextres. Vous êtes des vraies plaies. Déclara Zelena tout en enlevant ses gants tandis qu'Emma jonglait avec le ballon. Rappelle-moi de ne plus te comparer à Peter.

-A ton service. Répliqua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Néanmoins... Tu es sûre d'être une simple amatrice ?

-Oui.

-Tu en as sous le pied. Les deux. Corrigea la joueuse en riant. Toujours la même intensité dans tes tirs, coups francs...

-Je n'ai pas ton niveau .Dit sèchement Emma en arrêtant de jongler.

Quelque chose, dans l'intonation de la militaire, laissait penser que la blonde ne disait pas tout. Certes, Zelena n'était que gardienne mais elle savait reconnaître les bonnes joueuses. Et, elle en était certaine, Emma n'avait rien à faire dans un petit club.

-J'irai te voir jouer. Tu m'intrigues.

-Et tu perdras ton temps au beau milieu d'amatrices.

-J'en suis seule juge. J'ai mon week-end de libre dans deux semaines et ce n'est pas négociable. (sourit) Les lapines pourront se retenir pendant deux jours ?

* * *

La tête appuyée contre la vitre arrière de la voiture, Regina avait fermé les yeux et ne pensait à rien.

Deux heures de messe avaient eu raison de sa bonne humeur et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, retrouver Emma.

Daniel, assis aux côtés de sa sœur, ne disait mot, se demandant comment Granny, installée à l'avant pendant qu'Henry conduisait et que Cora était dans un autre véhicule avec Peter, allait prendre la nouvelle. Car c'était une bombe qu'allait lâcher la future égyptologue.

Chaque membre de la grande famille Mills était au courant et s'en fichaient éperdument. A partir du moment où les enfants étaient heureux, pourquoi s'en mêler ?

La seule à qui ça ne risquait pas de plaire était Granny. Et Daniel se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Zelena avait pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait annoncé lors d'un repas de famille.

Le jeune homme grimaça en songeant aux paroles de son aïeule qui n'y avait pas été avec le dos la cuillère.

La Jaguar finit par se garer aux cotés de la Range Rover de la chirurgienne et Granny aperçut la Volkswagen grise de Zelena garée dans la cour. La vieille dame eut le temps de voir une jeune femme blonde en descendre et porta son attention vers son fils qui ne pipait mot.

-L'autre dépravée a laissé sa dernière conquête chez toi ? Cracha-t-elle à Henry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Maman...

-Au moins, ma petite Regina n'est pas comme cette...

-Maman. Coupa le diplomate, agacé.

-A moins que... Daniel, tu t'es enfin décidé à quitter ta gourdasse de copine pour une vraie femme ?

-Granny. Soupira le jeune homme en serrant délicatement la main de sa jumelle dans la sienne tandis qu'Henry se faisait la réflexion que le repas de midi allait être un véritable parcours du combattant.

Sans se concerter, les jumeaux descendirent de la voiture. Resté seul avec Granny, le diplomate se tourna vers sa mère.

-Maman, pas d'esclandre s'il vous plaît.

-Comme si c'était mon genre. Siffla la vieille dame, hautaine.

-S'il vous plaît.

-La blonde, c'est qui ?

-Vous verrez.

* * *

Cora posa ses mains sur le plan de travail et inspira profondément.

Deux heures en compagnie de sa belle-mère et la chirurgienne n'en pouvait plus.

-Cora, tout va bien ? S'enquit Emma, en français, et en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Ma belle-mère, c'est une plaie. Soupira la plus âgée en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante. Comment était votre matinée avec Zelena ?

-Intéressante. Je...

La militaire se tut en sentant un corps se presser contre son dos et que des mains se posèrent sur son ventre. La blonde sourit en reconnaissant le parfum de Regina et Daniel, qui avait pris Peter dans ses bras, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant.

-Besoin de réconfort... Papa est avec Granny.

-Les 7 plaies d'Égypte concentrées en une seule bonne femme. Grommela Cora. J'espère qu'elle aura la décence de garder ses opinions pour elle.

Les trois adultes ne surent que répondre et Peter se précipita vers sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras. Le petit brun enfouit sa tête dans son cou et la chirurgienne lâcha un soupir de contentement.

-Bon, il faut y aller. Essayer de limiter les dégâts avant l'annonce. Maman ? Fit le grand brun en regardant la chirurgienne.

Cora opina de la tête et suivit son fils, Peter dans ses bras. Restées dans la cuisine, Emma, qui avait suivi le court échange sans rien dire, se tourna vers Regina qui était mal à l'aise.

-Quelle annonce ? Demanda doucement la blonde tout en ayant une idée de la réponse de son amante.

-Quand Zelena a fait son coming-out à Granny... Je n'avais jamais vu et entendu ma grand-mère parler comme elle l'avait fait. L'enfer s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et je ne te parle pas de ce qu'elle a balancé à la figure de ma tante. Des horreurs... (grimace) Là, ça va être la même chose mais en pire car tu peux être sûre que tes multiples origines vont être le prétexte à une diatribe...

-Nous ne sommes pas obligées de lui dire tu sais. Si tu veux éviter... proposa Emma, compréhensive.

-Non. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous cacher. De dissimuler ma relation avec toi. Ce n'est pas Granny avec ses idées des années 30 qui vont m'empêcher de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Déclara fièrement l'étudiante.

-Tout va bien se passer. Assura la militaire en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amante et en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. N'oublie pas, flegme britannique à toute épreuve.

* * *

L'atmosphère était glaciale dans le salon où tout le monde avait pris place. Seul Peter, à quatre pattes sur le tapis et jouant avec des petites voitures, ne se rendait pas compte de la tension qui régnait.

Henry, installé dans un fauteuil, était perdu dans la contemplation de son whisky, Daniel, assis aux côtés de sa mère, regardait Peter et la chirurgienne se demandait quand est-ce que l'orage allait éclater.

Regina fut la première à arriver, suivie d'Emma. Le regard de la militaire glissa vers la vieille dame, vêtue d'un _drindl_ (tenue traditionnelle bavaroise) qui, assise dans un fauteuil adjacent à celui de son fils, buvait un verre de schnaps.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda Granny en allemand à l'attention de la militaire.

-Emma Swan. Répondit la blonde dans la même langue et en mettant les mains derrière le dos.

Par cette attitude, la jeune femme voulait montrer à la vieille dame qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport de votre présence à cette réunion familiale.

Regina inspira un bon coup, glissa une main sur le bas du dos de sa compagne et dit, d'une voix qui se voulait forte et rassurée :

-Granny, Emma est ma compagne.

Un ange passa, puis deux, jusqu'à ce qu'1,50 m de colère ne se lève en laissant tomber son verre sur le tapis.

-Ta... Ta... Ta quoi ? Fit la vieille dame en bavarois à l'attention de sa petite-fille.

-Ma compagne.

-Mais tu ne peux pas être comme ça ! Tu es une Mills. Les Mills ne sont pas des détraqués, des pervers et des anormaux ! C'est l'autre suppôt de Satan qui t'a entraînée dans la perversion !

-Zelena ? Non. Répondit calmement Regina alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, la colère bouillait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Seigneur pour avoir deux petites-filles anormales ? On aurait dû vous gazer. (se tourne vers Cora) Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Toi et tes putains d'origines...

La chirurgienne allait répliquer lorsqu'Henry se leva, excédé par les propos de sa mère. Lui faisant face, le diplomate la regarda froidement et dit en français, de manière à être compris par tous :

-Maintenant, ça suffit. Je ne te laisserais pas continuer à débiter des conneries. Ferme-là et fout la paix à tout le monde où bien je te ramène chez toi et tu ne remettras plus les pieds dans cette maison.

-Cette...

-Française. Pardon, americano- anglo- française. Continua le diplomate, imperturbable.

-Raison de plus. Elle a perverti ta fille Henry. Si ton pauvre père voyait ça...

-Je suis sûr que papa ne voudrait que le bonheur de ses petites-filles et qu'il serait heureux de voir Regina avec une jeune femme sympathique et adorable. (Granny grimace) Cela fait plus de trente ans que tu emmerdes tout le monde avec tes propos néfastes et je ne saurais les tolérer une minute de plus sous mon toit. Peu importe avec qui ma fille est heureuse. C'est sa vie et personne n'a à intervenir dedans. Et surtout pas toi. (se tourne vers Daniel) Ramène-la chez elle.

-Tu me mets à la porte de chez toi ?

-De chez nous. Vingt-trois ans que tu pourris mon couple avec tes insinuations datant d'une autre époque... Donc, oui, je te fous à la porte.

Henry se tut, signifiant à sa mère que la discussion était finie. Daniel se leva et Granny emboîta le pas à son petit-fils, sans un regard pour sa petite-fille.

-Bon débarras. Souffla le diplomate tout en se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ma mère irait aussi loin.

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je suis en colère ou désabusée. Avoua Regina en haussant les épaules.

-Encore désolé.

-Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de la vieille peau, nous allons pouvoir passer à table. Dit Cora avec une satisfaction évidente.

-Je vais... commença Emma.

-Non. Mon mari va m'aider.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. La cuisine et moi... Nous ne faisons pas bon ménage. Avoua Henry, penaud.

-Comme Gina. Tel père, telle fille. Rit la chirurgienne. (A Emma) Ne jamais confier votre cuisine à ces deux-là sauf pour faire de la pâtisserie.

-Maman ! Cora !

Le diplomate éclata de rire et suivit sa femme en traînant des pieds.

Regina finit par se tourner vers sa compagne qui avait enfoui les mains dans ses poches et qui restait silencieuse.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que Daniel est parti raccompagner Granny.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Répondit sèchement la blonde avant de reprendre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et vu la diatribe de ton père en français, ta grand-mère ne devait pas être en mode « peace and love ». J'ai compris ce que tu disais mais pas ce que baragouinait la vieille. Quoique son langage corporel était assez clair.

-C'était du bavarois, le patois local. Je le parle un peu mais je le comprends assez bien. (soupire) Ce n'étaient pas des mots d'amour, tu peux me croire. Comment tu l'as annoncé à ta famille ?

-Entre la poire et le fromage. J'avais seize ans. Grand-père et maman n'étaient pas plus surpris que ça.

Ce que la militaire ne dit pas, c'est que lorsqu'elle l'annonça à son père quelques années plus tard, ce dernier lui tint un discours qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à celui tenu par Granny. Et qu'Emma avait eu l'impression de se revoir.

_Tu es la honte de la famille. Comment ai-je pu engendrer une telle abomination ? Tu n'es pas ma fille. Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux. Un débris. Un déchet. Voilà ce que tu es._

La militaire secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs et prit une main de l'étudiante dans les siennes.

* * *

Le déjeuner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance bon enfant et Emma avait fait honneur à la cuisine de Cora. Henry avait fait le dessert et s'était éclipsé dans sa cave pour en revenir avec une bouteille poussiéreuse et sans étiquette. La militaire haussa un sourcil en remarquant la dite bouteille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du schnaps. Répondit Henry avec un large sourire. La « production » familiale du père de Zelena. Celle-ci doit avoir trois ans. (ouvre la bouteille et renifle) Même pas éventée. Vous en avez déjà bu ?

-Non.

-Il faut une première fois à tout. Pour vous donner une idée, le schnaps est parent avec l'eau de vie. Il en existe plusieurs sortes, cela dépend de la matière première.

-Tant que ce n'est pas celle que boit Granny, tu ne risques rien. Rajouta Daniel. Un vrai tord boyau. Un seul verre et tu as l'impression de t'être enfilé un litre d'alcool à brûler.

-Ce qui, heureusement, ne va pas être le cas avec celui-ci. Conclu le diplomate en remplissant cinq petits verres d'un liquide transparent.

Emma saisit le sien et le renifla. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant une odeur familière de fruit.

-Prune ?

-Presque. C'est de la quetsche. Allez-y, buvez.

La blonde porta le liquide à ses lèvres et but le verre d'un coup, s'attendant à ce qu'à l'instar de l'eau de vie, le schnaps lui brûle un peu la gorge, mais il n'en fut rien.

-Excellent.

-Un deuxième ? Proposa Henry qui avait bu le sien d'une traite.

* * *

-Ton père adore Emma. Dit Cora à Regina qui était occupée à débarrasser le lave-vaisselle tandis qu'elle lavait à la main une carafe à décanter.

-Dans le bon sens ?

-Oui. Et là, tu peux être sûre qu'ils sont dans la cave. Sourit la plus âgée.

-Tu penses qu'il faut les rejoindre ?

-Non. Ils viennent de se trouver un nouveau point commun. Ta Emma, c'est une perle rare. Militaire, certes, mais ouverte sur tout. Elle est même très loin des clichés sur sa profession.

-J'ai l'impression que mon bonheur passe avant le sien. Avant que je ne l'annonce à Granny, Emma m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire.

-Qu'as-tu répondu ?

-Qu'il était hors de question de cacher notre relation. Maman, pourquoi Granny a réagi aussi violemment ?

Cora resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le temps d'essuyer ses mains dans un torchon et de choisir ses mots.

-Ta grand-mère est d'une autre époque. Dans son éducation, il est inconcevable d'être homosexuel(le). Elle est convaincue que les gays ont une vie faite de débauche et de perversion. Choses qui sont évidemment fausses. Avec Henry, nous vous avons dit dès votre plus jeune âge que le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc mais fait d'une multitude de nuances. Que votre « manière » d'aimer ne changerait pas le regard et l'amour que nous avons pour vous. Ces concepts-là sont étrangers à ta grand-mère. (attire sa fille dans ses bras) Tu es heureuse avec Emma et c'est tout ce qui compte. Termina la chirurgienne en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

Mains dans les poches de son blouson de cuir, Daniel faisait les 100 pas sur le quai de la gare, impatient de voir Kathryn.

Le train finit par arriver et le jeune homme remonta le quai pour se trouver en face du compartiment où était sa compagne. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de la jeune femme et il soupira de contentement lorsqu'il la sentit contre lui.

-Bonjour. Dit Daniel en l'embrassant tendrement. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Sans problème. Répondit Kathryn avec un sourire éclatant. (observe la tenue) Tu ne t'es pas changé ?

-Non. J'ai ramené Granny plus tôt que prévu et je suis parti après le déjeuner. Du coup, j'ai attendu ton arrivée dans un bistrot en buvant un café.

-Ta grand-mère s'est encore prit le chou avec Cora ?

-Non.

-Zelena ?

-C'est la guerre froide entre elles. (sourit) Regina n'est pas venue toute seule.

-Oh. Je veux les détails.

-Je t'avais parlé de la mystérieuse rencontre de Gina. Fit Daniel en saisissant le sac de voyage de sa compagne dans sa main droite et en marchant vers la sortie.

-Je m'en souviens. Tu l'avais bien chambrée là-dessus.

-La femme mystère de ma sœur est chez nos parents.

-D'où le départ précipité de ta grand-mère. Je croyais que Regina avait fait son coming-out justement.

-Pas à Granny.

-La scène devait valoir son pesant de cacahuètes. Pouffa Kathryn, amusée. Et si en plus, nous avions...

-Non. Je préfère l'annoncer en ta compagnie. (sourit) Tu as mangé ? Si tu veux, on peut s'arrêter manger un _knacknbröt._

-Volontiers. Et on s'arrêtera au MediaMarkt. J'ai une idée...

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur un confortable tapis dans la salle de jeux, Emma jouait avec Peter.

Ce dernier avait entraîné la blonde dans un jeu de construction et il était ravi d'avoir une compagne pour s'amuser.

Du point de vue de la blonde, exception faite de Granny, la journée s'était bien passée et elle était tombée sous le charme de sa belle-famille.

-Câlin. Déclara Peter, faisant sortir la blonde de sa rêverie.

Le petit brun s'assit entre ses jambes et se laissa aller contre la jeune femme qui referma ses bras autour du torse frêle.

-Granny pas gentille avec Gina. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Éluda la militaire.

-Méchante. Tu as des Granny ?

-Non. Mentit-elle car elle ne se voyait pas comment expliquer à un enfant de deux ans pourquoi elle ne voyait pas sa grand-mère paternelle. Mais j'ai deux grands-pères.

-Papy ?

-Oui. Deux papys. James et Leopold.

-Sont où ?

-James habite près de chez ma maman et Leopold vit à l'étranger.

-Où ?

-Dans une île.

-Loin maison ?

-Très loin.

-Et ton papa ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne le vois pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes fâchés.

-Nul. Conclut Peter en posant ses petites mains sur celles d'Emma.

-Papa m'a dit que je te trouverais ici avec le petit mec. Déclara Regina qui ne pouvait que sourire en voyant son petit frère faire un câlin à sa compagne. (les rejoint et s'assoit par terre) Alors ?

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de la cave d'Henry. A t'en taper...

-Je sais. (sourit) Comment était ta matinée avec Zelena ?

-Nous avons fait un foot et j'ai hérité d'un maillot des Frauen avec le numéro 13.

-Simple coïncidence. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ça. Sourit la future égyptologue. Elle t'a dit que nous avons fait du foot ensemble ?

-J'ai vu une photo sur son frigo. A l'entendre, tu étais douée. Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

-L'Égypte et ses mystères. Zelena t'a dit autre chose ?

-Elle vient dans deux semaines à la maison pour nous voir jouer. Je lui ai dit qu'elle perdrait son temps en regardant des amatrices. Surtout que nous allons jouer contre une grosse équipe et que nous avons 99% de chances de prendre une déculottée.

-Ce que je crois surtout, c'est que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

-Quoi ? Mais non. Dit Emma, embarrassée. Il n'y a que toi et...

-Je sais. Tu l'intrigues. Ce n'est pas le genre de Zelena de piquer le mec ou la nana des autres. Tu es la première avec qui elle s'entend bien et à qui elle propose de faire un foot. Même Kat, et pourtant, elles s'entendent comme des larrons en foire, n'a pas eu cet honneur. (sourit) Tu vas en parler aux filles ?

-Non, ce sera une surprise. (rit) J'imagine Ruby en train de courir après Zelena pour avoir un autographe. Filet de bave au menton et tutti quanti...

* * *

-Je te sens nerveux. Déclara Kathryn à son compagnon qui fixait la porte d'entrée.

-Ben... fit Daniel en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions annoncer la fin du monde ou la mort de la mère de Bambi.

-Je sais. C'est juste que... Je suis mort de trouille en fait.

-Je comprends. Assura la jeune femme en serrant doucement sa main. Mais il faut leur dire.

-Tu as raison. (sourit) J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes.

* * *

Henry, Cora, Regina et Emma étaient en train de boire un thé dans la cuisine et Peter, assis dans sa chaise haute, jouait avec des animaux en plastique.

-Daniel ! Kat ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le couple arriver.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Kathryn. Dit Henry en se levant pour lui faire la bise tandis que Daniel prenait place en face de Regina. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et vous ?

-Moui. Daniel t'en a parlé ?

-Les grandes lignes. (Henry se rassoit et Kathryn fait la bise à Cora et Regina) Kathryn Nolan, la compagne de Daniel.

-Emma Swan. Répondit la militaire en regardant la nouvelle venue.

-La femme mystère de Regina. Pouffa la blonde, amusée.

-Femme mystère ?

-Où l'inconnue de ma chère belle-sœur si tu préfères. (sourit) Ces deux-là se racontent tout.

-Ou presque. Il y a certaines choses que je ne dis pas à mon très cher petit frère. Fit Regina tout en adressant un regard noir à Daniel qui préféra regarder ailleurs.

Emma éclata de rire et tapota la cuisse de son amante pendant que Kathryn s'assit aux côtés de son compagnon qui, après avoir farfouillé dans sa sacoche, donna un paquet à Peter.

-Alors Emma... Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau dans la vie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'imagine ?

-Dresseuse de labradors ?

-Pour blondes écervelées ?

-Absolument.

-Non... Tu fais vraiment ça ?

-Presque. Je suis militaire spécialisée dans l'encadrement des jeunes recrues.

-Ça s'apparente à du dressage.

-Celle-là, je la garde. Pouffa la sous-officier, hilare. Et toi ?

-Infirmière.

-Donc, tu es plus vieille que Daniel.

-Cela ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une femme Swan.

-Mes excuses miss Nolan.

-Excuses acceptées soldat.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Henry, perplexe.

-Un dialogue de blondes. Rit Cora. C'est toujours plus agréable à entendre que les insanités de ta mère.

Le diplomate éclata de rire et porta son attention sur Peter qui jouait avec un paquet de café.

-Daniel, pourquoi as-tu donné ça à Peter ?

-Nous sommes passés au MediaMarkt avant de venir.

-Tu avais peur que nous manquions de café mon cher fils ? Continua Henry en désignant le paquet.

-Heu...

-Ce que nous essayons de vous faire comprendre à tous via Peter et son café « grand-mère », c'est que... commença Kathryn en prenant une main de Daniel dans les siennes. Que...

-Que vous allez adopter un labrador ? Plaisanta Regina sous les regards amusés de ses parents et d'Emma.

-Que la famille Mills va compter un nouveau membre dans quelques mois. Kathryn est enceinte. Déclara Daniel en souriant.

-Je vais être grand-père ?

-Et moi tante ?

-Oui. (silence de Cora) Tu ne dis rien maman ?

-Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Répondit la chirurgienne, surprise de l'annonce de son fils. Je n'ai que quarante-trois ans et... (se lève et rejoint Daniel et Kathryn) Mon bébé va avoir un bébé...

-Heu... Techniquement, je n'ai participé qu'à la conception. C'est Kat qui va faire tout le boulot.

-Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer mon chéri. Plaisanta l'infirmière.

-Ce n'est pas le fait que tu fasses de ma vie un enfer ces prochains mois qui m'inquiète. C'est le fait que, dans la famille, le foot est une seconde nature. Sourit Daniel. Il ou elle va naître avec un ballon dans les pieds.

-Mais dans quelle famille je suis tombée ? Soupira théâtralement Kathryn, en réalité amusée par les propos de son compagnon.

* * *

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que je vais être tata. Lança Regina depuis la salle de bain où elle se préparait pour la nuit tandis qu'Emma, allongée sous la couette, lisait.

-C'est dans la logique des choses. Répondit distraitement la militaire en tournant une page.

-Et toi, comment vois-tu la suite de notre histoire ? Demanda la future égyptologue en sortant de la salle de bain en nuisette.

Vision enchanteresse qui détourna la blonde de sa lecture et qui posa son livre sur la table de nuit.

Regina, ravie de l'effet produit sur son amante, fit le tour du lit et se glissa sous la couette. Emma l'attira contre elle et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en sentant le corps chaud de la brune contre le sien.

-Toi et moi dans une immense maison avec une grande pelouse, en train de courir après nos neveux et nos nièces. (sourit) Toi creusant dans le sable et moi braillant après mes jeunes et courant toujours après la baballe. Voilà le programme des vingt prochaines années.

Un futur sans enfant, voilà ce qu'avait annoncé Emma.

Cela ne surprenait pas Regina car la militaire avait été claire dès le début, elle ne voulait pas d'enfants.

_Mais les gens peuvent changer__..._Songea l'étudiante qui finit par soupirer d'aise en sentant les mains de sa compagne s'égarer sous sa nuisette en satin.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_C_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour!_

_Voici la suite et merci pour les review :-)_

_Comme d'hab, un grand merci à celle qui prend le temps de me corriger. (pas facile facile^^) ainsi qu'à ma moitié qui a la gentillesse de me laisser écrire assez tard ;-)_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy!_

_C._

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Zelena était chez Emma qui était partie chercher Regina à la gare. La rousse était arrivée deux heures plus tôt et avait été surprise de voir la militaire en civil.

-Tu ne travailles pas l'après-midi ?

-Pas le vendredi. Je termine à midi. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

-Offspring et Rammstein dans les oreilles et un bouquin entre les mains.

-_Un siècle d'humour allemand _?

-_Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra._ Ne pas se fier aux apparences Blondie.

-A ton service Satan. Pouffa Emma, amusée, tout en prenant le sac de la rousse.

Zelena éclata de rire et emboîta le pas à la militaire.

* * *

Tasse de thé en main, Zelena, assise dans un confortable fauteuil, végétait devant la rediffusion d'un match de foot féminin. Emma était donc retournée à la gare et la gardienne se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait pu prendre contact avec sa cousine pour qu'elles arrivent en même temps, histoire de lui éviter plusieurs aller/retour.

La militaire lui avait fait faire une courte visite de l'appartement et Zelena s'était demandée, en notant l'absence de décoration « personnelle », s'il ne servait qu'à y dormir. Certes, il était aussi grand que le sien mais il y manquait quelque chose.

_De la vie_. Songea la rousse en buvant une gorgée de son café. _Et des rêves_.

Zelena fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée du couple et un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant Regina.

-Salut.

-Salut. Répondit l'étudiante en la rejoignant et en l'embrassant sur la joue droite. Tu es au courant de la nouvelle ?

-Laquelle ? Ton coming-out désastreux à la vieille nazie ou l'arrivée prochaine d'un petit Mills ?

-C'est Kat qui te l'a dit ?

-Cora pour la première et Kat pour la seconde. (sourit) J'ai du mal à imaginer Henry et Cora grand-parents.

-Et pourtant... Quand es-tu arrivée ?

-Il y a … Je ne sais pas. Trois heures. Je pense que pour la prochaine fois, je prendrai contact avec toi pour faire un tir groupé.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'Emma fait de la semaine mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle a une sale tête le vendredi.

-Heu... Je suis là les filles ! Lança la militaire depuis son antre où elle préparait son sac de sport pour l'entraînement de la veille de match. Pour ta gouverne Zelena, je dors un peu le vendredi après-midi avant de vaquer à mes occupations.

-Pour le peu que j'en sais, je ne voudrais pas avoir son rythme. Confia Regina à Zelena.

-Réveil à 5h du matin des engagés et je ne rentre chez moi que vers 22h après l'entraînement. Fit la militaire en rejoignant les deux cousines. Ce qui fait que j'apprécie les week-ends où je n'ai rien. (sourit) Tu ne me déranges pas Zelena.

-Encore heureux. Soupira la gardienne, soulagée. L'espace d'une seconde, je me suis demandée si c'était une bonne idée que je sois là.

-Mais si et comme ça, j'ai moins de scrupules à laisser Gina toute seule.

-Parce que tu t'en vas ?

-Entraînement. (à Regina) Je vous rejoint chez Graham. Il est prévenu.

-Tu y seras vers quelle heure ? Demanda l'étudiante à son amante.

-20h15. Dit Emma en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres. A tout à l'heure les filles.

Après un dernier baiser à sa compagne, Emma fila.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Zelena, surprise.

-Un courant d'air nommé Emma.

* * *

Graham astiquait ses verres tout en arborant un sourire ravi. August, son compagnon, était revenu de son périple italien et il avait hâte de le retrouver. Tout comme il était ravi de savoir qu'Emma allait venir avec Regina et une autre personne.

-Bonjour Graham ! Dit Regina avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour. De retour parmi nous ? Répondit le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils en voyant Zelena. C'est marrant, vous me faites penser à une joueuse... Merde... J'ai le nom sur le bout de ma langue.

-Ca va te revenir. Fit l'étudiante tout en donnant un coup de coude à sa cousine pour qu'elle ne dise rien.

-Rhôôô... En plus, j'ai vu un match avec les filles il y a 15 jours et vous étiez... Bordel...

-Un indice Graham ? Proposa Regina, amusée.

-Je vais trouver. Maugréa le barman avant de dire, estomaqué : Zelena Mills ?

-En chair et en os. Plaisanta la gardienne en français.

-Quand Ruby va savoir ça...

-Justement. C'est une surprise. (sourit) Je suis là pour enquiquiner nos deux amoureuses.

-Notre courant d'air national m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une gardienne internationale serait présente dans mon resto. (A Regina) Et toi, tu aurais pu me dire que Zelena Mills était ta cousine.

-Tu en feras la remarque à Emma. Dit la brune en lui tirant la langue.

-Ouais... Bon, je vais vous installer à l'écart. Et je ne vais pas en parler aux filles. Vous allez étrenner ma nouvelle carte.

* * *

-Tu es sérieuse ? Fit Regina à Zelena qui était attablée devant une pinte de bière.

-De ?

-La bière. A ton avis ?

-J'ai envie de changer. De découvrir le très haut niveau. Je change juste d'équipe, pas de championnat.

-Une Bavaroise pure souche qui s'en va chez l'ennemi. Quelle hérésie. Plaisanta l'étudiante. Blague à part, combien de kilomètres entre nous et Potsdam ?

-Environ 150. Ce n'est pas le bout du monde ma chère cousine. D'ailleurs, comment l'as-tu su ?

-Internet. Tu es vraiment sûre de ton choix ?

-Oui. Je veux gagner plus de titres au niveau national.

-De ce point de vue... (sourit) Tu vas vraiment la boire ?

-Je vais me gêner. (boit une gorgée) ça fait du bien par où ça passe.

-Je vois ça. Pouffa la future égyptologue.

-On arrête de parler de moi et tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais sur ton courant d'air de copine.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

* * *

-Salut Graham ! S'exclama la militaire en pénétrant dans le restaurant.

-Coucou. Dit-il avec un sourire ravi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

-August est rentré ce matin. Confia le jeune homme.

-Oh... Mode lapin ?

-J'aurais bien aimé mais le boulot... D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me dire que Regina est parente avec Zelena Mills. Je me suis retrouvé comme un con.

-Je n'ai rien dit aux filles. Zelena passe le week-end avec nous.

-Tu as match demain ?

-Oui.

-Ok. Zelena va vous voir jouer ?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Ruby angoisse déjà pour demain alors...

-File les rejoindre, j'arrive avec les cartes.

Emma opina de la tête, slaloma entre les tables avant de retrouver Regina et Zelena qui parlaient à bâtons rompus. Conversation qui s'arrêta net quand la future égyptologue vit son amante.

-J'interromps quelque chose ? S'enquit la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de la brune.

-Gina me disait à quel point tu étais une vilaine fille. Une très très vilaine fille. Taquina Zelena.

-Vilaine fille, c'est vite dit. Disons que je m'apparente à un courant d'air.

-Ce n'est pas ce que mon petit doigt m'a dit. Renchérit la gardienne, hilare.

-Gina ?

-Non, c'est le magnifique suçon d'il y a quinze jours. Avec Gina, nous parlons de tout sauf de nos vies sexuelles. Même si j'aime bien la taquiner là-dessus.

-Zelena... soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es incorrigible.

-Normal, nous sommes de la même famille. Rétorqua la rousse en tirant la langue à sa cousine. (Graham arrive avec les cartes) Merci.

-De rien (les donnent à Regina et Emma) Je repasse prendre votre commande.

-Attend. Intervint Emma qui avait rapidement parcouru le menu. Elle est où la bidoche là-dedans ? Tu nous prends pour des lapines ?

-Nouvelle carte.

-C'est ce que je vois. Graham, mon chou, je t'adore mais toutes les lesbiennes ne sont pas des végétariennes en puissance.

-Je pense à ta ligne Swan. Répliqua le jeune homme en riant.

-Je t'emmerde Humbert. Répondit la militaire sur le même ton. Je fais assez attention la semaine et... Sans rire, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ton « steak de soja avec du quinoa » ?

-Commande, goûte et tu verras.

-Dans tes rêves. Ne songe même pas à me convertir à ta cuisine végétarienne ou je te ramène une rasquette que tu devras manger froide...

-T'oseras pas.

-Je vais me gêner. (éclate de rire) Qu'est-ce qui vous tente les filles ?

* * *

Après un dîner des plus animés où Graham n'eut pas gain de cause, le trio était de retour chez la militaire où Zelena, épuisée, avait pris possession du canapé une fois qu'Emma l'avait préparé pour la nuit.

-Bonne nuit les filles. Dit la gardienne en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Bonne nuit.

-Pas trop de folies de vos corps, je suis dans le salon.

-Zelena... soupira Regina.

-Je vous taquine. Coincée...

Emma pouffa de rire et entraîna Regina dans la chambre où elle la prit dans ses bras, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise et inspirant profondément son parfum.

-J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée. Avoua la militaire à voix basse. Te tenir dans mes bras, comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ? Demanda Regina en posant ses mains sur le dos de sa compagne.

-Zelena. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations publiques.

-Tandis qu'ici, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Exact. Soupira la blonde en l'embrassant dans le cou. Par contre, je suis trop crevée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Et merde. Lâcha la brune, faussement navrée. Semaine épuisante ?

-Très. Je crois bien que c'est la deuxième nuit que je passe ici. Fit Emma en relâchant doucement Regina et en allant du côté gauche du lit. (s'assoit et commence à se déshabiller) Kat a foutrement raison en parlant de dressage mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Encore sept semaines à tirer avec nous.

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée par les propos de son amante et se prépara pour la nuit. Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, après s'être brossée les dents, elle trouva la militaire endormie dans le lit et ronflant doucement. La future égyptologue s'allongea à son tour et, comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la sous-officier se colla contre elle.

* * *

-Oh putain, putain, putain, putain... Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Déclara Aurore qui était assise en tribune avec Regina et Zelena.

-De ? Demanda innocemment Regina à son amie qui fixait Zelena avec des yeux ronds.

-Que Zelena Mills soit ta cousine et qu'elle soit ici.

-Je fais toujours cet effet-là aux gens. Souligna la gardienne, amusée par la réaction de la policière.

-Et l'autre bougresse ne m'a rien dit... grommela la blonde en resserrant l'écharpe qui ceignait son cou.

-Laquelle ? Ma très chère cousine ou la mangeuse de grenouilles ?

-Blondie.

-Pour être honnête, je me suis un peu imposée ce week-end. Avoua la rousse avec un sourire en coin. Déjà pour emmerder nos deux tourterelles et ensuite, pour voir Emma jouer.

-Pas pour observer l'équipe adverse ? Dit Aurore, étonnée.

-Non.

-Emma et Zelena ont fait un foot quand nous étions chez mes parents. Révéla Regina.

-Je vois. (sourit) Ta curiosité va vite être satisfaite...

* * *

90 minutes plus tard, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête dans les vestiaires. Les trois-quart des joueuses étaient vite parties après le discours de l'entraîneur et, de rage, Ruby avait lancé ses gants dans son sac. Mulan tenait sa tête entre ses mains et Emma, assise et le dos adossé contre le mur, regardait son amie qui faisait les 100 pas.

-8/2 putain. 8/2. Râlait Ruby. On mène 2/0 à la première mi-temps et... Merde ! Notre jeu était trop prévisible et notre défense ...

-Nous n'étions pas assez concentrées et elles ont exploité les faiblesses de notre jeu. Tenta Mulan. C'est toujours mieux que le 8/0 de la saison dernière.

-Nous aurions pu en mettre plus vu que leur gardienne était sans arrêt avancée... (A Emma) Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité ?

-Parce que tu crois que je pouvais ? Même si j'arrivais à me défaire du marquage, j'en avais deux autres au cul. Je ne suis pas Wonder-Woman.

-Ruby, je sais que tu n'aimes pas perdre. Nous avons fait le maximum pour limiter les dégâts.

-Tu as raison Mulan. Concéda la gardienne en enlevant son maillot. (A Emma) Au moins, tu as planté deux fois.

-Oui. (sourit) Maintenant que nous sommes plus en lice pour la coupe, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur le reste de la saison pour jouer le maintien.

-Bien dit. Sourit Mulan.

-Au fait Blondie, c'était qui la rousse avec 13 et sexy policière ?

-Tu as eu le temps de mater dans la tribune ?

-Vite fait. Alors ?

-Inconnue au bataillon.

-J'aurais juré reconnaître Zelena Mills.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'une gardienne internationale vienne foutre ici, à regarder jouer une bande d'amatrices ? Sans déconner ?

-Je crois surtout que je vais supprimer le café perso dès lundi. Il te donne des hallucinations. Dit Mulan, amusée.

-Et ho, ça ne va pas ? Je fais comment sans ma dose quotidienne de caféine ? S'insurgea Ruby en délaçant ses chaussures. Je vous dis que c'était Zelena Mills entre Regina et Aurore.

-Je crois surtout qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de mater dans les tribunes. Zelena Mills... Et pourquoi pas Hope Solo tant que tu y es ? Termina Mulan en haussant les épaules, blasée.

* * *

Aurore et Regina avait entraîné Zelena dans leur bar favori et les trois jeunes femmes dégustaient un café bien chaud tout en parlant du match.

-Pour une branlée, c'est une sacrée branlée. Au moins, elles auront mis deux buts. Dit Aurore, dépitée. En même temps...

-Le jeu proposé était intéressant. Nuança Zelena. Cela fait combien de temps que le club est en D1 ?

-C'est la deuxième saison.

-L'équipe est encore jeune et a besoin de travailler ses automatismes. C'est le lot des petites équipes. Il faut trouver la bonne alchimie entre les joueuses.

-Toi qui joues au plus haut niveau, tu en as pensé quoi ?

-Déséquilibré du début jusqu'à la fin mais il y a trois joueuses qui sont sorties du lot.

-Une gardienne râleuse, une milieu zen et une buteuse qui a été marquée à la culotte. Proposa Regina qui était restée silencieuse. J'ai vu juste ?

-Absolument.

Sur ces entrefaites, le trio fit son apparition et Ruby se tourna vers ses amies.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Emma avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu me prenais... non. Vous me preniez pour une cinglée quand j'ai dit que Zelena Mills était dans la tribune avec sexy policière et 13.

-Je n'étais pas au courant Ruby. Coupa Mulan. Attends... Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Mills... C'est aussi le nom de famille de Regina.

-Putain, elles sont cousines et tu n'as rien dit ? Dit la pétillante brune en regardant la blonde qui ne disait rien. Et Mulan qui voulait supprimer la cafetière...

La belle asiatique éclata de rire et s'assit aux côtés d'Aurore, Emma à côté de Regina et Ruby resta debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce qui était rare la concernant.

-Je ne mords pas. Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi. Déclara Zelena en français.

-Oui mais non. Vous êtes...

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Assieds-toi donc.

Ruby obtempéra et, à la surprise de tous, ne décrocha pas un seul mot. Ce qui était rare la concernant.

-Par ta seule présence, tu viens de scotcher Ruby. Commenta Emma, amusée. Alors, pas trop déçue ?

-Non. Je suis seule juge, tu te souviens ? (sourit) J'ai vu des parades intéressantes et, les rares fois où vous avez pu poser votre jeu, de très belles passes. Toi et...

-Mulan.

-Donc, toi et Mulan, vous êtes complémentaires sur le terrain. Ça se voit et ça se sent. Cela dit, vous êtes encore loin des grosses équipes mais cela se travaille.

-Merci. Au final Zelena, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Mulan en rougissant sous les compliments de la joueuse internationale.

-Dis-moi tu. Je ne suis pas assez vieille pour que tu me vouvoies. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est pour emmerder nos deux tourterelles. Et, accessoirement, vérifier un truc ou deux sur Emma.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et Mulan sentit qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Ruby qui, jusque-là n'avait rien dit car la présence de Zelena l'intimidait, déclara, sourire aux lèvres :

-Trêve de bavardage les grosses. Patron, une tournée de bière. Quant à toi Zelena... Tu peux signer mon maillot s'il te plaît ? A moins que tu ne veuilles signer mes protège-tibias ...

* * *

Regina prenait une douche tandis qu'Emma et Zelena, installées dans le salon, buvaient une Leffe bien fraîche.

-Tu m'as bluffée. Bien plus qu'il y a deux semaines. Avoua la rousse en regardant la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas le même niveau que toi. Ma technique n'est pas aussi bonne que la tienne et je ne suis qu'une simple amatrice.

-Qui utilise indifféremment ses deux pieds, qui sait d'instinct où se trouve le ballon, qui permute sans que cela n'affecte son volume de jeu, qui marque dans n'importe quelle position et qui se mue en meneuse de jeu quand il le faut. Énuméra Zelena. Quasiment la sauveuse du jeu quoi. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu as eu un marquage à la culotte tout le long du match. Tu n'as jamais songé à...

-Je suis militaire. Je ne cours pas après des chimères. Répondit Emma en allemand, afin d'être sure d'être comprise par la joueuse.

-Je ne cours pas après des chimères en faisant de ma passion mon job.

-Carrière éphémère.

-Pas forcément. Il y a une vie après le terrain. Tout comme il y a une vie après l'armée. Tu n'iras pas éternellement sur le terrain. Viendra bien le moment où tu feras de l'administratif. Je pense et je reste persuadée que ta place est au sein d'une équipe bien plus réputée, quitte à ce que tu mettes ta carrière militaire entre parenthèses.

-Zelena, je te le répète, je ne cours pas après des chimères. L'armée, c'est mon job. Je suis militaire, point barre. Je n'ai pas de place pour... C'est comme ça. Éluda la blonde, peu désireuse d'exposer la raison de son attitude distante sur ce sujet-là.

Zelena eut un sourire en coin suite aux propos de la jeune femme et se promit d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Regina finit par arriver, sourit à sa cousine et prit place aux côtés d'Emma.

-La douche était bonne ? S'enquit Zelena. Tu aurais peut-être voulu la prendre en charmante compagnie...

-Reprends une vie sexuelle, par pitié.

Emma sourit en entendant les cousines continuer à se taquiner en allemand. Son portable sonna et elle décrocha tout en se levant.

-Sergent Swan (...) Oui (...) Maintenant ? (...) Dans vingt minutes, je suis en civil (...) A tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Regina en regardant sa compagne qui semblait contrariée.

-Le boulot. Lâcha Emma du bout des lèvres et en allemand, agacée par la nouvelle.

-Nous sommes samedi. Tu ne travailles pas.

-Je suis d'astreinte.

-Un samedi ?

-Les ordres sont les ordres.

Emma s'éclipsa du salon pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de son treillis, un sac de sport à la main.

-Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai. Si on ne se voit pas demain, bon retour Zelena et j'ai été très contente de te voir. Navrée de vous quitter comme ça les filles.

-Bon courage à toi parce que vu ta tête ... dit la gardienne, compatissante.

La blonde esquissa un sourire et tourna les talons, non sans embrasser Regina.

-Je...

-Habitue-toi vite à ce que ta chérie parte en coup de vent. Elle est militaire Gina, ne l'oublie pas. (sourit) Je sais que la cuisine et toi ne font pas bon ménage... On dîne dehors ?

* * *

D'un pas rapide, Emma se rendit dans la salle de repos où une de ses camarades, exceptionnellement détachée dans sa compagnie, était assise sur une chaise, la jambe gauche surélevée.

-Entorse du genou en sortant de l'ordinaire. Attelle pendant trois semaines. Soupira Ariel en grimaçant.

-QL ?

-Supprimé. Indiscipline et mauvaises notes.

-Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ? Fit Emma en désignant l'attelle.

-Mon copain.

-Ok.

-C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû faire attention où je mettais les pieds.

-Faudrait surtout que les blaireaux rebouchent la chaussée. Grommela la sous-officier.

-Navrée de pourrir ton week-end.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ton compte-rendu ?

-Sur ton bureau.

-Je le transmettrai à la lieutenant qui fera le nécessaire. Qui d'autre as-tu appelé ?

-Ruby.

-Ok. Repose-toi bien Ariel et reviens-nous vite, d'accord ?

* * *

D'humeur massacrante et buvant un mauvais café, Ruby surveillait trente jeunes engagés qui, en survêtement bleu, nettoyaient avec application les famas de dotation de la compagnie.

La jeune femme était plus que furieuse d'avoir laissé sa dernière conquête en plan et le faisait ressentir aux jeunes. Jeunes qui se mirent au garde-à-vous lorsqu'Emma arriva.

-Repos et fermez vos gueules. Dit sèchement la blonde. Le premier qui l'ouvre, je lui fais passer l'envie d'avoir une langue. (à Ruby) Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse.

-Je suis ravie d'être ici. Ironisa Ruby. Courbatures.

-Ne m'en parle pas.

-ça plombe les week-ends ces histoires d'astreinte.

-A qui le dis-tu. Soupira Emma qui remarqua un léger relâchement dans l'attitude des jeunes. Et on se bouge le cul la bleusaille ! Inspection dans cinq minutes et si ce n'est pas propre, dix tours de caserne en courant et en braillant comme des porcs le chant de la compagnie ! Magnez-vous la chatte nom de dieu !

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, après avoir raccompagné Zelena à la gare, Regina buvait un thé dans le salon. L'étudiante, qui avait passé une excellente soirée avec sa cousine malgré l'absence de la militaire, se demandait quand est-ce que sa compagne allait donner de ses nouvelles car elle n'en avait eu aucune depuis 24h.

Au moment où la future égyptologue s'apprêtait à prendre son téléphone pour envoyer un message, Emma fit son apparition. La militaire était épuisée, tenait à peine debout et alla directement dans leur chambre. Regina la rejoignit et la vit enfiler à la hâte un boxer/débardeur avant de se faufiler sous la couette.

-Comment était ton astreinte ? Demanda la brune en s'allongeant à son tour et en souriant lorsque la militaire se cala contre elle.

-Longue et pénible. Avoua Emma d'une petite voix et en baillant. La sous-off détachée chez nous s'est fait une entorse du genou. C'est pour ça que j'ai été appelée en même temps que Ruby, Mulan n'étant prévenue que si des messages tombent...

-Ce genre d'appel va se produire souvent ?

-Si nécessaire, oui. (soupire) Il est inutile de chercher à me joindre sur mon portable quand je suis au boulot. Il est éteint ou sur vibreur.

-Et en cas de coup dur ?

-Tu appelles le poste de garde et ils font le nécessaire. Le cas échéant, c'est la famille proche qui est prévenue, comme ma mère, mais je vais changer les noms. Pour que tu sois prévenue en premier.

Emma bailla et emprisonna Regina dans ses bras, inspirant son parfum. Tout doucement, les orbes vertes se fermèrent et la respiration se fit lente et régulière.

-Bonne nuit liebchen. Murmura tendrement la brune.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Emma et Regina étaient en boîte avec Mulan, Aurore et Ruby.

Le jeune couple évoluait sur la piste, indifférentes à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles tandis que Ruby s'était éclipsée en charmante compagnie.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Emma nous a pris de court. Je n'aurais pas vu le motif d'autorisation d'absence et on me l'aurait dit, je l'aurais pas cru... déclara Mulan à sa compagne qui buvait une bière.

-Tu penses que nous les verrons avec des enfants ?

-Emma, enceinte ? Avec le passif qu'elle a avec son père ? Faut pas rêver ma chérie. Je parierai plus sur 13. (sourit) Je crois que si nous avions le droit de nous marier, Emma l'aurait fait en catimini.

-C'est officiel, Emma part ? Demanda Aurore avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui mais elle ne l'a pas encore dit à Regina. Départ dans trois semaines mais tu n'es pas au courant. Les filles !

Emma et Regina rejoignirent leurs amies, main dans la main et Mulan, une lueur amusée dans le regard, dit :

-Alors ?

-Quoi ? Par rapport à ce matin ? Une tracasserie administrative en moins.

-Et ?

-RAS.

-T'es pas marrante. C'est vrai... Ma meilleure amie se pacse en douce et je l'apprends via une autorisation d'absence. Remarque, je ne te voyais pas le crier sur tous les toits.

-Non.

-Mais d'un autre côté, cela aurait tordu le cou aux rumeurs circulants sur ton compte.

-Quelles rumeurs ? Demanda Regina, intriguée, en regardant les deux amies.

-Le genre de rumeurs qui circule quand tu travailles dans un milieu typiquement masculin et que tu ne réponds pas aux avances et autres tentatives de drague de ces messieurs. Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

-N'empêche que je suis très bien avec ma policière qui a un sex-appeal d'enfer.

-Et moi avec ma délicate Reine d'Égypte. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai signé en bas à droite et que j'ai ça. Termina la blonde en montrant son annulaire gauche orné d'une bague en or gris.

-C'est pas toi qui me ferais un cadeau pareil. Bougonna Aurore à l'attention de Mulan.

-T'exagères. Ce soir, tu dors sur le canapé.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais me gêner.

-Les filles, puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Gina, champagne ?

* * *

-Tu crois que ta mère et mes parents vont nous faire la gueule quand nous leur dirons ? Demanda Regina à Emma qui ouvrait la porte de leur appartement.

-C'est une possibilité. Sourit la blonde. Cela dit, je ne me suis pas pacsée avec n'importe qui. Une jolie brune incendiaire, aux yeux noisette, qui aime creuser le sable et que...

-Que ?

Emma rougit et Regina l'attira contre elle, une fois qu'elles furent rentrées.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Chuchota la future égyptologue. Ne te sens pas obligée de le dire mais, en revanche, tu peux me le montrer.

-Là, de suite ?

-En fait un peu plus tard. Je suis crevée. Fit la brune, navrée.

-Bah, je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat. Répliqua la blonde en riant.

A son tour, Regina éclata de rire et remarqua qu'Emma la dévisageait, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose.

-Tout va bien liebchen ?

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard, ce n'est pas important. Mentit la militaire qui ne savait toujours pas comment aborder son prochain départ en opération extérieure.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. (un miaulement se fait entendre) Putain, Mulan a laissé Hermione ici ?

-Non, ce n'est pas Hermione. Répondit Regina en prenant dans ses bras un chaton à la robe noire et blanche.

-Quelque chose me dit que c'est un coup des filles. Reste avec la boule de poil, je vais voir quelque chose.

Emma s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, remarqua qu'il y avait tout le nécessaire pour le chat et vit un mot aimanté sur le frigo, écrit de la main d'Aurore.

_Un locataire de plus. Pari lancé pour le nom et les filles pensent à Famas. Ont-elles raison ?_

La militaire sourit, mit le mot dans sa poche et rejoignit la brune qui caressait le chaton.

-Alors ?

-Les filles. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-En attendant, il faut trouver un nom à ce jeune homme. Merlin ? Proposa Regina en lui caressant la tête sans que le chaton miaule.

-Fomecblot. Je suis sûre qu'il va être un as du camouflage. (Ne miaule pas) Famas ? (le chaton miaule) Famas.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça lui plaît. Dit l'étudiante en posant Famas au sol.

-C'est mon... Hé, ne prends pas ma jambe pour un griffoir !

Regina éclata de rire et entraîna Emma dans leur chambre, Famas sur leurs talons. S'en rendant compte, la sous-officier s'arrêta.

-Non, tu ne viens pas avec nous. (miaule) Non.

-Juste pour cette nuit, il est tout mignon. S'il te plaît.

-Rien que pour ce soir. Céda la jeune femme en voyant son amante faire le regard du « chat poté », consciente qu'il avait détourné l'attention de la brune du sujet qu'elle évitait d'aborder.

-Merci liebchen. Termina la brune en l'embrassant sur la joue.

* * *

Allongée sur le ventre, un bras hors du lit, Emma dormait. Regina était réveillée depuis une bonne heure et regardait sa compagne, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Le couple se retrouvant en coup de vent pour signer les papiers du pacs. La militaire, bénéficiant d'une courte autorisation d'absence de deux heures, en treillis, surprenant l'homme de loi. La coupe de champagne bue au troquet du coin avant qu'Emma ne reparte. Deux heures avant elle était célibataire, deux heures après, elle était pacsée.

Regina se rappelait encore de la demande de la militaire, faite ici-même, dans leur chambre, dans ce lit où elles venaient de faire l'amour.

_-Et si on se pacsait ?_

_-Tu es sérieuse ?_

_-Oui, je suis très sérieuse. Alors ?_

_-Oui._

Retour au moment présent. Regina contemple la bague qui orne son annulaire gauche, jumelle de celle sa compagne et soupire avant de se rendre compte qu'Emma l'observait, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour Gina. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle et en l'embrassant.

-Comme un loir. Cela fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?

-Quelques minutes. Concéda la jeune femme en l'embrassant. A dire vrai, j'aurais bien dormi un peu plus longtemps mais Famas en a décidé autrement. Termina-t-elle en désignant du menton le chaton qui s'était lové entre elles.

-Le vilain.

Emma sourit, enleva délicatement Famas qui miaula, mécontent et attira Regina dans ses bras.

-Quel est le programme de la journée ?

-Je suis libre comme l'air. Il se trouve que je suis bien au lit avec toi. Je pourrais y rester toute la journée.

-Vraiment ?

-A partir du moment où tu es dedans. Boule de poils en moins.

Regina éclata de rire, se retourna pour faire face à Emma et Famas en profita pour se glisser entre elles, ronronnant.

-Je crois que c'est peine perdue pour faire un câlin.

-Il veut juste de l'attention. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ce matin ?

-C'est vraiment le bon moment pour en parler ? Demanda Emma en allemand.

-Liebchen... fit la brune en soupirant, notant le changement de langue, jamais anodin avec la blonde.

-Promets-moi de ne pas râler. Continua la militaire dans la langue de Goethe.

Regina fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Tout ceci commençait très mal une explication qui aurait dû être romantique.

\- Le fait que nous soyons pacsées n'est pas si anodin que ça. Tu connais mon métier ainsi que ses implications et les possibles conséquences. (soupire) Je suis déployée dans trois semaines pour une durée de quatre mois.

Un bref silence s'installa, temps nécessaire à la brune pour comprendre et tirer les conclusions venant avec l'information, surprise de l'annonce de sa compagne.

-Quand l'as-tu su ? Demanda l'étudiante

-Deux mois.

-Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Dit Regina, sous le choc et en colère.

-Les choses sont différentes.

-Différentes en quoi ? S'énervait maintenant la brune, Parce que je suis avec toi ? Tu peux refuser de partir. Fit-elle en se redressant.

-Non. Je suis apte. Je ne vais pas me foutre en PATC. Gina, 99% des missions se passent bien.

-Et le 1% qui reste ? C'est retour dans une belle boîte et j'ai le prix de « la veuve de l'année » ? relança l'étudiante sur un ton irrité.

-C'est le risque inhérent à chaque métier. Je suis partie l'année dernière dans le même pays et je suis revenue en un seul morceau. Rétorqua froidement la blonde (Regina lui tourne le dos, cachant son regard aussi contrarié que tourmenté) C'est mon job. J'aime ce que je fais.

-C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes pacsées. Au cas où il t'arrive quelque chose...

-Pas du tout. (murmure) Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose comme tu dis... Le boulot n'était qu'un prétexte.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Regina en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Oui. Dit Emma en lui caressant la joue. Tu es toute ma vie.

-N'empêche que tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.

-Je sais. Fit la militaire en français et en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Oui.

* * *

Le week-end passa à toute vitesse pour le couple et le lundi matin arriva beaucoup trop tôt au goût d'Emma qui, à 4h45 tapante, était dans la salle de repos en train de boire un café en compagnie d'une Ruby qui semblait furieuse.

-Oh putain que je déteste les blaireaux d'en face. « Vous n'avez pas votre béret sergent » ânonna-t-elle, « je suis dans ma voiture. Espace privé ducon » Merde.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Dit la blonde en riant et en lui servant un mauvais café. Bah, ils veulent montrer qu'ils connaissent le règlement sur le bout des doigts.

-Alors que ce sont les premiers à le détourner ? La prochaine fois, je les fume.

-Au fait, merci pour le matou. Famas.

-Gagné. Rit la pétillante brune. Tu as parlé à Regina.

-Oui. Enquille ton jus de chaussette et aide-moi à faire la levée des corps. Il y en a deux qui se sont pointés après le couvre-feu. Indiqua Emma tout en consultant le cahier des transmissions avant de le signer.

-Réveil en douceur ?

-Avec des fleurs et des croissants ? Non. Un réveil à la mode Swan.

* * *

-Good morning ladies, c'est votre sergent préférée ! Cria Emma en allumant brusquement la lumière de la chambrée où dormaient six jeunes femmes. Dix minutes pour enfiler le survêt, se brosser les dents et se rassembler en bas ! On se bouge !

-Bordel, fait... grommela une voix sous un oreiller.

-Bien joué. Trois tours au pas de course avant le petit déj. Des amatrices pour 5 de plus ?

Emma sortit de la chambre, s'adossa contre un mur et rigola lorsqu'elle entendit Ruby dire la même chose dans l'autre chambrée.

-10 minutes ? Elles sont cinglées. Fit une voix.

-5 minutes ! Beugla Emma en se dirigeant à l'extérieur avec une Ruby hilare. J'aime les lundis matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la section était rassemblée dehors, au garde-à-vous, en survêtement et le regard hagard.

-Dire que vous auriez pu dormir un quart d'heure de plus si deux de vos camarades n'étaient pas arrivés à la bourre. Alors, au lieu des tours de caserne promis... On se sort les doigts du fion, on se met en position, les poings sur le gravier et … On compte !

* * *

Assise dans un confortable fauteuil de bureau, ses notes posées devant elle, Regina soupira.

L'étudiante n'avait pas la tête à se plonger dans son travail et songeait à sa compagne.

La brune regarda l'heure à sa montre. 10h. Trop tôt pour appeler ses parents ou son frère.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit madame Desroches en entrant dans le bureau qui était situé non loin des ateliers de restauration. Je vous sens ailleurs.

-Pardon, cela ne se reproduira plus. S'excusa Regina.

-Des soucis personnels ? Demanda la vieille dame en venant près de son élève. Il n'y a que la vie privée qui peut nous mettre dans des états pareils. Vous voulez en parler ?

-Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. De plus, vous êtes mon professeur.

-Et je me dois d'être une oreille attentive quand mes élèves ont un souci, qu'importe sa nature. Quelquefois, il est judicieux d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur.

-Mon amie part pour une mission dans trois semaines. Avoua Regina d'une petite voix.

-Vous en avez parlé ensemble ?

-Non. (soupire) J'ai sciemment ignoré cet aspect-là de son métier.

-Les choses ont changées. Ce n'est pas comme si votre amie partait pour le front. Certains pays ont besoin de nos forces armées pour assurer leur sécurité, le maintien de l'ordre et des conditions de vie décentes. Chaque métier a ses contraintes mais également ses avantages. (sourit) J'ai vu le papier que vous avez apporté à ma secrétaire. S'agit-il de la touriste qui était venue bavarder avec vous ?

-Comment...

-J'ai des yeux. Répliqua madame Desroches en riant.

-Emma admire énormément votre travail.

-A la bonne heure. Fit la vieille dame, ravie. Raison de plus pour qu'un jour, vous me la présentiez et que nous déjeunions ensemble. Attendez... Lundi prochain. Je dois déjeuner avec une vieille amie dans le VI° et je serais ravie que vous vous joigniez toutes les deux. En attendant, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Je veux vous faire voir quelque chose. Mes notes et les photos sur la momie de Ramsès II.

* * *

-Voilà la partie que je déteste le plus. Faire de l'administratif. Maugréa Emma en se laissant choir sur sa chaise de bureau sous les regards amusés de ses deux amies.

-Tu ne vas pas en voir pendant quatre mois veinarde. Dit Ruby, amusée. D'ailleurs, il y a ton vibro qui s'agite.

Emma prit son 3310 et sourit en voyant que le sms provenait de Regina. Elle le lut et resta bouche bée.

-Ah ben putain. Murmura-t-elle, surprise. Mulan, lis ça.

\- « Déjeuner lundi prochain avec madame D » lut la lieutenant à voix haute. LA madame D ?

-Ouaip. Oh putain, putain, putain...

-C'est qui madame D ?

-Madame Desroches, l'un des plus grands noms de l'égyptologie moderne. Expliqua Mulan. Bordel, 13 est son élève ?

-J'vois pas le rapport. Fit Ruby en se grattant la tête.

-C'est comme si tu déjeunais avec Zelena. Madame Desroches est une de mes idoles. J'ai tous ses bouquins à la maison. Fit Emma d'une traite. Mais je ne pourrais pas y aller. Dommage.

-Non. Tu es en perm jusqu'à ton départ. Ordre du capitaine. Objecta Mulan qui savait, par expérience, qu'il fallait que son amie parte reposée.

-L'année dernière...

-Pas pareil, tu étais célibataire.

-Tu vas pouvoir ronfler dans ton lit pendant trois semaines, veinarde. A moins que...

-Ruby ! Coupa Emma en riant.

-Dites tout de suite que je ne pense qu'au cul. Pour une fois que j'allais dire quelque chose de sensé.

-Nous t'écoutons à partir du moment où ce n'est pas une proposition pour aller dans une boîte échangiste.

-Très drôle le nem. Bref, ce week-end, personne n'est d'astreinte sauf les autres débiles. Nous sommes pas loin des Vosges.

-Un week-end à la neige ? Dit Emma, étonnée

-Ouaip. Faudra faire attention à ne pas se blesser en faisant de la luge. N'oublie pas que skier est interdit pour nous et que tu ne vas pas finir la saison...

-Les sapins ne m'aiment pas. Bougonna l'intéressée.

-Bonne idée. Je vais organiser ça. Fit Mulan en se frottant les mains.

-Quand je disais que les officiers ne branlaient rien...

-Privilège du grade Ruby. Au boulot les dindes !

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Regina regardait Emma qui faisait méthodiquement son sac. C'était la veille du départ de la militaire et la brune la dévorait des yeux.

Les trois dernières semaines s'étaient passées comme dans un rêve.

Entre fous rires et chutes durant le week-end vosgien ou Ruby avait rapidement disparu, ne voulant pas tenir la chandelle, en « pauvre célibataire » qu'elle était. La jeune femme s'était éclipsée pendant 48h, ne réapparaissant qu'au moment du départ.

_N'allez pas me faire chier parce que je viens de passer deux jours non stop sous la couette d'une nana dont je ne me rappelle pas le prénom. Je n'allais pas vous regarder vous galocher pendant deux jours. Et merde, j'ai une vie sexuelle à entretenir !_

Fascinée pendant le déjeuner avec madame Desroches et son amie qui, pour une fois, avait pu parler de ses travaux sans passer par la case finances. Emma avait bu ses paroles et l'égyptologue avait été surprise par la pertinence des questions de la jeune femme, sous le regard admiratif de Regina.

Joyeuse et heureuse chez Daniel et Kathryn qui avaient annoncé que le bébé allait être une petite fille.

Avec surprise pour Zelena qui avait été ravie de voir le couple lors d'un match qui s'était soldé par une victoire que le trio était allé arroser dans un bar du vieux centre-ville de Munich avec quelques collègues de la joueuse.

Frustrée chez ses parents car Peter n'avait pas quitté Emma d'une semelle.

Taquinées lors de la semaine passée chez Mary-Margaret en compagnie de Neal et James.

Regina avait vu une Emma sereine et décontractée, pleine d'humour et qui n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné son départ prochain.

Départ qui était dans moins de 24h et l'étudiante avait du mal à imaginer qu'elles n'allaient pas se voir pendant quatre mois.

-Je te trouve bien pensive chaton. Déclara Emma en enlevant Famas qui avait élu domicile dans les sous-vêtements présents dans le sac de la blonde.

-Je pensais à ce que nous avons fait depuis que tu es en vacances.

-C'est surtout le déjeuner avec madame Desroches qui m'a marquée. Avoua la militaire en s'asseyant sur le lit où était Regina. J'avais l'impression d'être devant le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. Rends-toi compte, il y avait madame Desroches et madame Tillion. Parler avec cette grande dame... C'était toucher l'histoire avec un grand H. (sourit) Madame Tillion était venue faire une conférence avec madame Lucie Aubrac il y a quelques années quand nous étions à l'école avec Mulan et Aurore. Entendre ces deux grandes dames parler de « leur » guerre... Je me sentais toute petite par rapport à ces deux femmes... Encore plus aujourd'hui puisque j'ai rencontré madame Desroches.

-Tu crois qu'il y aura d'autres moments comme celui-ci ? Demanda Regina au bout de quelques secondes et en regardant sa compagne.

Le regard échangé à ce moment-là fut simplement plus puissant que tous les mots fades qui n'auraient jamais pu rendre la profondeur des sentiments qui débattaient dans les coeurs, amour et inquiétude se disputant l'espoir d'un lendemain qui semblait s'estomper.

-Oui. Répondit la militaire en lui prenant les mains. Il y en aura d'autres. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

-Profiter encore et toujours de toi... murmura tendrement la future égyptologue en poussant délicatement la militaire sur le dos.

* * *

Emma éteignit le réveil juste avant qu'il ne sonne et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Regina dormait profondément et l'avait entourée de ses bras, glissant une jambe entre les siennes. La blonde l'observa quelques secondes et finit, à contrecœur, par se lever pour prendre une douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Emma s'observa dans un miroir. Elle portait tous les stigmates d'une personne qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit mais ce qui lui tira un sourire, ce fut de constater des stigmates sur ses épaules et son cou. Comme si Regina avait cherché à la marquer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la militaire, en bas de treillis et t-shirt kaki, achevait ses pancakes nappés de sirop d'érable tout en buvant un café. Regard perdu dans le vague, elle ne remarqua pas Regina, en peignoir, adossée contre le chambranle de la porte. L'étudiante l'observait, comme si elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire les traits de la militaire.

-Bonjour. Finit par dire la brune.

-*_Helo fy frenhines. _Tu aurais dû rester au lit, je serais venue après. Répondit Emma avec un léger sourire. Tu tiens à peine debout.

Regina ne répondit pas sur le moment, préférant rejoindre sa compagne pour s'installer sur ses genoux et enfouir son visage dans la chaleur de son cou.

-Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour que je prenne une douche avec toi... Ou pour le petit-déjeuner. Tu comptais partir à la sauvette ? dit elle, faussement boudeuse.

-Il est 4h45 et je dois être à 6h à la caserne. Je t'aurais dit au revoir.

-A ta manière mais pas à la mienne. Objecta doucement la brune.

-C'est déjà assez pénible de...

-De ?

Le regard vert s'ancra dans le regard noisette, essayant de faire comprendre ce que la blonde ressentait.

De la tristesse d'être séparées pendant 4 mois et de l'appréhension car ce n'était pas évident pour Emma de partir à nouveau dans ce pays, magnifique au demeurant mais tellement instable.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et la militaire referma ses bras autour de la taille de son amante.

-J'aimerais tellement rester mais je ne peux pas. Avoua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Regina posa la tête contre son épaule et soupira de bien-être. C'est alors qu'Emma se rendit compte que sa compagne ne portait qu'un simple peignoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Regina en sentant une de ses mains se poser sur une de ses cuisses.

-Je profite encore un peu de toi...

* * *

La veste était boutonnée, le ceinturon bouclé et le béret était soigneusement plié dans la poche latérale droite du pantalon. Aux yeux de Regina, il ne restait plus rien de la jeune femme qui lui avait fait l'amour. Ne restait plus que la jeune sous-officier, froide et sévère. Comme si le fait d'enfiler son uniforme la transformait. Et pourtant, Emma était encore là, présente. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire, sortit une photo plastifiée de la poche latérale gauche de sa veste, sa part de rêve dans cette sévère réalité, et la montra à Regina qui fut émue par ce geste.

-Toi et moi. Comme ça, tu es toujours avec moi. (l'attire dans ses bras et murmure contre ses lèvres) Je t'aime Gina.

-Je t'aime, lui répondit en écho la brune, émue de l'aveu rarement prononcé. Tu reviendras ?

-Toujours. Dit la blonde en l'embrassant en en se détachant d'elle à regret. A bientôt ma Reine...

* * *

*_Bonjour ma reine._

La suite est en cours d'écriture.

A bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour!_

_*petite voix*_

_Entre la reprise du boulot et les fêtes de fin d'année, je n'ai pas spécialement eu de temps pour poster la , c'est chose faite!_

_Comme d'hab, un grand merci à un béret rouge qui doit bien se les geler en ce moment^^_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_C._

* * *

La vie poursuivait son cours et Regina partageait son temps entre son appartement et celui d'Emma.

Cela faisait trois mois et vingt-deux jours que la militaire était partie et l'étudiante comptait les jours. Le manque était présent mais les lettres reçues et envoyées faisaient du bien au moral.

Dans son courrier, Emma ne mentionnait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait. Seule Mulan était au courant mais se gardait bien de le dire à Regina. La lieutenant avait même déconseillé à son amie de regarder les informations à la télévision.

_Pour ne pas t'alarmer inutilement et s'il arriverait quelque chose à notre Blondie nationale, tu serais la première au courant._

* * *

Toutes les semaines, Regina recevait une lettre d'Emma mais attendait d'être chez la militaire pour la lire, comme si la jeune femme était à ses côtés.

La future égyptologue répétait le même rituel. Elle se changeait, enfilant un bas de survêtement et un t-shirt de la blonde, se calait dans le canapé et lisait, Famas se glissant contre elle.

Certaines missives étaient plus explicites que d'autres mais toutes trahissaient l'envie de la militaire de rentrer.

_(...) D'être à nouveau à tes côtés et de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. De m'enivrer de ton parfum. De te regarder dormir. De te retrouver toi et uniquement toi. Difficile d'imaginer qu'il y a des centaines de kilomètres qui nous séparent (...) Journées remplies mais mes nuits sont vides de toi. En cet instant, je t'imagine très bien sur le canapé, en train de lire cette présente lettre, Famas à tes côtés. Je t'imagine avec un de mes t-shirt. Ai-je raison ? (...)_

Regina fut tirée de sa lecture par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. La brune se leva, alla ouvrir et tomba sur Mulan, en civil, qui rit en voyant la tenue de son amie.

-Toi, tu es en manque.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Tu portes les fringues d'Emma. (sourit) Aurore fait la même chose quand je pars. Blague à part, comment vas-tu ?

-Aussi bien que possible mais je t'en prie, entre.

Mulan suivit son amie dans le salon et, sans plus attendre, se dirigea vers l'ordinateur portable qui était posé sur la table basse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Regina, intriguée.

-Dans deux minutes, je vais être ton héroïne. Sourit la lieutenant en sortant de son sac à dos un micro casque et une webcam.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

-Non. Attends juste un peu. J'espère que la connexion ne va pas être pourrie. (fait les branchements et s'assoit) Deux secondes... ça y est. (met le casque) Salut ma dinde. Tu vas bien ? (...) J'ai oublié de l'allumer.

Mulan enleva le casque, se leva et fit signe à Regina de prendre sa place.

-Qu'est-ce que... dit l'étudiante en mettant le casque sur ses oreilles.

L'asiatique eu un sourire en coin, alluma la webcam et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Regina contemplait l'écran avec un sourire béat et Emma, par écrans interposés, lui fit un signe de la main. Toute à sa joie de la voir, la future égyptologue ne remarqua pas le teint pâle et fatigué de sa compagne mais nota la présence de strips sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche ainsi qu'un pansement sur le nez.

_-Bonjour ma Reine. Trois mois, vingt-deux jours, 16 heures et 43 minutes sans te voir, c'est long..._

-Miss Swan... Comment vas-tu ?

_-Aussi bien que possible. Et toi ?_

-Tu me manques. Cela me fait drôle d'être à l'appartement sans toi. Il y a Famas mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-_C'est ce que je vois. Tu portes un de mes t-shirts. Il te va bien mais je te préfère sans._

-Heu... En parlant de fringues, tu n'aurais pas vu mon sweat à capuche gris ? Il est introuvable.

-_C'est moi qui l'ai. (rougit) Il a ton odeur._

_-_Je te manques ?

_-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Dit Emma, avec un sourire en coin. J'ai hâte de rentrer._

-Cela fait du bien de te voir.

_-Remercie Mulan, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de la webcam. Moi, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les nouvelles technologies..._

-Comment ça se passe...

_-Aussi bien que possible. Pour les strips et le pansement, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me suis simplement prise une porte dans la figure._

-Tu es maladroite ?

-_Pas de mes mains en tout cas._

-Je sais. Où est tu ?

_-Dans mon « bureau ». Je sors d'une garde de 48h et j'attends la relève qui ne devrait plus tarder._

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

_-Oui. Je vais te laisser. Attends une minute. (écrit sur un papier et le montre à l'écran) A bientôt Gina._

-Je t'aime aussi. Murmura l'étudiante qui fixait à présent un écran noir.

Dans la cuisine, Mulan buvait un thé tout en se demandant si Regina avait été dupe des explications d'Emma sur la présence des strips et du pansement. La lieutenant était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait là-bas et un frisson la parcourut en y pensant. Trois mois et demi d'accrochages avec les autochtones et la dernière en date avait laissée des traces. Un vol blanc pour un de leurs camarades et des blessés légers dont Emma.

-Je te trouve bien pensive. Déclara Regina en rejoignant son amie.

-Ma surprise t'a plu ? Biaisa Mulan en buvant une gorgée.

-Tu es mon héroïne. Par contre, dix minutes, c'est léger.

-Ben... La connexion là-bas est merdique. Le plus important, c'est que tu aies vu Emma.

-Qui avait des strips et un pansement. Elle est si maladroite que ça ? Si ça se trouve, c'était plus grave et... fit l'étudiante, angoissée.

-Et rien du tout. Coupa la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant. Allez, prépare-toi, tu viens dîner à la maison.

-C'est Aurore qui cuisine ? Demanda Regina tout en sachant que la policière n'était pas à l'aise derrière les fourneaux.

-Non, c'est Rub. (sourit) ça va te faire du bien d'être avec nous. Zou, files t'habiller.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard

Emma attendait devant la porte d'entrée, une main sur la poignée, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Rentrer et surprendre Regina ou entrer à pas de loup ? La militaire opta pour la deuxième solution en entendant Chopin.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, posa son sac dans l'entrée et alla directement dans le salon où Regina, assise dans le canapé et absorbée par la lecture du _Petit Prince_, ne l'avait pas entendue. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Sa Reine d'Égypte était là.

Bruissement d'une page que l'on tourne et la blonde se poste derrière la brune, posant une main sur son épaule. Regina ferma le livre, se retourna et fit face à Emma qui sourit encore plus. Le regard vert se perdit dans le regard noisette et la future égyptologue sourit, incrédule.

Emma était enfin revenue au bout de quatre mois d'absence. Elle sentit le soleil et la sueur, arborait une tête fatiguée mais son 1,77 m était là, droit comme un i, sourire aux lèvres devant une Regina qui ne disait rien, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Ce fut la militaire qui fit le premier geste en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en l'attirant contre elle. La blonde soupira de bien-être en sentant le corps de son amante contre le sien et inspira profondément son parfum.

-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. Murmura Emma en la dévisageant.

Les mains de la brune migrèrent vers sa nuque et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. La militaire ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au baiser. Elle retrouvait enfin sa compagne.

La blonde sentit les mains de son amante enlever son ceinturon, défaire les boutons de la veste, sortir le t-shirt kaki du treillis et les glisser dessous, à même la peau.

_Tant pis pour la douche._ Songea Emma tout en se tortillant pour enlever sa veste qui tomba sur le sol.

-Tu es vraiment revenue ? Demanda Regina en enlevant le t-shirt de la militaire qui en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le polo qu'elle portait.

-Oui. Murmura la blonde en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Montre-le moi...

* * *

-Magnez-vous la chatte ! Hurla Ruby à l'attention des engagés qui peinaient à monter dans le camion. Caporal, faites-les activer avant que je ne me décide à leur foutre mon pied au cul.

-Vous avez entendu ? Renchérit Robin qui venait d'être affecté dans la compagnie. On se sort les doigts du cul et on enclenche la troisième !

Les pouces glissés dans son ceinturon, Ruby observa la manœuvre et grimaça en voyant Mulan arriver à sa hauteur, mécontente.

-Un problème lieutenant ?

-Deux. Les gratte-papiers nous plantent. Répondit Mulan à voix basse.

-Forcément, une semaine dans la verte, ça ne le fait pas. Les fumiers... Concrètement, cela donne quoi ?

-Je viens avec vous pour la semaine ainsi qu'Emma.

-Elle vient juste de rentrer. Objecta Ruby, surprise. Et elle en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres là-bas.

-Je sais mais c'est un ordre du capitaine. Crois-moi, ça l'emmerde autant que nous.

-Ce qui va encore alimenter la guéguerre entre eux et nous. Et l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Baby aspi pour la semaine. Il est avec le pit en ce moment.

-Un futur gratte-papier dans les pattes. Semaine de merde en perspective. Maugréa la pétillante brune.

-Le programme ne change pas mais Emma va faire la gueule...

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, Emma, allongée sur le dos avec une Regina qui dormait profondément, collée contre elle, fixait le plafond et appréciait le calme de leur chambre.

Rien à voir avec les quatre mois passés à dormir pratiquement tous les soirs dans une chambrée de quatre jeunes femmes dont les perpétuels crêpages de chignon avaient failli avoir raison de son calme.

Pas de moustiquaire, pas de chaleur étouffante. Juste le corps chaud de Regina contre le sien.

Le bonheur à l'état pur et la militaire avait enfin l'impression d'être rentrée chez elle.

Emma fut coupée de ses réflexions par son portable qui vibrait sur la table de nuit. Elle le saisit et grogna en reconnaissant le numéro de Mulan.

-Swan (…) Je viens juste de (...) Non, non, j'ai fait bronzette pendant quatre mois sur un transat en sirotant des cocktails (...) Il y a intérêt (...) 20 minutes (...) A tout à l'heure.

La militaire raccrocha et se mit sur le côté, regardant Regina qui se réveillait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda l'étudiante d'une voix endormie.

-Mulan. Je dois les rejoindre pour une sortie terrain. Répondit calmement la jeune femme.

-Heu... Il me semble que tu viens juste de rentrer. Souligna Regina en se redressant pour faire face à sa compagne. Et merde... T'avoir rien qu'à moi, c'est trop demander ?

-Les ordres sont les ordres Gina. Je ne peux pas y couper. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

-Et tu t'en vas ?

-Oui.

-Boulot de merde. Sans déconner, je hais ton job. Maugréa la brune en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à vendredi. (soupire) Je suis désolée.

-Rhaaaaaaaa... File et prends ton téléphone avant que je ne râle après Mulan.

* * *

Robin était adossé contre le camion où les engagés avaient pris place, sacs F1 aux pieds, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

-La sortie est peut-être annulée. Dit un grand brun avec espoir.

-Non. Nous serions déjà à l'armurerie. Renchérit une blonde en regardant son camarade. A mon avis, ils doivent attendre quelqu'un.

-Qui ? Un autre sous-off ?

-Ben, si c'est le cas, il ne vaut mieux pas que ce soit la sergent Swan. Un pote a fait ses classes ici et il m'a dit que c'était une belle saloperie.

Robin les avait écoutés avec un sourire en coin et Ruby, tout en remplissant le carnet de bord, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire.

-S'ils savaient... On fait un pari pour savoir combien vont consulter vendredi ?

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Demanda Robin, surpris.

-Oui.

-Ça promet.

Ruby sourit et Emma arriva, sac F1 sur le dos, après un court passage à l'armurerie. La blonde posa son sac au sol, salua son amie et Robin se mit au garde-à-vous.

-Caporal Hood.

-Repos. Dit Emma en lui serrant la main. Sergent Swan. Épargnez-moi le blabla d'usage, voulez-vous ?

-Reçu.

-Bien. Faites-les descendre s'il vous plaît. Autant que je me présente.

Robin obéit et, deux minutes plus tard, les engagés étaient rassemblés, figés dans un garde-à-vous impeccable.

-Repos. Dit Emma d'une voix forte et sèche. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître. Je ne suis là que pour la verte. Je ne suis pas assistante sociale et encore moins infirmière donc, vos états d'âme et vos égratignures, je m'en tamponne. Je n'ai pas à être derrière votre fion pour l'hygiène corporelle. C'est votre problème, pas le mien. Pour une connerie de faite, tout le monde trinque. Dernière chose. Les téléphones portables sont interdits et si j'en vois un seul dans vos mains ou dans vos sacs, je vous ferai bouffer vos matricules. Garde-à-vous. Rompez les rangs.

-Belle entrée en matière. Sourit Mulan qui était arrivée pendant le discours de son amie.

-Merci lieutenant. Répondit la sous-officier en prenant son sac tandis que les engagés montaient dans le camion qu'allait conduire Ruby.

Emma suivi Mulan jusqu'à une P4 où une tonne à eau était accrochée. La blonde s'assit à la place du passager après avoir mis son sac à l'arrière et soupira.

-Me faire venir pour ça alors que j'aurais pu...

-Je sais. Répondit la belle asiatique en se mettant au volant.

-Les deux abrutis vont m'entendre.

-Pas vu, pas pris. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Désolée de t'avoir appelée mais le capitaine n'avait pas le choix.

-Pas grave. (soupire) Je suis juste fatiguée avec le décalage horaire. Sans oublier les pilules contre le palu et ce que tu sais. Ce n'est pas une semaine dans la verte qui va me faire peur.

-Même la simulation de contrôle d'un checkpoint ? C'est ce qui est prévu ce soir. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable...

-Je verrai bien. Dit Emma en regardant ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Tant que cette semaine, il n'y a pas de bidoche à griller sur le feu de prévu...

Mulan posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule gauche de son amie et esquissa un sourire.

-Nous partons dans cinq minutes. Le pit est avec un baby-aspi qui passe la semaine avec nous.

-On nous refile un bleu tout juste sorti de l'école ?

-Oui.

-Merde. Il va avoir un balai dans le cul et ça va être le bordel.

-Je sais. Par contre... « Petite Sibérie ».

-Ça va être l'enfer. Fit la blonde avec un sourire sadique.

Mulan retint un rire, soupira en voyant le sous-lieutenant arriver et qui s'installa sans cérémonie à l'arrière du véhicule.

-Sous-lieutenant Cassidy. Dit-il d'une voix traînante et sans regarder les deux jeunes femmes.

-Lieutenant Fa et voici le sergent Swan. Répondit Mulan d'un ton neutre alors qu'elle commençait déjà à être agacée par le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans le camion avec les autres ?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas. Fit la lieutenant en se tournant vers son homologue qui allumait une cigarette. Éteignez-moi cette merde.

-Je vous emmerde. Dit Cassidy en expirant la fumée. Toutes les deux.

Mulan regarda son amie et constata qu'elle avait la mâchoire serrée et que la cicatrice de sa joue droite se voyait. La blonde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et dit, d'une voix sèche :

-Excuse-moi mais pour qui tu te prends pour nous parler comme ça ?

-Ton supérieur et tu n'as pas à me tutoyer.

-Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de me tutoyer bleusaille. Même pas six mois de paco et tu veux déjà jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse ? T'es mal tombé mon gars. Tutoie-moi encore une fois et je te fais bouffer ton pseudo galon avec une poignée de gravier. Trou du cul. Et éteins-moi cette merde !

Surpris par la véhémence de la jeune femme, le sous-lieutenant obéit et marmonna dans sa barbe.

-Stupides bonnes femmes.

-Et en plus, il est misogyne ? Putain, ça promet.

* * *

Regina tournait et virait dans l'appartement, furieuse. Non après Emma qui ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres mais par rapport à son boulot.

Un coup de sonnette la tira de ses réflexions et la brune alla ouvrir pour tomber nez-à-nez sur Aurore.

-Salut.

-Salut. Entre.

La policière entra, se pencha pour caresser Famas et suivit son amie dans le salon.

-Mulan m'a dit pour Emma.

-Je déteste son boulot. Quatre mois sans se voir. A peine 24h après son arrivée, hop, elle part à nouveau.

-A mon avis, Mulan n'avait pas trop le choix.

-Nous avons passé quoi... Une nuit ensemble...

-Je connais ça. Tu es avec un courant d'air.

-Toi aussi.

-Oui, sauf que j'ai appris à vivre avec et ça ne m'étonne plus quand ma chérie doit partir pour une raison X ou Y. Elles sont militaires.

-Et nous, nous sommes quoi ? Le repos du guerrier quand elles rentrent ?

-Non. Nous sommes leurs points d'ancrages. Quand elles sont avec nous, elles savent qu'elles sont rentrées. Qu'elles sont dans le monde civil. (Sourit) Cesse de te faire des nœuds au cerveau ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Y'a Aubade qui a sorti sa nouvelle collection...

-Merde, c'est malin. Je me fais l'effet d'une ado qui ne contrôle plus ses hormones. Dit Regina en éclatant de rire.

-Songe au fait que les retrouvailles seront explosives. Sourit Aurore. Pis, entre nous, avec le cul d'Emma en ligne de mire...

* * *

Robin était assis près du feu de camp et observait Emma qui, dans la même position que lui, était silencieuse.

Troisième nuit sur le terrain et le jeune homme ne regrettait absolument pas son changement de compagnie. Tellement différente de l'ancienne où tout le monde se tirait dans les pattes.

Le caporal s'éclipsa un moment dans sa tente pour revenir avec deux quarts remplis d'eau qu'il fit chauffer sur le feu.

D'emblée, Mulan et Ruby l'avait mis à l'aise et il avait été conquis par les deux jeunes femmes qui lui montraient les ficelles du métier.

_Rien à voir avec les bureaux._

La seule qui semblait être à l'écart, c'était Emma. Elle ne disait rien, ne montrait rien et Robin se fit la réflexion que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. De ce qu'il avait entendu à la caserne, la jeune femme était froide, sévère et distante. Et ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche même du capitaine, qui était venu voir comment ça se passait avec le sous-lieutenant et qui l'avait vertement tancé, l'avait mis sur le cul.

_Ne va surtout pas me foutre en rogne la sergent Swan espèce de petit con. Quand tu auras fait où vu un centième de ce qu'elle a fait, tu pourras ouvrir ta gueule. Elle revient d'une mission où elle a pratiquement sauvé les gars qui étaient sous son commandement et tu la fais chier avec une histoire de règlement ? Pour qui tu te prends ? La merde ici, c'est toi. T'es ici pour observer, pas pour jouer à Rambo !_

Robin eut un sourire en coin, sortit de sa poche gauche deux dosettes de café et les mit dans les quarts fumants. Le jeune homme touilla et dit :

-Un café sergent ?

-Merci. Répondit Emma en prenant un des quarts tandis que Robin prenait le sien.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui. (regarde le caporal) Arrêtez de me vouvoyer. Ce n'est valable que devant les jeunes. Entre nous, le tu est de rigueur.

-Les grades...

-Tu es avec nous maintenant. Les grades... fit la blonde d'un geste négligent de la main. Aux oubliettes.

-C'est vrai ce qu'a dit le capitaine au sous-lieutenant ?

-De ?

-Votre... Pardon. Ta mission. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

-Je ne suis pas la Sauveuse. J'ai juste fait mon job. Le capitaine en a fait des caisses pour que l'autre connard me foute la paix. (sourit) Je ne suis la Sauveuse de personne. Je me sers juste de mes yeux. C'est une réputation surfaite.

Robin hocha la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation de son quart tandis qu'Emma avait les yeux fixés sur le feu qui crépitait.

-Si tu n'as rien à quoi te raccrocher quand tu pars, le retour peut être pénible. Murmura la jeune femme, pensive. Tu es déjà parti ?

-Une fois avec mon ancienne compagnie. Mission de courte durée à la Réunion. J'avais plus l'impression d'être en vacances que de faire mon job. C'est la seule que j'ai faite.

-Pourquoi as-tu demandé à être avec nous ?

-Je ne m'entendais plus avec mon chef et j'en avais ras le cul d'être cantonné derrière un bureau. Et, entre les ragots, le copinage et le léchage de cul... Pas ma tasse de thé tout ça. Donc, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour être affecté dans cette compagnie. (sourit) La sortie, ça me rappelle mes classes. Par contre, je ne peux pas dire que la petite Sibérie m'est manquée ! Termina Robin en éclatant de rire.

-C'est un des seuls endroits de France que je connaisse où tu peux avoir les quatre saisons dans la même journée mais là, nous avons beau être au mois de juin, les nuits sont encore fraîches. (sourit) Termine ton café. Les filles vont bientôt revenir des 10 bornes. Je voudrais bien aller foutre le bordel dans les tentes.

* * *

-Tu es épuisée. Dit Mulan à Emma quelques jours plus tard, quand la section fut revenue de la sortie terrain après une marche de trente kilomètres avec tout le paquetage sur le dos.

-... répondit la sous-officier en se servant un mauvais café dans leur salle de repos. Oui.

-Ça va aller pour rentrer ?

-J'en ai vu d'autres.

-Tu veux que je te dépose ?

-Non. Pour être honnête, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de prendre une douche et de m'affaler sur mon canapé.

-Cette semaine, tu étais déchaînée. Même l'autre trou du cul a été impressionné. Le pire, ça été pour la simulation du checkpoint. J'ai bien cru que tu allais lui foutre ton poing sur le coin de la gueule.

-Il n'a pas ouvert la gueule du reste de la semaine. Que...

-CBF. Le jour ou le pit est venu voir comment ça se passait, tu étais partie avec Ruby pour montrer aux jeunes comment faire un trou de combat. Cassidy était resté avec moi pendant que je préparais l'itinéraire pour la nocturne d'hier. Il commençait à ramener sa fraise et à faire l'étalage de ce qu'il avait appris à l'école et, accessoirement, à se plaindre de toi.

-Sans déconner... fit la blonde en haussant les épaules. J'imagine le tableau. _« gnagnagna... Tu te rends compte, elle ne respecte pas les grades, elle ne me respecte pas. Pour qui se prend-elle à ne pas respecter ses supérieurs... »_

-En gros. Sauf que ça n'a pas plu au pit qui te l'a chopé dans un coin, lui a fait un rapide topo et, à la fin, lui a collé son poing sur la gueule. Après, je n'étais pas assez près pour voir s'il crachait ses molaires ! En tout cas, Robin se fendait la poire. (sourit) D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre nouvelle recrue ?

-Sérieux, appliqué et travailleur. Nous avons un peu discuté.

-Et ?

-Visiblement, la verte lui a plu. Les blaireaux ont perdu un très bon élément.

-Et ils en perdront un autre d'ici deux ans. Tu te rappelles de Belle French ?

-Oui. Nous lui avons fait ses classes l'année dernière. Rub bavait à moitié dessus. Major de sa promo et elle mettait les mecs à l'amende.

-Pour l'instant, ils ne veulent pas qu'elle nous rejoigne mais comme elle va faire l'école des sous-off... Le pit garde un œil sur elle.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. (s'étire) Où sont Robin et Rub ?

-En train de faire astiquer les famas.

-Je vais aller les rejoindre.

-Non. Tu vas me signer tes papiers de perm et tu files chez toi. Tu en as assez fait et tu as besoin de rentrer. Termina la lieutenant en éclatant de rire.

* * *

La première chose qui surprit Regina quand elle rentra dans l'appartement après une semaine passée sur Paris, ce fut d'entendre Ella Fitzgerald.

La deuxième chose, après avoir posé son sac par terre et s'être rendue dans la cuisine, fut de voir Emma, douchée et habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur, ronflant doucement sur la table de cuisine devant une tasse de café qu'elle n'avait même pas eu la force de boire.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant que la future égyptologue grimace en remarquant quelques ecchymoses sur les épaules de la militaire.

_Qu'est-ce que... Elles n'y étaient pas dimanche dernier..._

Regina observa pendant quelques minutes sa compagne endormie, notant ci et là quelques bleus, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes. La brune soupira et posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

-Salut. Dit Emma en reconnaissant le toucher de Regina.

-Salut. Répondit l'étudiante en prenant place à ses côtés. Tu dormais quand je suis arrivée. Semaine épuisante ?

-Tu n'as pas idée. Soupira la militaire.

-Tu es couverte de bleus. Sans rire, on pourrait croire que tu t'es fait tabasser.

-Ce n'est rien. Assura la bonde en prenant les mains de son amante dans les siennes. Le terrain n'était pas de tout repos, voilà tout. (murmure) Viens par là.

Regina obéit et s'installa sur les genoux de la militaire qui enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément son parfum.

-Je suis rentrée. Murmura la blonde en fermant les yeux. Tu m'as manquée.

Émue par ces quelques mots, Regina laissa échapper une larme. Emma s'en rendit compte et, du pouce, l'essuya.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Ce n'est rien. Un trop plein.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. (sourit) Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. Termina la future égyptologue en l'embrassant.

* * *

Emma somnolait contre Regina, la tête posée entre ses seins, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur tandis que l'étudiante lui caressait le dos, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin et la brune était bien incapable de dire l'heure qu'il était. Tout ce qui comptait, à l'heure actuelle, était la femme qui était dans ses bras.

Elles avaient passé tout l'après-midi à faire l'amour. A se redécouvrir car c'était ça. Surtout pour Regina qui avait découvert des nouvelles cicatrices sur le dos et les mains d'Emma qui n'en avait pas indiqué la provenance.

_Nous sommes leurs points d'ancrages. Quand elles sont avec nous, elles savent qu'elles sont rentrées. Qu'elles sont dans le monde civil._

_Tu as raison Aurore._

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Emma sans changer de position.

-A toi. Tu n'as pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis...

-J'étais très occupée avec ma Reine d'Égypte.

-Flatteuse. Rit la brune.

-Qu'as-tu fait cette semaine ? questionna la militaire pour éviter de devoir répondre à la question qui viendrait immanquablement.

-Paris, les cours et une conférence sur les techniques d'embaumement sous la V° dynastie. Intéressant mais l'intervenant, qui venait du British, était un vrai somnifère.

-La prochaine fois, pour te tenir éveillée, je t'enverrai des sextos. Plaisanta la militaire.

-Quand repars-tu ? Demanda doucement la future égyptologue.

-Pour le 1er septembre. Je suis officiellement en vacances, ajouta aussitôt Emma.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Regina, ravie, avant de reprendre avec du regret. Mais je crois qu'on se verra en coup de vent cet été.

-Pourquoi ?

-Madame Desroches m'a demandé de partir avec elle pour juillet et août.

-Tu as dit oui j'espère. Dit Emma en se mettant sur ses avants-bras et en regardant sa compagne.

-Je lui ai dit que je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi.

-Et bien, tu vas dire oui. La question ne se pose même pas.

-Nous allons encore être séparées. Objecta Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est que deux mois. Tu as la chance de pouvoir travailler avec ton mentor. Fonce.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Deux mois, c'est vite passé. (l'embrasse et sourit) Au fait, joyeux 13 juin chaton.

-Le jour de notre rencontre.

-Je me souviens de tout ce qui nous touche. (l'embrasse à nouveau) Je te fais la promesse d'être présente tous les 13 juin de notre vie. Je t'aime …

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_Charlie_


	12. Chapter 12

_*Hésite entre se planquer dans un trou de combat et attendre que ça se passe*_

_Bonjour! (ou bonsoir, tout dépend de quel côté du globe vous êtes)_

_Voilà la suite! Avec X semaines d'attente, je le conçois aisément mais le temps me manquait. _

_Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à mon cher béret rouge qui a prit le temps de corriger mes élucubrations ainsi qu'à ma moitié qui, au final, me supporte plus que de raison à la maison^^_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_C._

_A Danièle "il faut toujours viser la lune car même si on la rate, on fini dans les étoiles"_

* * *

Regina contemplait le petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras sous le regard attentif d'une petite rousse aux yeux bleus, âgée de quatre ans.

-Elle rentre quand tata Emma ? S'enquit Victoire dans un français parfait.

-Très tard dans la soirée. Tu seras déjà partie et Roland sera avec ses mamans.

-Ça veut dire que vous allez faire des câlins de grands.

-D'où tu sors ça toi ? Demanda l'égyptologue, surprise par la répartie de sa nièce.

-C'est papa qui l'a dit à maman la dernière fois que vous êtes venues. Après, il a parlé de lapin mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Heureusement. Souffla Regina, stupéfaite.

-Pourquoi papa et maman sont chez le docteur ?

-Pour savoir si tes petites sœurs vont bien dans le ventre de maman.

-Et toi, quand est-ce-que tu auras un bébé dans ton ventre ? Demanda innocemment Victoire en regardant sa tante qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

La petite rousse n'attendit pas la réponse de l'égyptologue perdue dans ses pensées et alla se plonger devant son dessin animé favori.

* * *

Les choses avaient évolué en cinq ans.

Regina avait fini ses études et partageait son temps entre la France et l'Égypte, toujours sous la houlette de madame Desroches.

Emma était passée chef et n'avait rien changé à son rythme de vie. Néanmoins, les deux jeunes femmes habitaient officiellement ensemble et étaient même devenues les propriétaires d'une maison située dans un village calme, à moins de vingt minutes en voiture du régiment de la blonde.

Aurore et Mulan s'étaient pacsées à leur tour et étaient les heureuses mères du petit Roland dont le père n'était autre que Robin, tandis que Ruby restait Ruby, cumulant les conquêtes et ne voulant pas se poser.

Seul point noir dans ce tableau, le refus total d'Emma de parler de son père. Neal non plus ne répondait pas aux questions de Regina, Mary-Margaret restait évasive à son sujet et James préférait parler d'autre chose que de son fils. A croire que le colonel David Swan n'était qu'un mirage...

* * *

Mulan, Emma et Ruby étaient dans leur bar favori, en train de siroter un verre de Jack. Une habitude prise depuis les premiers retours de missions, histoire d'être entre elles avant de rentrer. Un peu comme un sas de décompression car Mulan et Emma ne parlaient pas de leurs interventions militaires à leurs compagnes respectives.

Ce soir, c'était différent et Mulan devina, en voyant les traits tirés de ses deux amies, que cela n'avait pas été le club Med.

-Comment vous faites les filles ? Demanda Ruby en levant les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes. Moi, ça me travaille la nuit.

Mulan posa une main réconfortante sur celle de la pétillante brune tandis qu'Emma offrait un sourire contrit.

-Parce que... Putain...

-Je ne vais pas te sortir le couplet qu'on nous sort à chaque retour parce que ça ne sert à rien. Dit Mulan d'une voix douce. J'essaie d'en faire abstraction. De ne pas y penser.

-Mais vous devez forcément en parler à Aurore et Regina.

-Non. Gina n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais là-bas. Elle angoisse déjà assez quand je pars alors imagine si elle était au courant...

-Je vois encore le gamin qui s'est fait péter sur la route... soupira Ruby en se cachant le visage entre ses mains. L'odeur, le bruit... Emma hurlant pour qu'on se mette tous à couvert avant que l'enfer ne s'ouvre sous nos pieds... Putain...

-Je sais. Fit la lieutenant en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la brune tandis que la blonde restait silencieuse face aux propos de son amie. On apprend à vivre avec. Ce sont des choses que l'on n'oublie pas.

-Je sais bien que ça fait partie du job mais... Le lendemain, tout le monde agissait comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si...

-J'ai des nuits plus difficiles que d'autres. Des nuits où je me réveille en sursaut. Des nuits où le moindre bruit me tétanise. Des nuits où, sans le vouloir, je suis plus agitée que d'habitude. Je n'en parle pas et le lendemain, je suis présente. Je ne sais pas si Gina s'en rend compte mais si c'est le cas, elle ne m'en parle pas. Expliqua Emma en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Vos moitiés sont vos points d'ancrage. Moi, à part mes parents...

-Nous sommes là. Quand ça ne va pas, tu peux nous en parler.

La conversation s'arrêta sur cette phrase de Mulan et chacune but son verre.

C'était la deuxième fois que Ruby partait avec Emma et, si la première mission s'était relativement bien passée, la seconde fut une horreur pour les deux jeunes femmes. Et, bien malgré elle, Emma avait fait honneur à sa réputation de Sauveuse.

* * *

Regina avait du mal à dormir.

Il était trois heures du matin et l'égyptologue se tournait et se retournait dans le grand lit.

Les parents étaient venus chercher leurs enfants respectifs et, face au silence qui régnait, la jeune femme trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

_Des cris, des pleurs, des rires. Des jouets traînant partout._

Regina se sentait prête et avait envie d'avoir un enfant. Le seul bémol résidait en la personne d'Emma qui n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis le début de leur relation.

_J'aime les gamins mais ceux des autres. C'est plus une contrainte qu'autre chose et ce n'est pas une finalité en soi._

L'égyptologue en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Emma, qui avait troqué son treillis pour un boxer/débardeur, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Un sourire étira les lèvres pleines et Regina resta silencieuse lorsque la militaire se cala contre elle, la prenant dans ses bras, le visage enfoui contre sa nuque.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Murmura Emma avec un sourire en coin.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais.

Regina se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose mais elle sentait la présence calme et silencieuse de la blonde qui s'était glissée contre elle et qui, la tête posée au niveau de sa poitrine, écoutait les battements réguliers de son cœur. Au bout de quelques secondes, Emma remonta à sa hauteur et glissa ses mains en dessous du t-shirt de la brune, retrouvant le toucher de la peau qui lui avait manquée pendant quatre mois.

-Bonjour. Chuchota la blonde en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres. Je suis rentrée.

-Bonjour. Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois là. Répondit la brune sur le même ton et en lui caressant la joue. Tu vas bien ?

-Mieux depuis que je suis là et que je suis avec toi.

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux et se mit sur Emma, veillant à ne pas porter tout son poids sur elle tandis que la militaire glissait à nouveau ses mains sous le t-shirt et lui caressait délicatement le dos.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda l'égyptologue avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Comme d'habitude. Mentit Emma. Comment va notre petite terreur rousse ?

-Bien mais je ne crois pas qu'elle réalise qu'elle va être grande sœur.

-C'est l'année des bébés. Roland, les jumelles, celui de Neal et Wendy...

_Quand est ce qu'on fait notre petit monstre à nous ?_

Regina esquissa un sourire et embrassa son amante sur le bout du nez.

-Bon retour à la maison liebchen.

-Joyeux 13 juin chaton. Je...

-Je sais. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit qui tira Emma de son sommeil. La militaire roula sur elle-même pour ne pas déranger Regina qui dormait à poings fermés contre elle, tendit le bras pour prendre le téléphone et décrocha.

-Qui que ce soit, faut être suicidaire pour m'appeler à 6h du mat...

_-C'est Neal espèce de tante indigne. Ça y est, je suis papa !_

-Hein ? Fit la blonde en se redressant. Répète ?

-_Je suis papa ! Lucie est née! _Cria Neal dans le téléphone. _Tu es la tata d'une petite fille de 3,7kgs et 56 cm !_

-Je...

-_Dis rien et venez le plus vite possible._

-Ok. Heu... je réveille Gina pour lui dire et je chouffe pour les horaires de train.

_-Ça marche. A plus tard !_

Emma raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et remarqua que Regina était réveillée.

-Qui... demanda l'égyptologue, angoissée à l'idée que ce soit un coup de fil professionnel.

-Neal.

-Et ?

-Et elle s'appelle Lucie. Mon petit frère est devenu papa. Révéla la jeune femme avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous sommes tatas. (sourit) Il faut que je regarde pour les horaires de train et...

-Et cela peut attendre liebchen. Coupa gentiment Regina, soulagée et ravie de la nouvelle. Rallonge-toi et essaie de dormir un peu. Lucie ne va pas s'envoler.

La militaire se tourna, plaqua doucement sa compagne sur le matelas et se mit sur elle, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Qui t'a dit que j'avais envie de dormir ?

* * *

Neal restait bouche bée devant sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa compagne. Le jeune homme passa une main sur ses joues mal rasées et sortit son téléphone pour les prendre en photo.

-Elle est parfaite. Chuchota-t-'il en s'asseyant près de Wendy. C'est nous qui avons fait ça ?

-Non. En fait mon chéri, Lucie est la fille du facteur. Plaisanta la jeune mère.

-J'ai hâte que maman, grand-père et les filles voient notre petite merveille.

-Emma est rentrée ?

-Oui. Mulan m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'elle rentrait dans la nuit. Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent qu'elle prenne le volant...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu connais Emma et Regina. L'option train va être de mise.

-Tu as raison. Fit Neal en l'embrassant sur le front et en remarquant que Wendy était épuisée. Tu veux dormir un peu ?

La jeune femme opina de la tête, déposa délicatement Lucie dans les bras de son père et esquissa un sourire.

-Je veux bien.

-Reposes-toi.

Un coup discret se fit entendre à la porte et Neal alla ouvrir, Lucie dans les bras. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du personnel médical, il fut surpris de voir son père.

David se tenait sur le pas de la porte, en treillis, béret rangé dans la poche latérale droite du pantalon, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Cinq ans de silence radio et tu te pointes ici... murmura Neal en regardant son père qui dévisageait sa petite-fille avec des yeux ronds. Qui t'a prévenu ?

-Ta mère. Répondit David en entrant dans la chambre où, au final, Wendy ne dormait pas, intriguée par la présence de l'officier.

-Mon père, le colonel Swan. Ma compagne, Wendy. Dit le jeune homme en faisant rapidement les présentations. Maintenant que tu as assouvi ta curiosité, tu t'en vas.

-Attends. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit pour en parler mais...

-Mais ?

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été un père présent pour toi mais je tiens à être un bon grand-père pour Lucie. Fit David en regardant son fils. Je ne peux pas rattraper le temps perdu mais je souhaite que Lucie me connaisse.

-Passer du temps avec nous implique également le fait que tu en passeras avec Emma.

-Je ne veux pas avoir de contact avec elle.

-C'est ta fille, ma sœur et la tante de Lucie.

-Elle n'est rien pour moi. Dit sèchement David en toisant Neal qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Et tu comptes lui faire la gueule jusqu'à quand ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Si tu veux avoir une seule chance de voir ma fille, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts vis-à-vis de ma sœur.

David haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Neal se tourna vers sa compagne qui était stupéfaite des propos du militaire.

-Bon sang, il n'est pas commode.

-Il a l'art et la manière de se mettre tout le monde dans la poche mais dès qu'on parle d'Emma...

-Pourtant, il devrait être content que ta sœur suive ses traces.

-Lui, heureux et fier de ce que fait Emma ? Sous-officier et lesbienne. Cherche l'erreur. Dit Neal, amer.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Wendy faisait une sieste bien méritée et Neal couvait du regard sa fille qui dormait dans ses bras. La porte s'entrouvrit et le jeune homme sourit en voyant un ours en peluche aux couleurs de l'OTAN dans l'encadrement.

-Entrez. Bonjour les filles. Dit-il doucement.

-Salut. Répondit Regina en s'avançant vers son beau-frère tandis qu'Emma restait en retrait. Alors...

-Voici Lucie. Fit le jeune homme en souriant. Ma princesse, tes deux tatas préférées sont là. Emma, approche, elle ne va pas te manger.

La militaire s'avança vers son frère et sourit en découvrant sa nièce. Parfait mélange de ses parents et elle avait hérité des yeux verts paternels.

-Tu ne peux pas la renier. Plaisanta à moitié Emma sous le regard surpris de Regina.

-Tu veux la prendre ? Proposa Neal sans relever le double-sens de sa sœur.

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les bébés.

-Mais non. Répliqua le jeune homme en lui mettant d'autorité Lucie dans les bras. Fais juste attention à sa tête.

Le jeune père sourit et recula en voyant Emma avec sa fille. De son côté, Regina regardait sa compagne qui, au départ, mal à l'aise, se détendait et qui souriait en voyant une petite main serrer son index.

-Amour, prend une photo. Déclara Wendy d'une voix enrouée. Pour les archives.

-Très drôle. Ricana la militaire qui n'aimait pas être prise en photo.

-Ça te va bien un bébé dans les bras. Reprit Neal quelques secondes après les avoir prises en photo. Quand est-ce que vous en faites un les filles ?

Emma ne répondit pas et porta son attention vers sa nièce qui venait de se réveiller et qui la regardait.

-Je crois que tu l'intéresses. Fit remarquer Regina qui était derrière sa compagne, une main posée sur le bas de son dos.

-J'ai une tête de déterrée. Je suis rentrée vers 3h du matin. Enfin, dans ces eaux-là. (sourit) Bienvenue parmi nous petite Swan. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front et en la donnant à l'égyptologue qui arbora un sourire ravi en sentant le corps frêle dans ses bras.

-Regina, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte Emma quelques minutes ?

-Allez-y. Fit la brune tout en se demandant pourquoi Neal voulait parler à sa sœur.

* * *

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, à l'extérieur, chacun tenant un gobelet de café. Neal regardait ses pieds et cette attitude, qui trahissait sa nervosité, n'échappa pas à Emma.

-Accouche.

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu ce matin.

-Mère Teresa ? Gandhi ? Merlin ? Hermione Granger en mode 0069 ?

-Papa.

-Ah. Il se rappelle qu'il a une famille ?

-Apparemment.

-Grand bien lui fasse. Laisse-moi deviner. Le colonel Swan, qui n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de ses mômes, veut jouer au grand-père modèle ? Dit sèchement la militaire.

-Papa fait l'effort de revenir vers nous.

-Vers toi. Corrigea Emma en buvant une gorgée de son café. Vers toi et ta famille.

-Emma... soupira le jeune père en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Gare à la déception. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-Mulan m'a dit par sms que tu allais avoir une breloque en plus ? Dit Neal pour changer de sujet.

-Remise prévue le 1er juillet.

-Regina sera présente ?

-Non.

-Tu sépares toujours autant ta vie professionnelle de ta vie privée.

-Ma vie privée doit et restera privée. Radio-rumeur, très peu pour moi.

-Certaines paroles sont dures à oublier, n'est-ce-pas... Dis-moi, est-ce que je serai un bon père ?

-Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?

-Papa.

-Tu n'es pas comme lui.

-Si tu le dis. (sourit) Tout à l'heure, quand tu avais ma princesse dans les bras, j'étais sérieux quand...

-Non. Coupa Emma en voyant où son frère voulait en venir. Je suis militaire. Je pars assez souvent de la maison. J'ai des horaires de merde, des gardes et des astreintes sans oublier le foot. Tu voudrais qu'un morpion se greffe là-dessus ?

-Mulan l'a fait. Change de boulot s'il le faut.

-Négatif. Hors du monde clos de l'armée, je ne sais rien faire d'autre. _Ne montre rien. Sois forte en toutes circonstances. Obéis toujours aux ordres. Ne pense pas par toi-même car cela ne mène à rien. Reste dans le terre-à-terre et ne donne pas vie à des chimères. Ne me déçois pas. Tu es l'aînée. L'aînée doit toujours montrer l'exemple._

-Papa t'a dit tout ça ?

-J'avais quinze ans. Et non, Gina ne le sait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé en détail du colonel.

-Tu ne veux pas paraître faible à ses yeux. Papa t'a vraiment faite à son image. Remarqua Neal.

-C'est comme ça. Je suis l'aînée et tu es le cadet, répondit Emma qui jouait avec son gobelet, avalée par ses souvenirs aussi sombres que son fonds de café.

-Lucie fera et suivra ses propres choix. Fit le jeune homme au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Peu importe le chemin qu'elle empruntera, je l'encouragerai à aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas le colonel Swan mais moi.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Regina, assise dans un fauteuil en cuir du salon, lunettes sur le nez, relisait _le Petit Prince_ tout en écoutant un fond de Bach.

Emma était partie courir et l'égyptologue ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet bébé avec la militaire qui, à coup sûr, se renfermerait comme une huître. Pourtant, les mots se battaient dans sa tête pour sortir à la lumière.

-Je suis rentrée !

Emma fit un détour par la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et alla dans le salon où Regina venait tout juste de poser son livre sur la table basse.

-Re. Fit la blonde en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite, je file au magasin de bricolage le plus proche.

-Faut que je te parle.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non.

-Très bien. Dit Emma en regardant sa compagne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

-Tu me quittes ? Demanda platement la militaire qui savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Mon dieu, non. Fit Regina, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Alors ?

-Emma... (soupire) J'ai vingt-cinq ans et tu vas en avoir vingt-quatre. Cela fait un peu plus de cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble. Je me dis qu'il manque quelque chose.

-Un chien ? Plaisanta la blonde.

-Sois sérieuse cinq minutes s'il te plaît. Je ne te parle pas d'un chien. J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé avec toi. Dit rapidement Regina en regardant Emma qui, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, venait de lâcher la bouteille d'eau.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Un bébé.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui.

-Regina, la réponse est non. Toi et moi, ça me suffit amplement. Répondit sèchement Emma en allemand. Un môme, ça crie, ça pleure, faut être derrière son cul H24. Nous avons déjà tout ce que nous voulons. Une belle maison, des boulots prenants mais passionnants... Et tu voudrais qu'un morpion se greffe là-dessus ?

-Emma, je te parle d'un bébé. D'un enfant à qui...

-Rien du tout. Je n'en veux pas.

-C'est si dur pour toi de comprendre que je veux un enfant avec toi ? Répliqua finalement Regina dans sa langue maternelle, perdant son calme par la même occasion.

-Et toi, de comprendre que je n'en veux pas ? J'ai été claire dès le début. Les mômes, ça ne m'attire pas. Je n'en veux pas dans mes pattes. Une heure, deux heures, une matinée ou une après-midi, ça passe encore mais H24 ? J'aime les gamins mais ceux des autres. Ce que tu oublies ma chère, c'est que pour avoir un morpion, faut un mec et ça non plus, je n'en veux pas. Parce qu'il voudra forcément s'impliquer et... Non. Et quand bien même j'en voudrais un dans notre vie, je serais qui par rapport à lui ? Tata Emma où bien celle qui s'envoie en l'air avec maman ? Pas même encore désiré et conçu qu'il me fait déjà chier ! Cria la bonde, énervée.

-Emma...

-Le sujet est clos. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Coupa sèchement la militaire en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

-Nous n'avons pas fini de...

-Si. Finex. Merde à la fin ! Si tu veux vraiment un môme, va voir un mec et écarte les pattes mais fous-moi la paix avec ça !

Regina regarda la haute silhouette de sa compagne s'éloigner et ne répondit pas, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Première fois qu'elle voyait Emma s'emporter ainsi et l'égyptologue ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait vu de la colère dans le regard vert et ne comprenait pas son refus catégorique. Elle était totalement perdue. Et blessée.

* * *

Confortablement installée dans son couffin et abritée par un parasol, Lucie dormait, couvée du regard par Neal tandis qu'Emma, en short et t-shirt, assise sur une chaise en teck, sirotait un thé, perdue dans ses pensées.

La petite famille était arrivée en fin de matinée chez le couple et le jeune homme avait vite remarqué que l'ambiance entre les deux jeunes femmes était tendue. Chacune ignorait l'autre et Neal avait l'impression d'être en pleine guerre froide.

Voulant avoir une discussion avec sa sœur, le jeune homme était resté chez le couple tandis que Regina et Wendy étaient parties faire du shopping.

-Il y a un problème au pays de l'arc-en-ciel ? Fini par dire Neal à Emma qui releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu ignores Regina et inversement.

-Hôtel des culs tournés. Rien d'important. Éluda Emma en français et en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler de vos histoires mais là...

-Regina veut un enfant. Moi pas. Fin de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur là-dedans ? Demanda le jeune homme, obstiné, tandis que la militaire fixait un point invisible.

-Tu n'as pas mon parcours. Murmura-t-elle finalement en allemand quelques secondes plus tard. Personne ne t'a obligé à suivre les traces, à _perpétrer la tradition familiale._ On ne t'a pas foutu en internat à l'âge de douze ans dans une école militaire. On ne t'a jamais fait chier un samedi ou un dimanche matin pour une putain de revue de chambre en gants blancs. On ne t'a jamais obligé à faire ton lit au carré, à marcher au pas, à faire des marches de X bornes avec un sac rempli de pierres ou le paco complet pour la moindre peccadille. On ne t'a pas obligé à être le meilleur dans toutes les disciplines. On n'a pas pris de décisions à ta place. Toi, tu as eu la possibilité de faire ce que tu voulais, moi non. Je ne veux pas reproduire l'éducation que j'ai eue.

-Je ne savais pas tout ça. Dit Neal, stupéfait des révélations de sa sœur. Je savais que papa était dur avec toi mais pas à ce point.

-Maman te protégeait. (soupire) Ça, je ne veux pas l'imposer à un enfant.

-Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'être comme notre père. Tu as peur de faire de ton enfant un mini-toi. Emma, tu n'es pas le colonel. Tu n'es pas obsédée par ta carrière. Tu aimes ce que tu fais et tu ne laisses pas l'armée te bouffer. Tu sais où sont tes priorités. Pour Lucie, en dépit de ta fatigue, tu es venue. Tu fais en sorte d'être toujours présente. Tu as énormément de choses à offrir à un enfant.

-Neal...

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Que ta brune ait envie d'avoir un enfant avec toi est tout à fait normal. Vous êtes ensemble. Vous vivez ensemble. C'est dans la logique des choses. Vous êtes le SwanQueen. Les deux seules nanas que je connaisse qui se sont rencontrées à l'autre bout du monde, qui se sont pacsées au bout de six mois et qui ont une vie des plus épanouies. Toi, tu es ma sœur et tu as droit au bonheur. Regina est ton pilier, ton équilibre et ta force. En aucun cas ta faiblesse. Elle est ton présent et ton futur. Le colonel fait parti de ton passé et il n'a plus à interférer dans ta vie. Tu es toi. Pas lui. Toi avec tes forces et tes faiblesses. Toi avec tout ce que nous aimons chez toi. C'est ta vie, pas la sienne. Ne cherche plus l'approbation d'un père qui ne mérite pas ce titre. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse.

* * *

Emma était dans la salle de bain et se séchait lorsque Regina la rejoignit. L'après-midi avait été long pour l'égyptologue qui, certes, avait passé un bon moment avec Wendy mais qui gardait dans un coin de sa tête la dispute qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. Et elle n'aimait pas cette situation.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, la brune s'attendait à ce que la blonde lui dise fraîchement de faire demi-tour mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Je ne veux plus m'engueuler avec toi. Commença doucement Regina en regardant Emma qui se tourna vers elle.

-Moi non plus. Le truc sur le fait d'écarter les pattes... Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. C'est sorti tout seul. Ça me met mal à l'aise cette histoire de bébé. Je sais que tu en as envie mais moi, non. (soupire) Je ne veux pas foutre en l'air notre couple parce que je ne sais pas où j'en suis par rapport à tes envies.

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

-Non, tu as bien fait.

-Non. Pas si ça signifie une possible séparation si tu ne veux pas la même chose que moi.

-Nous sommes dans une impasse. Soupira Emma en regardant sa compagne et en enfilant ses sous-vêtements.

-Oui. Nous en parlerons à mon retour dans deux mois. D'ici là... On n'en parle plus.

-Gina, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

-Je sais. Termina l'égyptologue en la prenant dans ses bras. Je sais.

* * *

Chapeau de paille sur la tête, James s'occupait de son jardin, un de ses passe-temps favoris.

L'ancien militaire adorait s'occuper dehors et avait la main verte.

Il était en train de bichonner ses tomates lorsqu'un bruit de moteur lui fit lever la tête et il fut surpris de voir son fils descendre de la BMW grise.

-Bonjour papa. Dit David une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Demanda James en toisant l'officier qui était en civil. Faire un brin de causette ?

-Passer du temps avec toi.

-Foutaises. Six ans de silence radio et tu te pointes ici, la fleur au fusil. C'est parce que tu es monté en grade que tu as enfin pris conscience que tu avais une famille ?

-Je ne te permets pas...

-Je m'en fous de ta permission. Rétorqua le patriarche, agacé par le comportement de son fils. Je ne suis pas un de tes subordonnés mais ton père. Ton père qui se demande quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire le con et avoir le cran de reconnaître tes erreurs.

-Quelles erreurs ? J'ai fait la paix avec mon fils.

-Et Emma ?

-Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Elle n'est qu'une déception. Elle n'est rien pour moi.

-C'est de ta fille dont tu parles.

-Et alors ?

-Ne recommence pas à dire que c'est de la faute de Mary-Margaret car ta femme n'y est pour rien. C'est toi et uniquement toi qui es responsable de l'abîme creusé avec tes enfants. C'est toi qui es responsable de la brouille avec Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'en plus d'en avoir fait un parfait petit soldat, un clone de toi, de ne pas lui avoir laissé le droit de vivre ses rêves, tu allais contrôler sa vie privée ?

-Je n'ai fait que reproduire ton éducation. Répondit David en croisant les bras.

-Quelle éducation ? Je ne t'ai pas foutu le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu ailles en école militaire. C'est toi qui l'as voulu alors que tu avais la possibilité de faire autre chose. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour faire des enfants, flinguer ton mariage et avoir une relation merdique avec Neal et Emma.

David commença à tourner les talons, ne s'attendant pas à une telle avalanche de reproches de la part de son père et James le retint par le bras.

-La fuite n'est pas au programme. Tu peux me dire ce que tu reproches à Emma ? Contrairement à toi, elle sépare le professionnel du privé. Elle s'implique dans son couple (David grimace) et passe du temps avec sa famille. Elle n'éloigne pas les gens qu'elle aime et donne de ses nouvelles même quand elle est à l'étranger. Sais-tu au moins qu'Emma est passée chef, qu'elle a eu tous ses examens de langue et qu'elle a eue une remise de médaille avec citation ?

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu connais de ta propre fille ? Rien du tout car le jour où elle a eu le courage de faire son coming-out à son père, ce dernier l'a reniée. Fous-moi le camp ! Hurla James en relâchant le bras de son fils. Et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici.

L'ancien militaire tourna le dos et David s'en alla, secoué par les paroles de son père.

* * *

Le Caire, musée égyptien

Le nez plongé dans des caisses poussiéreuses, Regina en faisait l'inventaire complet en vue d'une future exposition tandis que madame Desroches parlait avec le conservateur du département.

Trois semaines que l'égyptologue était au Caire et la jeune femme se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Bien sûr, son travail lui plaisait mais Emma lui manquait et les quelques appels téléphoniques qu'elles avaient eu ensemble étaient laconiques. Et Regina s'en inquiétait vu la façon dont s'était finie leur difficile discussion. Un problème, pas de solution, juste des craintes pour l'avenir.

D'un geste las, Regina ferma la caisse, fit quelques annotations sur un carnet avant de se pencher vers la suivante d'où elle sortit, précautionneusement et avec des gants en latex, toute une série d'amulettes funéraires.

Attitude qui n'échappa pas à madame Desroches qui avait remarqué que sa jeune collègue était là sans être là.

-Tout va bien Regina ? Demanda-t-elle en la rejoignant.

-Oui. Répondit distraitement la brune.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui.

-Non, moi je ne crois pas. Depuis que nous sommes arrivées, vous ne vous êtes pas rendue une seule fois dans votre souk préféré ni même pris un thé. Si nous étions en métropole, je dirais que vous êtes en mode _métro-boulot-dodo. _Mal du pays ? Un souci avec Emma ?

-Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler mais il y a des deux. Avoua Regina sans lever les yeux vers son mentor.

-D'accord. Sourit la vieille dame avant de reprendre, malicieuse. Dans une semaine, nous mettons les voiles sur Abou Simbel mais pour l'instant, arrêtez ce que vous faites et prenez le reste de la semaine. Profitez-en pour aller nager dans la piscine de l'hôtel. Bref, reposez-vous.

-Et mon travail du moment ?

-Je terminerai moi-même. Allez, ouste jeune fille. Assura madame Desroches avec un sourire en coin. Je ne veux vous voir que lundi matin.

* * *

Regina enfilait un peignoir lorsque des coups se firent entendre sur la porte de sa chambre. La jeune femme referma les pans du vêtement, peu désireuse de montrer qu'elle sortait de la douche et alla ouvrir.

-_I have... C_ommença-t-elle en anglais car elle pensait ouvrir au room service avant de rester bouche bée devant la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Toi.

Devant une Regina stupéfaite, se tenait Emma, sac à dos sur les épaules, sa longue chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval, en short et t-shirt, sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi. Répéta la brune pour essayer de s'en convaincre

La militaire entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte, laissa choir son sac à dos sur le sol et attira son amante dans ses bras tout en inspirant son parfum.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-J'avais envie de te voir. Coupa Emma en l'embrassant. Tu sens bon. Tu sors de la douche ?

-Heu... Oui.

-Intéressant. Fit la militaire en l'embrassant de nouveau et en défaisant la ceinture du peignoir.

* * *

Les pales du ventilateur brassaient l'air chaud de la chambre et la radio locale diffusait un vieil air de jazz.

Allongée sur le lit, complètement nue et indifférente à ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, Emma contemplait Regina qui, les yeux fermés, n'osait pas croire à la présence de la blonde.

-Je suis bien quand tu es là. Finit par dire l'égyptologue en ouvrant les yeux. Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-Mon petit doigt.

-Qui ne se nomme pas madame Desroches ? Dit la brune avec un sourire en coin, amusée. Je comprends pourquoi elle m'a donné le reste de la semaine.

-Possible.

-Quand repars-tu ?

-Mon vol est dimanche après-midi. (sourit) Je suis toute à toi pour le reste de la semaine.

-Et après, tu rentres.

-Il y a encore certaines choses que je dois faire dans la maison. Notamment, finir ton dressing.

-Tu vas avoir le temps en un mois et demi.

-Un mois. J'ai un encadrement début août.

-Ça t'ampute du reste de tes vacances.

-Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Quand tu n'es pas à la maison, je tourne en rond. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que mes gardes et mes astreintes tombaient le plus souvent pendant tes absences ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis. Sourit Regina. En fait, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

-Non. Répondit Emma en attirant la brune dans ses bras.

L'égyptologue resta silencieuse et profita de l'étreinte à sa juste valeur.

-Tu sais, cette histoire de bébé... commença la brune.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler avant ton retour.

-Oui. Je voulais simplement dire que si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, et bien... tant pis. Je fais l'impasse dessus. Je veux dire... Un enfant n'est pas une finalité en soi et vu nos emplois du temps, comment veux-tu qu'un bout de chou y trouve sa place ? Tu es sans arrêt partie et moi aussi. Soupira l'égyptologue, fataliste.

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants, je te l'ai déjà dit. Être mère ne m'intéresse absolument pas. D'ailleurs, je doute d'avoir la fibre maternelle. (murmure) Je n'ai pas été élevée dans un milieu _peace and love_ et je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un parent militaire pour un enfant.

Emma se tut et bascula sur Regina qui comprit que sa compagne ne dirait plus rien sur le sujet.

-Tu as remis ton armure.

-Oui mais je suis toujours moi. Celle qui partage ta vie depuis cinq ans. Le reste n'a pas d'importance...

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_Charlie_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour!_

_Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! *ricanement sadique*_

_Non, je déconne. _

_Je vais essayer de me tenir à un rythme de 1 MAJ par mois car, comme j'ai repris le boulot et autres activités, le temps commence à manquer. _

_Comme d'hab, un énorme merci à ma complice au béret rouge ainsi qu'à ma très chère moitié qui, d'une part, est très contente que je ne sois plus dans ses pattes et qui, sans râler, me laisse quand même toute latitude pour pouvoir écrire. Ild chaton ;-)_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy :-)_

_C._

* * *

Lunettes de vue sur le nez et stylo rouge dans la main gauche, Emma corrigeait les copies d'un examen passé le matin même, dans la pièce de la maison qu'elle considérait comme son antre.

C'était sa pièce, là où elle entreposait tout ce qui avait trait à son métier.

Son paquetage était toujours prêt, sa tenue de cérémonie et son treillis de défilé étaient pendus sur des cintres. Quelques étagères croulaient sous des livres que la jeune femme ne laissait pas en vue dans la bibliothèque du salon. Non par honte parce que ça ne restait que des livres mais que les sujets n'étaient pas au goût de tout le monde.

-Non, non, non... Portée théorique : 3200 m pas 32 cm. Soupira Emma tout en soulignant en rouge la réponse erronée. 25 et pas 20... Touriste en treillis va !

Toute à ses corrections, la militaire ne fit pas attention à Regina qui était entrée dans la pièce avec une tasse de thé. L'égyptologue était rentrée de quatre jours d'absence et, devant le silence qui régnait dans la maison, en avait déduit que la sous-officier était dans son antre, seule pièce où la jeune femme mettait rarement les pieds. Sauf aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour. Dit Regina en posant le mug sur le bureau sous le regard surpris d'Emma.

-Merde ! Moi qui voulais aller te chercher à la gare... Râla la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Comment était ta semaine ?

-Longue et ennuyeuse. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas avec moi. Trois mécénats, quatre conférences et une réunion qui portait sur une probable exposition conjointe avec le British. La tienne ?

-Gamins sans un seul neurone de branché. Des touristes déguisés en militaires. Pas brillants cette semaine. C'est la cinquième copie que je corrige qui est en dessous de la moyenne. Dit-elle en désignant le tas de feuilles. Pas grave, ils vont morfler la semaine prochaine.

-A ce point là ?

-Oui.

Emma posa son stylo sur le bureau et Regina s'approcha de sa compagne. Cette dernière remarqua que l'égyptologue portait une de ses tenues favorites, qui consistait en une jupe, un chemisier et des talons aiguilles et un sourire gourmand naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Que ça fait du bien. Déclara la militaire en sentant les mains de son amante lui masser les épaules.

-De ?

-Ton massage.

-Tu es toute tendue liebchen. Susurra Regina à l'oreille de la blonde qui soupirait d'aise en retrouvant le toucher familier. La coupure de dimanche sera bien méritée.

-Ah oui, le baptême de la petite princesse. Dit Emma en faisant rouler ses épaules. Un peu plus bas s'il te plaît.

-Tu sais que je peux faire beaucoup plus ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Regina fit pivoter le siège et se trouva face à Emma qui était en jean et chemise. Chemise dont elle défit les boutons un par un, laissant apparaître la peau blanche. La brune promena ses doigts le long de l'épiderme de sa compagne qui grimaça lorsqu'elle lui effleura une côte.

-Douloureux ?

-Je n'avais pas mal tout à l'heure. Conséquence du CAC de ce matin.

-Tu as été à l'infirmerie ?

-Non.

L'égyptologue eut un sourire en coin et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le ventre plat de la militaire qui ferma les yeux mais la brune, d'humeur taquine, finit par arrêter.

-Le reste, c'est pour plus tard.

-Allumeuse. Grogna Emma en ouvrant les yeux.

-C'est pour ton bien. Une seule chose à la fois.

-Ça s'appelle du chantage.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux liebchen. Dit l'égyptologue en faisant mine de partir.

La militaire se redressa, la rattrapa par le poignet et la poussa contre le bureau. De sa main libre, la blonde dégagea tout ce qu'il y avait dessus et plaqua son corps contre celui de la brune.

-J'aurai tout le temps de finir dans le train. Murmura Emma à l'oreille d'une Regina ravie tandis que ses mains glissaient sous la jupe. Par contre, ce que je vais te faire... Oh... Et garde tes talons...

* * *

Habillé d'un costume trois pièces noir, Lucie dans les bras, Neal faisait les cent pas devant le parvis de l'église. Le jeune homme était nerveux. Pas par rapport à la cérémonie en elle-même car mettre les pieds dans une église le laissait indifférent mais parce que pour la première fois en plus de cinq ans, la famille Swan allait être réunie.

Wendy discutait avec les invités présents et Mary-Margaret était en grande conversation avec son père, qui était venu de son Pays de Galles avec sa sœur. L'enseignante était plus que ravie d'être avec Leopold et Blue, preuve en était qu'ils discutaient en gallois, mais elle redoutait la venue de David.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent... Maugréa Neal qui cessa de tourner en rond en voyant le couple arriver. Les filles, je sais bien que nous n'avons qu'une seule salle de bain à la maison...

-Quoi ? Ah non. Si nous sommes en retard, c'est parce que ta chère sœur ne trouvait pas ses gants. Dit Regina avec un sourire en coin, amusée par la réaction de son beau-frère.

-Qui étaient au fond de la valise de madame. Précisa Emma en remettant son tricorne en place. Quelle idée de venir avec deux valises... (sourit) Coucou petite princesse.

Reconnaissant un visage familier, Lucie s'agita dans tout les sens et Neal la confia à Emma. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et sourit, le tout sous le regard bienveillant de Regina qui fondait devant le spectacle.

-Je vais aller dire bonjour à tout le monde. Dit l'égyptologue en embrassant la militaire sur la joue et en s'éloignant.

-D'accord. (à Lucie) Ne bave pas sur ma veste ma princesse.

-La bave part très bien. Après, quand elle régurgite... Attends deux secondes.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un mouchoir blanc qu'il posa sur l'épaule gauche de sa sœur qui en profita pour caler Lucie contre elle, la tête sur le mouchoir.

-Rassurée ?

-Oui.

-Je pensais que tu serais en civil.

-Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur que Lucie ne me reconnaisse pas.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre, quand elle verra papa... (soupire) Pas de disputes entre vous.

-Ça ne risque pas. Encore faudrait il qu'on se parle.

* * *

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage de Leopold lorsqu'il vit Regina. Le Gallois aimait beaucoup la compagne de sa petite-fille et inversement. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter d'art et d'histoire et, lors de leur première rencontre, quelques années auparavant chez Mary-Margaret, le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux. Tout comme avec Blue qui était tombée sous le charme de l'égyptologue.

-Bonjour Leopold. Dit Regina en anglais et en lui faisant la bise.

-Bonjour Regina. Vous êtes magnifique. Répondit le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil.

-Je plussoie. Renchérit Blue avec un large sourire.

-Blue... soupira Mary-Margaret, amusée par les propos de sa tante.

-Règle numéro un. Toujours complimenter les jolies femmes. Répliqua Leopold en riant. Ma sœur a raison, vous êtes très belle.

-Merci. Vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

-Comme d'habitude, j'ai ronflé dans l'avion et Blue a lu Agatha Christie.

-Pas Agatha Christie mais Sarah Waters. _Tipping the Velvet_. Regina, je vous le conseille.

-J'en prend note. Fit l'égyptologue en souriant.

-Les travaux de la maison sont finis ?

-Presque. Il reste la cuisine à fignoler mais comme c'est le domaine d'Emma...

-Ma petite-fille m'épatera toujours. Le bricolage, elle ne tient pas ça de moi ! Pouffa le Gallois, amusé et qui eut un sourire attendri en voyant Emma avec Lucie dans les bras. Quand est-ce que vous en faites un ?

-Pardon ?

-Quand est-ce que vous vous lancez dans l'aventure bébé ? Dit Blue avec un sourire en coin.

-Heu...

-Sujet sensible entre vous deux ? Proposa Mary-Margaret, qui avait écouté la conversation sans s'en mêler.

-Terrain miné si je peux me permettre de parler ainsi.

-A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu. Dit Leopold, sentencieux.

-Bien dit papa mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus aujourd'hui, ce sont les futures ou les absences d'interactions entre Emma et David.

Regina se figea un instant en entendant les paroles de sa belle-mère et sentit un peu nerveuse.

-A quoi faut-il s'attendre ? Demanda l'égyptologue, un peu angoissée. Emma m'a juste dit qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

-Guerre froide ou guerre des tranchées, au choix. Mais je penche pour la première. Répondit l'enseignante. James !

Grand sourire aux lèvres, James rejoignit le groupe. Il taquina Blue en lui faisant un baise-main, embrassa sa belle-fille sur les joues ainsi que Regina et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Leopold qui sourit.

-Vous êtes très élégant. Dit Mary-Margaret à son beau-père qui portait un costume trois pièces anthracite. Et vous avez mis votre barrette.

-Pour faire bisquer mon abruti de fils et ça aura de la gueule sur les photos. Et toi Leo, tu as la tienne ?

-Dans ma poche intérieure. Répondit le Gallois en ouvrant sa veste. Comme tu dis, ça va avoir de la gueule sur les photos.

-Vous êtes incorrigibles. Pouffa l'enseignante, amusée par les propos des deux hommes.

-En même temps, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à ces deux asticots ? Répliqua Blue en éclatant de rire.

Tout le monde rit et David finit par arriver, dans le même uniforme que sa fille, képi parfaitement posé sur sa tête. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe et se demanda qui était la jeune femme brune. Le militaire salua rapidement James, Blue et Leopold, ignora délibérément Regina et se tourna vers Mary-Margaret.

-Ou est Neal ?

-Avec Emma et Lucie.

-Je vais aller saluer mon fils et ma petite-fille.

-Tu as également une fille.

-Je...

-Stop. C'est le baptême de notre petite-fille alors ton orgueil ou ton ego n'y a pas sa place. Coupa l'Anglaise sous le regard étonné de Regina. Ne commence pas avec tes remarques et tes réflexions.

L'officier ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers Neal. Voyant leur père approcher, Emma donna Lucie à son frère, ne le salua pas et rejoignit le groupe.

-Alors, votre semaine au Caire ? Demanda James pour alléger l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante dès que son fils avait fait son apparition.

-Divine. Répondit Emma en posant une main sur le bas du dos de Regina. Vous avez reçu notre carte ?

-Accrochée sur le frigo avec les autres. Répondit Leopold.

-Vous avez la bougeotte les filles. Renchérit Blue. Irlande, Italie, Belgique, Hollande et la Suisse... D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous êtes allées à Lausanne l'année dernière ?

-Gina ne connaissait pas.

-Et toi ?

-Si je te dis la série des Heidi ?

Les trois personnes âgées éclatèrent de rire et Emma embrassa Regina sur la tempe. Geste qui n'échappa pas à David qui était quelques mètres plus loin avec Neal et qui avait Lucie dans les bras.

-Papa, pas une seule réflexion sur ce que fait Emma.

-Je sais me tenir quand je porte cette tenue. Pas elle. Rétorqua sèchement David en toisant son fils.

-A la prochaine remarque, tu t'en vas. Dit fermement Neal. Et sache que ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid. Tu es juste là parce que tu es le grand-père de Lucie. C'est tout.

* * *

Après une cérémonie des plus classiques et la signature des registres, le groupe au grand complet était dans un petit parc pour prendre les traditionnelles photos. Tous se plièrent avec bonne humeur à l'exercice. Pas une seule fois, Lucie ne pleura, offrant même des sourires au photographe qui était également son parrain.

Blue eut un fou rire quand son arrière-petite-nièce fut prise en photo avec James et Leopold qui avaient sortis leurs barrettes pour l'occasion et dit à voix haute _c'est beau l'amour _quand ce fut au tour de Regina et Emma d'être photographiées avec Lucie sous le regard désapprobateur de David qui était silencieux.

-On va faire une dernière photo mais sans les conjoints. Uniquement le côté paternel. James et David, encadrez Neal et Lucie. Emma, mets-toi à côté de ton père.

Bon gré, mal gré, chacun obéit aux instructions.

Regina remarqua que le père et la fille avaient la même attitude. Mains derrière le dos et absence de sourire. Visages impénétrables si bien que l'égyptologue se demandait à quoi sa compagne pensait.

-Emma, détends-toi et sourit. Pareil pour vous David...

* * *

Le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance bon enfant. James et Leopold parlaient à bâtons rompus des conflits auxquels ils avaient participés, Blue racontait des anecdotes de son enfance à Wendy, et Regina et Mary-Margaret discutaient avec Neal et Emma, Lucie sur ses genoux.

David n'avait pas fait l'effort de se mêler à ce petit monde et, les seules fois ou il avait essayé de parler, Neal avait détourné la conversation, peu enclin d'entendre les propos de son père.

Le colonel se sentait de trop et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il en profita pour emboîter le pas à Regina qui avait envie de prendre l'air afin de savoir qui était cette jeune femme. David l'observa quelques secondes et l'égyptologue se retourna, surprise de voir celui qui était techniquement son beau-père, se tenir à quelques mètres d'elle.

Aussi imposant qu'Emma dans son uniforme mais il ne dégageait pas la même sérénité que sa fille.

Si, physiquement, Emma avait hérité du nez et des mains de sa mère, tout le reste était la copie conforme de son père. Jusque dans les attitudes.

David ne disait rien, l'observant. Emma arriva au même moment, inquiète de pas voir son amante et se figea en voyant son père.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

-Parce que tu t'intéresses maintenant à mon entourage ? Rétorqua sèchement la sous-officier en allemand, agacée.

-Alors ? Continua David, ignorant l'emploi de la langue de Goethe et en sachant pertinemment que sa fille le ferait pour éviter un conflit ouvert.

-Regina, le colonel Swan. Mon colonel, ma compagne depuis cinq ans, l'égyptologue Regina Mills.

David regarda la brune de bas en haut, ignora délibérément la main tendue et tourna les talons.

Une fois son père parti, Emma lâcha un soupir de soulagement tandis que Regina se demandait pourquoi David l'avait ignorée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Déclara la blonde d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de lui ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire sur le colonel. Il n'en a rien à foutre des autres. Ce qui compte, c'est sa foutue carrière. Lâcha Emma, amère.

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme lui. Dit Regina en posant une main sur le bas du dos de sa compagne qui sourit.

-Chaton, les chiens ne font pas des chats...

* * *

Allongée sur un tapis d'éveil, Emma s'amusait avec Roland qui découvrait les différentes matières qui le composaient.

Le couple gardait le petit garçon pendant que ses mères étaient parties pour un week-end en amoureuses et que Robin était rendu dans le sud pour une sortie terrain.

-C'est du velcro. Bizarre au doigt...

Roland laissa échapper un filet de bave et rit aux éclats en voyant la mine déconfite de sa marraine. Regina sourit en voyant la scène et délaissa son livre pour les rejoindre.

-Il ne s'arrête jamais de baver ?

-C'est signe que Roland va avoir une dent. Répondit l'égyptologue en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et en lui donnant un hochet qu'il porta à sa bouche.

-On va subir ses pleurs.

-Juste pour cette nuit. Robin arrive demain.

-Vivement que les parents reviennent. Tu es d'accord avec moi le nain ? Évidemment. Sourit la militaire tandis que Regina avait remarqué qu'il suivait la blonde des yeux. 18H30, nota Emma en vérifiant sa montre. Parfait. (prend Roland dans ses bras) Mon filleul, je vais te donner ton premier cours de cuisine.

-Je peux venir ?

-Non. Tu es interdite de séjour dans la cuisine Gina. La dernière fois que tu y as mis les pieds, c'était Bagdad.

-C'est pas vrai. Dit la brune, faussement outrée.

-Oh si. Tu vois Roland, autant Gina est douée pour faire de la pâtisserie mais dès qu'il s'agit de cuisine, c'est une vraie quiche. A se demander comment elle fait pour se nourrir quand je ne suis pas là.

-J'ai des actions chez McDo et le chinois du coin. Et il y a Graham.

-Adepte de la malbouffe. Et dire que tu me tannes pour avoir des repas équilibrés...

-C'est parce que j'aime ta cuisine.

-Que ma cuisine ? Tu vois bonhomme, si tu veux rendre une nana accro à toi, faut savoir cuisiner.

-C'est pas vrai. Dit l'égyptologue, amusée. C'est aussi parce que tu fais divinement bien...

-Pas envie de lui payer des séances de psy plus tard. (sourit) Nous, on file en cuisine pendant que tata Gina retourne à son pavé. T'es d'accord soldat ?

* * *

Roland était couché depuis une petite heure et le couple, confortablement installé dans le canapé d'angle en cuir, Famas roulé en boule contre Regina (après avoir passé toute la journée à éviter les petites mains de Roland), regardait la retransmission d'un match de football féminin de D1 allemande. La brune avait posé sa tête contre les cuisses de sa compagne et cette dernière lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

-Au fait, Zelena aimerait savoir si nous venons pour l'Oktoberfest. Fit Regina sans lever les yeux du match.

-Ah merde, elle s'est pris un but à contre-pied. Grimaça Emma car le match en question était une opposition entre l'équipe de Zelena et un des club favoris pour le championnat. Si ça tombe sur un week-end sans, pas de problème. Et ça me fera l'occasion de te voir en tenue traditionnelle.

-Tu la porteras toi aussi cette année ?

-Non. (catégorique, sans quitter le match des yeux). Déjà qu'à la base, je ne suis pas très fifille. Je ferai trav.

-J'aurai au moins essayé. Soupira l'égyptologue, faussement fataliste. Je désespère de te voir un jour en robe.

-Maman t'a fait voir des photos de moi gamine en robe. Objecta tendrement la militaire. Et je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons. Je suis bien en jean, chemise et converses.

-Et si un jour on se marie ?

-Je ferai péter ma TDF.

-Comme au baptême de Lucie. J'aime quand tu mets cette tenue. La version pantalon, gants blancs, tricorne, chemise et cravate. Ça me fait de l'effet...Bien plus que ton treillis. Et moi ?

-Toi ? Aubade power et tes fameux Louboutins. Après, la robe... C'est ce qu'il y a dessous qui m'intéresse. Fit la blonde, amusée. En fait, tu pourrais être habillée d'un sac à patate que je te sauterais dessus.

-Même chose pour moi.

-Même là, en short et t-shirt ? Taquina la militaire.

-Oui. (se redresse et sourit) Le petit monstre dort.

-Une idée en tête chaton ?

-Possible. Répondit l'égyptologue en l'embrassant dans le cou tandis que ses mains s'égaraient sous le t-shirt de la blonde.

-Oui mais non. Il y a Roland qui dort et nous ne sommes pas du genre discrètes.

-Finalement, les enfants, c'est chiant si on veut faire des câlins. Maugréa Regina en revenant à sa position initiale.

* * *

Assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, Emma donnait le biberon à Roland.

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, la militaire avait réfléchi au fait d'avoir un enfant avec Regina. Sujet qui n'avait pas été abordé depuis quelques semaines et la jeune femme, en dépit de ses peurs et de ses craintes, allait en reparler à l'égyptologue.

En short et t-shirt appartenant à sa compagne, Regina observait Emma et Roland, trouvant l'image très belle.

Sa militaire préférée, dans la même tenue qu'elle, lunettes sur le nez, donnant le biberon à un bébé qui la regardait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'égyptologue finit par se servir une tasse de café, embrassa Roland sur le front et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de s'asseoir en face du duo.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes debout ?

-Environ trois-quart d'heure.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?

-Tu dormais et je voulais réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Par rapport à ton travail ?

-Non. D'ordre personnel.

-Dont tu ne me parleras pas. Dit Regina, nullement surprise et en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Sauf que cela te concerne.

-Ah bon ? Fit la brune, étonnée.

-Oui. J'ai pas mal réfléchi cette nuit. Commença Emma en calant Roland contre son épaule. Et... Disons que je ne serai pas contre d'avoir une mini Regina me courant dans les pattes.

L'égyptologue posa sa tasse sur la table et regarda sa compagne avec des yeux ronds, n'osant pas croire aux paroles prononcées.

-J'aimerais avoir un enfant avec toi mais sous certaines conditions. Ce ne sera un bébé Thalys que si nous ne trouvons pas un père biologique et par ce terme, je sous-entends un homme qui n'aura strictement rien à voir de près ou de loin avec l'armée. Ensuite, vu que ce n'est qu'un projet, silence radio à nos familles et aux copines. Et pour finir, je souhaite que ce soit toi qui sois enceinte.

-Bon sang... souffla la brune, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Emma ne répondit pas, eut un sourire lointain et tapota doucement le dos de son filleul.

* * *

Robin hésitait à annoncer son arrivée. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas récupérer son fils mais parce qu'il était déconcerté par le comportement d'Emma. Au bout de cinq ans, il n'arrivait pas à complètement à la cerner et ça le déroutait.

Distante et froide au boulot. Capable de couvrir ses arrières et de ne rien dire. Lui sauver la peau lors de deux missions qu'ils avaient effectuées ensemble et ne pas s'en vanter.

_Mon cul que ce n'est pas la Sauveuse._

Dans la vie privée, Emma se montrait ouverte, souriante, prompte à la déconnade et c'était ce paradoxe que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Finalement, le militaire sonna et ce fut Regina qui lui ouvrit la porte, Roland dans les bras. Ce dernier, reconnaissant son père, lui fit un grand sourire et Robin lui répondit.

-Alors, comment s'est passé le week-end ? Demanda le jeune homme une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon ou Emma, qui lisait un livre, se leva.

-L'enfer ! Fit Regina en éclatant de rire et en donnant Roland à son père.

-Le petit mec a confirmé son statut de radar à câlins ? Il a un sixième sens pour deviner quand ce n'est pas très catholique...

-Je ne veux pas lui payer des séances de psy plus tard. Rit Emma. Ta semaine ?

-Club Med et copinage. De la merde en boîte. Je préfère les nôtres.

-Je compatis. Nous, paperasse à gogo et nouveaux touristes lundi. Mardi pour toi. Tu as droit à un jour de repos imposé par le capitaine _himself._

_-_Ok. Les filles récupèrent Roland demain. Ce soir, c'est entre hommes. (récupère le sac de son fils) Bonne fin de journée les filles.

-Vous aussi.

Robin leur fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla. Regina s'approcha d'Emma qui la prit dans ses bras, glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de la brune.

-Une idée en tête liebchen ?

-Possible. J'étais justement en train de me dire que j'allais enfin pourvoir te faire crier...sans risque…

* * *

Roland sur les genoux, Aurore buvait un café avec Regina dans la maison de la policière.

Les deux amies planifiaient la soirée d'anniversaire d'Emma qui allait avoir vingt cinq ans à la fin de la semaine.

-Va falloir l'occuper samedi après-midi. Mulan m'a dit qu'elles avaient entraînement le matin.

-J'en fait mon affaire. Répondit Regina avec un sourire en coin.

-Aubade... sourit la policière, amusée. Mais au fait, tu n'avais pas deux mécénats cette semaine ?

-Je me suis arrangée et, entre nous, faire du cirage de pompes pour avoir des subventions n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. J'aime ce que je fais et j'ai la chance énorme de travailler aux côtés de madame Desroches.

-Mais le côté _« lécher des culs »_ t'emmerde. Envie de changement ?

-Oui. J'aimerai être un peu plus sédentaire.

-Devient prof dans ce cas.

-J'y ai pensé et c'est une piste à creuser. Enfin, j'ai le temps. Tout dépendra de ce qui se passera cette année.

-Cette année ? Fit Aurore, perplexe.

-Oui.

-Ok. Sinon, des nouvelles de Zelena ?

-Elle va très bien et est libre ce week-end donc... (sourit) Elle ne viendra pas toute seule.

-Avec qui ?

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

-Si c'est une joueuse de son équipe, Ruby va avoir un looooong filet de bave au menton. Dit la policière, hilare.

-Je ne sais pas. Zelena ne m'a rien dit là dessus.

-Ah tiens, je vais t'en apprendre une bien bonne sur Ruby...

* * *

-Je m'emmerde. Déclara Robin en jetant une carte sur la table de campagne et en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Je m'emmerde. Au lieu de faire chier les jeunes, je me retrouve à poireauter comme un con en attendant que Rub et Mulan reviennent des appros.

-Elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Répondit Emma en jouant à son tour.

-J'aurais dû y aller.

-On la fait à la courte paille. Rub et Mulan ont gagné, point barre.

-Et si j'allais voir comment la bleusaille se débrouille ?

-Tu l'as fait il y a une heure. S'il y avait un problème, Belle nous préviendrait. Fit la sous-officier en désignant le poste radio posé à ses côtés.

-Quand même... C'est son premier encadrement et sa première sortie terrain en tant que sous-off. Objecta Robin en regardant son amie qui souriait. Ils sentent quand c'est la première fois et ils sont infernaux.

-Sauf que nous avons fait les classes de Belle il y a quelques années et je peux t'assurer qu'elle peut gérer trente mômes.

-C'est un transfuge des blaireaux.

-A la base, tu en viens.

-Pas pareil.

-Pour Belle aussi. Elle a énormément de potentiel.

-Et elle plaît à Ruby. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Dit le caporal-chef en éclatant de rire.

-Pas un mot à la radio, la section revient.

Trente jeunes militaires, caqués et armés, arrivaient dans leur direction en courant. Abandonnant leur partie de cartes, Robin et Emma se levèrent et écoutèrent les consignes que donnait Belle d'une voix forte et sèche qui contrastait avec son physique :

-Une heure pour reprendre figure humaine, avoir une tenue impec ainsi que vos armes. Armes qui sont comme votre mec ou nana. H24 avec. Je ne veux pas voir en traîner un seul ou je vous botte ce qui vous sert de cul ! Rompez les rangs !

Une fois les jeunes partis vers les canadiennes qu'ils occupaient par binôme, Belle rejoignit le duo qui était retourné à sa partie de carte.

-Chef, je viens de terminer le cours.

-Je vous écoute. Répondit Emma en regardant la jeune sous-officier qui semblait intimidée.

-Peinture de guerre, camouflage et quelques plongeons dans la boue.

-Bien. Venez vous asseoir.

-Un café la verte ? Proposa Robin en désignant une norvégienne posée sur une autre table.

-Merci caporal-chef. Dit Belle en s'asseyant. Ça fait drôle de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il y a cinq ans, j'étais à leur place.

-Et la chef n'était déjà pas aimable. Il y avait des sacrés échos dans la caserne. Fit le jeune homme en donnant un quart de café à la jeune sous-officier.

-Pas aimable, c'est vite dit. Je ne supporte pas la médiocrité. Pas pareil. Répondit Emma avec un léger sourire. C'est de notoriété publique que je suis beaucoup plus exigeante avec les féminines. Faut en mettre plein la vue aux poilus. On bosse dans un univers de mecs. Faut qu'on assure. Rien n'est jamais acquis pour nous.

Robin éclata de rire , sortit son téléphone portable sous le regard étonné de Belle et crut bon de se justifier.

-Aurore pour Roland et August pour les deux places. Pour mes parents. 30 ans de mariage ce week-end. Ils sont fondus d'opéra.

-Pas besoin de te justifier papa poule. Pouffa la blonde, amusée. Et si tu as le gras du bide au bout du fil, dis lui qu'il passe quand il veut à la maison. (Robin s'éloigne) Surprenant ?

Belle avait observé la scène sans rien dire.

Déjà, du temps de ses classes, elle avait remarqué que Mulan, Emma et Ruby étaient un trio très soudé. La jeune militaire avait mis ça sur le compte du fait qu'elles étaient les trois seules femmes de la compagnie mais, après avoir bien observé le quatuor, elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait autre chose. Ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient de la même famille.

-Ce n'est pas du copinage entre nous. Indiqua Emma qui avait observé Belle. Nous nous connaissons très bien en dehors de la caserne. Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de radio-rumeur. Dans notre compagnie, les problèmes se règlent entre nous et tu vas vite t'apercevoir que nous fonctionnons différemment de ton ancienne compagnie. Déjà, la vie privée reste privée devant les jeunes. Nous nous tutoyons tous sauf le capitaine.

-Y compris la lieutenant ?

-Oui. Ça change de ce que tu as connu. Il est fort probable qu'on te propose une soirée avec nous un week-end.

-Une sortie cohésion ? Grimaça Belle en songeant à une soirée qui s'était mal finie.

-Pas du genre blaireau. Moi, Ruby, Mulan et Robin, nous nous connaissons très bien en dehors du treillis. (sourit) Termine ton café et viens. Je vais te montrer comment faire râler trente mômes...

* * *

Un fond de Chopin se faisait entendre en ce vendredi midi. Lunettes sur le nez, Regina travaillait dans le salon et était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle n'entendit pas sa compagne rentrer.

Emma était passée par le garage où elle avait laissé son sac (en prévision d'une future lessive car cinq jours sur le terrain... ) et était à présent adossée contre le chambranle de la porte, ceinturon coincé dans ses poches de pantalon et le regard rivé sur l'égyptologue.

La militaire sourit et, ne voulant pas déranger sa compagne qui travaillait, se rendit dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Le CD s'arrêta et Regina releva la tête en entendant le bruit de la douche.

L'égyptologue laissa en plan ses affaires, se rendit dans la salle de bain et remarqua que la militaire était sous la douche. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et rejoignit sa compagne qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Celle-ci, mains posées sur le carrelage et la tête baissée, laissait l'eau couler, retenant à peine un soupir de satisfaction. Regina posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma et cette dernière se retourna, ravie de la voir.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer.

-Tu travaillais. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Il y a déranger et déranger. Et tu ne me déranges jamais. Dit Regina en souriant. Comment était ta semaine ?

-Épuisante. Exercices de jour, marches de nuit. Une vingtaine de bornes en moyenne. Si on dormait quatre heures... Nous sommes rentrés ce matin, au terme d'une nocturne de trente bornes.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler d'une de tes sorties. Fit la brune, surprise.

-J'avais envie de te le dire. Répliqua doucement Emma en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine. Tu m'as manquée.

-Liebchen, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-N'ai-je pas droit de te le dire ? Continua la militaire en lui caressant la joue du pouce gauche tandis que la main droite était posée sur sa hanche.

-Bien sûr sauf que...

-Je t'aime.

Une larme s'échappa du regard noisette. Entendre ces trois petits mots de la bouche même de sa compagne qui n'était pas expansive, l'avait surprise et émue.

Alors, sans laisser le temps à Regina de parler, Emma la plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche, laissa vagabonder ses mains sur son corps et l'embrassa.

* * *

Assise au piano, Emma jouait du Chopin tandis que Regina, postée derrière elle, regardait les mains qui effleuraient les touches blanches et noires.

L'égyptologue aimait ces moments-là, calmes et sereins, où elles n'étaient que toutes les deux.

La brune posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et cette dernière, sans cesser de jouer, laissa aller son dos contre le ventre de sa compagne.

-Position peu académique pour jouer miss Swan. Fit remarquer Regina, amusée, une fois le morceau fini.

-Je sais. Viens-là. Indiqua la militaire en lui montrant l'espace qu'il y avait entre ses jambes.

Un sourcil se haussa et l'égyptologue s'assit entre les jambes de son amante qui glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Regina se sentait bien dans cette étreinte. Apaisée, sereine, heureuse et, bizarrement, en sécurité. Comme si sa compagne était son rempart contre le monde. Son preux chevalier en quelque sorte. Sa Sauveuse. Cette analogie fit sourire la brune et elle soupira d'aise en sentant les lèvres d'Emma se balader sur son cou avant que ce tendre moment soit interrompu par la sonnette.

-Quelqu'un devait venir ?

-J'y vais. Répondit Emma en se levant. Un jour, on finira par mettre _« ne pas déranger le vendredi »_ sur la porte.

La militaire alla ouvrir et un sourire fit son apparition en voyant August.

-Surprise ! Fit le danseur en ébouriffant la chevelure blonde.

-Salut gras du bide. Répondit la militaire en l'embrassant sur la joue.

August sourit, ravi de voir son amie et il entra à la suite d'Emma. Regina sourit en voyant le jeune homme, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit sur le canapé tandis que le danseur prenait place sur un fauteuil.

-Quand ? Demanda l'égyptologue tandis que la militaire s'affairait dans la cuisine ouverte.

-Hier matin.

-Définitif ?

-Oui. Il y a un poste qui se libère au conservatoire. Donc, fini les voyages aux quatre coins du globe. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

-On ne peut mieux. Toi ?

-Heureux d'être rentré et d'avoir retrouvé mon _home sweet home._ Graham a été surpris.

-Réchauffement climatique ? Plaisanta Emma en revenant avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait trois tasses de café.

-Ça, c'est pour vous. Répliqua August en riant.

-Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as laissé Graham, nu comme un ver, menotté à votre lit avant de venir ici ?

-Non. Il fait sa compta et nous rejoint plus tard. Néanmoins, je retiens ton idée.

-Si tu veux des menottes, tu demandes à Aurore. (sourit) Mais je peux te donner des cours de CAC.

-Non merci. Par contre, je vais peut-être me plonger dans la lecture d'un nouveau roman qui, apparemment, fait fureur.

-Oh non. Maugréa Emma tandis que Regina souriait largement. Pas cette daube de _Fifty shade of Grey_.

-Comment...

-Suite à un pari stupide, Aurore en a offert un exemplaire à Gina et depuis, cette merde abyssale traîne sur sa table de nuit.

-Merde abyssale, c'est vite dit. Fit l'égyptologue, amusée par les propos de son amante.

-Attends... Poussée par la curiosité, j'ai lu les 10 premières pages et... A vomir. L'héroïne est niaise à souhait. La gourdasse/ greluche dans toute sa splendeur. Tu as l'impression qu'elle n'a pas vu le loup depuis des années et dès qu'elle rencontre le fameux Christian... Elle a le feu dans la culotte. J'ai pris une page au hasard. Je suis tombée sur une pseudo scène de cul sado maso... Tu veux du SM ? Tu lis le divin marquis. Pas cette littérature de bas étage pour nana ménopausée ou en manque. (A Regina) D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu y trouves ?

-J'aime bien et c'est sans prise de tête. Dit la brune, avant de rajouter, sérieuse, à l'attention d'Emma : Soit mon Christian liebchen.

La militaire ne sut quoi répondre et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête. Renchérit August, hilare.

Emma finit par rire et posa une main sur un genou de sa compagne.

-Il y a peu de chance pour que ça arrive.

-Mon retour définitif n'est pas si anodin que ça. Dit le danseur quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai envie d'être père. Vingt sept ans, ce n'est ni trop vieux ni trop jeune. Graham est OK mais c'est la manière qui coince. Ainsi que la personne. Adoption ? Pas la peine. C'est déjà la croix et la bannière pour les couples hétéros... Mère porteuse, illégal. L'idéal, ce serait un couple de femmes que l'on connaisse déjà mais vous deux, c'est exclu. Quel bordel.

Emma avait écouté attentivement les propos du jeune homme et son regard glissa vers Regina qui devina ce que sa compagne avait en tête.

-Je dis que ça demande réflexion. Déclara la blonde en buvant une gorgée de son café. On verra quand Graham sera là.

-Bon, j'avoue que je ne vois pas trop ou tu veux en venir mais OK. En attendant, je vous raconte mes péripéties au pays du moules/ frites ?

* * *

Graham écoutait le récit de la dernière sortie terrain d'Emma qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, avait décidé d'en parler.

-Robin a vraiment fait ça ? Demanda le cuisinier, étonné.

-Se laver dans la rivière par -5° ? Ouais. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les mômes, on s'en foutait un peu vu que la plupart ont des lingettes pour bébé mais nous... Je ne tiens pas une semaine sans me laver alors tant pis si je sens la vase après et qu'en rentrant à la maison, la douche est très très longue.

-Voila qui explique l'odeur quand tu rentres. Souligna Regina, amusée. Attend... ça veut dire que tu te fous à poil devant tout le monde ?

-Non, je ne sors pas de la tente à poil et en courant. C'est à tour de rôle, suivant qui est avec les jeunes. En général, c'est Robin qui gère le laps de temps où l'une de nous pique une tête. Mais nous sommes sympas, il a droit à de l'eau chaude pour se raser. Enfin bref, nous leur avons mené la vie dure. Pas faute de leur dire d'être observateurs...

Le quatuor éclata de rire et August, se demandant pourquoi la militaire avait voulu parler en présence de Graham, se tourna vers elle.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-_ « Je dit que ça demande réflexion »_

-Ah ça.

-Le sujet bébé. Souffla Regina à l'oreille de Graham qui n'avait pas suivi l'échange.

-Oui mais non. Vous deux, c'est exclu puisqu'Emma ne veut pas d'enfants. Fit le cuisiner en se grattant le menton.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Pince-moi, je rêve. Dit Graham à August qui regardait leur amie avec des yeux ronds et bouche bée. Tu...

-Ah non, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Je suis d'accord pour avoir un môme mais pas pour faire la poule pondeuse. Aucun de vous deux n'est militaire. On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps. Gina se sent prête et moi aussi. (énumère sur ses doigts ses conditions)

-Votre contribution ne se limitera pas qu'à être de simples donneurs. Continua Regina en posant une main sur le genou d'Emma. Hors de question. Vous ferez partie de sa vie comme des pères à part entière. Des papas à temps plein.

Le couple avait écouté sans rien dire. August méditait tout cela et Graham ne savait pas quoi penser. Comme son compagnon, il avait envie d'être père et la proposition de leurs amies l'étonnait. Non qu'il était contre, au contraire.

-Moi, je dis banco. Fit le danseur après quelques secondes de réflexion. Darlin' ?

-Heu... Si j'ai bien saisi le truc, toi et Gina serez les parents biologiques du bébé... Et nous l'élèverons à quatre.

-C'est l'idée.

-Ça me fout une trouille monstre mais... Oui.

-Je fournis le « matériel » dès le feu vert. Pour le reste... Si ça fonctionne, si notre égyptologue est enceinte, je veux juste être mis au courant des échographies et compagnie. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas être impliqué mais ce n'est pas moi qui vis avec toi. C'est Emma. Cela coule de source qu'elle soit présente à tes côtés. Nous serons présents à notre manière. (A Emma) Et c'est toi qui va te faire emmerder par des envies bizarres.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et la militaire en profita pour aller chercher une bouteille de Bollinger et quatre flûtes. La blonde fit sauter le bouchon, versa le liquide dans les verres et les distribua.

-Du champagne à 4h de l'après-midi ? Fit August, étonné.

-Faut arroser ça. Répondit Regina avec un sourire en coin.

-Ben... En avant pour le plus grand bordel recomposé du XXI° siècle ! Déclara Graham en levant sa flûte.

* * *

Emma tournait et virait dans le lit, incapable de dormir malgré l'heure tardive.

-Liebchen, tout va bien ? S'enquit Regina d'une voix endormie tout en l'attirant contre elle.

-Tout va bien chaton. Rendors-toi. Chuchota la blonde en se serrant contre son amante.

-Tu me mens. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ?

La militaire ne répondit pas, par peur de ne pas trouver les mots justes. Ce qui n'était qu'un simple projet allait prendre forme et cela l'effrayait.

-Emma...

-Quand tu seras enceinte, quelle sera ma place auprès de lui ? Demanda Emma, angoissée.

Regina bascula sur la militaire et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, comprenant aisément ses craintes.

-Celle que tu auras en temps que compagne, amante et mère. Ta place est à mes côtés. Termina l'égyptologue en l'embrassant sur le nez.

* * *

Ruby entra dans le vestiaire, essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille sous les regards amusés de ses coéquipières qui se changeaient.

-Désolée d'être à la bourre. Soupira la gardienne en enlevant ses baskets.

-Tu sors des draps de qui ? Demanda Mulan en riant et en enfilant son maillot.

-Des draps de personne. J'ai fait la larve dans mon lit d'où le retard. Et c'est décidé, je fous ma vie sexuelle en berne.

-Quoi ? Rub, je t'adore mais tu ne tiendras pas une semaine.

-Je fous vraiment ma vie sexuelle en berne. Dit fermement la pétillante brune.

-Ben merde, si toi tu deviens sage. Commenta Emma avec un sourire en coin car elle se doutait que son amie avait quelqu'un en vue.

-Vous êtes décentes les filles ? S'enquit une voix rocailleuse derrière la porte.

-Oui. Répondit Mulan tandis que Ruby laçait ses chaussures. Tu peux entrer.

Un géant de près de deux mètres, aux cheveux bleu électrique, pénétra dans le vestiaire avec un sourire en coin.

-La séance de maquillage est finie ?

-Hadès... Soupira Emma, amusée par les propos de leur entraîneur.

-On vous a préparé une séance... ça va être l'enfer. Ricana Hadès en se frottant les mains. Faut pas oublier qui vient nous rendre visite le week-end prochain.

-J'en frémis déjà. Fit Ruby en prenant ses gants. Un jour, faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu demandes toujours la permission d'entrer. Tu as peur de fantasmer sur nos corps de déesses ?

-Je suis bien élevé mademoiselle Lucas et vous me faites autant d'effet qu'un troupeau de vaches broutant dans un pré. Répliqua l'entraîneur avec un sourire en coin avant de s'adresser à Emma. Et toi mon petit coup de foudre, séance spécifique avec Gaston.

-Et merde. Sadique.

-Joyeux anniversaire Emma ! Dit il avec un large sourire. Allez, on se dépêche !

* * *

-Dix contre un qu'elles ne vont pas être à l'heure. Déclara Aurore en regardant Mulan qui pianotait sur son téléphone.

-Pari tenu. Fit August tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la grande tablée qui était prête pour l'anniversaire surprise d'Emma. Je gagne quoi si elles sont ponctuelles ?

-Que dalle. Coupa Ruby. Elles vont être en retard. C'est mathématique. Faut jamais les laisser seules. Des vraies...

-Lapines. Renchérit Graham qui inspectait ses fiches pour la préparation d'un cocktail. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant au vu de vos horaires.

-Ça a donné quoi la séance spécifique d'Emma ? Demanda la pétillante brune à Mulan. Parce que moi, j'étais sans arrêt vautrée par terre.

-Renforcement musculaire, gainage et j'en passe. A la fin, elle était aussi blanche que mon cul. Pouffa la lieutenant, amusée.

-Un gros poisson se profile ? Demanda Robin.

-Trois fois rien. Juste les premières du championnat. Notre bête noire. (son portable sonne) Texto d'Emma. (le lit )_ Réchauffement de la planète_. Elles sont pas possibles.

-Ce qui veut dire que ça me laisse le temps de filer à la gare. Fit le jeune homme en attrapant sa veste en cuir. A tout de suite !

* * *

Regina caressait distraitement le dos d'Emma qui était contre elle, visage enfoui contre son cou, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et qui venait de poser son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda l'égyptologue sans cesser ses caresses.

\- _Réchauffement de la planète. _Je viens de l'envoyer à Mulan et comme elle a l'esprit mal placé...

-Tordu.

-Tout de suite les grands mots. Tu aimes bien mon côté tordu.

-Oui. Cela dit, il faudrait songer à se lever.

-Non. Je suis très bien au lit avec toi.

-Liebchen... fit la brune, faussement réprobatrice.

-C'est mon anniversaire. Je ne quitterai mon lit qu'en cas de force majeure.

Regina éclata de rire, repoussa doucement Emma qui la regarda, mécontente, et se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Je peux venir ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas bouger du lit.

-Cas de force majeure. Répliqua la blonde, amusée.

-Si tu n'as pas les mains baladeuses.

-Dis tout de suite que je ne suis qu'une obsédée.

-Tu l'es.

-Uniquement de toi.

-Je capitule. Allez chef, venez me savonner le dos.

* * *

-C'est sur le plan comptable que c'est merdique quand nous jouons contre elles. Ça se solde par une branlée... déclara Mulan à Zelena qui était arrivée avec une de ses coéquipières, Maléfique.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas vous renforcer ? Demanda la gardienne internationale.

-Non. Pas la partie féminine. Nous avons toutes un job à côté. (soupire) Nous arrivons en général à limiter les dégâts, gagner pour éviter la relégation mais face aux grosses équipes... L'idéal, ce serait deux entraînements par jour, un banc bien rempli et ne pas avoir de boulot à côté mais bon, nous ne sommes qu'une petite structure.

-Petite certes mais avec des très bons éléments. De très très bons. Et je suis bien étonnée que personne n'ait songé à mettre la main dessus. Enfin bref, avec Mal, nous assisterons à votre match la semaine prochaine. Observation de l'adversaire puisque nous jouons contre elles en ligue des champions. (sourit) Elle arrive quand la reine de la soirée ?

-Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-C'est l'anniversaire de qui ? Demanda Maléfique qui ne s'était pas mêlée à la conversation et qui avait signé un autographe à Ruby qui n'en revenait pas de voir une autre internationale.

-Emma. Répondit Zelena en mettant une tape amicale sur le dos de sa coéquipière.

-Je suis un peu distraite.

-Tant que ce n'est pas avec le ballon, ça me va.

-Et autre chose. Répliqua la milieu de terrain avec un sourire en coin tandis que la gardienne rougissait sous le regard étonné de Mulan qui savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour décontenancer la rousse.

-Tu... Vous...

-Oui ? Acquiesça Maléfique de la tête. Elle m'a prise dans ses filets et je la mène par le bout du nez.

-Par la touffe si tu veux mon avis. Renchérit Ruby, hilare, avant d'interpeller Graham. Hé, chef, vas-y mollo avec le gingembre dans la bouffe !

-Pourquoi ?

-Sinon, ça va virer en baisodrome chez les filles.

-Frustrée. Attends, je vais foutre du bromure dans ton assiette. Répliqua Graham en riant. Ramène ton gros cul derrière le comptoir et viens goûter mon cocktail.

La brune obtempéra et Maléfique regarda sa compagne et Mulan avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Je crois que nous avons effrayé ta copine. Dit l'asiatique, hilare.

-Tu crois ?

-Elles arrivent ! S'exclama Robin qui avait entrouvert la porte du restaurant et qui avait vu la coccinelle jaune.

Le restaurant fut plongé dans le noir et la lumière ne revint que quand le couple entra.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Fit le groupe en chœur sous le regard surpris d'Emma qui eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant tout le monde.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il fallait que je me lève du lit. Plaisanta la sous-officier à une Regina qui souriait.

-Oui.

-Merci. Dit la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Ça y est, nous avons perdu Gina. Déclara Zelena en français et en éclatant de rire. Joyeux anniversaire blondie.

-Satan ? Je croyais que...

-Que je ne devais venir que le week-end prochain. Je suis une vilaine fille. Une très vilaine fille. Tu étais présente au mien, je suis présente au tien. D'ailleurs, je t'ai ramené quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas osé ramener le schnaps immonde de Granny quand même ? Demanda Regina, inquiète car sa cousine avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire un mauvais coup.

-Si. C'est dans le coffre de Robin.

-Sérieux ?

-A ton avis ? Bien sûr que non. Il est toujours autant dégueulasse et je ne comprends pas comment ta moitié fait pour le boire. Mal a essayé et...

-Oh bordel, vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Coupa Emma, ravie, car elle avait vu les deux joueuses se tourner autour.

Zelena se prit un coup de coude de la part de Maléfique et Regina éclata de rire.

-Je tiens ma vengeance. A mon tour de faire des remarques salaces. Ricana la militaire.

-T'oseras pas.

-Je vais me gêner mais pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie que Maléfique te fasse une scène.

-Depuis quand tu es pour la paix des ménages ? Demanda Ruby, suspicieuse.

-Parce que GI Jane sait qu'elle est sous la menace d'une grève si elle les taquine de trop. Indiqua Mulan en riant.

-Traîtresse. Grommela Emma.

-Le Nem, tu nous sauves la mise.

-A ton service Satan.

-Prêts pour l'apéro ? Dit Graham en souriant.

* * *

La soirée s'était terminée à cinq heures du matin. Il n'y avait pas eu de débordements et Ruby, bien que complètement saoule, avait dormi chez Aurore et Mulan tandis que Maléfique et Zelena étaient chez Emma et Regina.

Ce fut au son de Chopin que les deux joueuses firent leur apparition dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon où Regina terminait de boire son café.

-Café, croissants, jus d'orange et aspirine. Indiqua l'égyptologue en voyant le teint pâle de la sulfureuse rouquine tandis que Maléfique réprimait un sourire.

-Merci. Répondit la gardienne en embrassant sa cousine sur le front et en s'asseyant.

La milieu de terrain se servit un café et haussa un sourcil en voyant Emma, de dos, assise au piano.

-Merde. C'est Emma qui joue ? Sérieux ?

-Tradition du dimanche. C'est notre rituel.

-Regina adore Chopin. Confia Zelena à son amante avant de s'adresser à l'égyptologue. Tu es avec une nana qui est aux antipodes des clichés de sa profession. Sans rire, à quand le bébé ?

-Nous sommes obligées d'en parler maintenant ?

-Non. Admis la gardienne en riant. J'imagine la tête de Granny le jour où elle apprendra que sa petite-fille préférée est enceinte. Elle va crier à l'hérésie.

-Elle est si terrible que ça votre grand-mère ? Demanda Maléfique aux deux cousines.

-Demande à Emma. Pour avoir la paix, elle boit son schnaps immonde.

-Kat et Emma, même combat. Quoiqu'aux yeux de Granny, Kat est montée en grade avec Victoire, Zoé et Joséphine. Et si jamais, il y a un petit mec, grand-mère la vénérera. Pouffa Regina.

-Avec le titre de _poule pondeuse._ Renchérit Zelena.

-Et encore, tu ne l'as jamais entendue râler après Emma. Fit l'égyptologue à la gardienne. A Noël dernier, elle lui a dit d'aller se noyer dans une barrique de schnaps et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là.

-Emma n'a rien dit ?

-Flegme britannique à toute épreuve. L'ignorance est mère de toutes les vertus.

-ah la la la la... soupira la milieu de terrain.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Se moqua gentiment Zelena.

-Vache. Lâcha Maléfique avant de se tourner vers Regina. Tu crois qu'Emma acceptera de jouer la _Gymnopédie n°1 _? Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre.

-Il n'y a qu'à lui demander.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture. _

_A bientôt!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Pour commencer le mois d'août, un nouveau chapitre!_

_Comme d'habitude, un énorme merci à mon béret rouge (et oui, j'ai récupéré la troupe et c'est le pied!) ainsi qu'à ma très chère rouquine. Ild chaton._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_C._

_A toi qui m'a donné l'amour des belles lettres. _

* * *

Regina finissait de mettre le couvert et regardait l'heure avec impatience. Emma n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et l'égyptologue avait hâte de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

La jeune femme passa distraitement une main sur son ventre et sourit quand elle entendit sa compagne rentrer. Cette dernière, en tenue TDF, haussa les sourcils en remarquant que la table était dressée pour trois.

-Nous avons du monde ce soir ? Demanda la sous-officier en enlevant sa veste et en défaisant sa cravate.

-Oui et tu as vingt minutes pour te changer.

-Moi qui pensais passer une soirée tranquille à la maison... Grommela Emma.

-A la douche soldat avant que je ne t'y pousse moi-même. Sourit Regina, amusée.

-Voilà qui est intéressant.

-Emma...

La militaire sourit et revint 10 minutes plus tard, en jean et chemise, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre.

-Qui vient dîner ce soir ? Demanda la grande blonde en se postant derrière sa compagne.

-Tu verras. Tu es d'astreinte ce week-end ?

-Non. (sourit) La troupe sera à la maison demain soir. Belle incluse.

-Ah oui, votre nouvelle recrue. Vous ne lui faites pas trop peur ?

-Non. Elle suit le rythme sans problème mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue de la semaine. CML d'où ma tenue... dit Emma en posant le menton sur l'épaule de Regina. Ça fait du bien d'être avec toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour l'invité.

Regina ne répondit pas, prit sa compagne par la main et l'entraîna vers la table.

-Nous gardons Roland ce soir ?

-Non. Regarde un peu mieux.

-Attends... Des couverts pour enfant. Qu'est-ce …. fit la militaire en prenant une paire de chaussons pour nouveau-né, l'un rose et l'autre bleu. Chaton ?

L'égyptologue sourit, prit une main de la blonde et la posa sur son ventre.

-Je suis enceinte. J'ai eu la confirmation ce matin.

-Je... Tu... Oh bordel. Lâcha Emma, surprise. Quand ?

-Le mois dernier lors de ta sortie terrain. Répondit Regina en regardant sa compagne qui ne disait rien. Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Non, absolument pas. Je suis surprise. Surprise et contente.

-Cache ta joie liebchen.

Emma eut un sourire en coin, releva délicatement la chemise de Regina et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre. Par ce geste, la militaire montrait ce qu'elle avait du mal à dire.

-On va avoir un bébé. Reprit la blonde en se redressant. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

-Oui. Et nous allons le dire aux papas.

-Non. Pas maintenant. Demain. Ce soir, il y a juste nous. Toi, moi et le bébé.

* * *

Regina ouvrit les yeux et sourit en sentant le corps chaud d'Emma collé au sien. La militaire, pressée contre son dos, avait une main posée sur son ventre et, au son de sa respiration, avait deviné que son amante ne dormait pas.

-Je crois que je ne le réalise toujours pas. Chuchota la blonde en lui embrassant l'épaule.

-Pourtant, c'est le cas. Nous allons avoir un bébé. Ce qui va être un sacré bordel dans les années à venir.

-Comment ça ?

-Imagine les réunions de famille. La tienne, la mienne, celles d'August et Graham.

-Un vrai bordel couvé. Pouffa la militaire en imaginant la scène.

-Et quand nous allons le dire... Je suis prête à parier que Mulan va être sur le cul.

-Possible.

-Tu crois que c'est trop tôt pour le dire aux gars ?

-Nous allons vite le savoir. Répondit Emma en se tournant pour attraper son téléphone portable.

-_Allô ?_ Fit une voix endormie.

-August ? C'est Emma. Graham est avec toi.

-_Il dort. Un problème ?_

-Réveille-le s'il te plaît et met le haut-parleur.

-_Ça y est. On vous écoute les filles._

-Ok. Les gars, il va vous falloir une chambre supplémentaire.

-_Pour ?_

-Parce que nous allons être parents ! Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Cria la blonde, ravie.

-_Oh, bordel, bordel, bordel... Graham, vire ton cul du plumard et habille-toi. Emma, prépare les verres, on arrive._

La militaire raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et retourna à sa position initiale tandis que Regina éclatait de rire.

* * *

Graham ronflait comme un bienheureux sur le canapé tandis qu'Emma, Regina et August, installés sur le moelleux tapis du salon, un verre de vin à la main, parlaient du bébé à venir.

-J'en connaît un qui va avoir mal au crâne demain. Dit August en regardant son compagnon.

-Ce n'est pas un verre de Montbazillac qui va l'achever. Fit Emma en remplissant son verre et celui de son ami. Et pour le mal de crâne, t'inquiètes, il y a ce qu'il faut. D'ailleurs, je pense que le pharmacien se demande si nous ne faisons pas dans la revente de boites de doliprane où d'ibuprofène.

-Mais non. Et moi ?

-Ah non. Tu es enceinte. Trois verres, c'est suffisant espèce de mère indigne. Plaisanta le danseur, les yeux brillants. Emma, tu veux me saouler pour profiter de Gina ?

-Merde, je suis démasquée. Rit Emma. A nouvelle exceptionnelle, bouteille exceptionnelle.

-_In vino veritas. _N'empêche que je n'en reviens toujours pas. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

-Cela pourrait être deux bébés, va savoir. Déclara Regina avec un sourire en coin. J'ai moi-même un frère jumeau et Daniel et Kat ont eu des jumelles.

-Si c'est le cas, je prends un aller simple pour le Groenland. Fit August en riant.

-J'irai là-bas pour te ramener par la peau des fesses. Répondit Emma sur le même ton. Père indigne.

-Je suis sûr que le gamin saura faire son lit au carré avant même de savoir marcher et...

-Arrête de dire des conneries. Coupa la militaire en allemand sous le regard surpris de leur ami. Pourquoi pas des revues de chambre tant qu'on y est ?

-Emma... Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Soupira August qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la blonde.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit Regina qui, en fait, ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi sa compagne s'était exprimée en allemand. Bon, vous restez dormir ici. Graham dort comme un bienheureux et nous avons trop bu. Enfin, toi et Emma...

* * *

Emmitouflée dans une polaire, Emma buvait un café sur la terrasse donnant sur la pelouse.

La jeune femme avait mal dormi car, passée l'euphorie de l'arrivée prochaine d'un enfant, ses angoisses avaient repris le dessus.

Comment être un bon parent alors que toute son éducation avait été faite par un père qui avait fait d'elle un mini-lui ?

La militaire ne voulait pas être comme le colonel mais, entre le dire et le faire, il y avait un fossé. Comment être sûre qu'elle ne se comporterait pas comme lui ?

La blonde soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, désemparée.

-Je savais que tu serais ici. Fit Regina en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as mal dormi et marmonné une bonne partie de la nuit. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ?

-Rien de bien important.

-Miss Swan... Soupira l'égyptologue.

-Tout va bien chaton. Mentit Emma en posant une main sur celle qui était sur son épaule.

-Mouais. Fit la brune, dubitative.

-Tout va bien. Petit-déjeuner avec ce cher Chopin ?

* * *

-Belle, déstresse, ils ne vont pas te manger. Sourit Ruby à sa passagère.

-Qui dit 'soirée cohésion' dit 'soirée douteuse'.

-Pas les nôtres. Emma te l'a dit, il y a un énorme décalage entre la caserne et la vie privée. Personne ne va te manger.

Cette soirée était prévue depuis un bon moment afin que Belle soit un peu plus à l'aise avec le quatuor car Mulan avait remarqué que la jeune sous-officier, en dépit de ce qu'Emma lui avait dit lors de la dernière sortie terrain, gardait une certaine distance.

-Nous sommes arrivées. Dit Ruby en se garant devant le domicile d'Emma et Regina. Ah, Mulan et Robin sont là.

La gardienne sortit de son véhicule, ouvrit la portière de sa passagère qui fut surprise de ce geste et les deux jeunes femmes sonnèrent. Ce fut Regina qui leur ouvrit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut ! Fit Ruby en l'embrassant sur les joues.

-Salut Ruby. Belle je suppose ?

-Oui. Comment...

-Emma m'a parlé de toi. Dit l'égyptologue en tendant une main que Belle serra.

Le duo entra à l'intérieur et la jeune sous-officier se raidit en voyant ses supérieures. Robin eut un sourire en coin en remarquant que Ruby avait, inconsciemment, posé une main sur l'épaule de la brune et les rejoignit.

-Salut les dindes.

-Dinde toi-même le poilu. Répliqua Ruby en lui tapant sur le bras. Où est GI Jane ?

-Dans la cuisine. Répondit Mulan.

-Aurore ?

-Avec Emma qui a besoin d'aide. Après, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée car vu qu'Aurore est aussi douée que Gina en cuisine... Bonjour Belle.

-Bonjour lieutenant.

-Mulan je te prie. Nous sommes tous en civil.

-Où est mon neveu préféré ? S'enquit la gardienne en regardant autour d'elle.

-Chez mes parents. Dit Robin. Une soirée sans le monstre.

-Correction. Notre fils n'est pas un monstre. Juste un radar à câlins. Roland a un sixième sens pour interrompre... Rit Mulan tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Robin.

-C'est bien pour ça que je n'en veux pas pour l'instant. Faut déjà que j'arrive à trouver une nana qui me supporte.

Belle regardait autour d'elle et ne savait pas quoi dire et penser. Le caporal-chef et la lieutenant étaient ensemble ? Ruby était gay ? Et qu'en était-il d'Emma qui discutait avec Aurore et Regina ?

Regina finit par tourner la tête et se rendit compte que Belle semblait perdue, comme elle il y a quelques années en voyant tout ce petit monde. L'égyptologue rejoignit la jeune sous-officier et dit :

-Elles ne sont pas si intimidantes que ça. C'est sûr que ça fait bizarre la première fois. (sourit) Mulan n'est pas avec Robin mais avec Aurore qui se camoufle dans la cuisine.

-Ok. Répondit Belle, soulagée. Et vous, vous êtes qui par rapport aux autres ?

-Ma Reine d'Egypte. Fit Emma en venant près de sa compagne et en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Bonjour Belle. Comment vas- tu ?

-Bien. Semaine épuisante.

-La miss est dans un autre régiment pour passer le permis PL. Indiqua la blonde à la brune. Nous sommes au courant. Mulan appelle régulièrement pour savoir comment ça se passe.  
-Pour garder un œil sur moi ?

-Tu es notre jeune apprentie.

-Votre Padawan. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Tu insinues que je ressemble à maître Yoda ?

-...

Emma éclata de rire et Belle qui, l'espace d'un instant, avait cru que la plaisanterie allait trop loin, se détendit.

-Maître Yoda, j'ai besoin d'aide pour ouvrir une bouteille ! Déclara Aurore, hilare.

* * *

Chacun regardait ses cartes et le pot augmentait.

-Je me couche. Déclara Robin en buvant son verre de rosé.

-Idem. Fit Regina en posant ses cartes, face cachée. Aurore ?

-La même. Ça se joue entre les quatre.

-Je me couche aussi. Fit Belle en finissant son verre.

-_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ?_ Chantonna Ruby avec un sourire en coin sous les regards amusés d'Emma et Mulan tandis que Belle rougissait.

-Ma dinde, tu vas allonger la monnaie.

-Tu peux rêver rouleau de printemps.

-Hot dog.

-Boat people.

-Oh... Une scène de ménage entre le nem et GI Jane. Sourit la gardienne, hilare et en regardant ses cartes. Je me couche.

-Une scène de ménage ? Demanda Belle, perplexe.

-Emma et Mulan se connaissent depuis les couches. Avec Aurore, nous sommes les pièces rapprochées. Répondit Regina à l'attention de la jeune sous-officier.

-Pièces rapportées ? Tu exagères Gina. Fit la policière, amusée. Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes les piliers de ces dames. Sans nous, elles se comporteraient comme des mecs célibataires ou des femmes des cavernes. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi Robin.

-Je ne laisse pas traîner mes chaussettes partout. Répliqua Emma, faussement vexée.

-Tu le faisais à l'école. Ne dit pas le contraire, nous étions dans la même chambrée.

-Dixit celle qui était toujours fourrée dans celle de sa blonde. Aurore, tu savais qu'une fois, ta chérie s'est ramenée en cours avec un de tes soutifs pendu dans son dos ?

-Je m'étais habillée à la va-vite. Répondit Mulan, hilare.

-Vilaine fille.

-Je sais. Aurore ne s'en plaint pas.

-C'est là que je me dis que je suis très bien célibataire. Renchérit Ruby. Au moins, je peux me trimballer à poil et laisser traîner mes fringues partout sans que madame ne me râle dessus.

-Mon dernier mec, ce qui l'emmerdait, c'était le boulot. Et il trouvait que je passais trop de temps avec le fiston.

-Connard. Tu as sa plaque d'immatriculation, histoire que je le fasse chier ? Dit Aurore, sérieuse.

-L'enculé. Reprit la gardienne en se servant un verre. 3615 qui en veut ? Tout le monde ?

-Non merci.

-Pourquoi ? Attends Gina. C'est du Montbazillac, un de tes vins préférés et tu n'en veux pas ? Tu es malade ?

-Je préfère me cantonner au cidre.

-Tu as peur d'avoir des emmerdes avec la patronne si tu bois trop ?

-Emma serait capable de me traiter de mère indigne. Répondit l'égyptologue en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa compagne.

-Non... Le SwanQueen va s'agrandir ? Dit Aurore, stupéfaite.

-Yep. Fit Emma en souriant.

-Ta future relève. Ben merde. Fit Robin en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Sérieux ?

-Oui. Un locataire de plus.

-Vache. Siffla Ruby.

-Trêve de bavardage les grosses. Je dois plumer GI Jane. Déclara Mulan en regardant son amie d'enfance, émue.

* * *

Assise sur les marches de la terrasse, sweat à capuche sur le dos et une tasse de thé entre les mains, Emma fixait le jardin.

-Tu ne dors pas ? S'enquit Mulan en s'asseyant près de son amie.

-Non. Gina fait le rouleau de printemps. Du coup, je me suis levée et fait un brin de causette avec Belle et Ruby avant qu'elles ne partent chercher les croissants. Tu crois que Rub va enfreindre la règle non écrite ?

-Nous verrons bien. Si c'est le cas, il ne faudra pas que cela interfère au boulot et elles sont assez grandes pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es debout à six heures du mat' alors que nous nous sommes tous pieutés à quatre.

-Je te l'ai dit. Gina fait le rouleau de printemps.

-Emma.

-Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Fit la militaire au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-A la hauteur de quoi ?

-Si je reproduisais l'éducation du colonel ?

-Je crois que James, Neal, Mary-Margaret et moi te tomberions dessus. Tu n'as pas été élevée dans le concept « peace and love » mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas comme ton père. Tu vas être une mère à l'écoute, patiente, attentive et soucieuse du bien-être de ton enfant. Sévère mais juste. Comme moi avec Roland, tu vas prendre ton pied à le voir grandir et s'épanouir. L'aider à franchir les étapes de sa vie. Et c'est là que tu vas te rendre compte que la biologie, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Mulan attira Emma contre elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Au final, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Neal et Regina. Et... Je ne suis pas lui mais moi.

* * *

Enfermée dans sa cuisine avec Cora qui s'était proposée de l'aider, Mary-Margaret préparait le repas de midi tandis qu'Henry, en compagnie de Daniel, Neal et Zelena (qui était venue sans Maléfique car elle s'était blessée et avait insisté pour que sa compagne y aille quand même) étaient dans le jardin avec Peter et Victoire. Kathryn était dans le salon avec Wendy et les deux jeunes femmes, armées de leurs babyphones, discutaient de Lucie, Zoe et Josephine qui dormaient à l'étage et James était dans la cave, sélectionnant quelques bonnes bouteilles.

-Lâche ton portable. Dit Daniel à Zelena qui envoyait des sms à sa compagne. Serais-tu inquiète ma chère cousine ?

-Un peu... Beaucoup même. Déchirure musculaire au niveau du quadriceps droit lors d'un match. Avoua la rousse. Deux mois off.

-Suite au tampon de la joueuse du Bayern ? Demanda Neal qui, dès qu'il le pouvait, regardait les matchs de foot féminin.

-Celui-là. (soupire) Je sais bien que le tampon était involontaire mais...

-Tu en veux à l'adversaire. Compléta Daniel en ébouriffant la chevelure de sa cousine avec tendresse. Mal en verra d'autre.

-Tu as raison. En plus, ce n'est pas une blessure si grave que ça.

-C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. Renchérit Neal en souriant. Ah l'amour...

-L'amour...

-Vos gueules les gars. Plaisanta la footballeuse internationale. Alors, les nuits ne sont pas trop courtes ?

-Lucie fait les siennes.

-Les jumelles aussi. Par contre, et là, il va falloir qu'on m'explique, va comprendre pourquoi mes trois princesses sont obnubilées par le ballon rond. Encore que Victoire, avec les toi et les filles, niveau baballe, elle est gâtée mais mes princesses...

-Elles sont attirées par le ballon à la télé ? Comme Lucie. Les dessins animés pour les tout-petits ne l'intéressent pas mais le foot...

-C'est dans les gènes. Pouffa Henry, amusé. J'ai rencontré Cora sur les bords d'un terrain de foot.

-Maman en a fait et Gina avec moi. Dit Zelena avec un sourire en coin.

-Et Emma est accro au ballon rond. Daniel, nos filles ont de qui tenir.

-Nous sommes dans la merde mon cher beau-frère. Fit le militaire en riant.

-Papa, est ce qu'on peut faire un foot ? Demanda Victoire en rejoignant les adultes.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais... (se penche vers sa fille) Pourquoi pas.

-Tu joues avec moi et tata. Peter avec tonton et papy. (A Neal, sérieuse) Tonton, c'est du foot, pas du rugby.

* * *

La coccinelle jaune s'arrêta à son emplacement habituel et Emma coupa le moteur. Regina se tourna vers la conductrice et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

-Je te sens tendue.

-Défiler ne me fait pas peur. Me faire remettre une médaille par mon chef de corps ne me fait pas trembler. Là, je flippe comme une malade rien qu'à la pensée qu'on va leur dire qu'on va avoir un bébé.

-Parce que ça concerne nos familles. (sourit) Vois le côté positif de la chose, Granny n'est pas là.

-Mais il y a mon soupirant. Plaisanta la militaire.

-Je vais montrer les dents si Peter ne te lâche pas.

-Tu ferais ça à ton petit frère ?

-Il ne te lâche jamais quand il te voit.

-Jalouse.

-N'importe quoi.

-Si. Tu es jalouse de Peter. Jalouse d'un môme de huit ans.

La brune prit un air indigné et la blonde éclata de rire.

* * *

-Elles arrivent bientôt les tatas ? Demanda Victoire à son père.

-Oui. Elles sont arrivées. Confirma Daniel en désignant la coccinelle.

-Peter, elles sont arrivées ! Cria la petite rouquine au garçon qui essayait de prendre le ballon à une Zelena hilare sous les regards amusés d'Henry et Neal.

Les deux enfants arrêtèrent de jouer et coururent jusqu'à la voiture. Emma enlevait les valises de la banquette arrière tandis que Regina saluait de la main les quatre adultes restés en retrait.

-Bonjour les Nains. Dit Emma en ébouriffant les têtes brune et rousse.

-Je ne suis pas un nain. Je suis grand. Protesta Peter en français.

-Pour moi si. Tant que tu ne m'arriveras pas là, tu seras un nain pour moi. Répondit la blonde en indiquant ses épaules. Coucou rouquine.

-Tata ! Fit la petite fille en lui faisant un rapide câlin tandis que Peter se faisait taquiner par sa sœur. On a fait un foot avec papa, papy, Peter, tonton et tata. Tu joueras avec nous ?

-Peut-être. Fit la militaire en regardant l'égyptologue qui leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

-Peter, tu viens ? Demanda Victoire en tirant son oncle par la manche.

-Dis Emma... Quand je serai aussi grand que toi, je pourrais être ton amoureux ?

-T'es bête. Tu ne peux pas être son amoureux puisque c'est l'amoureuse de tata.

-C'est pas juste. Soupira Peter, mécontent et en partant avec Victoire.

-Il s'est passé quoi là ?

-Je crois que notre nièce vient de briser les espoirs de Peter. Ce qui n'est pas pour te déplaire. Commenta Emma, amusée.

-La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants. Dit Regina en se rapprochant de sa compagne. Mon amoureuse...

-Tatas, vous venez ? Papa et tata Zelena parlent encore de lapins !

* * *

Le déjeuner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance bon enfant, rythmé par les anecdotes de James qui avait raconté les exploits de ses petits-enfants quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Les deux concernés ne savaient pas où se mettre et Zelena, toujours prête à taquiner Emma, avait retenu ces informations dans un coin de sa tête.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Fit Emma à Zelena.

-Et à quoi ma chère ?

-A me chambrer par rapport à ce que tu as entendu.

-Je n'oserai jamais. Tu me connais.

-Justement. Je me méfie de toi Satan. J'ai un dossier sur toi.

-Tu peux tout déballer, Maléfique n'est pas là.

-Je le ferai quand elle sera avec toi.

Zelena leva son majeur droit et Emma éclata de rire.

-Très mature fit la blonde, amusée.

-Je t'emmerde. Renchérit la rousse avec un sourire en coin.

-Il y a des enfants ici. Coupa Mary-Margaret, amusée par les deux jeunes femmes. Bon, Emma et Regina... Si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous avez voulu qu'on se retrouve tous ici ?

-Juste pour avoir le plaisir de nous voir tous ensemble ? Proposa Cora en regardant le couple.

-Je... Je n'y arrive pas. Râla Emma.

-Alors... Heu... La cigogne est passée.

-La cigogne ? Répéta Neal sans comprendre l'allusion de sa belle-sœur tandis que les autres regardaient le couple avec des yeux ronds.

-Regina est enceinte. Dit Emma, ravie.

-Je vais être arrière-grand-père ! S'exclama James, fou de joie.

-Félicitations ! Renchérirent Henry, Cora, Wendy et Zelena.

-Gina, bienvenue dans le club très select des « Baleines échouées ». Plaisanta Kathryn.

-Emma, à toi les envies à pas d'heure et tout le reste. Rajouta Daniel.

Neal eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Mary-Margaret regarda le couple avec tendresse. Elle ne disait rien mais était ravie de la nouvelle. Sa fille aînée, qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfants, s'engageait sur le chemin de la maternité.

_David, tu as échoué. Emma n'est pas toi._

* * *

Allongée sur la pelouse, Emma regardait le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

Mary-Margaret lisait un livre dans le salon, Wendy et Kathryn buvaient un thé, James était rentré chez lui non sans inviter tout le monde pour le lendemain, Zelena était au téléphone avec Maléfique, Henry et Cora faisaient une promenade en barque et Daniel et Neal jouaient aux cartes avec Peter et Victoire.

Depuis quelques minutes, Regina observait sa compagne. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel chez la blonde. Toujours fidèle à elle-même. Droite dans ses bottes et ses convictions et pourtant, elle avait changé. En quoi ? L'égyptologue l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était le petit être qui grandissait en elle et la jeune femme merveilleuse qui était à ses côtés.

-Je sais que tu es là. Approche. Dit Emma en s'asseyant en tailleur.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises comment tu sais que je suis là. Sourit Regina tout en s'asseyant entre les jambes de sa compagne qui, ravie, l'attira contre elle et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

-Ton parfum que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Fit la blonde en posant la tête sur son épaule droite. Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Comme ça. J'aime bien regarder le ciel. Enfin les étoiles. Un truc que je fais souvent en mission. (sourit) Elles me font penser à toi.

-Au fond de toi, tu es une rêveuse.

* * *

-Gris, bleu, vert, blanc ou violet ? Demanda Emma tout en feuilletant un magazine.

-Tu veux repeindre la cuisine ? Répondit Regina qui était allongée sur le canapé, Famas lové contre elle.

-Non. C'est pour la chambre.

-La nôtre ?

-Gina... Soupira la blonde. C'est pour la chambre du nain.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que l'on soit d'accord pour l'emplacement de la chambre.

-Je ne déménagerai pas mon « bordel » en haut. Dit fermement Emma.

-Ton antre est accolée à notre salle de bain. Vois le côté positif de la chose. Il y aura juste de la peinture à faire.

-Et en haut, ce n'est pas encore fini. Hors de question que je laisse traîner mon paco avec la laine de verre et le placo.

-Ça ne te prendra pas longtemps pour le faire.

-Et quand ? La semaine, je suis un courant d'air et j'ai match le week-end.

-Prends des jours.

-Tu as réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ? Souligna Emma, résignée car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Je vais le faire mais défense d'être dans mes pattes.

* * *

Ruby regarda l'heure à sa montre, pénétra dans la salle de repos qui devait être déserte à cette heure-là et fut surprise de voir Belle devant la cafetière, attendant visiblement que cette dernière fasse son office.

-Salut.

-Sergent... Pardon. Ruby. Répondit la jeune sous-officier en voyant la pétillante brune.

C'était la première fois que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient seules dans la même pièce depuis la soirée poker.

-Cinq heures moins le quart. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi matinale. Dit Ruby en souriant.

-L'avantage de dormir sur place. Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'aime profiter du calme avant la tempête. Réveil des féminines avec moi.

-Pas avec Emma ?

-Non. Elle va réveiller les mecs avec Robin. Il y a un petit malin qui raconte partout que notre très chère blonde couche avec notre grande folle adorée. Et comme c'est le genre de chose qui ne lui plaît pas... Le café est prêt.

Belle remplit deux mugs et en donna un à Ruby qui rajouta deux sucres.

-Merci.

Un confortable silence s'installa et les deux jeunes femmes se perdirent dans leurs pensées.

Elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre mais la plus jeune ne voulait pas mélanger travail et vie privée.

-Je voulais savoir... Commença Ruby, hésitante. Est-ce qu'un soir, tu voudrais... Heu... Dîner avec moi ou boire un verre ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas que cela interfère dans le travail. Répondit Belle à regret et en regardant la jeune femme qui semblait déçue.

-Ah... Tant pis.

-Dîner non mais un verre... Pourquoi pas. Quand ?

-Vendredi soir ?

-Pas avant ?

-J'ai entraînement et il faut que je dorme un minimum. Je ne suis vraiment libre que le vendredi. Expliqua brièvement la gardienne. Propose et je dispose.

-J'aurai l'occasion de te voir jouer ? Demanda Belle qui, bien ne jouant pas au foot, aimait regarder les matchs.

-Oui. Avec un peu de chance, tu verras également Mulan et Emma. Sourit la pétillante brune en terminant son café. On y va ?

* * *

-Alors...

-Rien du tout espèce de pervers. Plaisanta Emma à voix basse et en mettant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Robin qui arborait un large sourire.

-T'es pas drôle Swan.

-Hood, je t'adore mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler.

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça le caporal-chef en arrivant dans le couloir. Tu le fais comment le réveil ? En délicatesse ? Avec des fleurs et déguisée en soubrette ?

Emma éclata de rire, posa la main sur la poignée de porte, l'ouvrit à toute volée et alluma brusquement la lumière.

-Putain, ça fouette ici ! On se lève le cul les poilus ! Hurla la sous-officier en voyant huit jeunes hommes se lever en sursaut. Dix minutes pour vous laver la gueule, aérer votre taudis et être en tenue !

Personne ne broncha et, dans les minutes qui suivirent, le même scénario se répéta. A présent, vingt jeunes soldats, en survêtements et mal réveillés, se tenaient au garde-à-vous devant Emma tandis que Robin, à ses côtés et mains dans le dos, arborait un sourire amusé.

-Il y a parmi vous, un camarade qui s'amuse à faire la langue de pute. Dit sèchement la blonde. C'est une chose que je ne supporte pas et qui est l'apanage des blaireaux. Je sais qui a balancé la rumeur comme quoi je me tapais le caporal-chef Hood à l'armurerie. Il a intérêt à sortir des rangs. (Un des jeunes s'avance) Ce n'est pas vous mais votre camarade d'à-côté. Sortez des rangs je vous prie.

Le jeune soldat, résigné, sortit du premier rang et se plaça face à ses camarades qui le dévisageait, une lueur hostile dans le regard et Robin prit la parole :

-Poings sur les graviers et en position ! Vous allez pomper et votre camarade comptera jusqu'à ce que l'on lui dise stop !

* * *

-Belle entrée en matière ce matin. Déclara Mulan en entrant dans le bureau de ses deux amies où Emma, postée devant la fenêtre, observait l'ordre serré effectué sous la houlette de Belle.

-De ?

-Pompes sur le gravier, dix minutes pour le petit-déjeuner, pas de cigarettes pour les fumeurs et j'en passe.

-Ah ça... Il a fini à l'infirmerie. Je crois que ses camarades lui ont fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le genre d'attitude à avoir ici. S'il veut être une pute de première, je me ferai un malin plaisir de l'envoyer où tu sais.

Mulan pouffa de rire et regarda son amie qui semblait épuisée.

-Comment va Regina ?

-Très bien si tu exceptes les nausées et les envies de bouffe à pas d'heure. (sourit) Elle m'épuise.

-Aurore était comme ça. Dit la lieutenant, compatissante. Les nausées, ça passe. Les envies de bouffe...

-Cette nuit, Gina mangeait du saucisson trempé dans du nutella. A vomir. Elle veut que je déménage mon antre à l'étage sous prétexte que la pièce serait parfaite pour une chambre d'enfant.

-Ce que femme veut, femme l'obtient. Et encore, ne te plains pas. Avec Robin, il a fallu que nous changions de place tous les meubles pour une histoire d'ondes positives. Le Feng Shui ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-C'est quoi ce machin ? Une sous-division de _50 nuances bien chiantes _?

-Un truc de nana et je n'y comprends rien. Du chinois pour moi. Répliqua la jeune femme, amusée. Par contre, il va falloir que tu y ailles si tu ne veux pas être à la bourre.

* * *

-C'est votre premier ? S'enquit la doctoresse tout en faisant signe à Regina se d'allonger.

-Oui.

-Votre compagnon n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

-Désolée du retard. Déclara Emma en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce où elle fut accueillie par un regard noir de sa compagne. Un incident sur la route.

-Tu aurais pu te changer. Râla l'égyptologue, mécontente.

-C'est marrant mais vous me dites quelque chose. Déclara le médecin tout en appliquant un gel sur le ventre de Regina qui frissonna.

-C'est froid.

-Ce n'est que temporaire. (soupire) Bon sang... Rose serait là, elle me le dirait... Ah mais oui ! Vous êtes la numéro 13 de notre équipe locale ! On vous a vu jouer le week-end dernier ! Un bon match si je peux me permettre.

-Si vous le dites. Répondit Emma, gênée et en prenant une main de Regina entre les siennes.

-Bon, vous êtes prêtes ?

Le couple opina de la tête et fixa l'écran de monitoring. Au départ, l'image était sombre et, finalement, une petite silhouette fit son apparition.

-C'est à nous ce petit truc ? Demanda la militaire, stupéfaite.

-C'est à vous mesdames. Il se développe bien et... (bouge la sonde) Et il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas tout seul.

-Deux comme deux bébés ? Dit Regina avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Deux mais à ce stade là, je suis incapable de vous dire s'il s'agit de vrais ou de faux jumeaux.

-Vache. Lâcha la blonde, soufflée par la nouvelle.

La doctoresse eut un sourire attendri et un bruit sourd et régulier se fit entendre.

-C'est bien ce que je pense ?

-Liebchen, tu parles trop.

Ce qui n'était qu'un concept abstrait dans l'esprit d'Emma prenait forme en cet instant. Devant ses yeux, deux bébés. Dans ses oreilles, deux cœurs qui battaient. La militaire était émue et embrassa l'égyptologue sur le front, murmurant :

-August va prendre son billet pour le Groenland.

* * *

-Surprise ! Fit August en arrivant dans le jardin où Regina, assise dans une chaise longue, lisait. Comment vont nos bébés ?

-Ils vont bien. Répondit l'égyptologue en posant son livre. Ils ont juste tendance à prendre mon ventre pour une piste de danse. Graham n'est pas avec toi ?

-Il élabore une nouvelle carte. Moi, je ne reste pas longtemps. Il y a un gros colis qui arrive à la maison. Où est Emma ?

-En train de peindre la chambre. Son ancien bureau en fait.

-Elle s'occupe et elle a raison. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

-Assez bien si on enlève les envies de bouffe à n'importe quelle heure, le fait que je me trouve énorme et qu'il faut que j'aille régulièrement aux toilettes. Je ressemble à une baleine échouée.

-Une mignonne baleine échouée. Souligna August avec tendresse qui paniqua en voyant son amie pleurer. Gina...

-Cherche pas, ce sont les hormones. Déclara Emma en les rejoignant, en short et t-shirt maculés de peinture. Gina est très sensible en ce moment.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si. Tu as pleuré devant _le monde de Nemo_. Satan a même suggéré que tu te promènes avec des kleenex à portée de main.

-Oui mais non. Je n'aime pas être enceinte. Grogna l'égyptologue. Vous deux, vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait.

-Et je ne souhaite pas le savoir. Répliqua la militaire, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui renifla bruyamment.

-J'avais raison en disant que c'était toi qui aurais le sale boulot.

-La ramène pas mister Tupperware.

-Je suis là, vous m'oubliez ? Fit Regina, amusée. Enfin, nous sommes là. Termina-t'elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Je ne risque pas. Grommela Emma entre ses dents.

-Je vais y aller. Annonça August en se levant. A plus les filles.

-Bye.

Le jeune homme parti, Regina se tourna vers Emma qui était debout et les mains derrière le dos.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vite fait. J'ai du nettoyage à faire.

-Pourquoi tu ne me touches plus ? Demanda l'égyptologue à la militaire qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Bien sûr que si je te touche.

-Je ne te parles pas de ce genre de toucher. (prends une inspiration) Est-ce que tu me trompes ?

-Je dois avoir reniflé trop de white spirit. J'ai mal entendu.

-Ma question est pourtant simple. Est-ce que tu me trompes ?

-Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tes hormones ? Dit Emma en s'accroupissant près de sa compagne. Sans déconner, pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs alors que je t'ai toi ?

-Tu es distante avec moi.

-D'où l'histoire du « pourquoi tu ne me touches plus ». (soupire) Je ne sais pas. Enfin si, je sais mais tu vas trouver que c'est ridicule.

-Je suis seule juge pour te dire si c'est ridicule ou non. Objecta la brune en souriant tandis que la blonde se passait une main dans les cheveux. Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-Non. J'aime tout ce qui fait toi et tu le sais. Le problème réside dans... (murmure) Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les nains.

Regina éclata de rire, soulagée par la réponse et la militaire leva les yeux vers elle, mécontente.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule en plus.

-Je ne me fous pas de toi. Les nains ne risquent rien. (prends la main d'Emma et la pose sur son ventre) Ils sont là et tu ne leur fait aucun mal. Tu les sens ?

-Pas encore. (soupire) Stupide comme réaction, hein ?

-Non. De ce que je sais, Daniel avait eu le même « souci » que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Regina en voyant Emma se lever.

-Le nettoyage attendra demain. Toi, non.

* * *

-Ça avance avec Belle ? Demanda Mulan à Ruby qui sirotait une bière tandis qu'Emma se frottait les yeux, épuisée par la journée.

Après l'entraînement, le trio avait décidé d'aller boire un verre dans leur bar favori. Un moment de répit pour Mulan qui, même si elle adorait Roland, avait besoin d'un peu de calme.

-Nous avons bu un verre ensemble. Avoua la pétillante brune avec un sourire en coin. Prochaine étape...

-Ton lit ? Proposa Emma tandis que Mulan éclatait de rire.

-Non. Je pensais à l'inviter au restau.

-Tu grandis.

-Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser filer. (sourit) En tout cas, tu as l'air fatiguée Blondie. Ce n'est pas pour ce qu'on fout de la semaine...

-Ma reine me prend pour un sex-toy. Je ne m'en plains pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant les hormones. Enfin, les femmes enceintes. Plaisanta Mulan en faisant un clin d'oeil. Profite car après, il y a la période _ne me touche pas, je suis trop grosse._

-Très rassurant.

-A ton service.

-au fait, tu n'as pas assisté à une échographie ce matin ? Demanda Ruby en finissant sa bière.

-Si.

-Alors... Deux gars ? Deux filles ?

-Les deux. Un garçon et une fille. Révéla Emma avec un sourire qui en disait long. August est très content et Graham parle déjà de petits pots fait maison. Mais il va falloir que je leur dise d'y aller mollo avec les peluches et compagnie.

-Il y en a tellement que vous allez pouvoir ouvrir une boutique ? Rit la gardienne.

-Presque.

-En tout cas, je suis contente. Je vais être tata de deux petits monstres à qui je vais montrer toutes les conneries possibles et inimaginables. Pouffa la lieutenant, hilare. Emma, tu payes la prochaine ?

* * *

-Entorse du poignet. Déclara Zelena à Regina qui regardait sa cousine. Je me suis mal réceptionnée.

-Avec Mal, vous êtes une équipe de bras cassés. Ricana l'égyptologue en posant ses mains sur son ventre rebondi.

-Au final, pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Aurore à la sulfureuse rouquine.

-Je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir admirer la formidable branlée qu'elles vont se prendre face à leur bête noire lors du prochain match. Plaisanta la gardienne internationale. Non, je déconne. Passer du temps avec vous et emmerder le SQ tant que c'est encore possible. (A Regina) Parce qu'une fois que tu auras mis bas...

-Saloperie. Fit la brune en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la rousse qui sourit.

-Bonjour ! Désolée d'être à la bourre. Déclara Belle, essoufflée. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une place. Le match est commencé ?

-Pas encore. Répondit Aurore tout en désignant le siège libre à sa gauche.

-Merci. (remarque la rousse) Oh bordel... Zelena Mills ?

-En chair et en os. Fit la joueuse en souriant. Belle, c'est ça ?

-Heu oui. Comment...

-Zelena est ma cousine. Révéla Regina avec un sourire en coin. Nous lui avons parlé de toi.

-Putain. Lâcha la jeune sous-officier, stupéfaite de voir la footballeuse internationale en chair et en os.

-Étonnée que Ruby ne te dise rien ? Demanda Aurore.

-Je...

-C'est l'effet que je fais aux femmes. Par ma seule présence, elles ne trouvent plus leurs mots. Plaisanta Zelena en français et en portant son attention vers la pelouse où les joueuses firent leur apparition. C'est parti.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était à la fête et Hadès avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'entraîneur avait vécu un match de rêve. Menée deux fois à dix minutes de la fin, son équipe avait réussi à arracher la victoire face à leur bête noire.

-Putain, vous l'avez fait les filles ! Déclara le géant, heureux. Vous avez cloué le bec à pas mal de personnes aujourd'hui.

-Nous étions mal parties, c'est vrai mais... Ruby qui nous arrête des balles importantes et le duo qui a fait des étincelles... renchérit une défenseure en souriant. Un match abouti si je peux me permettre coach.

-Le trio était motivé. Fit Hadès en regardant les trois jeunes femmes. (se tourne vers Emma) Et toi mon petit coup de foudre... Ton premier quadruplé ! Et que dire de ta célébration !

-C'est vrai. Habituellement, tu montres ton numéro quand tu marques et là, tu as glissé le ballon sous ton maillot. Quelqu'un de ta famille attend un heureux événement ? Demanda la remplaçante habituelle de la blonde qui rougissait.

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Gina et moi allons être mamans dans quelques semaines. Un petit gars et une petite fille.

L'équipe félicita chaleureusement la jeune femme et Hadès, surpris et ému, dit :

-Putain... Va falloir que Regina soit tout le temps enceinte pour que tu joues comme ça mon petit coup de foudre. (sourit) A la douche !

-En parlant de douche... Tu n'échapperas pas à la tienne tout habillé ! Déclara Mulan en se levant, imitée par ses coéquipières. A la victoire !

* * *

Après avoir dîné ensemble au restaurant de Graham, chaque couple était parti de son côté. Aurore et Mulan étaient chez elles tandis qu'Emma, Regina et Zelena avaient décidé de prolonger la soirée en allant au cinéma.

Belle était contente de sa journée. Elle avait assisté à un match, rencontré une joueuse internationale et dîné avec le petit groupe. Et elle avait surtout profité de la présence de Ruby. Une Ruby qui, passé l'euphorie de la victoire, avait étonnement mis son humour habituel au placard pour, elle aussi, profiter de la présence calme et rassurante de la jeune sous-officier.

-Je te déposes à la caserne où... Est-ce que tu veux boire un café à la maison ? Proposa la gardienne, les mains posées sur le volant, son attention focalisée sur le feu rouge. En tout bien, tout honneur.

-Je veux bien un café. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin tout en posant la main gauche sur la cuisse de la conductrice qui, surprise par ce toucher, rougit.

-Ok.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient chez Ruby. La gardienne posa son sac de sport dans l'entrée et fila directement dans la cuisine.

-Va dans le salon pendant que je mets la cafetière en route. Ordonna- t'elle gentiment à Belle qui obtempéra. Ne fais pas attention au bordel.

La jeune sous-officier sourit en voyant que le bordel en question ne consistait qu'en une pile de livres posés sur la table basse. Regardant autour d'elle, la brune fut attirée par un pêle-mêle de photos accroché au mur.

Plusieurs montraient Ruby en compagnie de Mulan, Aurore, Emma, Regina et Robin.

_Sûrement des vacances passées entre eux._

Une autre avec Emma et Mulan, casquées, assises sur une P4, sourires aux lèvres mais les regards lointains.

L'une d'elle attira particulièrement son attention. Photo qui montrait Ruby et Zelena, gants aux mains, hilares et complices. Bizarrement, le fait de voir les deux gardiennes ensemble mettaient la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-Ah... Tu regardes les photos. Fit Ruby en posant un plateau sur la table basse et en se rapprochant de la jeune militaire. (désigne les clichés) Celle-ci a été prise lors du premier week-end que Robin a passé avec nous dans les Vosges. Nous l'avons bien taquiné. Forcément, comme c'était le seul mec... (rit au souvenir) Celle-là, c'est la seule opex que nous avons faite toutes les trois.

-Mauvais souvenir ? Demanda Belle, remarquant que la gardienne avait serré les dents.

-Ouais. Si Blondie ne m'avait pas sauvé les miches, je serai revenue dans une belle boîte et basta... Avoua Ruby en frissonnant. Sa réputation de Sauveuse n'est pas surfaite. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'elle est une sorte de superhéroïne mais elle a des yeux et des oreilles... Fin bref. (secoue la tête comme pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs) Et là...

-Celle où tu es avec Zelena.

-C'est Emma qui l'a prise un jour où nous étions en train de faire un foot dans un parc avec le nem, sexy policière, 13, Blondie et Satan.

-Est-ce que tu as...

-Non. Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Zelena. Nous nous entendons très bien et ça s'arrête là. Rassurée ?

-Comment l'as-tu deviné ? S'enquit la jeune femme, surprise.

-Je suis simplement observatrice pour tout ce qui te concerne. Café ?

-A dire vrai, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de café. Murmura Belle en attirant Ruby contre elle. Tu ne dis plus rien ?

-Je crois que j'ai des neurones qui ont fondus. Fit la gardienne, surprise et en même temps ravie de la position. Je...

Ruby n'ajouta rien de plus quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et que des mains s'égarèrent sous sa chemise.

* * *

-Gina, ne reste pas là, tu vas avoir de la peinture partout sur toi. Dit gentiment Emma qui finissait de peindre un mur en vert pastel.

Calée contre le chambranle de la porte, l'égyptologue sourit en voyant la militaire fermer le pot de peinture et se reculer pour voir s'il restait des traces.

-Parfait. Séchage, nettoyage et après, il y aura juste les meubles à installer et à mettre la déco. D'ailleurs, tes gravures reprenant les histoires de Beatrix Potter sont arrivées ce matin. August doit me filer un coup de main. Indiqua Emma à sa compagne qui était satisfaite de la chambre des jumeaux.

-Magnifique.

-Je nettoie, je me change et je te rejoins dans le salon. Fit la blonde en embrassant la brune sur la joue et en effleurant le ventre rebondi d'où elle sentit des coups sous ses paumes. Ok les nains. Je ne tarde pas.

Regina sourit en entendant ce surnom et, laissant Emma vaquer à ses occupations, se rendit dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé, Famas venant se coucher contre elle, ronronnant.

-Tu sais, il va falloir se décider pour les prénoms. Déclara Emma une demie heure plus tard, douchée, habillée d'un short et d'un t-shirt et en s'asseyant près de sa compagne.

-Nous trouverons en temps et en heure. Bébé 1 et bébé 2, je trouve ça mignon mais je préfère quand tu dis les nains.

-Où trolls, gremlins, lutins... Plaisanta la militaire en caressant Famas qui s'étira, ouvrit un œil et se rendormit. Quel fainéant ce matou.

-L'autre jour, je l'ai surpris à boire l'eau des WC.

-Il est encore souple ? (rit) Enfoiré de chat. Manquerait plus qu'il prenne une des tes jardinières pour sa litière et nous aurons effectivement un chat très très fainéant.

-Et qui aime dormir dans tes treillis. Sales de préférence et encore plus quand tu reviens de tes sorties terrains.

-Fainéant et dégueulasse. Manquerait plus qu'il matte sous la douche et là, ce serait un chat pervers. Déjà qu'il trouve le moyen d'entrer dans la chambre quand nous sommes occupées... Souligna la militaire en riant.

Regina pouffa de rire et Emma posa une main sur son ventre. La blonde sourit en sentant des petits coups contre sa paume et s'amusa à promener sa main sur le ventre rond.

-Dire que dans moins d'un mois, ils seront parmi nous. Soupira l'égyptologue. Au final, une grossesse, ça passe vite.

-Yep. (sourit) Enceinte, tu es magnifique. Ah tiens, j'ai une nouvelle qui va te faire plaisir.

-Ruby et Belle ?

-Oui. Ça y est, elles sont ensemble. Ruby n'est pas trop rentrée dans les détails mais son sourire en disait long ce matin. On va bien rigoler lundi.

-Ta sortie dans la verte.

-Oui. Opina Emma avant de reprendre, inquiète : ça va aller pendant mon absence ?

-Tout va bien se passer liebchen. Tu ne pars que de lundi à vendredi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu partais quatre mois.

-Je sais mais tu arrives pratiquement au terme et...

-Angoissée. Je sais que ça t'emmerde de devoir partir toute la semaine mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Au moindre problème, tu seras prévenue. (sourit) Et les nains sont d'accord avec moi.

Emma sourit et, de sa main libre, caressa les cheveux de sa compagne. Cette dernière, ravie, ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi liebchen.

-Tout ce que tu veux chaton.

-Un week-end entier...

-A te masser les pieds ? Proposa la blonde, amusée, tout en embrassant Regina.

-Un week-end entier à faire l'amour. Termina l'égyptologue contre les lèvres de la militaire.

* * *

-Nom de dieu de nom de dieu... Bougez-vous le cul les feignasses ! Hurla Emma aux jeunes qui creusaient des trous de combat pour y passer la nuit. Magnez-vous la chatte !

-Miss 100000 volts est sur les nerfs. Dit Robin à Belle tout en désignant la jeune femme qui faisait les cent pas, s'attirant un regard noir de son amie.

-Où est Rub ? (aux jeunes) Ce n'est pas parce que je tâte le bout de gras avec le caporal-chef et le sergent que vous devez vous branler les couilles ! Sortez-vous les doigts du cul !

-Au camp de base avec la lieutenant pour ce que vous savez. Répondit Belle avec un sourire en coin.

-Ça va leur faire la bite. Trois semaines qu'ils nous font chier. A notre tour. Carte blanche ? Fit Robin en se caressant distraitement le menton.

-Carte blanche. Confirma Emma. C'est parti. (un ton plus haut) Regardez-moi ça. Des futurs soldats ? Mon cul. Une belle brochette de touristes en treillis.

-En même temps, ils n'ont pas dormi depuis plus de 24 heures. Dit Belle, faussement compatissante. Ils tiennent à peine debout.

-Les pauvres petits... Rien à foutre. S'ils ne sont pas capables d'enchaîner une marche de trente bornes avec une garde, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ce sont des merdes de première catégorie ! Caporal-chef, faites-les activer avant que j'aille les faire galoper avec leur paco !

-Vous avez entendu ? Fermez vos gueules et sortez-vous les doigts du cul les merdeux ! Ici, c'est pas vent du cul dans la plaine ou AD la plage ! Hurla Robin.

Emma allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque son portable vibra. Inquiète, elle le sortit de sa poche de veste et vit un message d'August.

_En route pour la maternité_

-Et merde.

-Que se passe-t'il ? Demanda Belle à voix basse.

-Je vais devoir vous abandonner. Les nains ont décidé d'arriver plus tôt.

* * *

Graham faisait les cent pas tandis qu'August était avec Regina. Le danseur essayait de rassurer l'égyptologue qui, allongée sur un lit et reliée à tout un tas d'appareils, souffrait le martyre.

-Je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas de prochain. Grogna la jeune femme entre ses dents. Emma arrive bientôt ?

-Oui. Je l'ai prévenue. Elle ne va pas tarder.

-Plus jamais je ne veux...

-Je sais. Coupa gentiment August. Je sais.

Au moment même où le jeune homme essayait de rassurer son amie, Graham arrêta de tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente en entendant une voix familière grogner.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis la compagne de mademoiselle Mills ! (Aperçoit le cuisinier) Graham, sois sympa et explique à la petite dame ici présente que je suis bien la compagne de Regina et que si je n'arrive que maintenant (se tourne vers la secrétaire et perd son calme) en treillis et ne sentant pas la rose, c'est que je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 24 h et que j'étais sur le terrain !

-Pardonnez-moi mais c'est quand même assez rare que trois personnes soient présentes pour l'accouchement d'une patiente. Souligna la secrétaire, néanmoins impressionnée par la blonde.

-Compagnon du père biologique et compagne de la mère biologique. Expliqua Graham tout en se désignant lui et la militaire. Vous saisissez ?

-D'accord. (à Emma) Chambre 13 mais avant d'aller rejoindre votre compagne, vous allez devoir mettre ça.

Sans trop réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, la militaire reçu dans les mains une tenue verte jetable.

-Putain... C'est quoi ce machin ? On dirait une tenue NBC. Faut vraiment que j'enfile ce truc ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Répondit Graham, amusé.

-Nom de...

* * *

-Pas un mot sur ma tenue. Dit doucement Emma en pénétrant dans la chambre où se trouvaient August et Regina.

-Je t'accorde que ce n'est pas sexy. Avoua le danseur, amusé.

-T'en a mis du temps. Soupira Regina, soulagée de voir enfin sa compagne.

-Je suis là et c'est le principal. Répondit la militaire en prenant une main de l'égyptologue entre les siennes et en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Tu es épuisée, ça se voit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Le plus important, c'est toi. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça fait un mal de chien. _Tu verras, l'accouchement passera vite. _Mon cul. Vous deux, vous êtes prévenus. Il n'y aura pas de prochain.

August sourit, amusé, embrassa ses amies et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Graham.

-Tu ne veux pas me prendre dans tes bras ? Demanda Regina en regardant sa compagne avec les yeux du chat potté. S'il te plaît.

-Gina, je ne sens pas la rose et je suis dégueulasse. Objecta tendrement Emma en s'asseyant sur le tabouret laissé vacant par August et en posant une main sur le ventre rond. Dernière ligne droite chaton et après, tu pourras dire _libérée, délivrée._

-Je... Oh bordel...

* * *

Encouragée par Emma, Regina poussait.

-Encore madame. Je vois la tête.

La militaire ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle et son attention se portait tour à tour sur l'égyptologue qui broyait sa main gauche avec la sienne et semblait fournir des efforts surhumains et la sage-femme qui donnait ses instructions.

Regina s'arc-bouta une dernière fois sur la table de travail, laissa échapper un gémissement et un vagissement se fit entendre.

-Voilà la première. Dit la sage-femme en posant un minuscule bébé sur la poitrine de la brune.

-Oh bordel. Lâcha Emma, émue, en découvrant leur petite fille pour la première fois.

-Vous voulez couper le cordon ?

La militaire opina de la tête, coupa le cordon et porta son attention vers sa compagne et le bébé.

-Elle est rousse. Murmura la blonde, ravie.

-Mérida. Répondit Regina sur le même ton.

Le nourrisson fut laissé quelques minutes sur la poitrine de l'égyptologue avant d'être enlevée pour les vérifications habituelles.

-Hé ! Grogna Emma, mécontente.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mérida va être mesurée, pesée, lavée, habillée et compagnie. Vous irez la rejoindre après, une fois que le petit bonhomme... Eh bien... On dirait qu'il est pressé de faire votre connaissance mesdames. Pouffa la sage-femme en déposant un petit garçon sur Regina.

A nouveau, la militaire coupa le cordon et regarda le nourrisson qui pleurait.

-Henry. Murmura l'égyptologue, épuisée.

Émue à un point qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé et à court de mots, Emma se pencha vers Regina et l'embrassa. Cette dernière sentit quelque chose d'humide sur les lèvres et se rendit compte que sa compagne pleurait.

-Liebchen... Tu pleures.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit Emma, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Un trop plein. (sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau) Je t'aime.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant laissé Regina en compagnie du personnel médical, Emma regardait les jumeaux qui s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme n'osait pas s'approcher car elle était intimidée par les bébés. Si petits et si fragiles qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait leur faire mal en les touchant.

-Enlevez votre veste et votre t-shirt s'il vous plaît. Demanda une infirmière qui se tenait près des bébés. Et asseyez-vous dans le fauteuil.

-Vous voulez que je fasse un strip-tease ?

-Non. Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire. Pouffa la jeune femme, amusée par la réaction de la grande blonde. C'est pour le peau contre peau. Henry et Mérida ne vous connaissent qu'au travers de votre compagne. Là, ils pourront associer une odeur et un toucher à une voix qu'ils connaissent déjà.

-ok. Fit la militaire en enlevant son haut et en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

L'infirmière plaça les bébés contre la jeune femme et s'éclipsa.

Emma les tenait fermement contre elle et ne se lassait pas de les regarder. A ce stade, il était difficile de dire qui ressemblait à qui et elle s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était le simple fait de les sentir contre elle. D'entendre leurs petites respirations.

En les ayant dans ses bras, contre sa peau, confiants et sereins, Emma sut en cet instant qu'elle ne se comporterait pas comme son père et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable pour ses enfants.

-Je vous aime les nains. Murmura la militaire en fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment où ils n'étaient que tous les trois.

* * *

-August et Graham, approchez, ils ne vont pas vous manger. Pouffa Emma, amusée par ses deux amis qui étaient prudemment restés à l'écart du berceau où les jumeaux dormaient.

Regina observait la scène avec intérêt et sourit en voyant le cuisinier faire le premier pas en direction des enfants.

-Ils sont tout petits. Souffla Graham, médusé.

-Et très beaux. Compléta August qui, ayant rejoint son compagnon, promenait ses doigts sur les petits corps.

-Alors gras du bide, tu veux toujours ton aller simple pour le Groenland ? Demanda Emma en regardant le danseur qui avait pris Henry dans ses bras tandis que Graham avait Mérida dans les siens.

-Tout bien réfléchi, non. Pourquoi abandonnerais-je nos trésors ? (sourit) Merci les filles.

-Pour ? Fit Regina, étonnée.

-Pour eux. Pour nous. Nous allons être une famille atypique.

-'Fin bref, défense de gâter les nains. Gronda la militaire, faussement menaçante.

-Tu commences déjà à être une maman poule. Rit Graham.

-Papa et Mutti commencent déjà à se chamailler. Pouffa Regina.

-Mutti ? Ça me plaît. Ça sonne mieux que sergent-chef Swan. Plaisanta la blonde en embrassant sa compagne sur le front.

-Bienvenue parmi nous les Twins. Murmura August avec tendresse aux jumeaux qui dormaient paisiblement dans leurs bras.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture_


End file.
